La estrella de la bruja
by Aedora
Summary: Todo comienza en el examen de aspirantes a SeeD, un accidente misterioso sin explicación aparente que traerá algunas consecuencias, decisiones no meditadas y a una persona con una meta ambiciosa
1. Chapter 1

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mi +_+

Bueno… por fin tuve una idea para un fic de FFVIII *-* Espero les agrade en verdad, léanlo valdrá la pena xD (no solo porque me esté matando para escribir la historia entera) intentare no tardarme en escribir u_u ya que las ideas las tengo ya listas pero faltan cosas para complementar todo, solo es cuestión de ajustar toques técnicos en mi cerebro (unos cuantos golpes para ajustar o matar neuronas) =D

No se les olvide dejarme un review por favor o me moriré ;_;

Y pues… Enjoy!

###############################################

_La estrella de la Bruja_

_ Capítulo 1:_

- Bien, la misión es la siguiente - dijo el joven de cabellos castaños haciendo corta pausa mientras hojeaba unos papeles y se decidía a relatar - según inteligencia, el lugar es un sitio valioso para Galbadia, en Trabia, una montaña está repleta de un raro mineral descubierto hace poco en unas cuevas de la región, sin contar más detalles de cómo o quién lo descubrió, nos han contratado hace 72 horas para frustrar sus objetivos, los nuestros son desembarcar en la costa, montar un campamento y que el grupo de ataque se dirija a la montaña, ubicados en sitios estratégicos, aparte de los 24 estudiantes que estarán presentando su examen práctico los acompañaran 12 SeeD's, en caso de que no cumplan la misión, ellos lo harán por ustedes si fracasan... Así que suerte... Dentro de una hora aproximadamente desembarcaremos y les diremos en concreto todo - aquel joven se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando fue detenido

- Comandante - interrumpió los pasos, haciendo que él parara de golpe, girando su vista

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el comandante con el ceño algo fruncido

- Pues... Me gustaría saber el grado de dificultad de nuestra misión - dijo aquella chica algo intimidada por la mirada del de cabello castaño

- Bien... - se tomó una pausa para explicar a los estudiantes, quienes lo veían y algo de miedo surgía cada segundo en el que solo reinaba el silencio - No hay nada de que temer, los monstruos que ahí habitan son nada peligrosos comparado con la experiencia que tienen los soldados del ejército de Galbadia, solo puedo decir que tengan precaución - sin más... Se dio la vuelta y se retiró de ahí sin decir nada

Pasadas unas horas en aquel submarino, reinaba el silencio, solo se podían notar las caras de aquellos estudiantes, que sólo se asustaron más con las palabras de su comandante, cuando un tambaleo algo fuerte los sacó de sus pensamientos, indicándoles que habían llegado y debían prepararse para lo que viniera

- ¡Reúnanse todos en filas! - exclamó el comandante dándose a escuchar por toda la costa de Trabia, inmediatamente haciéndoles reaccionar, todos se reunieron en la isla prestando atención a las órdenes del comandante - Bien… los SeeD's montaran el campamento, mientras que digo las divisiones de los grupos estén atentos cuando mencione sus nombres, empecemos. Equipo A, Valefort, Almeid, Heartilly… -

Así siguió, mencionando los integrantes de los equipos, finalizado esto, entregó a cada líder de grupo un comunicador con el cual se mantendrían en contacto con la base por si había bajas, alguna noticia o de emergencia, pidió que cada grupo se pusiera en filas según su grupo y los envío a la montaña, su temor era algo que crecía, quería acompañar a su amor hasta allá, cerciorándose de que ningún soldado le haga daño, sabía que algo podía pasar... En esos momentos se le vino a la mente aquella araña de metal que lo persiguió en su examen de SeeD, de pronto una mano se posó por detrás en su hombro

- Squall, no te preocupes seguro que ella estara bien, tiene experiencia peleando, no crees que si ella hubiese sido débil ¿Artemisa la habria asesinado? - dijo la chica con un tono calmado, intentando tranquilizar a Squall - no te preocupes todo irá bien además tienen el comunicador, si algo pasa iremos a toda prisa a buscarla -

- ¿Artemisa dices? Jamás lo hubiese permitido… Quistis, igual me preocupa, aunque tienes razón en lo que dices, no debería preocuparme en lo absoluto - dijo volteándose a mirar a la instructora

- Bien, hemos armado el campamento, comunicaciones están en aquel submarino, era lo ideal y hay otra tienda donde está la doctora Kadowaki por si hay alumnos heridos, estamos preparados para todo lo que pueda pasar, seguimos tus órdenes - y con una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora - los de comunicaciones te esperan, sígueme -

Squall la siguió, entrando en el submarino, ahí se colocó un auricular y hablando con todos los grupos se dirigió a ellos informando que el sistema de comunicación se había activado, solo podrían avisar a la base y si querían comunicar algo importante que no lo dudaran, de los 8 grupos, un grupo se quedó atendiendo las comunicaciones entre la base y los demás equipos, mientras que, otro se quedó de vigía e informante cuidando el campamento, los doce SeeD's también se quedarían vigilando y recibiendo información, alertas a todo, nuestro comandante iba de un lado a otro atento con su auricular, mientras que le informaban que sucedía con los grupos, cuando de pronto fue informado de que el ejército había llegado a la montaña arremetiendo contra lo que se encontraban.

- Bien, aquí es ¿no? - preguntó una chica

- Si, aquí es - respondió un chico de voz grave

- Grupo A, reportándose a la base, hemos llegado al sitio asignado, cambio - habló otra chica desde el auricular - Bien, escondámonos por acá, nos mandaron muy lejos, espero no pase nada, tenemos que tener cuidado con los Unipladios, seguro que hay muchos por acá

- Preocúpate por los Osos de Trabia, dicen que son más peligrosos - dijo el de voz grave con algo de miedo en su voz

- Heartilly estas muy callada y tranquila ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la chica, notando la expresión de seriedad de Rinoa, como si algo pasara

- No es nada y Mid... Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, no me gusta - dijo la chica sin cambiar aquel semblante

- ah, vamos Rinoa, estoy bromeando, ¿Qué te pasa? Es raro en ti que tengas esa mirada, siempre andas feliz sin importar la situacion -

- Es que, no me despedí de él cuando me fui, seguro está preocupado, pensando en que algo me pasará - dijo la chica cambiando su cara a una pequeña risa, se imaginaba a Squall frustrado con tanta presión por la misión y por ella porque siempre pensaba que algo le pasaría, y de que no lo pensaría dos veces para ir a buscarla si algo llegara a suceder

- Creo que ahora tu cara es la de siempre, preparémonos por si vienen los soldados en camino, pero no nos dejemos descubrir aún, si es posible usemos magia desde lejos y cuando se acerquen ataquemos físicamente, será lo mejor, espero que los demás reduzcan el número de soldados hasta que lleguen acá, no quiero ver al comandante llorando porque algo te pasó - dijo la chica riéndose a carcajadas, tal vez bromeando, queriendo ocultar el miedo previo a la batalla

En la base el Comandante Leonhart estaba atento a las noticias de los soldados e indicó que atacaran con cuidado e informaran cualquier cosa, luego por un par de minutos no hubo señal del equipo que más le preocupaba, cuando escuchó con algo de interferencia que su amada había llegado sin contratiempos a la montaña, pero sabía que en cualquier momento los soldados llegarían hasta donde ella estaba así que solicitó a los de comunicaciones hablar a solas con el grupo A

- Comandante, ya puede hablar con el grupo, lamentamos que haya interferencias estamos aun trabajando en ello - dijo un chico de los de comunicación disculpándose

- No te preocupes, al menos funciona... Bueno, líder del equipo A, Valefort -

- ¿Si? A la orden comandante ¿Que sucede? - preguntaron desde la base, en verdad la comunicación estaba mala, se oía mucha interferencia y algo de acústica

- Páseme con Heartilly, por favor - solicitó él con voz seria, retirándose a la vez del submarino donde estaba

- Aquí Heartilly, ¿qué sucede? ¿Con quién hablo? - preguntó muy contenta la chica, era siempre su forma de ser con todos

- Habla el comandante, ¿cómo están las cosas ahí arriba? -

- Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, tranquilo Squall, nada me pasará, deja de ser tan pesimista - dijo la chica con voz tierna y tranquilizante

- Eso espero, destácate lo más que puedas, quiero que ya seas SeeD, ha sido un año realmente largo, sigo pensando que fue raro que quisieras ser SeeD, todavía no me dices porque, quisiera saberlo ahora mismo - exigía el joven desde la costa

- Lo siento, por los momentos no te lo diré, solo diré una cosa, no te preocupes, y lo siento de nuevo por no despedirme, creí que era lo mejor, si lo hacía, no me dejarías ir... - aquella voz cambió a un tono algo triste, sabía que él se había quedado preocupado por ella

El comandante suspirando, se quedó callado unos segundos sin decir nada, cuando una pequeña voz que se escuchaba algo lejos mencionaba "¡ahí vienen! Preparémonos, Rinoa deja de hablar, si quieres verlo lucha y sal de aquí con vida"

- Rinoa... ¿Rinoa? - llamaba el comandante por el auricular, sin obtener respuesta alguna y suspirando - Buena suerte, Rinoa... -

- Yo le diré, y a mí ¿No me las das? - preguntó la chica con tono burlesco y risas al final

- Valefort... Cuida de ella - pidió el comandante con seriedad

- Tranquilo ella sabe cuidarse sola, deja de preocuparte, tenemos que despedirnos, ya nos veremos -

En eso se cortó la comunicación entre ambos y se volvieron a escuchar las conversaciones de todos los grupos con la base, mientras en algún lado de la montaña el grupo A, por fin le había tocado la hora de la batalla, viendo que los soldados se acercaban empezaron a arremeter contra ellos poco a poco, aguantando el ataque de los soldados, a lo lejos, en la costa, se escuchaban levemente los sonidos de disparos y explosiones producto de la magia, y el humo, por fin había empezado la pelea, nuestro comandante veía a lo lejos el tiempo que llevaba la contienda hacía media hora que comenzó todo

- ¡Almeid! ¡Cuidado con aquel soldado! - gritaba Rinoa mientras observaba su entorno, a la vez que se cubría de los ataques de su oponente

- ¡Demonios!, ¡cada vez llegan más! ¿De dónde salen? - preguntaba muy alterada y enojada Mid

- ¡Malditos soldados! - en eso arremetió con un par de katanas, una en cada mano con un grupo de soldados, Almeid con una cadena gruesa de acero que el final tenía un grillete con púas, la fuerza con la que caía era impresionante, al igual que la facilidad con la que la manipulaba, así como la puntería y destreza que poseía la joven bruja con su arma a la hora de atacar. Pudieron frenar cada uno de los asaltos de los soldados, sin tanto esfuerzo... Hubo un silencio incómodo, la primera ola de ataques había cesado

- Estoy seguro de que vendrán mas soldados - Dijo Mid a la vez que admiraba su alrededor, la nieve manchada con la sangre de los soldados de Galbadia, y veía los cuerpos de los soldados heridos, una cosa muy clara que se les había pedido era no matar, solo herir levemente, pero resultaba imposible, cada vez que intentaban herirlos, los soldados se levantaban así que la mayoría de las veces no quedaba de otra...

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de paz entre aquel cruel y devastador escenario, el grupo A ya se había calmado, pero era solo el inicio, ya que se podía escuchar a lo lejos el ruido que hacían los soldados y los demás aspirantes a SeeD, sabían que si quedaba mucho silencio era un signo de que no se retrasarían en llegar así que los tres como si estuviesen conectados mentalmente avanzaron al interior de un pequeño bosque, corrieron y corrieron sin ver hacia atrás, si se escondían sería una ventaja para ellos ya que podrían tomar por sorpresa a los soldados, Rinoa iba más adelante, seguida de Valefort y Almeid, la joven parecía tener más energías que los últimos dos, parecía imparable ya que poco a poco se iba quedando atrás el par...

- ¡Rinoa! ¡Espera! ¡Detente! - gritaban Valefort y Almeid

La chica los escuchó y se dio la vuelta para ver que tenían que decir sus compañeros a la vez que seguía corriendo pero con paso desacelerado, de la nada sin previo aviso no se dio cuenta de lo que había delante de ella, Valefort y Almeid mientras seguían corriendo vieron a la chica ir hacia abajo con tanta rapidez desapareciendo ante sus ojos, se asombraron y corrieron más aprisa olvidándose de su cansancio para descubrir que pasó en ese instante, cuando denotaron un gran cráter, donde al fondo un meteorito con destellos azul claro, a paso lento se acercaron, sin obviar que tenían miedo, era algo desconocido para ellos, lentamente fueron deslizándose, hasta llegar al fondo de la abertura, ahí encontraron a una Rinoa en el suelo, muy cerca del cráter

- ¿Rinoa? ¿Rinoa? ¡¿Rinoa? - preguntaba Almeid quién se acercó a la chica moviéndola un poco a ver si reaccionaba, pero nada, sólo volteo su cuerpo para que quedara boca arriba

- Almeid... ¿Crees que tenemos que llamar a la base? Creo que sí, pero el comandante nos va a matar por dejar que le pasara esto - Decía Mid imaginándose el gran regaño que le daria Squall, y no solo eso... Reprobaría el examen SeeD, eso sería lo más seguro...

- Yo también creo pero esperemos un poco, no creo que la herida haya sido grave, solo se deslizó por la tierra al caer, solo mínimos rasguños - Respondió Almeid, sin apartar la vista de Rinoa por algún cambio, a la vez que medía su pulso - No es nada grave sólo se desmayó del golpe, esperemos aca a que se despie...

- ¡Almeid! ¡Mira esto! ¡Ven! - exclamaba Mid interrumpiendo a su amigo como si fuese algo de importancia mayor

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntaba él, dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga

Almeid se levantó y se alejó de Rinoa, atendiendo al urgente llamado - ¿Lo ves? ¡Es un meteorito! Pero... ¿Sera eso lo que quiere Galbadia? ¿Qué tendrá de especial? - se preguntaba Valefort una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna a esas incógnitas

- No lo sé pero es una piedra muy hermosa, de seguro es muy valiosa... Quizá sea lo que buscaban, lo que nos dijo el comandante, "un mineral desconocido" para comerciarla como muy valiosa, jamás un meteorito, tengo entendido tendría piedras tan preciosas... Y lo mejor es que es muy escasa, una gran fortuna... - Decía Almeid cuestionándose muchas cosas, quería saber más de aquella piedra

- eh... ¿Qué estamos viendo? - preguntaba mientras que una cara se interponía entre Valefort y Almeid

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! - Gritaron ambos, asustados, cuando miraron, para su alegría y sorpresa, Rinoa había despertado, fue un alivio que su caída no resultara nada grave

- ¡Wooow! Qué lindo, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un meteorito? - decía Rinoa, como si aquella caída no le hubiese hecho nada

- ¿Es que aquella caída no te afectó? - preguntaba Almeid algo impresionado por la vitalidad de la chica

- Pues... Solo me duele un poquito no es para tanto - respondía a Almeid con una gran sonrisa

- Si no te paso nada y puedes caminar vámonos, Almeid... Subamos, ¡te esperamos entonces! - dijo Mid mientras caminaba cuesta arriba con su amigo

- De acuerdo ya voy, ¡es que creo perdí algo! ¡Espérenme allá arriba! - les gritaba al par que se alejaba

Arriba en el borde del cráter salían Almeid y Valefort, que se quedaron cerca de ahí esperando a Rinoa, sin decir una sola palabra, un silencio algo incómodo, varias veces cruzaban miradas entre ellos, luego se escuchó un sonido, de ahí salió la chica de pelo negro - Vamos... - su mirada y expresion habia cambiado pero Almeid y Mid no le tomaron mayor importancia y empezaron a caminar dandole la espalda a la chica... Cuando la joven bruja piso la nieve... Un destello rojo salió de su cuerpo rodeándola, hasta llegar a su mano derecha, transformándose en una esfera brillante que apuntó hacia ambos...

_Continuará…_

###############################################

:e que paso ahora? Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, no se olviden de dejar un review o lo repito me voy a morir si no lo hacen miren como toso cof* cof* u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… OK! ._.

Dije que no tardaría, no? Pues aquí esta… el siguiente capítulo. Que pasara con Rinoa? :e y aparece en lo que a mí respecta el personaje más loco (muy parecido a mi *abrazo*) además de alguillo…

_IProOmise:_ Si, misterioso, gracias por leer mi fic e interesarte en seguirlo, y siempre me gusto ff8, pero de un tiempo acá me empecé a volver (frenéticamente) fanática xDD, hasta el punto de que se me ocurriera la historia

_Jinjuriki del jubi_: mira tú a mí no me insultas, sabes que quedamos pendientes en esas no? u_u me ofendiste ;_; Y tú lo que quieres es cosas eróticas en cada capítulo, deja de ser tan pervertida, pero si, si voy a poner algo porque no? eso le gusta a la gente

No se les olvide dejarme un review! Y pues… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

_ Capítulo 2:_

En la base cada minuto que pasaba era como un golpe en el pecho para Squall, estaba muy preocupado por Rinoa, pero por no demostrarlo no decía nada, lo que lo preocupaba más que nada eran los mensajes de los demás grupos, "¡Necesitamos ayuda!" "Acá grupo D tenemos un herido, son muy fuertes para nosotros" "Nos retiramos, ¡No podemos más! Estamos todos muy heridos"

- ¡Comandante! Ya han regresado los aspirantes heridos, creo que sería lo mejor enviar a los SeeD's, no nos esperábamos tal fuerza, este año los aspirantes no son tan hábiles - Decía un SeeD encargado de comunicaciones y heridos, ya al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido - ¿Comandante? - preguntaba el SeeD, Squall parecía estar muy distraído

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, si... Creo que sería lo más adecuado para la situación, no podemos decir que han hecho un gran esfuerzo todos, pero no creo que aguanten mucho, ¿Qué grupos están aún en combate? - preguntaba el comandante

- Señor... Del Grupo A no tenemos ninguna respuesta, el Grupo B todos sus integrantes resultaron heridos, están en la enfermería, del grupo C solo dos integrantes quedan, del grupo D y E una persona queda en combate así que se unieron a otros, Grupo F y Grupo G estaban en comunicaciones y enfermería respectivamente, luego fueron enviados al combate, siendo reemplazados por SeeD´s - informó sin obviar ningún detalle

- ¿El grupo A no se ha reportado? - la mirada de Squall cambió a un miedo y desesperación que no se podía ocultar, sabía que algo había pasado, y más después de aquel reporte, así que se dirigió a una tienda donde estaba Quistis e Irvine, si… él quien había solicitado su cambio al Jardín de Balamb y presentó el examen para SeeD, aprobándolo, quienes al ver la cara de Squall no dudaron en acercarse y ver que ocurría

- ¿Que pasa Squall? ¿Porque esa cara? - preguntaba la chica

- Quistis... Estas al mando, tengo que ir a la zona asignada del grupo de Rinoa - respondía Squall con apuro, y terminado su mensaje salió de ahí, Quistis lo siguió a la misma velocidad

- ¡Squall! ¡No puedes dejar tu puesto! - gritó Quistis haciendo que el chico parara en seco - Rinoa no es la única que esta así, deja que Irvine y yo vayamos al lugar, aquí tienes cosas que hacer, danos un comunicador

Squall se giró a ver y cruzaron miradas discutiendo entre ellos sin palabra alguna - No... Yo iré... Estás al mando... - dejó el comunicador a la rubia y avanzando entró a un submarino agarrando su sable pistola y salió corriendo sin importarle nada más, como si no hubiesen soldados de Galbadia, estudiantes del jardín, atacándose entre ellos, corría lo más rápido esquivando a cada persona que se atravesaba, su prioridad era llegar hasta allá arriba y ver qué pasaba con Rinoa y su grupo, algo muy dentro de él, le decía que si no se habían reportado algo había pasado

Soldados de Galbadia se atravesaban en su camino atacándolo, pues el que llevara el traje de SeeD, lo identificaba como un enemigo, poco a poco los soldados disminuían mientras el avanzaba, aunque a mitad de camino se sintiera cansado seguía subiendo, hasta que indicado por un mapa había por fin llegado al lugar del grupo A, entre tantos cadáveres de soldados se dispuso a mirar y observar cada persona tirada en el piso, siguió buscando hasta que vio unas pisadas que se dirigían al bosque, su instinto lo llamó al lugar, ahí sin mucho correr, vio tres cuerpos tirados, rogaba por cada pisada y latido de su corazón que si uno de esos era Rinoa, que por favor... No estuviese muerta…

Ya estando de frente con los cuerpos para su sorpresa, no todo lo que pensó era mentira, el primer cuerpo que encontró fue el de Almeid reconocible ya que estaba visible su rostro, tirado en el piso y la nieve manchada de color rojo, al poner sus dedos en el cuello del joven, era demasiado tarde, estaba muerto, tal vez la herida fue en un punto vital, acelerando su muerte, bajando su cabeza, con rabia por no hacer algo a tiempo… entrando de nuevo en razón, fue a chequear el otro cuerpo de lado, solo visible su espalda de cabello corto negro, la giro para verla y revisar que no estuviese muerta, su pulso se sentía muy lento, casi al borde de la muerte, así que rápidamente se comunicó con la base - Squall al habla, necesito que traigan a un equipo médico a donde se encontraba el Grupo A, ¡Es urgente! - sin tener tiempo para respuestas, trotó y acercándose al otro restante, no había duda alguna era Rinoa…

Para alivio de él y que dichoso se sentía, solo contaba con unos rasguños, estaba inconsciente, posó una de sus manos en su rostro, y la miro detenidamente, y con un suspiro su semblante cambió, pero había algo más importante ¿Qué paso ahí arriba? ¿Qué los pudo haber atacado impidiendo que informaran a la base? De nuevo… preguntas y ninguna sin respuesta

Squall levantó a su chica y la recostó de uno de los árboles, luego tomó el cuerpo muy mal herido de Valefort y lo coloco cerca de un árbol, se quedó ahí un rato parado, detenido en sus pensamientos, lo mejor que podía pensar como el causante del ataque, que fueran los soldados de Galbadia…

Al rato llegaron unos cuantos SeeD´s y unos estudiantes del jardín con unas camillas y un botiquín que se apresuraron a ver el estado de los jóvenes, enterándose por medios propios de la muerte de uno

- ¿Comandante Leonhart, sabe que sucedió aquí? - preguntó uno de los SeeD

- No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea, esperemos que despierten ambas y que nos cuenten lo que les paso, pienso por todos que hicieron un buen trabajo deteniendo a los soldados, pero ¿que pudo haber pasado? Ni yo lo sabría - Respondió Squall con el ceño fruncido y un ligero suspiro sin dejar de mirar a los demás mientras se llevaban a los 3 chicos a la base

- Mejor desviémonos por acá, no llegaremos directamente al campamento, pero evitaremos a los soldados - volvió a hablar el mismo SeeD

- De acuerdo, pero démonos prisa - habló Squall mientras se retiraban del lugar con paso algo acelerado, pero con mucha sutileza por el estado de Mid quien era la más grave

Después de un largo trecho, mirando a todos lados para evitar sorpresas, a la vez que protegían a los que cargaban con los miembros del grupo A, ya casi llegaban a la costa, unos metros más y llegarían a la base, ahí debían atenderlos rápidamente, parecía que todo el ataque de los soldados se estaba saliendo de las manos, se sentía que los soldados harían lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo, aun y cuando enviaron a los SeeD´s, todos creyeron que era demasiado tarde, unos minutos antes y sí hubiese sido ventajoso, pero al menos mantenían la situación estable, la fuerzas se igualaron más con la llegada de éstos al combate

Cuando por fin el Comandante y los demás llegaron a la base fueron recibidos por la Doctora Kadowaki y sus asistentes quienes los llevaron a adentro a curarlos, pasaron un par de horas, sin ningún cambio, por fin parecía que se estaba volviendo la balanza a favor del Jardín

- Aquí, Baltram SeeD reportándome a la base, es importante, el ejército de Galbadia ha decido retirarse, al parecer no les quedan suficientes hombres, no tienen más fuerzas, pero piden les dejemos extraer una parte del mineral, solo para estudio, es un alivio, aunque hemos resistido, creo que ya era hora, dentro de poco colapsaríamos, repito, el ejército de Galbadia se ha retirado - así con ese comunicado, fue una gran noticia de alivio para todos, algunos gritaron de alegría, aunque pasaron poco más de unas cinco horas, pareció una eternidad, después de que todo el ejército se retirara con un fragmento del mineral, luego de haber sido discutido con el cliente accedieron a dejarles un trozo del mineral para que hicieran los análisis que necesitaban, pero que también compartieran esa información con el resto

Ya con ambos lados de acuerdo, la gente del Jardín se retiró sin decir más nada, recogieron a sus heridos, sus instrumentos, equipos, todo lo que llevaron, para todos había sido una misión cumplida, en realidad no para todos, hubo una baja, algo que en verdad resultaba doloroso, esta vez no contaba aquella enseñanza de que en el campo de batalla no pueden haber sentimentalismos, apenas era un estudiante y muy joven

En uno de los submarinos se fueron Quistis, Irvine y Squall, quienes no dejaban de tener ese semblante, esas ganas de preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿Cómo seguía Rinoa? Hasta que por fin la tensión no pudo mas

- Eh… Squall ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rinoa? ¿Está bien? - preguntaba Irvine sin dejar de lado su preocupación

Y con una mirada de fuerte y de seriedad - No tiene nada grave, eso fue lo que dijo la Doctora Kadowaki, que sólo hará falta curar sus heridas y esperar que despierte, tampoco que tarde mucho en despertar - respondió a la pregunta que no solo eran del vaquero sino también era de esperarse serían las mismas que las de la rubia

- Eso es un alivio - respondió Quistis

Sin otra conversación sólo quedo un silencio incómodo, hasta que por fin llegaron los submarinos a Balamb, ahí desembarcaron y los esperaban unos vehículos, para cargar todos los equipamientos y heridos para llevar todo al jardín, pero los SeeD's y el Comandante tenían que quedarse en Balamb, para guardar los submarinos y discutir acerca de los resultados del examen, así que se reunieron en el muelle, ya escondidos y protegidos los submarinos, tranquilos y sin problema se decidieron a discutir y sacar sus conclusiones de la misión

- Acá, les presento el informe de la misión - decía una SeeD mientras entregaba una carpeta que contenía unos documentos del reporte de la misión

- ¿Hemos recibido otro comunicado de Galbadia? - preguntaba Squall

- No, aun nada señor, lo único que sabemos y fue lo último que pasó fue que se rendían con la condición del fragmento del mineral - respondió la chica a la pregunta

- Si no sabemos nada pronto nuestro cliente nos informara, el asunto ahora es discutir del estado de los alumnos... Tienen derecho a conocer el resultado del examen - Decía Quistis cruzada de brazos en dirección a Squall

- Tienes razón, hablemos entonces de los resultados, en mi opinión según el informe creo que muchos hicieron su esfuerzo, yo propongo que los únicos integrantes restantes de los grupos D y E sean aprobados, hicieron un excelente trabajo luchando ellos solos mientras que llegaban los refuerzos, además uno de los chicos del grupo G hizo una excelente actuación, tiene dotes de liderazgo, son mis únicos elegidos - hablo un SeeD de mirada muy seria

- Mmmm... Está bien yo también opino lo mismo, pero que me dices de la chica del grupo B que aunque resulto fuera de combate recibió un golpe letal por su compañero. Creo que ella merece pasar, y luchó de manera formidable, pero el lugar donde estaban era muy peligroso, en parte fue culpa nuestra por sitiarlos ahí - afirmaba una joven SeeD con una gran sonrisa

- Creo que en verdad olvidamos algo de mucha importancia... - dijo una SeeD con una pañoleta en su frente y de brazos cruzados con mucha seriedad, y mirada muy fuerte, todos en silencio sin decir nada esquivando las miradas - Aquel chico del grupo A, que murió, y no solo eso... ¿Qué le paso al grupo A? ¿Por qué no se comunicaron con la base? Es prioritario analizar esto primero, antes que los posibles candidatos a SeeD, ¿no lo creen? - añadió de nuevo sin cambiar su pose, de nuevo todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que...

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Dietch... - Decía Quistis - Debemos avisar a la familia del chico, es una lamentable perdida, en verdad, lo siento mucho por él y su familia

- Claro, dile eso a mis padres… ¿Qué dirán ellos cuando se enteren de que mi hermano ha muerto? Me echaran la culpa, creo que deberíamos juzgar de una vez a los culpables… o mejor dicho a la culpable - decía Dietch con enojo, pero su postura era de seriedad, a la vez que esa última palabra iba con mirada fija al Comandante de los SeeD´s, Squall Leonhart - Jamás me ha gustado juzgar, pero no decían que las brujas eran ¿Malas? No sé cómo pudieron pensar que esa chica Heartilly sería una chica buena para siempre, ¡es una bruja después de todo! O es que se les olvido que hace unos años nos atacó la bruja Edea - añadía más atacando con sus palabras, ya parecía haber perdido el control

- ¡Basta ya! - interrumpió otro SeeD ahí a Dietch, haciendo que se calmara un poco - Sé que era tu hermano… pero… aunque suene cruel, él sabia en que se estaba metiendo, en el campo de batalla todo es posible, incluso… la muerte. Y no puedes juzgar a Rinoa Heartilly, es una buena persona, algo debió haber pasado ahí, y sólo podremos saberlo cuando las dos chicas despierten, recuerda que también estábamos lidiando con soldados de Galbadia, ellos tampoco sentirán compasión, para ellos nosotros somos sus enemigos - añadió una y otra vez sin quitar la vista de la chica furiosa

- Le sigo echando la culpa a la chica, y también al comandante… él trajo a la chica, además… ¡es su novia! ¿Qué tienes para decir a tu favor Comandante? Repito de nuevo… ¿Qué le dirás a mi familia? ¿Eh? - Aquellas palabras resonaron con más fuerza, mientras que unas lágrimas salieron de la chica, haciendo que se arrodillara al piso con la cabeza abajo

- Siento no haber protegido a tu hermano, si se hubiesen reportado a la base, nada de esto hubiese pasado, y tampoco hubiese dudado en ir a ayudarlos, no solo porque estaba ella ahí… - Respondió Squall a Dietch - Me voy, escojan ustedes, no estoy para tomar decisiones tengo que ver como están los demás heridos en el jardín

- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir? - añadió Dietch a la respuesta tan detestable, mientras que el comandante se daba vuelta para retirarse, ésta se levantó del piso sin despegar su vista del suelo, ágilmente sacó una daga de su espalda y se lanzó contra Squall sin previo aviso, apuntando a su cuello - ¡Vas a pagar la muerte de mi hermano con tu sangre!

Squall se quedó impresionado, pero sin descontrolarse de espaldas a ella - Sé que no lo harás, sólo estas molesta por la pérdida de tu hermano, así que suelta ese cuchillo, sino quieres un castigo por irrespetar a tu superior, solo usaré estas palabras… tu hermano sabía muy bien en lo que se metía al querer entrar al jardín, y más que nada… el seguir adelante y ser SeeD - dijo a la chica sin moverse de ahí, aún ella seguía con el cuchillo a su cuello

- Dietch, suelta esa daga, por favor - decía una SeeD mientras que lentamente se acercaba y tomaba su mano para quitarle aquel puñal

El comandante no dijo más nada, y siguió en dirección al jardín, sabía que aquella muerte traería problemas, pero en este momento solo le importaba como estaba Rinoa y las demás personas que resultaron heridas en la misión, pero dentro de él era egoísta ya que por más que lo ocultara su verdadera preocupación era ella, así que rápidamente aceleraba el paso a lo que sus piernas le daban, recorriendo el camino hacia al jardín.

Ya en la entrada se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo a la enfermería, ahí estaría Rinoa durmiendo

- Hola Squall, ¿vienes a ver a Rinoa? - preguntaba Kadowaki sentada en su escritorio

- Si, ¿cómo esta ella? - respondía él con otra pregunta

- Ya te dije, está bien no es nada grave, son unos cuantos raspones, hay que esperar que despierte nada mas - respondía a la pregunta del chico - Puedes pasar a verla, no hay problema -

- Oh… También ¿cómo están los demás heridos? ¿Y Mid? - preguntaba, tal vez disimulando

- Ellos se recuperaran, Mid está grave, pero tengo la certeza de que despertara, tardará más que el resto en recuperarse

- Bien - sólo eso respondió mientras que entraba en donde estaba Rinoa

Al entrar ahí la vio, descansando, pero no se movía, se repetía a si mismo lo que le dijo la Doctora Kadowaki "está bien no es nada grave" avanzó y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella, ahí estaría dispuesto a estar todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que ella despertara

- ¿Y bien que haremos entonces? ¿La castigamos? ¿O la suspendemos? - preguntaba Irvine a Quistis mientras se dirigían camino al jardín yendo atrás de los otros

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntaba ella, pues no sabía de a quien se refería el

- Hablo de aquella chica, creo que Dietch ¿no? Después de que le quitaron la daga y Squall se fue ella, se quedó ahí, inclusive después de que nos fuimos, ni siquiera respondía a nuestras preguntas, y de paso ni se acordó nada, habrá que hablar con el director para decidir eso con más calma

- Debe de aun estar en shock, tal vez se esté calmando, dejemos que todo pase, espero que la muerte del chico Almeid no nos traiga problemas con su hermana - respondía Quistis con tono serio

- Si, tienes razón - coincidiendo con la opinión de la rubia

- Ahora, ya que paso este rollo… ¿Y Selphie? ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? - preguntaba la rubia cambiando de tema, tomando por sorpresa a Irvine

- Pues, aún no ha vuelto de su misión, espero que vuelva pronto, la echo de menos, me hace falta esa cara - respondía el vaquero ante a lo que la reacción de la rubia era de asombro, jamás esperaba oír eso de Irvine… Quien tenía fama de ser un mujeriego, parecía que la única chica capaz de cambiar esa actitud era la alegre Selphie, y su ausencia lo hacía sentir triste, se notaba que la extrañaba, bastaba solo con ver su rostro

- Lo sabía, desde que se fue a su misión, no has dejado de tener esa cara, alégrate un poco, Selphie sabe cuidarse - respondía Quistis calmando a Irvine

- Mmm… Si - añadía él, al parecer esas palabras no hicieron efecto

Ya muy cerca del jardín que se veía a la vista, todos se separaron, unos a descansar, otros a hacer sus reportes individuales de la misión, en cuanto a Quistis e Irvine al llegar adentro eran recibidos por Zell, quien no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez por la misión, como les fue, que paso, ambos le respondieron todas sus preguntas y les contaron desde que llegaron, el incidente del grupo A y también lo ocurrido una vez en Balamb

A lo que el chico de cara tatuada preguntaba - ¿Y dónde está Squall? - con una mirada de duda

- No lo sé, ¿no lo has visto? - preguntaba Irvine

- Pues, según mis estudios sobre Squall, el chico debe estar en la enfermería, seguro esta con Rinoa, dejémoslo solo, mañana estaremos ahí, por ahora hay muchas cosas que hacer, como decidir a los que pasaron, ni siquiera hemos resuelto eso, después está todo el asunto del chico muerto y el castigo para Dietch Almeid, y la fiesta de los graduandos - decía Quistis mientras se dirigía por los pasillos a su habitación, seguida por Irvine y Zell, éste último se retiró y se destinó al comedor, tenía tanto tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer con él

Y así pues sin ningún otro evento, transcurrió el día, hasta que muy tarde en la noche, en la enfermería Squall despertó se había quedado dormido, estuvo un momento sentado y se retiró por un momento a su habitación, dejando ahí a su amada por un instante, mientras que el cuerpo de ella yacía ahí inmóvil, no se había movido para nada, hasta que su brazo se puso en su rostro rascándose los ojos, cuando retiró sus manos abrió sus ojos rápidamente y en un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Ohh! Y ahora? Y que se trae la loquita de Dietch entre manos? Y atacando a Squall! Que se cree! _ Y nuestro comandante casi le da un infarto mientras iba por Rinoa, espero sus reviews u_u no se les olvide! Aunque sea chiquito


	3. Chapter 3

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… en-ten-di-do? Ok así me gusta e_e

Otro nuevo capitulillo :e el tercero…! Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review =3

Un pelín cursi en una partecita y comentando que fue de la vida de estos en un año por encimita, nada relevante paso xD pero no me gusta contar porque pierde la gracia que lean el capítulo, no? =)

*cof *cof (por cierto acepto, proposiciones de escenas en el fic, me ayudarían a ciertos diálogos y eventos para complacerlos y no aburrir con temática, porque no soy cursi! Como otra persona que conozco jubi… -.- me mandan un mp)

_**IProOmise**__: claro, yo no dije que tardaría en publicar, llevo relativamente algo adelantado de la historia… y pues he decidido publicar semanalmente u_u la historia la he hecho con tanto cariño y no soy tan mala con Rinoa, creo… Tranqui que yo no hago sufrir, solo semanalmente xD, y tampoco es que la voy a matar ._. Antes me matan los demás fans de ff8_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: si, es que yo siempre te dije que ese era emo, que se le hace… y claro, seriamos muy buenos amigos xD (o eso creo yo…) y no fue del sostén! x_x fue de la espalda lee bien! Si, la cara de Squall como el wallpaper que te pase el otro día con esa mirada rara xD Buenos mal que Rinoa no se despertó y lo vio con esa cara, porque ahí sí que "ya terminamos -.-" (pornográfica *cof *cof xD)_

_**Yui**__: Gracias por leer =D espero te guste el resto del fic :)_

_**Eduard**__: Gracias, me gusta que te guste xD tranquilo que la espera no será mucha_

No se les olvide dejarme un review!… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

_Capítulo 3:_

- Dónde estoy?... - susurraba Rinoa mientras se recostaba de la pared, palpando su rostro mientras se desperezaba y reaccionaba bien, aún tenía el uniforme de estudiante y por el ambiente a su alrededor supuso que estaba en la enfermería del jardín, así que se calmó un poco y subió la persiana que tenía a su costado para dejarse tocar por la luz de la luna, y al mismo tiempo observar las estrellas y pensar en que paso allá arriba, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente estaba en blanco, lo último que recuerda es haberse despedido de Almeid y Valefort mientras salían del cráter, intentaba indagar más y más pero era inútil

- Rinoa… - se escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella, aquella voz se escuchaba tan feliz y contenta a la vez que sorprendida, ella reaccionó ante su nombre y dirigiendo su vista a quien la llamó, era Squall, quien había vuelto - Has despertado… ¿dime que te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó allá arriba? - preguntaba con desespero mientras se apresuraba a tomar las manos de la chica, para recorrer sus suaves brazos así saludándole con un beso - Me tenías muy preocupado - decía separándose de la chica quedando muy cerca

- Estoy bien, tranquilo - decía ella acercándose de nuevo para sentir aquellos labios tan cálidos, cuando se volvieron a separar no pudo evitar ver la cara de su chico de preocupación, aunque estaba ella ahí sentía que algo faltaba por decir - No sé qué fue lo que paso ahí, por más que intente ¡No puedo recordar! ¡No sé qué fue lo que paso ahí! Ellos se despidieron de mí y me esperarían ahí arriba, pero… - puso sus manos en su cara ocultando su rostro, le daba rabia no recordar nada, el de ojos azules quitó las manos del rostro de ella mirándola fijamente, transmitiendo con su mirada que se calmara, que no se preocupara

Ella mirándole fijamente le preguntaba por sus amigos, él solo se quedó callado, cada segundo para Rinoa era señal de que algo malo había pasado

- Rinoa… Mid está gravemente herida, está durmiendo, pero… Almeid no sabemos qué pasó… Él está… muerto - respondía ante la pregunta de la joven bruja, evitando la mirada con ella

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó anonadada

- No lo sabemos, no se reportaron a la base, ni hay señales de algún otro atacante, suponemos que fue el ejército de Galbadia, si tú no recuerdas nada, sólo quedará esperar a que Mid despierte y recuerde algo que nos pueda ayudar - respondió - pero deja de preocuparte, ya habrá una solución para todo, aunque es lamentable lo de Almeid - añadió abrazando a Rinoa un largo rato

Después Squall le pidió a Rinoa que durmiera, él se quedó ahí durmiendo en un sillón cerca de ella, por si lo necesitaba, nada relevante ocurrió esa noche, pero las preguntas de todos eran las mismas, parecía que ese incidente debía mantenerse en secreto, pero como era de esperarse la voz se corrió en todo el jardín, no era de esperarse que al día siguiente se vieran a los demás alumnos y hasta los mismos SeeD´s comentando lo sucedido, eso es porque nadie les dijo que no dijeran nada y aunque lo hubiesen dicho a alguien siempre se le escapan las cosas de la boca

Aquella mañana sin previo aviso llegó una cara conocida al jardín, caminó como si se conociera el jardín de pies a cabeza, se dirigió a las habitaciones de los SeeD y tocando la puerta con cuidado sin ser escuchada, alguien abrió y tras esa puerta estaba el francotirador del jardín de Balamb, Irvine Kinneas algo despeinado pues no tenía su melena atada a una coleta, soñoliento con unas bermudas y una camisa que denotaba el torso del joven, quien si hubiese podido habría abierto más los ojos de la impresión al ver de quién se trataba, era ella, su amada, optimista y feliz Selphie, quedándose paralizado sin decir nada, fue la chica que tomó acción y soltó en el piso aquella mochila que llevaba encima y se dispuso a abrazar fuerte, fuerte al vaquero extrañaba a su chico, quería sentir su cuerpo bien definido además de su comportamiento tan cariñoso y el calor de su cuerpo

Él quien aún estaba quieto sin hacer nada pensando que todo era un espejismo, cuando aquellos brazos lo tocaron cayó en cuenta de que no era así y le correspondió el abrazo, abrazándola aún más fuerte, y buscando su rostro escondido en el pecho de él, tomo su cara con sus manos y la besó como nunca antes, para él aquel cuerpo, aquellos ojos y labios, aunque fue poco tiempo, pareció que era la primera vez que se encontraba con ellos que siendo varios conformaban a la vez a su linda Selphie

- Te extrañé muchísimo - habló él primero

- Yo también - respondió ella sin quitar aquellos ojos verdes algo sollozos de la vista de él - Iré a mi habitación - añadió cambiando de tema, no quería mostrar esas lágrimas, aunque estaban juntos, ella sentía a veces pena estando con él

- Jeje… Está bien, mereces descansar todo el tiempo que quieras, me imagino que fue muy dura la misión - decía con una gran sonrisa, ese evitar de ella le pareció tierno

- Algo, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose de él sin antes no darle un corto beso en la mejilla

Se retiró de la puerta de Irvine y se fue a su habitación, que no estaba muy lejos de la de él y ahí se puso una ropa más cómoda y estaba dispuesta a dormir todo el día, no pensaba salir de su habitación en ningún momento, su mente estaba enfocada en dormitar

Si, había pasado un año desde aquel encuentro con Artemisa y su compresión del tiempo, Rinoa había pedido estudiar en el jardín, y pues por su grado de habilidad en el combate y magia no le costó mucho avanzar hasta el último año, presentando la prueba para ser SeeD

Squall seguía con su cargo de comandante, nada nuevo, papeles y papeles de misiones y contratos pero tenía a Shu de asistente así que le reducía en gran parte el trabajo

Irvine hace unos meses decidido se le declaró a Selphie quien sentía lo mismo por él y pues han estado juntos desde entonces a la vez que también otro cambio en el vaquero fue el trasladarse a Balamb al mes de terminada la batalla con Artemisa y aprobar el examen a SeeD

Selphie pues no daba clases y era enviada en varias ocasiones a misiones, alejándose de su Irvine y cada vez que volvía ocurría aquella misma escena, aún estaba en el comité estudiantil y actualizando aquella página web del jardín

Quistis pidió de nuevo ser aceptada como instructora y pues vaya que no mentía al decir que no sería nada susceptible ni amable en clases, se había vuelto seria y para algunos alumnos era exagerado ya que le decían "la tirana Trepe" aun así sus fans del jardín la amaban

Zell también era enviado a misiones con poca frecuencia… Su mejor tarea era de encargarse del mantenimiento de los sistemas de computación del jardín algo que le fascinaba

En la enfermería entraba Shu, después de preguntar a las personas quienes al final le dijeron que ahí estaría él

- Por fin te encuentro Squall - decía

Ahí estaba él como si no hubiese sido hace mucho que se haya despertado, y seguía al lado de la joven, no quería alejarse de ella

- Shu… - dijo él mirando a la joven con los ojos entre abiertos, todavía sus ojos no habían asimilado los rayos de luz

- Squall, el director Kramer te informa, habrá una reunión en el despacho de él junto con los demás SeeD´s acerca del examen de ayer aproximadamente dentro de un par de horas, dijo además que era importante que no faltaras - informaba la chica con su característico tono energético

- Bien… ahí estaré - decía aun semidormido

Sin más la chica se retiró del lugar, Squall se rascaba los ojos y se estiraba un poco para desperezarse, estuvo ahí toda la noche durmiendo, aunque aquel sofá era incomodo no le importaba estuvo ahí con su bruja, se levantó de ahí y fue a su habitación a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa e ir por un café que mal no vendría

En el comedor del jardín sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en aquella mesa de siempre estaban Quistis e Irvine escuchando con atención lo que decía Zell, que por sus gestos parecía ser algo muy divertido, Zell portaba ropa casual al igual que Irvine mientras que Quistis siempre iba con su uniforme de SeeD, así que porque no pedir su anhelado café y sentarse con sus amigos, no le caería nada mal

- Hola - saludó al trio

Los tres respondieron a los saludos de éste, mientras veían como se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas moviendo su cuello

- ¿Cómo está Rinoa? - preguntaba la rubia

- En la enfermería durmiendo, ayer se despertó en la madrugada, hasta ahora no recuerda nada de lo que pasó - decía él mirándola

- Mmm… dale tiempo, seguro recordara, no te preocupes - decía con aquella mirada azulada - Y por tu cara se nota que no has dormido nada bien -

- Tío… es cierto que saltaste como loco en busca de Rinoa? - preguntaba Zell con algo de burla después de unos segundos de silencio, a lo que Quistis solo pudo ocultarlo con su mano, aquella risa por el comentario del tatuado

- Si, lo hubieses visto, estaba muy desesperado, incluso cuando le dijimos que iríamos por él, insistió mucho en ir, y pues tuvimos que dejarlo ir - decía el vaquero siguiéndole el juego imitando el comportamiento del comandante y citando las palabras del momento

Quistis no hacía más que reír, pues veía la cara del comandante evitando todo aquel tema, aquella acción descabellada olvidando por completo que estaba al mando y corriendo a salvarla a ella por miedo de que algo le pasara o que la pudiese perder, y aunque no era la primera vez que había echo algo de esa naturaleza, se sentía incómodo aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de abrirse con sus amigos, aunque ya había pasado poco más de un año aun sentía pena expresando aquellos locos sentimientos por Rinoa

Y pues a ninguno de sus amigos y hasta la misma Rinoa sutilmente, le caía mal burlarse de esas situaciones, y cuando tenían oportunidad recordaban y se reían de él y como de costumbre sin decir nada sólo lo ignoraba, unas cuantas más burlas y se acostumbraría a esas situaciones

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que burlarse todo el tiempo? - decía él después con una manera muy seca - Que alegría que les entretuve el día, pero me tengo que ir, debo verme con Kramer, deberían ustedes ya saber ¿no? -

- Pues claro tío, pero primero debo preparar mi informe, aun no lo he hecho - decía Irvine

- Yo iré en un rato, tengo que ver a Kadowaki, a ver a los alumnos heridos y de paso saludar a Rinoa - decía la rubia, sin quitar su posición

- Oye, no es mala idea - añadía Zell - te acompañaré, también tenía pensado ir a verla pero creo que es mejor ir ahora, antes de que más tarde -

Y así pues cada quien siguió su camino, Irvine salió más apresurado que los demás le quedaba poco tiempo para hacer ese informe, Squall se dirigía al ascensor para ver al director mientras que Quistis y Zell fueron a la enfermería

- Hola doctora - saludaba cordialmente, era costumbre de ella

- Hola Quistis y tu también Zell - devolvía los saludos - ¿vienen a ver a Rinoa? - preguntaba

- Si, ¿estará despierta? - preguntaba él

- No lo sé, cuando fui a chequear aún estaba dormida - decía la doctora

- Doctora Kadowaki, ¿cómo están los demás heridos? - curioseaba la instructora

- Todos están bien, se recuperaran de sus heridas, no son muy graves comparadas con la de una chica llamada Mid Valefort, se recuperará - respondía la doctora con tranquilidad - tengo entendido que estaba en el grupo de Rinoa - añadió

- Si - respondió ella - Bien pasaremos a visitarla - añadió mientras entraba a la habitación que indicada por la doctora, sería la habitación de la pelinegra

Ahí adentro estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados, con su rostro apuntando hacia la ventana

- ¿Está dormida? - dijo Zell con un tono de voz algo fuerte que la chica no pudo evitar escuchar

- Zell… Quistis… - decía al verlos - Pasen, no hay problema, me acabo de despertar - invitaba la chica a que ambos pasaran y se sentaran

- ¿Cómo te sientes tía? - preguntaba un enérgico Zell mirando el aspecto de la joven

- Bien - respondía con su sonrisa característica

- No creo que sea el momento de preguntar, pero… - decía la rubia de brazos cruzados hacia Rinoa mientras hacia una pausa - ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí? - preguntó por fin

Ella en silencio, bajó su cabeza mientras que ambos observaban a la chica esperando respuesta alguna, hasta que levantó su mirada de nuevo a verlos después de unos segundos dispuesta a responder

- Yo… - dijo haciendo otra pausa y entrecerrando sus ojos, no tenía memoria, ni siquiera una vaga imagen - no sé lo que paso ahí arriba, solo recuerdo haberme despedido de ellos, nada más, siento no recordar algo que pueda ayudar, de verdad tengo la mente en blanco - decía una y otra vez con cada palabra lamentándose

- No te preocupes tía - habló Zell - no te tortures por no recordar, ya verás que pronto te acordaras - decía él animando a la chica al ver aquella cara de culpabilidad como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo

- Gracias Zell - respondía la chica volviendo a su sonrisa de siempre

- Bien, ya casi es la hora - interrumpía - Tengo que ir al despacho de Kramer - decía la rubia mientras veía la hora en un reloj de pared de la habitación y se disponía a retirarse de la habitación

Zell y Rinoa se despidieron y el chico tatuado se quedó hablando con ella de cosas sin importancia aún tenía tiempo libre, cuando la doctora desde afuera escuchaba las risas de ambos en la habitación

- Veo que ya estas mejor Rinoa - decía Kadowaki entrando al cuarto

La chica asentía con una sonrisa

- Bien si es así, creo que podrás irte hoy mismo, prepararé los papeles para darte el alta - decía la doctora con su característica manía de mover las manos - De hecho puedes retirarte ya de una vez, pero que no se te olvide venir a firmar - regañaba en parte la doctora, bien sabía que se podría distraer y que se le olvidase ir

- Está bien, está bien - decía recibiendo la reprimenda en cuestión

Rinoa se levantó de la cama, recogió sus cosas, se acomodó su ropa y se revisó los bolsillos, en el derecho nada, solo polvo, en el izquierdo había algo, sin saber que era, lo sacó y para su sorpresa era una piedra cristalina, Zell al verla no pudo evitar preguntarle a lo que la chica le dijo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era, y como le pareció muy hermosa y el artista marcial poseía habilidades para la joyería, Rinoa le pidió que lo tallara e hiciera un brazalete, éste accedió sin rechistar

- ¡Claro! ¡Porque no tía! - decía - te la tendré lista hoy mismo - añadía mientras recibía la piedra en sus manos

- Bien, me iré a mi habitación a cambiarme, ¿qué vas a hacer tú ahora? - preguntaba

- Pues a hacerte la pulsera, pero debo ir a Balamb - explicaba

- Ah… entonces nos vemos más tarde adiós Zell - decía la chica dándole la espalda y volteándose para despedirse

La conversación transcurrió y se separaron, cada uno a lo que iba a hacer, Rinoa a cambiarse y ponerse más a gusto, no tenía nada que hacer más que despejar su mente olvidando todo el asunto de Trabia

Mientras camino a Balamb estaba Zell, pasaría para hacer la pulsera que prometió a Rinoa y de paso pasaría a saludar a su madre

Tan solo al entrar en Balamb se podía olfatear el dulce y tranquilizador aroma a playa así como la brisa que caracterizaba al lugar, estaba demás decir que estaba en casa, y respirando hondo se encamino hasta su casa

- ¡Hola mamá! - entraba viendo a la cocina

- Hola hijo - respondía su madre - ¿qué te trae por aquí? -

- Jeje - decía pasando su mano por atrás de su cabeza y encorvándose algo - vengo a saludar y también a hacer unas cosas en el taller del Jefe

- Oh, qué bien que te acordaras de tu madre - respondía ella riendo y abrazándolo

- Bien, me voy, pasare de nuevo antes de devolverme al jardín - se despedía mientras salía de casa, y emprendía camino cerca del puerto, ahí estaba el taller del Jefe

Ya en la puerta del taller, no podía evitar mirar el puerto, aunque llevaba casi toda su vida viviendo en aquel lugar, no dejaba de parecerle tranquilizador, así como el saxofón de un señor que siempre estaba ahí todos los días, observando el panorama, una silueta algo conocida le llamó la atención y yendo hacia allá, acercándose más notaba aquella figura, y se le hacía más clara una cosa, esa persona ahí, estaba pescando, su vestimenta aquel sobretodo gris algo desgastado y ese cabello...

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Aja! No hace falta explicar quién es o sí? xD Debería estar más claro que el agua, y la reunión! :e si les pica la curiosidad estén pendientes! e_e no tardo en actualizar, nutran mi inspiración con un review! _ no sean malos! Porfa porfa porfa, se los agradezco en el alma de verdad =D


	4. Chapter 4

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… jum e_e

Una semana más, otro capítulo más así es la ley xD Solo una persona supo quién era el feo ese, solo porque tiene una copia de la historia -.-'' que creo que no ha leído, tranquila que solo sabes las ideas más importantes xD me gustaría actualizar más de una vez pero luego me siento de presionada para publicar ._. (Si se le ocurre a alguien una idea de una escena que quieran avisen por mp y la pongo! =D repito de nuevo u_u las veces q sean necesarias supongo xD)

_**IProOmise**__: para lo que quieres faltan como unos 12 capítulos de ahí en adelante para mí, la historia se pone mejor aunque quien sabe y te guste lo que venga en un par de capítulos e_e_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: yo no sé todavía a quien darle de novia, si me dejas pensar que se yo… luego te explico cómo funciona todo… quien no, un amigo que no se queje para que te haga joyería hasta que te hartes xD emm… Squall jamás faltó a nada -.- y deja el yaoi y yuri quieres! Me estas asustando D=_

_**Eduard**__: De nada, me sigue alegrando que no solo a ti sino a los demás que leen, siempre! =D_

_Pues… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 4:_

- Seifer... - decía mientras su cara de duda se hacía más que evidente

Aquel se dio vuelta y con su ceño fruncido de siempre y mirada arrogante

- Ah - respondía mientras su cara cambiaba, el rostro de Zell le parecía conocido - ¡pero mira si no es más que el gallina! - decía riendo a carcajadas

Zell no pudo evitar enojarse, aún seguía burlándose de él y le seguía molestando. Después del incidente con Artemisa, Seifer no volvió más al jardín y se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con Viento y Trueno, la mayor parte del tiempo pescando, parece que había perdido aquellas energías de luchar con cualquier enemigo o... Rival, cambió su sable pistola por una caña de pescar

Ya pasado el ligero enojo del tatuado, habló con Seifer - ¿Volviste a Balamb? - preguntó

- Si, llegamos hace un par de días, estamos quedándonos en casa de Viento, después nos iremos de nuevo - respondió él con tono sereno mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su cintura

El trío de amigos se la pasaba recorriendo el mundo, cualquier lugar con una costa a la que ir era su sitio, se dedicaban a pasar los días disfrutando y hablando de los pueblos y zonas que recorrían, cuando ya estaban exhaustos se regresaban a Balamb y estaban ahí por unas semanas, raras eran la veces que se les veían cuando ahí estaban, porque se dedicaban sólo a descansar y más tarde volvían de nuevo a viajar, se notaba que era una vida sin complicaciones

- Oye, aunque aún me caigas mal, ¿porque no vienes al baile de graduación de los SeeD? -preguntaba

- Eeh… - respondía con una mirada de cansancio y duda - Tal vez, ya veremos, no está mal visitar el lugar en el que estudié

- También pueden ir Viento y Trueno no hay problema, piénsalo, aunque no muchos te quieran ver en el jardín no te hará mal hacer una visita, nos vemos - con esa frase se despidió de Seifer y fue al taller del Jefe

Entró y saludó a sus viejos amigos y a aquel que al que le decían Jefe, habló con ellos y le pidió que si le prestarían la fundición para dar forma a la piedra de Rinoa y crear una cadena para sujetar la roca, ninguno se negaría, pues Zell era un antiguo empleado que se destacaba a pesar de que siempre buscaba problemas, era muy querido por todos ahí, como conocía el trabajo le llevó poco tiempo terminarlo, al finalizar agradeció y al salir se fijó por si ahí estaba Seifer pero nada, supuso que ahí estaría, siguió el camino a su casa, donde como había dicho pasaría a despedirse de su madre antes de volver al jardín, con un abrazo y un beso de ella se fue de vuelta a su segundo hogar el Jardín de Balamb, en el camino se acordó de que Squall, Quistis e Irvine estarían aún en la reunión

En la sala de reuniones estaban todos los SeeD's que fueron a Trabia, fueron redirigidos allá porque al Director le parecía que su despacho era un lugar incómodo para hablar de todo eso y ahí, esperando al director quien todavía no llegaba, estaban todos separados en grupos hablando de sus asuntos, cuando la puerta rechinó por ser abierta, tras de ésta llegaba Kramer junto con Shu, todos al verlo inmediatamente se sentaron en sus puestos, Squall cerca de él así como Shu también y Kramer al fondo en un sillón

- Comandante Leonhart - decía Kramer con seriedad ajustando sus gafas

- Si, Director - decía el chico levantándose de su asiento y haciendo el respectivo saludo SeeD atento a lo que diría él

- Infórmeme de todo hasta ahora - exigía con naturalidad

- Señor, para empezar según los informes de los demás aquí presentes y de la Doctora Kadowaki, señalan que los alumnos heridos se encuentran en buenas condiciones, la mayoría serán dados de alta en unos días, la alumna numero 43878 Mid Valefort se encuentra ya fuera de peligro, pero aun no despierta y la numero 47302 Rinoa Heartilly está despierta, desconozco si ya le ha sido dada el alta - informaba sin quitar de un segundo aquella posición

- Bien, y la SeeD Dietch Almeid - preguntaba él, al parecer era más que obvio que se había enterado de aquel incidente y pues más si ese día, a la reunión a la que todos estarían la joven no se presentó - ¿Y la ceremonia? -

- No sabemos nada de ella desde el incidente de ayer, también se están haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia en honor al joven Almeid, será esta tarde, la familia del chico, los Almeid, deben estar por llegar de Deling - seguía respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía el director sin perder detalle, pues debía ser preciso

- Excelente, puedes sentarte - señalaba al asiento del comandante - Vayamos al punto más importante de todo, ¿Quiénes serán los que aprobaran el examen y serán SeeD´s? - preguntaba mientras observaba a los demás en la sala

En eso un SeeD se adelantó y empezó a hablar - Director, yo sigo aun en mis propuestos los jóvenes del grupo D y E, así como la líder del grupo G - dijo volviendo a recostarse en su silla

- Mmm… estoy de acuerdo contigo, además añado a los chicos del grupo A, según sus instructores eran expertos en combate, aunque antes de que se me adelante alguien sé que fue un error que no dijeran nada a la base, pero tal vez fueron atacados de forma desprevenida quedando los tres inconscientes - decía otro

- ¿Cómo sabes que fueron atacados de improvisto? - preguntaba un SeeD algo mayor de unos treinta años

- Pues porque estaba ahí arriba cuando acudía con los ayudantes de la doctora Kadowaki, vi la cantidad de soldados que los atacaron, y ninguno escapó, pero parece que se habían ido a esconder en el bosque donde los encontramos, así que pudo haber sido un Oso de Trabia que los haya atacado sin avisar - argumentaba el mismo respondiendo a la pregunta del viejo SeeD

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con los postulados de David, pero… no con el hecho de que aprobemos a los del Grupo A, no niego que fuesen excelentes, por mi parte hasta que no se explique qué paso ahí arriba no daré mi señal de aprobación con ellos - se adelantaba otro

- Pero no hablemos solo de su forma de actuar en el combate, mientras estaban en la base ayudaron a montar el campamento sin quejarse y rechistar, lo que como muchos hasta yo me incluyo nos quejamos por eso - añadía una SeeD con risas al final

- Veo que esta conversación no ira a ningún lado - interrumpía el director con un suspiro - pero por la cara de todos, es obvio que Celes Hyant, Ophelia Visso y Clemens Airhund serán aprobados, y esperar que los integrantes sobrantes del equipo A expliquen qué fue lo que les ocurrió - decía el director con esta última frase mirando a Squall

- Pero director Kramer… - interrumpía - su forma de atacar según lo visto allá arriba fue excelente, así como su espíritu de combate al no dudar en ir a cumplir su misión, y su actitud como menciono Pita fue excelente no se quejaron en lo absoluto al ayudar a montar el campamento, seguir las ordenes de sus superiores, en parte su conducta acá fue buena, no sé cómo habrá sido allá arriba y su juicio… ahí estoy más que de acuerdo en que no lo tuvieron al avisar a la base - explicaba Quistis de brazos cruzados mientras estaba sentada

- Buenos argumentos - susurraba Irvine quien estaba al lado de la instructora

Los ahí presentes con aquellas palabras de Quistis empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, cuando el director pedía que hicieran silencio para él poder hablar

- Mmm… Tienes razón Quistis - decía el director cruzando los brazos

En eso se abre la puerta de la sala haciendo que las miradas volcaran al sonido del rechinar, entra una Dietch desaliñada con sus ropas de SeeD - Ellos no se reportaron y lo más seguro es que hayan dejado morir a Izaskun Almeid, si se hubiesen reportado hubiesen llegado a tiempo los ayudantes de la doctora, y… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Rinoa va a aprobar el examen? ella fue la única de los tres que no salió muy herida, seguro fue ella quien los ataco e hizo pasarse como si la hubiesen atacado… - decía una y otra vez mientras que los demás no reaccionaban al que ella había entrado sin permiso, cuando alzo sus manos en alto y alzando la voz - ¡Pero claro! ¡Ya lo tengo todo claro! ¡Qué mejor que decirlo ya que él está aquí! - decía señalando - ¡Cómo no va a pasar aquella bruja si se acuesta nada más y nada menos que con nuestro Comandante! - decía gritando y con tono muy irónico con varios aplausos al final

- ¡Dietch Almeid! - interrumpía Siegfried el SeeD mayor de la sala - ¡Por favor contrólate ya! - se levantó alzando la voz y golpeando la mesa con sus manos

Squall había estado en silencio observando todo sin decir nada y escuchando atentamente, cuando se levantó de su silla educadamente y se acercó a Dietch, mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, los demás solo observaban la situación, Siegfried se quedó ahí parado pero un poco más tranquilo

Cuando vieron que el comandante se puso frente a la chica Irvine y Quistis se levantaron también, temiendo que la joven hiciera algo parecido a lo de Balamb

- Te dije que lamentaba lo de tu hermano y jamás se ha dicho en esta sala que Rinoa aprobará, aparte has llegado tarde, armando un espectáculo, si no te retiras de este lugar ya mismo serás sancionada, en Balamb soporté aquello ya que era tu hermano y aún estabas conmocionada, pero ya esto es demasiado - decía el comandante con una pose muy firme, con una mirada fría y poderosa con el ceño fruncido

- Comandante, porque no dices la verdad, sabes que es cierto lo que dije, ella va a pasar sin importar que los demás, hasta el mismo director… digan que no - respondió la chica desaliñada respondiendo con la misma mirada de Squall - Así que para complacerlo yo también apruebo que la bruja haya pasado - añadió con un tono muy burlesco enarcando una de sus cejas, haciendo una reverencia a Squall y abriendo la puerta para retirarse

Squall después de ver a la chica cerró los ojos y refunfuñó algo molesto - Siegfried, Baltram, búsquenla, llévenla a su habitación y enciérrenla, antes de que cause un problema mayor, sean discretos - decía de espaldas

Los dos sin rechistar salieron a buscar a la chica, el castaño se volvió a sentar en su lugar y se dirigió a Kramer - Director, creo que lo mejor es dejar a esos tres chicos como los únicos aprobados, si añadimos a los del equipo A, va a causar más problemas con Almeid - comentó

- En parte te entiendo - respondió Kramer asintiendo y mirando a los demás presentes en la sala - Pues, así termina la reunión, pido a David que le avise a los tres estudiantes que aprobaron que se pasen en mi despacho más tarde para felicitarlos personalmente, pueden retirarse - añadió el director

La reunión duró poco comparado con el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar al director, ya para cuando salieron eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, algo confundidos por aquel último hecho, Quistis e Irvine se quedaron esperando a Squall que estaba por salir de último cuando Kramer lo detuvo solicitándole que se quedara un momento, pidió al par que lo esperaran afuera, que no tomaría mucho tiempo

- Squall… - dijo Cid haciendo una pausa - ¿Por qué te negaste a que Rinoa fuese aprobada así como así? -

El castaño se quedó callado unos segundos pensando - Le juro que mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con esa decisión - decía él mirándolo

Cid no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo y una risa se le escapo - ¿No será que no quieres que ella se convierta en SeeD? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que algo pueda pasarle? - preguntaba una y otra vez

Squall en silencio no decía nada, solo un montón de cosas pasaban por su mente debido a esas dos preguntas muy ciertas, hasta que por fin le respondió

- Ella quiere convertirse en SeeD, pero no me dice porque, si eso a ella la hace feliz está bien, pero como usted me dice, tal vez sí, me da miedo de que algo como lo de Trabia le ocurra, que algo le pase y no la vuelva a ver - dijo cambiando su mirada seria a una similar a la tristeza - Además, no quiero que tampoco la juzgue esa chica - agregó refiriéndose a la chica de la bandana

- Oh… Entonces, ¿prefieres esperar a la prueba que viene en seis meses? - decía Cid

- Si, prefiero que pase justamente, sin duda alguna de ello - añadía

A lo que Cid solo pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando al chico irse de ahí, afuera lo esperaban el vaquero y la rubia quienes, exigían saber que era lo que Kramer le había dicho, pero el joven castaño no respondió

- ¿Vamos a la enfermería si? - preguntaba Squall evitando aquel asunto

Solo así ambos se quedaron tranquilos, en el camino después de todo ese rollo subieron en el ascensor cuando Irvine por fin les contó que Selphie había vuelto de su misión, y les explico ante el regaño de la instructora que no había dicho nada en la mañana por evitar que fueran a molestarla mientras descansaba, abajo en la planta baja del jardín estaba Zell apoyado en las barandillas

- ¿Que más tíos? ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? - preguntaba Zell con preocupación, se podía notar cierto estrés en ellos, el trío lo saludo con algo de desgano

- Hablaremos de eso después, ahora no - sugirió Squall - ahora vamos a la enfermería a ver a Rinoa -

- Tíos… ella ya no está ahí, esta mañana Kadowaki le dio el alta, luego se fue a su habitación, no la he visto más en todo el día - comentaba

- ¿Tan rápido? - preguntaba Irvine

- Si, dijo que por su estado de animo de hoy, sus heridas nada graves, podía marcharse hoy mismo - explicaba el tatuado

- Seguro está descansando - decía la instructora

- Vayamos al comedor entonces - sugirió el vaquero

- Si, también quiero ir, tengo hambre ya - añadía el tatuado

En la mesa del grupo se encontraba Rinoa y Selphie con la cabeza en la mesa, pidieron algo para comer y se sentaron con las chicas, Irvine claro al lado de su Selphie y Squall al lado de su chica

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo - decía el vaquero en tono preocupado con media sonrisa y entretenido por la postura de Selphie acariciando su pelo, su cara estaba escondida en la mesa

- No pude seguir durmiendo - respondía ella levantando el rostro para ver a Irvine

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntaba Squall tomando la mano de su bruja que estaba debajo de la mesa a su derecha

- Mucho mejor - respondía con una sonrisa agarrando más esa mano - ya fui a firmar los papeles para que me dieran de alta oficialmente, por cierto ¿qué tal la reunión? -

El vaquero, la instructora y el comandante no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas, mientras que un silencio se hacía presente en aquella mesa, Irvine fue el primero en comentar al grupo lo que había ocurrido, empezando por el gran detalle de la joven que entró de manera irrespetuosa, hasta que se la llevaron de ahí y de las demás personas que aprobaron, Rinoa al enterarse de esto último no pudo hacer más énfasis en escuchar al vaquero, para su desgracia no había aprobado, cuando pregunto el por qué, Squall sin pensárselo dos veces le respondió

- Ya habrá otra prueba en seis meses, además tu grupo jamás se reportó a la base, es algo en lo que Dietch tiene razón - respondió y se tomó un sorbo de café como si aquel comentario no fuese de importancia

- Siguen con eso… Sabes lo mucho que quiero ser SeeD, ¡¿por qué no dijiste más nada? - hablaba la chica subiendo un poco el tono de voz cuando unas miradas se enfocaban en la mesa del grupo

Squall seguía tomando sorbos de café, mirando a la chica - No te comportes como malcriada, si lo dije, pero sabes que traerá problemas esa chica, no quiero que pase algo con ella y te haga daño, nos está echando la culpa a ambos por la muerte de su hermano, prefiero hacerle caso a lo que ella pide - argumentaba, haciendo callar a la chica

Rinoa no pudo más que sentir enojo por el primer comentario y la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba Squall el asunto, como si no le importara

- ¡Que frio y tonto eres! - dijo Rinoa golpeando la mesa levantándose de ahí y saliendo del cafetín, adicionando más miradas a la mesa que observaban con atención la pelea esperando algo más

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Provoca golpear a Squall por eso ultimo verdad? xD ahí está por fin la reunión, creo que nada del otro mundo, pensaban que iría a pasar a Rinoa así como así? Jamás! No todo es fácil xD

Sus reviews ayudan a mis ganas de escribir, no sean flojos aunque sea una letra por review ayuda xD además sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar =D Deja tu review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… jum e_e

Si! era Seifer xD no habia que ser un genio para saberlo, no tengo mucho que comentar esta vez asi que solo dejo las respuestas a los review y agradezco a quienes leen y dejan su comentario! Además invito a los demás que leen a dejar un review de nuevo así sea solo para saludar =D

_**IProOmise**__: Nah, para que tanto drama con Rinoa que no fuese SeeD hay cosas más importantes en el fic que eso xD tampoco es que los capítulos sean largos sino que entonces lo hago más largos y aburro e intento dejarlos siempre más o menos larguito para no aburrir, además de que es el evento en donde me gusta cortarlos xD (no tienes ni idea de cuánto espero para avanzar rápido en las publicaciones)_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: pues era obvio que te reirías xD y ps Squall es malo e_e y le responde a todo el mundo así de feo y odioso de pana que se busca que lo maten, pues de todos modos te puedo dar el avance de todos los episodios e igual no lo leerías -.- llevas con esa de una novia sexy para Zell ando pensando pero no creo que para este fic… ahí si se cumpliría de que el fic superaría los treinta capítulos xD_

_Pues… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 5:_

Poco más de unos minutos después de que Baltram y Siegfried fueran en busca de Dietch, claro, pudieron detenerla antes de que escapara y como les ordenaron la llevaron a su habitación, antes de dejarla ahí Dietch no pudo evitar protestar por aquel acto

- ¡Tío! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto, es que no ves! - gritaba la chica frustrada y enojada

En eso Siegfried le propinó una bofetada y con mirada seria clavada en los ojos de la joven de bandana - Sobrina, lo siento, pero necesitas calmarte, tus padres vendrán en la tarde, ¿quieres que piensen que estás loca? Mi hermano también me echará la culpa y aun así no he perdido en ningún momento la cordura, no es nada corriente en ti comportarte de esa forma, él también era mi sobrino pero no por eso me volveré demente haciendo lo que me da la gana irrespetando a mis superiores, ¿entendido? - decía con cierto enojo pero sin perder la compostura

Dietch observaba a su tío mientras tenía su mano en su mejilla sobándosela aun con cierta impotencia por el comportamiento, como si la vida de su hermano no valiera absolutamente nada, pero también estaba Baltram observando aquella escena aun sin digerir todo eso un asombro ciertamente disimulado se notaba en su rostro

- Entendido tío - respondía la chica volviendo a recuperar su compostura

- Irás al acto, siempre y cuando te comportes, de lo contrario me sentiré muy decepcionado y avergonzado - decía Siegfried mientras cerraba la puerta de la chica con llave, ambos se retiraron de las habitaciones, Baltram preguntaba una y otra vez cosas que le llamaban su atención más que todo referente a Dietch y Siegfried que eran familia, pero aquel mayor no se limitó a responder solo ignoraba las preguntas y enfocaba su vista hacia donde caminaba

En el comedor después de que Rinoa se fue, nadie dijo nada hasta que para escapar del silencio incómodo, alguien preguntó…

- ¿Cuantas peleas van? - preguntaba Zell a la rubia

- No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos comprar un contador, porque estamos perdiendo el número - comentaba Quistis riéndose

- Squall, ¿siempre tienes que ser así con ella? - dijo por fin Selphie una palabra

Él no dijo nada, simplemente quedándose ahí disfrutando aquel café que no le venía para nada mal y tampoco sin hacer caso omiso a la burla de Zell - Me voy - respondió por fin, después de haberse tomado su bebida despidiéndose de los muchachos

- Squall - interrumpió Zell - ¿entrégale esto a Rinoa si? por favor - dijo dándole el brazalete que horas antes fabricó

- Bien - respondió con mirada seria retirándose de la mesa

Al cabo de unos segundos, el tatuado les dijo a los demás que había visto a Seifer, pero no le dio tiempo de contárselo a todos por aquella escena, así como el que lo había invitado a la fiesta de graduación de los SeeD´s a la cual asistían todos los anteriores si querían y sus invitados

El comandante sabía que tenía que disculparse por su manera fría de hablar con Rinoa desde que la chica se fue muy enojada, quería explicarle que ese no era su motivo verdadero para evitar que ella fuese SeeD

En el área de las habitaciones, se dirigió a la habitación grupal donde ella estaba, ahí entro y era de esperarse que la puerta de Rinoa estuviera más que cerrada, así que lentamente se acercó y tocó la puerta con sus nudillos

- Rinoa... - dijo después de unos segundos - Abre por favor, quiero hablar un momento -

La joven bruja escuchaba detrás el llamado de Squall, pero, no decía nada, estaba sentada en su cama llorando con las piernas pegadas a su pecho recostando su rostro de las rodillas y sus brazos sosteniendo las piernas, enojada con él, pero el castaño insistía tocando la puerta llamándola por su nombre

Del otro lado el joven ya casi se daba por vencido así que sólo recostó su cabeza en la puerta resignado a que su charla se quedaría limitada a hablar con la pared, además de que estaría molesta con él por un buen tiempo por sus comentarios

- Rinoa además de que lo que te dije, entiende… - hizo una pausa pensando y sin creer que se lo diría - yo… no… quiero dejar que seas SeeD y que algo te pase, si algo te pasara y te perdiera… - se quedó callado por un instante imaginarse eso era tan malo para el que ni podría decir esas palabras ni en broma

La chica se levantó y secando aquellas lagrimas abrió la puerta al comandante - ¿Tu qué? - preguntó con curiosidad

El joven de ojos azules levanto la vista y no pudo evitar al ver a su chica ahí con los ojos rojos por su llorar, sonreír y volvió a bajar su rostro con la mirada al piso - no me lo perdonaría jamás, no podría vivir sin ti - confesó

Rinoa lo miró y con sus tersas y delicadas manos subió la cabeza del chico, obligándolo a que la mirara, pero no se atrevía apartaba la mirada, así que se acercó quedando a una mínima distancia y con una tierna sonrisa decidió pegar sus labios, aquellos cayeron de improvistos en la boca de Squall quien apenas pudo darse cuenta de aquel beso tan tierno y cálido, que corto le pareció, tanto que no le dio tiempo de corresponderlo

- Aunque aún no me gustó eso que dijiste… - decía ella con los ojos entrecerrados y con algo de enojo - Te perdono, en cierta medida no cambia, también te entiendo pero tienes que también pensar que soy fuerte, no soy una niña malcriada - decía con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Squall

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué se debe esa actitud de hoy? ¿No es de niña malcriada? - preguntaba pero riendo

Ella lo miraba solamente, no supo decir nada, sabía que era cierto, sobre todo por como había salido corriendo - ¡Pero es que me exasperaba que te lo tomaras con tal naturalidad! - exclamaba mientras que él solo seguía riendo, aunque eran actitudes de niña le gustaban de cierta forma

- Lo sie… -

- Lo siento - interrumpía la chica conociendo esa característica de su chico, haciendo que su risa se cortara

- Debo ir de nuevo a mi despacho, más tarde es la ceremonia de reconocimiento para tu amigo -

- Si, lo sé - decía con algo de tristeza en su semblante - Iré allá, aunque tal vez no muchos quieran verme -

- Yo también iré, no será nada fácil explicarle a sus padres y pues lo mas probable es que este ella ahí, pero bueno tendré que irme haciendo la idea de la tarima que montara en pleno acto - decía, con su costumbre de fruncir el ceño y poner su mano en la frente, con un suspiro se retiró de ahí directo a su despacho

En la tarde se presentaron muchas personas en la ceremonia, como Squall había predicho ahí estaba ella Dietch al lado de los señores Almeid claro sin olvidar acompañados de Siegfried, aquella familia destrozada por la muerte de su hermano, hijo y sobrino respectivamente, otros tantos, el director y el comandante dieron unas palabras de consuelo y su discurso en honor al chico, culminado todo la gente pasaba a dar las condolencias más que todo al viejo Siegfried que estuvo durante el acto con su familia pero después se apartó de ahí muchos lo conocían aunque su apariencia intimidaba en cierta forma era muy amable y muy sabio, los padres no estaban para hablar y nadie se acercaba a la de la bandana que estaba con sus padres por temor a que pudiese responder de manera repugnante, para suerte de unos no pasó nada grave en aquel discurso y despedida

Terminado todo ese luto, el grupo de seis se reunió en el patio a conversar a contar como les había ido en su día, esa tarde el ocaso estaba más que sublime, descansaron y se relajaron de todas sus labores ese día Kramer le dio la tarde libre a todos en el jardín por el acto además era viernes no haría daño, también decidió posponer el baile de graduación a unos cuantos días, debido a que aún el jardín estaría de luto por dos días

A la mañana siguiente Rinoa se despertó con los rayos del sol, estirándose bajo las sabanas se quedó ahí un rato hasta despertar por completo, aun con cara soñolienta y desarreglada con unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camisa de tirantes, se asomó por la ventana que daba a ver el bosque y las montañas de Balamb, los observó un rato más aun desperezándose se decidió dar una ducha, aquella agua fría al tocar su cuerpo le erizaba la piel y la despertaría de una buena vez, salió de ahí, se puso un vestido color azul cielo muy cómodo, salió del su habitación, veía algunos estudiantes caminando, sentados, otros charlando y otros solos, disfrutando de aquella brisa tan acogedora que hasta entraba en el jardín

La bruja se dirigía a Balamb a disfrutar del fin de semana, por fin era sábado y el día parecía estar de acuerdo en ser agradable, llegando a Balamb era de costumbre los fines de semana ver vendedores ambulantes con sus preciosas artesanías, era algo que le gustaba ver las nuevas cosas fabricaban, su destino, el puerto de Balamb, aquel sol no se podía desperdiciar pensó, bajando por el paseo divisó a lo lejos a Seifer, Viento y Trueno, no le pareció mala idea ir a saludarlos estaban discutiendo y varios de sus gritos se podían oír desde lejos

- ¡No, no, no! ¿¡Cómo demonios siempre pescas más rápido que yo! - gritaba el rubio peleando con Trueno y tirando su caña al piso

- ¡Jajajaja! - Trueno no hacía más que reír, mientras que a Viento se le notaba cierto aire de enojo hasta llegar a la costumbre de patear a su compañero

- ¡Hola, Chicos! - interrumpía con una gran sonrisa, mientras que fijaban su vista a ver quién era

- Rinoa… - dijo Seifer apuntando aquella vista hasta la chica

Ella no pudo evitar reír por aquel espectáculo que hacían, era demasiado divertido ver lo bien que se llevaban - ¿Así que volvieron eh? Zell nos comentó - decía

- Eh… Si, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido a verme? Que considerada - preguntaba él cambiando de pose con una sonrisa algo altiva

Ella lo miró con mucha seriedad y con una ceja levantada - No… - respondió - Solo venía a pasar un rato acá en el puerto, tal vez a darme un chapuzón en el agua -

- ¿Y po'que no mejo' pesca' con nosotro' eh? - invitaba Trueno

- Con gusto -

- Toma te doy mi caña de buena suerte - presentaba Seifer

- Será e' mala suerte - añadía Trueno sin esperar con una carcajada

- ¡Cállate! - decía Seifer con enojo en su voz y Rinoa volvió a reír - Bien comencemos entonces - dijo aclarando su garganta, sentándose en el muelle y moviendo su caña para empezar la pesca, a lo que el trio que estaba de pie lo siguió, la pelinegra se sentó a la derecha de Seifer y la izquierda de éste Viento y Trueno

- Me dijeron por ahí que irías al baile de graduación - dijo Rinoa sin despegar su vista del cebo en el mar

- Nunca dije que iría, solo tal vez... - respondió él con la misma postura de la pelinegra - ¿Y Quistis? - preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio y mirándola a ella

- Ella está bien, sigue aun dando clases -

- Y... -

- ¿Tiene novio? - interrumpía

- ¡hey! - dijo Seifer con el ceño fruncido y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

La chica rió al igual que una risa disimulada de sus amigos - ¿Aun te gusta? - preguntaba ella sin despegar los ojos de él que estaban fijos en el cristalino mar

Las pocas veces que Seifer estaba en Balamb consiguió como confidente a Rinoa, ella siempre iba todos los fines de semana al pueblo a pasar el día, tomando un café, visitando a unos amigos artesanos o en el muelle, viendo el arte de la pesca, cuando estaba con Seifer ella estaba a gusto con él y pues muchas veces el chico le contaba sus cosas y de los viajes que había hecho, y por lo último estaba en lo cierto sentía algo por la instructora Trepe, pero prefería no confesarle nada, no se le daba muy bien aquello

Un suspiro salió de Seifer y asintió - claro que aún me gusta... No sé cómo se te ocurre decir eso - dijo con cara de obviedad

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sacándole la lengua con guiño - Y porque no vas al baile y ver si por fin te decides, mira que hay un posible chico para ella en el jardín -

- ¿qué? - dijo con incredulidad quitando la vista del mar

- Es broma, es broma - dijo riendo - pero si no te apuras puede pasar - dijo volviendo de nuevo su vista al mar

- Tienes razón, iré al baile y le diré pues, a ver que resulta - dijo con un suspiro al final con desanimo

- ¡Ánimo jefe! - dijo Trueno empujando al chico de manera fuerte que hizo que cayera al agua, todos ahí se rieron al ver la escena, pero sin previo aviso Viento se levantó y pateó a su amigo moreno al mar también, las carcajadas de la pelinegra aumentaron en este último acto

El rostro de Seifer salió de la nada del agua con mirada asesina seguido de éste salió de forma rápida Trueno

- Viento, ¿por qué te enfada'? - preguntaba

Una mano blanca salió del mar y se posó sobre el cráneo Trueno ahogándolo a la vez que éste oponía resistencia - ¡¿Ah sí? -

- Jefe, ¿porque te enfada'? !Lo siento! - decía el moreno alto en el mar tragando algo de agua entre cada palabra

- Ya chicos salgan de ahí - decía ella parando un poco aquella carcajada - Van a ahuyentar a los peces -

Seifer paró y ambos fueron saliendo del agua - Será que los espantaras de ti y de mí, porque Seifer no pesca na' - volvió otra vez a reír provocando a Seifer, éste empapado lo miró con enfado - Jefe, mejor creo que es, vuelva al jardín y se haga SeeD, porque de pescador se va a morir de hambre sino es por mí - decía con ambos puños en su cintura y asintiendo con el cuerpo

- ¡Aaaaaahh! - gritaba Seifer con enojo y corriendo tras su amigo, Trueno solo corría huyendo de él por todo el muelle, mientras Viento observaba la escena con una ligera sonrisa

- Tiene razón así podrás estar al lado de tu queridísima Quistis - dijo en tono de burla y un suspiro sonoro de enamorados con ojitos al rubio

Seifer paró al oír ese comentario - JAJA - siguiéndoles el juego - Muy graciosos ustedes, es que ¿se pusieron hoy en contra mía? Tú vete a pescar que ya es hora del desayuno, ¡Y tú! ¡Vete a besar con el comandante! - decia señalandolos respectivamente

- Okey - respondía Rinoa imaginándose aquello que le parecía muy romántico y deleitante

- Jefe... Desayuno, listo - decía la del parche en el ojo

- Si, recojimo' en la mañana una' fruta' en el bosque de la llanura de Arklad, mientra' dormia' cómodamente - decía el moreno asintiendo

- Ah... ¿Entonces este es el almuerzo? - preguntaba Seifer

- Afirmativo - contestaba Viento

- ¿Y que esperamos? vamos a comer pues - invitaba con alegría el rubio - ¿Rinoa no quieres venir? -

- ¿Puedo? - preguntaba ella con algo de pena no quería ser un estorbo

- ¡Ah no te preocupes! ¡No eres estorbo! - Dijo dándole la espalda y haciéndole seña con la mano para que viniera, ésta entendiendo lo siguió hasta la casa de la chica de pelo plateado

En el jardín de Balamb cerca de las diez de la mañana Selphie se levantaba abrazada a su vaquero en la habitación del mismo, recordaba que la noche anterior le pidió que pasara la noche con ella, era la primera vez que se veían desde que ella volvió de su misión en Winhill como protectora del pueblo por petición del mismo Laguna al director, rascándose los ojos y estirándose evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, así que fue al baño arreglándose un poco el cabello, cuando por la puerta casi terminando fue abrazada por Irvine por la cintura y agachándose para besar su cuello

- ¿Cómo amanecimos? - preguntaba él

- Bien, ¿y tú? - decía dándose la vuelta para corresponder el abrazo y darle un beso en aquellos labios

- Mejor que nunca por despertar contigo - decía con mirada tierna y besándola de nuevo

- Vamos a arreglarnos y vayamos al comedor, muero de hambre - decía poniendo una mano en su estómago, mientras él asentía a la propuesta de ella, dejando las caricias de lado se cambiaron y se arreglaron para salir al comedor, camino a su destino se encontraron a Squall con unos jeans, una franela blanca, una sudadera negra con detalles y su respectivo collar con su león paseando a Angelo, la enérgica Selphie le gritó para que lo escuchara haciendo que él se voltease para ver quién era, la pareja alcanzo al castaño que se detuvo

Los tres se saludaron y siguieron a Squall

- ¿Y qué haces con Angelo? - preguntaba Irvine que veía al perro

- Es obvio que paseándolo, además que Rinoa me encomendó con una nota que dejo en mi puerta que lo paseara esta vez - dijo con cierto aire de enojo

- Y con pasear... Te refieres a... -

- Si - interrumpió a la chica

- Que mal... ¿Ya desayunaste? - preguntaba de nuevo

- Si, hace rato que me desperté -

- Bueno pues entonces nos retiramos nosotros nos acabamos de levantar y Selphie tiene hambre -

La pareja se retiró dejando al comandante que entre balbuceos maldecía, casi siempre le tocaba hacer aquello cuando Rinoa no estaba en el jardín

Por fin entraron al comedor, pidieron su anhelado desayuno, en eso se apareció Quistis con una serie de papeles y salió de ahí con un café a toda prisa, ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y decidieron no darle mucha importancia, después le preguntarían que le pasaba, pero suponían que era por tanto papeleo de su trabajo como instructora, aunque era sábado e incluso Kramer diera el día libre cualquier día de la semana le daba tiempo para ponerse al corriente

- ¡Angelo! - gritaba el comandante en el patio del jardín expresando su enojo con el pobre perro - ¿Quieres hacer de una vez? ¡Carajo! ¡No tengo toda la mañana! - exclamaba muy enfurecido, desde que Selphie e Irvine se fueron el can solo se quedó ahí sentado jadeando sin hacer nada y mirando a Squall por ratos - Por favor, has lo que vas a hacer y ambos podremos marcharnos contentos de aquí ¿sí? - volvía a hablarle a Angelo pero obtuvo como respuesta un bostezo - Okey, Okey... ¡No hagas nada pues! - gritó arrojando una bolsita de plástico que tenía en sus manos - te llevaré a la habitación de Rinoa y te dejare ahí - decía agachándose para hablar con la mascota y recoger la bolsita que había tirado al piso

Y como dijo dejó al can en la habitación de Rinoa y se fue de ahí a su habitación, él también a pesar de tener el tiempo libre prefería adelantar el trabajo para estar más desocupado

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Quien lo diría ._. Siegfried y Dietch familia xD y ps ya resuelto el pequeño malentendido con Rinoa y Squall, espero les haya gustado e_e

No se olviden de dejar su review con ellos es que como para que mi inspiración salga y pueda traer capítulos nuevos cada semana


	6. Chapter 6

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ._.

Ya llegó otra semana más y ya ps yo me canse de cada capítulo pedir un review, así que el que lo deje gracias =D y al que no… lo obligo a dejarme uno xD Este capítulo es tranquilo, solo cuento algunas cosas y ya, nada para morir, espero les guste lo que se cuenta en este

_**IProOmise**__: Si a mí también me gusta esa pareja es como media rara pero queda, y si pobre pero esa escena llevaba en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien tenía que encargarse de ese perro xD es una responsabilidad de Squall como novio ._._

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: En serio deja de ser tan pervertida, creo faltan un par de capítulos contando este para un juju para complacerte, aunque nunca lo hago porque siempre me criticas cada vez que puedes! *llorando* T-T ejem… pues sí, no es tan difícil hacer hablar a trueno xD en nuestro país hay mucha gente que habla así y hablas de Squall como si fuese el señor de los ermitaños además ._. el chico ha cambiado u_u_

_Pues… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 6:_

- Gracias por el desayuno, debo volver al jardín, ya casi es mediodía - decía Rinoa levantándose de la mesa para lavar su plato

- ¿Ya te vas? Quédate, esta vez ¿no te interesa saber que nos pasó en el viaje? - decía Seifer con arrogancia

- Por tu cara se nota que no es interesante - decía ella poniendo la misma cara que él - Mentira, cuéntame, ¿qué paso? ¿A dónde fueron esta vez? - preguntaba sentándose en el sofá cercano a la mesa del comedor

- Pues esta vez fuimos a las ruinas de la torre de centra, infestado de Tomberis, algo divertido para rememorar aquellos días de sable pistola - decía con una risa nostálgica al final

- Mmm… fue divertido ¿no? - preguntaba la pelinegra

- Afirmativo, Trueno herirse - interrumpía la chica del parche viendo a Trueno con su semblante frío

- Si a Trueno lo hirieron unos Tomberis, y pues ahí se acabó la diversión, mientras lo salvábamos se aparecieron más y no nos dejaron avanzar, así que tuvimos que salir de ahí a curarlo, fue toda una odisea devolverse hasta un pequeño pueblo, mientras que el tiempo se hacía más largo escuchándolo a él quejarse todo el camino - decía Seifer mientras la chica se reía

- ¿Y qué tan grave fue Trueno? - preguntaba ella algo preocupada pero riendo

- Fue gra… -

- Mentiroso - interrumpía Viento antes de que dijera algo golpeándolo en el brazo

- En realidad, no fue nada de qué preocuparse, pero él insistía en que era muy grave y tampoco dejaba de molestar al doctor preguntándole, así que porque se preocupó mucho nos tuvimos que quedar unos días en la posada del pueblo, gastando dinero que casi no tenemos - añadía mientras hacia una cantidad de gestos con las manos y cara relatando aquel incidente - Después de que éste se recuperara, nos fuimos a visitar el orfanato de mamá Ede, por fin… - comentaba él poniéndose en ambiente más serio bajando la mirada - por fin… después de un año me digné a visitar el orfanato, tenían razón… estaba en ruinas, pero ahí estaba ella, mamá Ede, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, me saludó y me abrazó tiernamente, más al fondo pudimos ver que no estaba sola, había ido con sus SeeD´s, los SeeD´s blancos, nos montamos en aquel barco, nos contó que había estado ahí para calmar su mente, decía que también se la pasaba ahí recordando mucho del pasado que le traía nostalgias, el pasado del orfanato cuando todos estábamos juntos y éramos unos simples niños huérfanos cuidados por la protectora y amable Edea, pasado del que no me acuerdo mucho, y fue ella quien nos trajo hasta acá, nos dejó en el puerto y dijo que se retiraba que vendría en unos días al jardín para el baile, supongo que hacerle compañía a Kramer

- ¿Entonces se divirtieron? ¿Y tú te alegraste de ver a Edea? - preguntaba con una sonrisa

- Si, mucho, no la había visto desde la pelea con ustedes en el Jardín de Galbadia, y menos con esa vestimenta que solo recuerdo borrosamente que solía llevar siempre antes de todo lo del año pasado - comentaba con seriedad mirándola a los ojos - Ella… - hizo una pausa dudando acerca de su siguiente oración - me pidió que volviese al jardín -

En el jardín de Balamb estaba Zell comiendo muy a gusto en el comedor junto con Irvine y Selphie

- Ya sé que es tarde para comer, pero me levante tarde, ¿qué queréis que yo haga? - decía con la boca llena de su comida favorita que dificultaba escucharlo totalmente, los perritos calientes del comedor

- ¿Tu madre y mama Ede no te enseñaron a no hablar con la boca llena? - preguntaba Irvine

Selphie reía pues no le daba importancia a aquello, eran costumbres de Zell, - ¿iremos esta noche no? - comentaba Selphie

- Yo sí, ¡esta noche tengo ánimos como nunca es noche de karaoke también! - decía Zell tragando aquel bocado

- Ya nos vas a arruinar la noche cantando - decía una voz más que conocida, se trataba de Squall que llegó de incógnito sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa - pero iré, yo también estoy de ánimos - añadía

- Falta confirmar que vayan Quistis y Rinoa - decía el vaquero que estaba meciéndose en la silla con su cara tapada con su sombrero

- Buen momento para preguntarle ahí viene ella - señalaba la chica de ojos verdes a Quistis, siguiéndola con el dedo mientras iba al mostrador de la cafetería

La rubia pidió un jugo de arándano y se encaminó a las mesas donde avistó a sus amigos y se sentó junto a ellos - Hola, ¿cómo están? - saludaba mientras los otros le correspondían

- ¿Vienes al Maiden? - preguntaba Selphie

- Sí, creo, ¿qué van a celebrar? -

- Nada, es para pasarla bien un rato, ¡es fin de semana! Además ayer llegue al jardín necesito divertirme un rato - decía ella con las manos arriba muy entusiasmada

Quistis la miró y sonriendo hizo un gesto subiendo una de sus manos y negando con la cabeza en alto - Está bien, iré, ¿a qué hora? -

- A las nueve - decía Selphie no sólo para la rubia sino para todos los de la mesa, todos asintieron y ahí estuvieron un largo rato hablando de cualquier cosa

En casa de Viento aún estaban los cuatro reunidos, ante la proposición de Edea, era de esperarse que Rinoa sería la más sorprendida ya que el dúo sabía de eso - ¡¿Qué? - gritaba Rinoa con cara de asombro - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás? ¿Y ustedes también volverán? - con un tono, algo de sorpresa, preguntando una y otra vez a los tres esperando respuesta

Seifer se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una ventana detrás del mismo observando callado al igual que aquel dúo - Edea no' propuso volve' pero nosotro' volveremo' si Seifer vuelve - dijo Trueno con seriedad

- Posiblemente, depender Seifer - dijo Viento seguido de su amigo

El rubio suspiró dirigiendo su vista al trío - No lo sé, ¿para qué volvería? Sé que por ser SeeD, pero… no encuentro otro motivo para volver al jardín, después de lo que hice, no creo que muchos se sientan a gusto al verme - respondió al fin

- Pero, puedes hacer algo para cambiar la situación, y también estarías en el jardín por Quistis… ese sería otro motivo - decía Rinoa mirando a Seifer quien volvió su vista a la ventana de nuevo mirando por la ventana

- Quistis… - se quedó callado unos segundos y multitudes de cosas pasaban por su mente - Es otra razón y dirás que debería ser suficiente, pero no lo sé, ya veré, tengo que pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión muy grande, ¿cambiar de la noche a la mañana lo que hago? ¿Y si acepto… y me llego a declarar a ella y me dice que no quiere nada, que no siente lo mismo? -

- No seas tan pesimista Seifer… Pues si tienes que pensarlo entonces piénsalo, creo que es mejor los deje solos a los tres - dijo ella levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la puerta - ¿pero no te tardes mucho eh? - abriendo la puerta y casi al salir fue detenida

- ¡Rinoa! - exclamaba Seifer haciendo que detuviese sus pasos en seco haciendo que esta volteara - Por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto ¿sí? Se pueden hacer ilusiones y no los quiero tener pensando en mí, en especial al comandante sé que me extraña muchísimo y sueña conmigo - dijo riéndose con soberbia

- Ay, Seifer - dijo la chica riendo por última vez y dándose la vuelta salió de ahí, dirigiéndose al Jardín de Balamb con mucha calma

Squall dejó a los demás ahí en comedor para que siguieran discutiendo y se encaminó a su despacho para inundarse de papeles por unas horas más, así iría sin remordimientos al Maiden, concentrado en aquellos informes de misiones y peticiones de SeeD´s escuchó la puerta sonar con cierta delicadeza, y con voz alta daba permiso para entrar, ahí estaba una chica de cabello negro ondulado de tez blanca y ojos verdes llena de vendas, que apenas podía caminar por sus heridas

- Comandante Leonhart - hablaba con dificultad, a lo que éste viendo el estado soltó los papeles y la ayudó a entrar al despacho

- Mid Valefort, ¿cierto? ¿Qué haces acá?, deberías estar descansando tus heridas son muy graves, ¿la doctora Kadowaki sabe de esto? - respondía el con más preguntas mientras ayudaba a la chica a que se sentara en uno de los sillones de la sala

- Huí de la enfermería, necesito que me explique qué paso ahí arriba ¿Y Almeid y Rinoa? - preguntaba ella sosteniendo sus heridas, pero no podía evitar la preocupación

- Debes regresar, después hablaremos, te iré a visitar y te contaré todo, mientras tanto recupérate de tus heridas, llamaré a la doctora para que venga por ti - decía yendo a su escritorio y descolgando el teléfono para teclear unos números

- Por favor… Respóndame ¿qué paso ahí abajo? ¿Ellos están bien? - seguía preguntando viendo como Squall se ponía al habla del auricular - Solo recuerdo pequeñas cosas, aun las imágenes están muy borrosas en mi mente… - decía con la mirada puesta en sus manos e indagando en su mente para recordar algo, Squall colgó el teléfono en ese momento y se dispuso a escuchar con atención lo que ella tenía que decir - Recuerdo un destello rojo que nos cegó, no sé exactamente de donde venía, ni siquiera sé quién nos atacó, sólo pude ver a Almeid en el piso, para cuando volteé a ver quién atacaba, otros destellos se acercaron hasta mí, la última imagen que se pasaba en mi cabeza fue haber visto la nieve -

- ¿No recuerdas más nada? ¿Algo anterior a eso? -

- No - mentía, no quería mencionar lo del meteorito, eso la llevaría a comentar de la caída y el que Rinoa quedara inconsciente unos minutos - Pero, respóndame ¿qué pasó con Izaskun y Rinoa? - ella seguía insistiendo con la misma pregunta con cada oración

El comandante calló por un momento, pensando en cómo decirle aquello por fin habia sucumbido ante la perseverancia de la chica - Rinoa está bien, estuvo desmayada, despertó antes que ustedes, sus lesiones no eran serias, tú como puedes ver cuando te encontramos estabas herida e inconsciente muy cerca de morir, pero… - dijo cerrando los ojos y evitando aquella mirada de preocupación - Él está muerto - aquella cara cambió a una de total sorpresa seguido de unas lágrimas que se paseaban por las mejillas de Valefort - lo siento, cuando lo encontré ya era demasiado tarde, ni cuando llegó el equipo de rescate supimos deducir que era lo que había pasado ahí, hay que esperar, pues ni tu ni Rinoa recuerdan nada -

Mid se levantó con la mirada algo perdida y se retiró de ahí, dijo que iba a la enfermería de nuevo, si recordaba algo ésta le haría saber a Squall inmediatamente, éste a su vez cuando se retiró, se decía y rogaba porque no se volviera igual de problemática que Dietch

Aquella joven herida, salió despacio y entró en el ascensor marcando el piso uno, para devolverse a la enfermería, si Kadowaki se enteraba de que se había escapado la regañaría fuertemente, aun digiriendo lo de su compañero, fue desconcentrada cuando el ruido del ascensor le indicaba que había llegado, al salir una cara familiar para ella subía las escaleras, ambos rostros se quedaron sorprendidos al verse

- Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien despertó - decía quien más sino la chica de la bandana quien conocía a Mid, por ser hermana de Almeid se conocían y llevaban una buena amistad

- Jeje, si - decía con una sonrisa tapando en parte de lo que se había enterado

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces recorriendo el jardín en vez de recuperarte? - preguntaba ella parándose en frente con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada

- Estaba hablando con el comandante, quería saber que había pasado, pero, creo que hasta tú te has enterado de que no es nada bueno - decía con el rostro hacia abajo

- Si, ese dejó morir a mi hermano - articulaba con una cara de odio refiriéndose a Squall

- ¿De qué hablas? Eso es mentira… - decía mirándola a la cara con sinceridad - Algo más ahí nos atacó, no sé qué fue, además él estaba en la base al corriente y pues es culpa nuestra por no reportarnos, además nos tomaron por sorpresa ni yo misma sé que paso ahí -

- Entonces eso me da a entender de que pudo ser la bruja quien hizo aquello -

- Ella tampoco sería incapaz de atacarnos, los tres éramos amigos desde que ella entró a clases con nosotros, es muy buena persona, dudo mucho que nos hiciera eso, ¿además para que nos atacaría? Es una locura - decía subiendo la voz con cada frase - Dietch, no te creo - decía negando - Me voy - dijo pasando por un lado de la misma y bajó las escaleras

- Espera… ¿no quieres que te ayude? - preguntó la chica por cortesía además de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga

- No, no hace falta puedo irme sola, que me hayan atacado una sola vez no significa que me haya vuelto débil de la noche a la mañana - respondía Mid con sarcasmo

- Como quieras, hasta tu sabías que algún día esos poderes iban a hacer daño de una u otra forma - comentaba Dietch - Lamento que no hayas ido a la ceremonia de Izaskun, te llevaré luego a su tumba cuando estés mejor - decía alzando la voz para que fuese escuchada - ¡Por cierto recupérate! - gritó por última vez antes de tomar el ascensor

Abajo, ya dirigiéndose a su derecha para volver a descansar fue detenida por otra persona - ¡Mid! - gritaba desde lo lejos, era Rinoa acercándose y esquivando a unos alumnos que entraban y no daban paso, quien llegaba de Balamb y agachándose un poco para recuperar fuerzas

- Rinoa, así que tú despertaste, no había pensado más que en ir a hablar con Squall para preguntar qué pasó con ustedes -

- Siento mucho de verdad lo que le paso a Almeid, sé que era tu amigo de la infancia -

- Gracias, por cierto, ¿recuerdas algo? - preguntaba mirando a la chica y recostándose de la barandilla que tenía por ahí - Yo por mi parte aun no tengo muy claro que paso ahí, espero todo se haga más claro con los días, esto me va a tener vuelta loca - decía con la mirada al techo y riendo un poco

Rinoa rió con ella tapándose un poco la boca - Ya verás que todo se aclarará, daremos con los culpables, te hirieron mucho a ti y mataron a Almeid - la pelinegra se detuvo un rato en sus palabras cuando notó por fin el estado de su amiga - ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que estás herida? ¡Vamos a la enfermería pero ya! - decía llevándola de la mano a la vez que la regañaba

- ¡Cálmate! - decía gritándole - A eso iba, le idea es que me muera de otra forma no contigo jalándome de los brazos por como estoy, ¡trátame con cuidado! - gritaba una y otra vez mientras se soltaba del fuerte jaloneo de la joven bruja y todos escuchaban aquel bullicio, se podían notar algunas personas que se reían de aquella riña amistosa

Llegaron y la joven bruja la ayudo a acostarse en su cama - Bien, aquí te dejare, ¡si te levantas de nuevo te arrastraré para que vuelvas aquí a descansar! - decía señalando a Mid mientras que ésta se quedaba atónita ante el comportamiento de esta

- Está bien, está bien, pero con una condición, no le digas a la doctora que me salí, me matará - decía ella con mirada cómplice y las manos juntas

- Mmm… De acuerdo, me voy - dijo Rinoa saliendo de la enfermería - Ah - deteniéndose un momento - por cierto no pasamos el examen SeeD, fue más que todo porque no acatamos la orden de informar a la base, ellos tendrán sus razones para hacer aquello, así que otro motivo para que estés en buena forma es prepararnos de nuevo para el examen de los próximos seis meses, sé que era tu sueño y todo, pero yo también quería aprobar - añadió y haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano

- Si, pero me parece raro que tu novio - haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra - no te haya aprobado, ¿hay algún motivo en especial? - preguntó antes de que la chica se retirara

- Dice que no quiere perderme, eso es todo, pero me parece muy egoísta de su parte - respondió la pelinegra con un ceño ligeramente fruncido

Valefort solo la miro divertida - Entiende que eres su primer amor, ese chico jamás encontraría alguien que lo soportara así como es, en parte lo entiendo, pero es una actitud muy infantil, aunque demuestra que no mezcla las relaciones en el trabajo, ¿no lo crees? -

- Si, lo sé, por cierto si te hubieses despertado antes hubieses podido ir a la ceremonia que le hicieron a Izaskun -

- ¿Cuando fue eso? -

- Ayer en la tarde - respondió la pelinegra que miraba por la ventana

- Y Dietch, ¿cómo se comportó? - preguntó Mid - Sé que está loca en estos momentos echándoles la culpa a ti y a Squall, ya se le pasará, tienen que dejarla sola para que se calme, es muy fuerte para ella pues la relación que tenía con su hermano era muy unida - añadió

- Lo pude notar, en la ceremonia se notaba que tenía un enojo fingido en ese momento, más allá de esa mirada pude ver que estaba destrozada, creo que se fue antes de que todo terminara, tal vez no pudo soportar más aquello -

- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Cómo lo tomaron? - volvió a preguntar la chica herida que estaba en su cama

- Estaban igual de serios que ella, ¿son millonarios verdad? no sé por qué pero me parece que es una familia muy fría a la vez que arrogante, el único que estaba más social era el señor Siegfried -

- Si, son gente de dinero, Dietch y Izaskun fueron la única generación en no querer seguir con el negocio de la familia, sin embargo sus padres, los Almeid, lo tomaron muy bien, tal vez por el hecho de que el viejo Siegfried habló con ellos para que los dejaran entrar al jardín, ellos querían que ambos entraran al de Galbadia, pero decidieron venir al de Balamb al igual que yo - relataba Mid aquello del pasado

- Le deben estar echando la culpa a Siegfried ¿verdad? - preguntó Rinoa

- Es lo más probable, por eso de que los convenció para que ellos vinieran al jardín y terminara en esto, no han devuelto a Dietch a Deling porque ya es SeeD y se sabe cuidar, seguro Siegfried habló con ellos de nuevo -

- Una relación muy complicada, te diría saluda a Dietch de mi parte pero seguro te escupiría en la cara si se lo dices, me voy entonces, para que descanses - dijo Rinoa quitándose de la ventana acercándose a la puerta despidiéndose de su amiga de nuevo para salir por la puerta

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que comentar, solo dejen su review =D se los agradezco, publicando la semana que viene como siempre!


	7. Chapter 7

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ô_ô

Aun es miércoles, pero la hora de publicada me da hasta pena xD pero inconveniente, ayer y pues me toco hoy acomodar el capítulo de hoy y pues los demás días estaba viciando con juegos e_e (Y) Pero en fin ._. aquí está el capítulo 7, tres semanas más y llego a los 10 que emoción :e

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si quieres que los capítulos lleguen más rápido no sé cómo vas a hacer -.- ya calma, que pronto viene uno de esos capítulos con escena pervertida que te gusta xD Y como se te ocurre que van a dejar a Dietch ahí encerrada sin comida ni agua? xD tiene que salir aunque sea a tomar agua no crees? Además si es por eso no iba a la ceremonia en honor a su hermano y si no iba ahí sí es verdad que mataba a Squall ._. Ps si, que quieres que te diga de Seifer, Trueno y Viento les gusta mochilear el mundo sin plata x_x (Y si, lo seguiré diciendo todos los capítulos eres pervertida! =D)_

_**IProOmise**__: Si, Quistis y Seifer, no sé porque esa pareja extraña me cuadra mucho, pues si, ahí está el karaoke con Zell =D espero te guste e_e y pues siempre puntual, pero esta vez no xD ya la semana que viene si a la misma hora a la que suelo publicar, si y se pone mejor dentro de unos capítulos esto es así como para preparar todo lo que se viene e_e *risa malvada* _

_Pues… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 7:_

Aun en el comedor estaba el grupo de amigos, desde que Squall se fue a su oficina se quedaron ahí largo rato discutiendo cosas sin interés alguno - Y por fin Zell... ¿Qué pasó con tu chica? - preguntó el vaquero cambiando de tema

- ¿Qué chica? - preguntaba el con un gesto de confusión

- La chica de la biblioteca, ¿quién más? - decía Irvine parando de mecerse en la silla como solía hacer con mucha frecuencia - ¿Aun ni tú mismo has tenido iniciativa? -

- ¿Y tú? Tú tampoco eres la excepción - interrumpía Selphie con mirada sarcástica parando de comer aquella golosina que tenía entre las manos, Irvine no supo que responder a esa pregunta Quistis solo reía con sutileza

- Todavía no me decido tío, no sé porque pero siento que ella no es para mí, yo soy muy activo y ella es muy callada, no sé cómo eso podría funcionar - decía Zell

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, mira al par éste, por ejemplo Rinoa y Squall, ella es una chica dulce, amable y tal vez algo loca y él es todo lo contrario, frio, amargado, odioso y muy reservado - comentaba Quistis

- Tienes razón, pero aun así, creo que falta iniciativa de parte de ambos, porque le pregunté a unas compañeras de ella y pues, ella si está enamorada de mí pero no me dice nada, y yo porque tengo miedo de acercármele a ella - decía el artista marcial

- Porque te gusta ¿eh? No me digas que hay que hacer algo parecido a con Rinoa y Squall o ¿sí? - decía Selphie bromeando un poco

- Ni se les ocurra, algún día, ya verán, mientras dejen así las cosas - respondía Zell con desgano

- Pero no esperes a que sea muy tarde - comentaba Irvine

- Bien, me tengo que ir, aún tengo que corregir muchos trabajos que tengo pendientes - decía la rubia levantándose de su asiento y retirándose del comedor sin antes confirmar que iría al Maiden sin falta, en la salida del comedor camino a su habitación se encontró con Rinoa, quien iba al comedor - Hola Rinoa - saludaba Quistis

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? - respondía ella con una sonrisa

- Bien, algo atareada con tantos exámenes que corregir, supongo que tú tranquila porque no tienes nada que hacer, pero no deberías descuidar el entrenamiento - decía Quistis cruzada de brazos

- Si lo sé, pero es fin de semana - decía con algo de fastidio por el comentario - Por cierto Seifer te manda saludos, pregunta que si lo vas a visitar -

Quistis cambió su mirada levemente, se podía notar tal vez un rubor un sus mejillas - Así que volvió... Entonces lo llamaré para que venga con nosotros en la noche -

- Huy... ¿Porque tanta preocupación? Sobre todo con Seifer… ¿no que lo odias porque es muy arrogante? - reía la pelinegra buscando la mirada de la rubia - Pero en fin, ¿Van al Maiden? - preguntaba ella

- Si, vamos todos hasta el señor de los ermitaños - decía refiriéndose a Squall - ¿irás? Es sábado por fin algo para relajarnos, esta semana no fue nada fácil, y otra excusa de parte de Selphie es celebrar su regreso de la misión - respondió sin dudar cambiando de tema rápidamente

- Claro, no me lo perdería - decía asintiendo y entrando al comedor, donde se encontraría con el trio que no se había levantado de ahí en toda la mañana

- Vaya, vaya mira quien se apareció ahora, pensaba que te habían secuestrado o algo parecido - decía Selphie quien por fin había visto a Rinoa

- Estaba en Balamb - se excusaba la joven bruja - Me encontré con Seifer, Trueno y Viento y se me fue toda la mañana con ellos -

- Ayer no te comenté porque se me paso por alto, pero hoy no te escapas, así que se volvieron a reconciliar de la pelea numero mil - comentaba aquello ultimo exagerando demasiado - Y obvio que le aceptaste las disculpas y se besaron románticamente - añadía Selphie con tono burlesco sin dejarle decir algo

Rinoa asintió con algo de pena, los demás la habían imitado al pie de la letra por como salió aquella vez del comedor tan molesta, e imaginándose y dramatizando la escena de las disculpas lo más cursi posible los demás rieron así como otros de los alrededores al ver aquel espectáculo y volvieron a retomar aquella charla tan amena y a gusto, ahí mismo almorzaron, se volvió a aparecer Squall saludando a los demás a su manera pero a su chica con un tierno beso y luego Quistis volvió de nuevo uniéndose a la conversación quedándose ahí y diciendo que dejarían ya el trabajo por hoy, era suficiente, acordaron que se arreglarían y saldrían todos juntos del jardín al Bar "Maiden of the Sea" mientras todos se dispersaron

En casa de Viento, Seifer había colgado el teléfono después de la corta llamada de la rubia

- Era Quistis, nos estaba invitando para ir hoy al Maiden, vayamos a pasar el rato hoy, estamos aburridos aquí -

- Entendido - respondía Viento

- De acuerdo, jefe -

- Bien, nos esperan allá a las nueve, debemos ir arreglándonos, falta hora y media - comentaba Seifer

- Jefe, entonce' ira al baile para uste' sabe, decile a Quistis? - preguntaba Trueno cambiando de tema a la vez con miedo por la respuesta de Seifer

- No, me sentiría como un tonto si le dijera en el baile, prefiero que me rechace en privado así que hoy le diré, en el mirador, cuidado con ustedes y seguirme sin que yo me dé cuenta, porque con tal de que yo pase vergüenza es motivo para que ustedes se burlen de mi por tiempo indefinido y más si es por Quistis - respondía el rubio

- Tranquilo jefe, no no' burlaremos de uste' esta vez, es Quistis la quiere' ma' que a la' otra' chica' que ha trata'o de conquista' - decía Trueno riendo con su acento característico

- Afirmativo, no burlar Seifer -

Ya a las nueve de la noche todos estaban en el hall preparados para salir del jardín, Squall con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca y su collar favorito, Rinoa con un vestido muy casual negro con unas botas del mismo color, Selphie unos jeans y una franela negra con una camisa de tirantes verde algo desgastada, un collar y zapatos deportivos negros, Irvine con su sombrero de siempre y una franela blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros vinotinto con blanco y unos jeans negros y calzado negro con detalles blancos, Zell con una sudadera negra cerrada y unas bermudas desgastadas en la punta y Quistis con un vestido blanco con floreados tonos café y un sweater chocolate con un floreado blanco y botines negros, todos más casuales como si todos fuesen solteros a conquistar corazones se dirigieron a Balamb

El artista marcial muy emocionado iba cantando en el camino, ya que todos los martes, jueves y sábados eran día de karaoke, llegando a Balamb, avanzando, cerca se podía escuchar música rock, metal y algo de alternativo suave y de ambiente para los clientes, ahí en un bar de dos pisos con balcón y todo con estatuas de Sirenas como pedestales un letrero muy hermoso con cerámica con el nombre del local, en la entrada los esperaba Seifer con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros muy desaliñados, Viento y Trueno con la vestimenta de siempre

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la enana, el Marshall del pueblo, por cierto ¿dónde dejaste el caballo?, el gallina, la instructora y el nene enamoradizo con su bruja - saludaba con mucha altivez

- Si, nosotros también te apreciamos - decía Quistis

- ¿¡Cómo que gallina! - decía el tatuado

Los demás se saludaron, entraron al bar, se sentaron cerca de la tarima donde estaban algunos ebrios cantando, era algo ocurrente y característico del lugar, hasta que se pasaban de la raya, se ponían necios y eran corridos por el dueño del bar, sin embargo el sitio era muy agradable, los fines de semana habían jóvenes y algunos adultos de Balamb, hasta estudiantes del Jardín, el camarero que ya los conocía siempre era el que los atendía

- Hola, chicas, hola papis - saludaba siempre de esa manera a las chicas y chicos del grupo - ¿qué les sirvo? - ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, todos pidieron sus respectivas bebidas que a los minutos fueron entregadas con mucha rapidez y se pusieron a charlar

- Pues ahora que si ya estamos todos, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión Selphie? - preguntaba Rinoa que movía el sorbete de su vaso

- Algo torturante, no sé si era temporada de que estuviesen ahí, pero habían demasiados Kadachikus y Mosquitos, además los Chocobos no dejaban de meterse en problemas, así que también tenía que ayudarlos a ellos - decía algo agobiada recordando aquel estrés de la misión

Irvine puso su mano en la cabeza de su Selphie para sobar su pelo - Tranquila, ya estás en el jardín, espero que no te manden más a misiones por un tiempo - decía con un suspiro - Eso depende del comandante

Squall quitó su vista de un borrachín que estaba en la tarima cantando muy desafinado y casi sin poder sostenerse por sí mismo para responder a esas palabras - No sé - solo eso respondió y siguió mirando al ebrio cantor que era interrumpido por el dueño del Maiden, un tipo de gran musculatura para su edad, pues se notaban muchas canas aparentaría más de cincuenta años, pero muy conservado de carácter rudo a lo lejos que lo tomaba por los hombros y algo paciente lo llevaba a la salida del bar, si se ponía muy pesado lo correría a la patadas también

Zell estaba preparándose para cantar, mientras que seguía bebida tras bebida, aquel último trago se lo tomó veloz y poniéndolo con fuerza en la mesa se levantó - ¡Listo tíos! Voy a cantar - decía mientras veía que se retiraba alguien que estaba en la tarima

- ¿Porque será que todos cuando están ebrios en este lugar se ponen a cantar? - preguntaba Selphie con tono muy humorista mientras ponía una mano en su cara - Pasa lo mismo con Zell

- Sera porque hay que tener cojones o estar ebrio y que no te importe para subirse a cantar muy mal - respondía Seifer

- Más bien, ¿Por qué nunca lo detenemos? - añadía Squall

Rinoa rió ante el comentario y todos fijaban su vista en Zell, quien no tardaría en cantar la misma canción de siempre

- A ver… ¿Se escucha? Probando Probando - hablaba el tatuado por el micrófono, luego en un silencio - _Gimme fuel,__gimme fire,__gimme that which i desire!,__oooh!... Yeah!__... __- _Y empezó a cantar instantáneamente guiado por el pequeño televisor que mostraba la letra que no necesitaba porque se la sabia más que de memoria y se escuchaba la melodía de canción tan animada por todo el bar y así empezó aquella movida canción que alegró el ambiente de forma significativa, esa era la canción de Zell, la primera que cantaba cuando estaba subido de copas

- Ya empezó aquel gallina - decía Seifer mirándolo

- Aunque canta algo mal, no puedes negar que alegra el ambiente, por la canción - decía la rubia - Si no es porque desafinara de vez en cuando todo iría de maravilla -

- Creo que lo peor es que sabe que desafina porque se lo decimos y no deja de cantar todos los sábados de karaoke, debemos agradecer que no venimos con mucha frecuencia - añadía el castaño

Todos reían, siempre era así - _… ¡Heya!... ¡Turn on beyond the bone! Swallow future, spit out home, burn your face upon the crome… ¡yeah! Take the corner, join the crash… Headlights, headlines, another junkie lives too fast, ¡yeah! ¡lives way too fast!, ¡fast!, ¡fast!, oohh-aye… Ohhh, on I burn fuel is pumping engines, burning hard, ¡loose and clean! and on I burn churning my direction, ¡quench my thirst with gasoline! ¡So gimme fuel gimme fire gimme that which I desire!, ¡Ooooh! ¡yeah-heah!..._ - luego el tatuado empezaba a bajar un poco el tono y volvía a sentarse con sus amigos a seguir la charla tan amena, intentando comprender de que hablaban mientras su cerebro estaba enfocado en mantenerse cuerdo y consciente para no hacer escenitas

- ¿Y bien que te sirvo esta vez amor? - decía una voz más que conocida para el grupo que tocaba el hombro del comandante que no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, era Yen el camarero que les atendía - ¿Estas nervioso por mi verdad? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, sé que te gusto pero no hace falta que te pongas así, ¿cuándo la vas a dejar a ella para estar conmigo?- decía insinuándosele a Squall, al grupo se le escapo una sonrisa que tapaban como podían, hasta a la misma Rinoa

- N-No… - titubeaba con algo de miedo - Tráeme solo ron en las rocas por favor

- ¿Y tú papi Seifer? - decía acercándose al rubio para insinuársele también

- Bourbon, con hielo - decía de manera seria, pero se podía notar un ligero sonrojo en la cara de este, el camarero de manera agradable atendió a los demás pero era más atento con el castaño y el rubio, tomó la orden y se retiró a traer las bebidas - ¡Aaaaahh! ¡¿Porque siempre hace eso? - gritaba Seifer con enojo ya ido el barman

Una risa seguía escapándose de las tres chicas, hasta Irvine que era el único que se salvaba de esa situación, Trueno se reía demasiado y Viento aunque siempre era seria se podía notar sus ganas de burlarse de aquella situación, que podían notar el rubor de las mejillas del comandante y del rubio

- No sé pero gusta de ustedes - decía Selphie mientras reía - sigue siendo divertido

- No puedes tampoco negar lo divertido que fue la primera vez que llego al Maiden - mencionaba Quistis haciendo que Squall se ruborizara más seguido de Seifer

La tres volvían a reír sin parar al igual que Trueno, y esta vez Irvine se añadía a la sonora carcajada, recordando la primera vez que vieron al camarero tan singular, aquella vez hace unos meses, entraron al bar y sentándose esperaron un rato a uno de los camareros y ahí estaba él, recién llegado, sus ojos parecían los de niño con juguete nuevo, se acercó al grupo, aquella vez no estaba Seifer y se puso muy meloso esa noche con el comandante, Rinoa lo dejaba porque le parecía muy divertido y Squall no podía quitarse a ése de encima al final de la noche antes de salir se despidió del comandante con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como si se conocieran de toda la vida o como si se tratase de la mismísima Rinoa, se repitió la escena muchas veces hasta con el mismo Seifer, que llegó a enojarse la primera vez que paso y fue inútil ya que más decidió insinuársele, con el tiempo dejó mucho "cariño" ya después que veía que Squall se la pasaba más junto a Rinoa en el Maiden y Seifer era muy frio con él, pero igual no dejaba esa forma de ser, estaba como que más que decidido a algún día quedarse con uno de los dos o ambos si así pudiera

Yen se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con una bandeja llena de vasos con las distintas bebidas - Aquí un Bourbon para mi amor Seifer - dijo lanzándole un besito al aire

- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! - gritó el rubio, siempre perdía los estribos con él pasadas las horas, los otros con sus bocas tapadas evitando que se les escapara la gran carcajada al ver el rostro de Seifer

- ¿Ya mi amor porque te enojas? - decía poniendo cara más tierna - ¿Es que ya no te gusta el Bourbon? Si quieres te traigo otra cosa, de parte mía

- Deja el trago y retírate ya… - decía con mirada asesina y mejillas ruborizadas

- Está bien, es que ya no me quieres, no importa, el comandante del jardín de Balamb será mío entonces - decía poniéndose de lado del castaño - Aquí tienes tu trago, mi rey - decía pegando su mejilla a Squall

Este no pudo evitar sofocarse ya que fue tomado desprevenido, haciendo que se ahogara un poco, reaccionando - G-Gracias, puedes irte Yen - respondía el intentando escapar de la situación

- ¿No les dije yo que no deja de ser divertido? - decía Quistis, sin aguantar más la risa

- Retirarme, Adiós - decía Viento retirándose del lugar a lo que Trueno le siguió los pasos

- Jefe, no hay problema en que Yen vaya al apartamento de Viento, ¿verda' que si jefa? - decía Trueno riéndose y buscando que Viento también se burlara un poco

Esta se quedó callada unos segundos y mirando a Seifer - Afirmativo - decía, mientras asentía y se retiraba

- ¡Malditos! ¡Retírense de acá! Yo no pienso llevar a ese tipo, no soy invertido - decía con enojo Seifer

- Entonces nos vemos compadres, señoritas - se despidió de todos educadamente y se fue con Viento

- Hasta luego - se despedía de nuevo la del parche con educación

Por fin después de tantos desafines Zell, se sentó en la mesa algo mareado, se quedó un rato más con los demás, Selphie e Irvine se separaron un poco y se fueron a la barra a hablar cosas entre ellos y hacerse caricias, Rinoa se acurrucaba con Squall, ya casi a medianoche, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, de la nada y con la mirada en otro punto Zell, se levantó y se despidió nadie sabía a quién, tal vez a los duendes que empezaba a ver suponían porque hizo el gesto de mano a un punto y no a los que quedaban ahí, algo mareado por los tragos y entre estrofas de canciones distintas las entonaba mientras salía de ahí camino al jardín

Quistis suspiro por un momento y se levantó también de ahí camino a su cama, Seifer se percató de aquello y decidió seguirla, sin esperar que anduviese más la llamó, haciendo que se girara y pronunciara su nombre

- Seifer - pronunciaba con cierta sorpresa - Si, ¿qué quieres? - decía acercándose hasta el rubio

Este se quedó quieto ahí pensando en que decir, pero nada, la instructora le preguntó una vez más sin obtener respuesta, solo veía que Seifer la miraba con la boca algo abierta

Moviendo su cabeza, cayendo de nuevo a la realidad - ¿Podemos caminar? - preguntó por fin, ocultando su nerviosismo

- Claro, ¿porque no? - decía con gesto amable y alegre - ¿A dónde quieres ir a caminar? -

- Vayamos al mirador del puerto - decía invitándola con un gesto de mano

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, porque al menos yo no pude parar de reír al escribir y corregir, nada mas de imaginarme al camarero con Squall y Seifer u_u pobres y sus amigos que los apoyan taaaaaaaaanto! La canción que estaba cantando Zell es Fuel de Metallica, no hace falta que diga porque es obvio que la letra es de ellos y no mía esta de mas pero tengo que hacer la acotación xD

Espero sus reviews eso no mata a nadie =D son unos cuantos clicks y unas letras tecleadas =D


	8. Chapter 8

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ô_ô

De nuevo publicando tarde _ pero aun es miércoles, no como otra jubi cof* cof* que por publicar de noche piensa que ya se acabó el día xD Ciertos eventos con Quistis y Seifer que quedaron pendientes el capítulo anterior y lo que jubi -.- quería desde hace 7 y mas capítulos xD una escena de Squall y Rinoa espero les guste ._.

_**IProOmise**__: Como dije no pude dejar de reírme cuando leía el capítulo para corregir los acentos xD creo que vendrán mas escenas como esas en el Maiden =D Espero este te guste_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Emm… que el camarero sea gay y se les insinúe no significa que va a pasar algo como en tus historias _ es solo para diversión xD no hace mal a nadie, hasta es divertido, Pervertida! XDD_

_Pues… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 8:_

En el paseo de Balamb, cerca del puerto iban caminando el par de rubios hablando sobre el trabajo como instructora y de los viajes de Seifer con sus amigos

- Y pues, si, en el jardín me va muy bien, algunos alumnos me recuerdan a ustedes dos cuando peleaban en el jardín - decía Quistis recordando aquellos buenos tiempos

- Sí, creo eran buenos tiempos, ahora pienso que era ridículo pelear con Squall - decía con un suspiro - Ahora solo pienso en pasarla con mis colegas, por los momentos no tengo grandes ambiciones -

- Vaya... Quien diría que Seifer el peleonero de hace un año diría eso... - volvía a reír

- Aunque no lo creas he cambiado muchísimo, he reflexionado, muchas veces me lamento todo lo que hice y dije -

- Pues, no lo parece, sigues diciendo cosas que a nadie le gusta, pero sin eso no serias Seifer o ¿sí? - se detuvo y miro a Seifer por un segundo quien repitió el mismo acto, ella siguió después de un par de segundos

- Aah… quien sabe - respondió con desgano el rubio

- Y a todas estas ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo? - preguntaba ella de espaldas a Seifer mientras seguían avanzando al mirador

- ¿Es que ya uno no puede hablar con los amigos? - preguntaba haciendo un gesto con ambas manos y una ceja levantada, ella rió de nuevo, tal vez los comentarios le parecían muy graciosos por las expresiones de Seifer o era el efecto del alcohol

Llegaron al mirador con un techo muy hermoso adornado con mosaicos azules de muchos tonos arreglados para hacer figuras al igual que barandas y columnas del mismo color, Quistis se recostó admirando la vista que tenía ante sus ojos, aunque era de noche la luna se encargaba de alumbrar así como un faro a lo lejos dando vueltas con su luz su encendida y más cerca de ellos algunos barcos encallados en el muelle, Seifer se recostó del balcón y sin que ella lo notase veía como la luz de la luna iluminaba hermosamente a Quistis, esa noche por fin estaría decidido, o eso creía el, en parte los nervios se lo comían

- ¿Y no extrañas ser mandada de nuevo a misiones? - preguntó por fin después de minutos de silencio

- A veces, más que todo esos días donde se acumulan infinidades de exámenes - decía mirando la luna

Seifer solo hizo un sonido, para dar a entender que la estaba escuchando perfectamente, otro silencio incomodo hasta que Seifer volvió a hablar

- Quistis - dijo mirando aquel mosaico del techo - Me encontré con mama Ede… Ella… Me pidió que volviera al jardín… -

La rubia ante aquel comentario no pudo evitar volcar su mirada al chico, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir - Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó por fin

- No lo sé, aun pienso en aquello desde que volví, no me decido por fin - decía sin cambiar de lugar su mirada - ¿Tu que me aconsejarías? -

- Yo no puedo decidir por ti Seifer, pero a todos… - bajo la mirada un segundo - A todos nos gustaría que volvieses, apartando todo lo que sucedió el año anterior -

- Me dejas en las mismas - decía con un suspiro a modo de risa

- Perdón - sonrió - pero si me lo preguntas personalmente a mí, me gustaría que volvieras, de volver a tener a ese irritable y molesto alumno no me aburriría en mis clases - decía con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados - ¿Eso era de lo que querías hablar? - preguntó

- Si - mintió - ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el jardín? -

- No, tranquilo se devolverme sola - dijo avanzando con un meneo de caderas al caminar que el chico de la cicatriz le pareció demasiado sensual, pero no dijo nada

Cuando ella por fin se retiró Seifer no pudo contener más ese suspiro tan sonoro a modo de descargar parte de la rabia - ¡Maldita sea! - decía una y otra vez sin levantar mucho la voz haciendo gestos con sus brazos y zapateando el piso con fuerza - ¿¡Porque no le dijiste nada! ¡Que tonto eres Seifer Almasy! - gritó aquellas últimas palabras sin darse cuenta y seguía maldiciéndose en sus adentros y refunfuñando, hasta que con otro suspiro más sonoro que el primero más calmado y se recostó de la baranda

- ¿Vas a seguir ahí sin darte cuenta de que estoy aquí? - preguntaba una voz más que conocida

Seifer se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo a quien tenía frente a él, Quistis quien se devolvió al escuchar aquel ruido que le produjo una risa

- Tus gritos se escuchan desde lejos, y si, eres algo tonto, ¿deberías saberlo no? - volvía a hablar - ¿qué es lo que no me dijiste? - preguntaba intimidándolo con la mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el

Seifer no hizo más que ponerse nervioso, lo que quería decir era muy importante, y aquella mirada no ayudaba para nada a relajarse, le causaba más nerviosismo, que ocultaba lo más que podía, cuando la rubia se detuvo se cruzó de brazos y levantando una ceja aun con aquella mirada

Aun en el Maiden entre ebrios despechados y molestos, y otras parejas quedaron Squall y Rinoa; Selphie e Irvine separados con demasiadas caricias, besos en el cuello y labios, acurrucos, las risas de ambas chicas, pero ya se hacía más tarde, con una mirada se vieron los cuatro y silenciosamente y se retiraron sin decirse nada entre ambas parejas para ir al jardín a sus camas tal vez a poner más fuego a aquellas caricias algo apasionadas

- ¿Y bien? - preguntaba Quistis después de que ambos quedaran en silencio

Seifer, solo se quedaba callado, casi se podría notar una gota de sudor frio destilando de su frente e intentando estar lo más serio, la rubia parecía ya cansarse de esperar a que el chico dijera algo - No te lo puedo decir ahora, no hasta que me decida - dijo por fin, esta vez la seriedad se mostraba en su mirada - Me gusta que te quedes con las ganas de saber, me voy a casa, tu también deberías marcharte al jardín, ya es tarde - dijo emprendiendo sus pasos, con calma, la rubia se quedó ahí plantada y un suspiro salió de ella

- Que tonto eres Seifer - susurro para sí misma y también retirándose del mirador al jardín, fueron ideas suyas o aquella última mirada del rubio le pareció muy encantadora, sin darle muchas vueltas siguió caminando por aquella calle solitaria

Al día siguiente cerca del mediodía, todos se habían levantado algo machacados por la resaca y el brillo de aquel sol tan brillante, Quistis, Selphie e Irvine seguidos de Squall y Rinoa entraban a la cafetería y se sentaban a unirse a la conversación, pasadas unas horas llegó Zell quien estaba más quejoso que los demás

- ¿No se acuerdan a qué hora llegué al jardín? - preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados

- Ni idea, fuiste uno de los primeros en irte, no me digas que no te acuerdas de cuando llegaste o te fuiste… - decía Quistis

- Para nada, ni siquiera sé cómo abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me quité la ropa para dormir - decía con una ligera carcajada

Todos rieron ante el cinismo del tatuado - Estabas de lo más divertido cantando tú solo ahí, después parecía que estabas despechado - Decía Squall, mientras daba sorbos a su café y mirándolo de reojo - Después fue un alivio que te callaras y te sentaras

- ¿Enserio tío? - decía Zell abriendo los ojos de par en par - Como que me pase esta vez - decía con un brazo detrás de su cabeza

- ¿Vieron cómo estaba su mirada después de que sentó? - decía Selphie con una risa en su cara - Estaba todo embobado, con la mirada perdida - añadía con la sonrisa en su cara e imitando a la perfección aquella postura de la noche anterior - Luego se levantó, se puso a balbucear las canciones y se fue, no te seguimos porque hay un dicho que dice que el borracho siempre llega a su casa - decía con las manos en alto, y negando ligeramente con la cabeza, evitando reírse

Zell se quedó ahí escuchando si hacer mucho caso, eran raras las ocasiones que pasaba eso, pero siempre eran muy parecidas y al grupo le parecía gracioso, sin embargo agradecían que no hiciera el ridículo o hiciera espectáculos

En la enfermería la doctora Kadowaki entraba a la habitación de Mid para evaluar su estado y cambiar sus vendas ya ensangrentadas - ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy? - preguntaba la doctora con gran carisma

- Bien, algo adolorida, pero si sigo aquí me va a doler otra cosa - decía con cierto enojo - estoy harta de estar aquí, ¿cuándo me puedo ir? - preguntaba con desesperación

La doctora se dispuso a ponerse frente a ella y se sentó ahí cerca para empezar el cambio de vendas - En un par de días - decía mientras le dio un ligero golpe a la herida, ésta expreso un gritillo de dolor - ¿Ves que no estás tan bien? Aun te duele, quiero cerciorarme de que si te dejo marchar estarás bien y que no te la pasaras en la zona de entrenamiento todo el día - decía aun con su mirada en la herida

En eso alguien tocó la puerta y se asomo era Rinoa que venía a saludar, se había retirado del comedor para visitar a su amiga - ¡Hola! - decía con su característica sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntaba viendo apenas la herida que estaban descubriendo

- Aquí me tienes, ¡la doctora dice que aún no me va a dejar salir de aquí! - gritando con vista a la doctora, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Rinoa reía - Vamos, si quieres salir de aquí, tienes que quedarte tranquila, lo sé antes de que lo digas, sé que te gusta entrenar todo el día, pero si no te recuperas no podrás hacerlo - decía con tono comprensivo

- Odio cuando tienes razón - decía con un suspiro para quejarse de lo que para ella era una injusticia

Por fin la doctora había quitado la venda y procedió a limpiar la herida, los ojos de Rinoa no pudieron evitar abrirse más de la impresión al ver tamaño del corte - No te asustes, estaré bien - decía con una sonrisa - Tampoco me voy a morir, así que quita esa cara Heartilly -

- ¿Es algo profunda no? - preguntaba sin despegar sus ojos de aquel abdomen

- Si, pero esta chica tiene mucha fuerza para aguantar el dolor, no es la primera vez que llega a este lugar, muchas veces resultó herida por estar haciendo de las suyas en la zona de entrenamiento - interrumpía Kadowaki regañando antes de que Mid dijera algo

- Está bien, está bien, sé que debería dejar de estar en la zona de entrenamiento pero es inevitable, me gusta estar ahí - decía con algo de dificultad, cada vez que Kadowaki tocaba la herida le lastimaba - ¡Auch! ¿Quieres limpiarla con más cuidado? -

- No puedo sino no haría bien mi trabajo - respondía la doctora a las quejas de la joven

- Veo que estás más que bien para quejarte tanto, esa eres tu - decía Rinoa riendo y observando la situación - Creo que debo irme, adiós -

Después de eso nada de lo común paso ese día, todo transcurría con tranquilidad y se veían a los alumnos regresar de sus casas y de los paseos de fin de semana para internarse de nuevo en el jardín para volver de nuevo a la rutina de todos los días, la tarde y noche era más calmada que los días de semana, cada quien aprovechaba de descansar en sus habitaciones lo más que se podía y otros pocos deambulando por el patio y alrededores

La mañana siguiente estaba toda cargada con el bullicio de los alumnos saliendo de sus habitaciones, y los anuncios matutinos del director, el más importante de todos es que hoy sería la fiesta de graduación a la que todos los SeeD's estaban invitados a aquella celebración, el día transcurrió con normalidad, el ajetreo de las actividades hizo imposible que todos concordaran y pudieran verse, relajarse un poco, los que tenían tiempo libre lo aprovechaban

Llegó la tarde donde todos por fin tomaron un respiro, aquella sala de fiestas estaba muy bien adornada, al igual que pulcra, quedaban por afinar pequeños detalles que estarían listos para la noche, mientras los demás también se arreglaban para aquella gala en honor a los jóvenes que son ahora SeeD's

Squall con un esmoquin y una corbata larga, zapatos de cuero negro bien pulidos y su característico peinado, Rinoa con un vestido negro de escote en v con una sugerente abertura lateral con cada paso da a lucir aquellas piernas que le parecían un encanto al comandante y unos tacones negros, que le hacían crecer unos centímetros más, acompañado de un collar de brillantes y unos zarcillos que hacían juego

- Wow - fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a Rinoa con aquella vestimenta - Estas… -

- ¿Preciosa? - interrumpió - lo sé - decía arrogante con una sonrisa

Squall negaba con media sonrisa - Toma - decía sacando algo de sus bolsillos - Me la dio Zell, se me había olvidado dártela

Rinoa miraba su muñeca mientras que el castaño le colocaba una pulsera que hacia juego con sus accesorios - Gracias, o mejor dicho tengo que dárselas a Zell -

- Como quieras, vamos se nos hace tarde - dijo tendiéndole la mano para pasarla por detrás de su brazo

- Oh que caballeroso esta hoy el comandante - decía con sarcasmo, cuando su semblante cambio a uno de picardía - ¿Tenemos tiempo para algo rápido? -

Squall enarcó una de sus cejas y a los segundos entendió, y agarrando aquel rostro entre sus manos comenzó a entregarle beso tras beso sin parar - ¿Tendremos tiempo? Sabes que tengo que dar ese molesto discurso - decía entre labios

- Tranquilo que sí, y nos sobrara - decía con risa juguetona recibiendo y entregando los mimos al castaño

Bajó hasta el cuello de la chica para seguir en aquel juego de besos mientras se acercaban a la pared quedando la chica arrinconada, Rinoa movió su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios en su cuello y se escuchaba como reía por las cosquillas que le hacían, ágilmente tomando algo de ventaja subió y enredó su pierna en la del comandante

- Deja las caricias de lado y ve al combate, soldado… - decía entre gemidos y risas

Al castaño le encantaba ir despacio disfrutar aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba sobretodo aquel cuello y esa cintura que lo mataba, pero ella esta vez parecía estar apurada, al escuchar aquello detuvo el juego y miro aquellos ojos café que tenía a escasos centímetros de él y le enarcó una ceja, ella también se quedó ese instante embelesada por aquellos ojos azules

Y deslizó rápidamente una de las manos por su cuello, ella apretaba los hombros del chico aguantando tal vez un gritillo, pasándola muy cerca del seno y dibujando con su mano aquellas curvas hasta su espalda para atraerla con más fuerza, a ella la tomó por sorpresa abrió los ojos de par en par por un instante y fue él de nuevo a los labios de la bruja, mientras que la otra mano lentamente hizo un camino pasando por su clavícula, pechos

Rinoa se hechizaba por aquel cosquilleo y enredaba con más fuerza aquel amarre a la pierna, deslizaba y enterraba sus manos en la espalda del chico y con sus dedos dibujaba la curva que hacían los omóplatos, él no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros notando aquella sensación que le causaba a la joven bruja y como sus dedos caminaban por aquel hueso, así que extendió aquella mano al llegar al abdomen produciendo otro cosquilleo, para ir a donde quería a la abertura de aquel sugerente vestido negro

- Cuidado con lo que haces ahí abajo - decía sin mirarlo, pero sabía dónde estaba el chico metiendo aquellas manos

- ¿Se lo que hago no? - con una risa mientras la besaba fugazmente sin parar

- Supongo… -

El chico rió con una exhalación y sin hacer caso, terminó de esconder aquella mano en el vestido, deslizándola con presión y lentitud sobre el muslo de la pierna enredada de la joven quien se escondía en el cuello de él, y con fuerza agarraba esa pierna aún más para sostenerla a ella, la mano de la espalda la deslizó hasta la abertura para rápidamente sujetar el vestido y llevarlo a la espalda, para comodidad, esta notó aquel movimiento y sólo arqueaba una ceja para sí misma, unos golpecitos sentía del contacto de la mano del comandante, al notarlo bajo su mirada para ver qué pasaba ahí abajo

El castaño quitó su mano de la espalda dejando la otra parte del vestido entre la espalda y la pared y rápidamente aflojaba el cinturón del pantalón y desabotonaba haciendo que cayera al piso dejando ver aquellos muslos y piernas tan musculosos, el correr de las misiones le había dado aquel físico en las extremidades sin olvidar su entrenamiento de casi todos los días

Rinoa se mordió el labio inferior y fijó su vista al techo sin subir su cabeza aguantando la respiración, distraída y tomada por sorpresa cuando el sexo del chico toco el de ella sin que hubiera ropa interior como barrera

- ¿Ya lo tenías planeado desde un principio no? - decía el notando que no hubo ninguna interferencia, ya que ella no tenía ropa interior que ocultara

- Claro - Rió con una mirada de sensualidad - Por fin, soldado -

Entrando lentamente en aquella zona un agarrar de aire, un quejido se placer al sentir el roce que produjo que ella se introdujera en el pecho de él apretando su ropa lo más que podía y empezó el movimiento de caderas entre ambos, y aquellos gimoteos que se intentaban escapar, que por no llamar la atención se contenían lo más que podían, al igual que el joven comandante enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Rinoa tocándola con su respiración y depositando besos fugaces, duró un momento placentero pero que poco a poco el ritmo fue descendiendo ya estaban cerca del fin, se escuchaba la respiración algo agitada de ambos, ahí fue cuando la pelinegra le hizo una señal a los ojos azules para que parara todo, este asintiendo algo jadeante, enojado y con una gota de sudor que se paseaba libremente por el rostro del chico, así Rinoa demostraba tal vez que ella mandaba en esos casos

Dejó el contacto y deposito un último, apasionado y largo beso tocando la mejilla de ella, se retiró y se subió los pantalones con cierto enojo, ésta se acomodó el vestido y busco por ahí algo que había dejado en una de sus gavetas, su ropa interior, la ajustó bien para que no se notara por la abertura de su traje, el comandante vio aquella pequeña escena de la chica y una sonrisa de lado algo pervertida se aparecía en su semblante, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello aunque quisiera, tenía un evento al cual asistir, ya arreglados como si nada hubiese pasado hace rato, le volvió a tender su mano

- Nada mas de juegos, tenemos que irnos - dijo Squall con seriedad a la chica - espero que sepas que este trabajito quedara pendiente para hoy más tarde - dijo con una mirada un tanto erótica y una de sus cejas arqueadas, haciendo énfasis en la palabra hoy

Ella se quejó en tono de burla por la mirada que le ponía él y le devolvió aquella última mirada y una sonrisa característica de ella. Salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta y encaminándose ambos al salón de fiestas donde los esperaban

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Pobre Seifer xD me da cosita pero aun no quiero que la relación se dé todavía, a darle suspenso =D

No se olviden de sus reviews se les agradece mucho e_e


	9. Chapter 9

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ¬_¬ (ya me estoy hartando de escribir esto)

Esta vez publique capitulo para complacer es mi regalo de navidad para todos los que leen =) xq sino le hacia caso a mi consciencia que me decía "no les dejes capitulo nuevo xq estas de vagaciones y es nawidad" Y veo q todos tristes con lo de Seifer calma, calma q si se da e_e lean y verán xD

Los invito a dejarme un review como siempre =D haciendo criticas o mp lo que sea también me ayuda a mejorar xD (preferiría q si son criticas por mp ._.)

_**IProOmise**: xDD! Este capitulo es tranquilito nada de que preocuparse =D aunque creo era de esperarse saliera una escena de ese tipo por petición de Jinjuriki del Jubi -.-¡ xq si es por mi ni eso xD Si pobre Seifer _ me da cosa pero no todo va a salir de maravilla y caminando por las flores,no… ._._

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**: Pervertida! _ Lo seguirás siendo, xq siempre haces esos comentarios! La mitad de tu review es hablando de la escena de Squall y Rinoa y aun así me dices q no eres pervertida? Y después hablando de q Zell llego todo borracho necio a darle a la chica de la biblioteca ._. Ves q si lo eres! _ Acéptalo! (si hace falta q lo escriba cada capitulo para q te des cuenta que asi sea xD)_

_Pues… Enjoy! =D _

###############################################

_Capítulo 9:_

- ¿Cómo a'ji que no va a i'? – preguntaba Trueno

- No, no yo no quiero ir, no molesten, ya dije que no, va a pasar los mismo del mirador y va a ser peor porque es más publico -

- No acobardarse, jefe – decía Viento

- Pues si me acobardo, prefiero que se me de otra oportunidad como aquella noche – decía Seifer

- Opo'tunidad que no supo aprovecha' - añadió Trueno

- Si, pero igual no iré, dejen de fastidiar, si quieren ir vayan, no me importa – se limitó el rubio a contestar mientras se iba a su habitación

Mientras en el jardín estaba Selphie en la cama aferrada a su vaquero – No tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta, no tengo ganas, muchos SeeD's reunidos y no se ve que valga la pena –

- Yo tampoco tenia ganas de ir, agradezco que no hayas querido ir porque sino me obligabas a ir – contestaba el que con la mano que podía acariciaba el cabello de su Selphie – ¿Y Quistis y Zell irán? No pregunto por Rinoa ni Squall porque es obvio que si él va ella también tiene que ir -

- No, ninguno, Quistis esta corrigiendo exámenes, adelantando trabajo tampoco tenia muchas ganas de ir y Zell está en el Maiden y que tenia una cita con una chica, pero ni idea, no dijo quien era ni sabemos – explicaba Selphie

- Seguro su cita es con el micrófono – decía con una risa - aunque puede que por fin haya salido con la chica de la biblioteca, mañana le preguntare - añadía Irvine con tono algo pícaro

- No le preguntes, déjalo tranquilo, ¿acaso alguien te molesto mientras te decidías a declarárteme? -

- No, ¿pero igual no te llama la curiosidad? -

- Si, si es que es cierto… pero lo dejaré en paz, que saque a su chica debajo de la manga cuando quiera – respondía ella con honestidad

- Hablas como si se tratara de guerra Sephi -

La pareja llegó al salón de fiestas, aquel donde hace un año Squall había estado celebrando a su manera, su fiesta de graduación, aquel salón de mármol y granito con lámparas de cristal, unas escaleras, arriba un balcón que rodeaba el salón donde se podía ver la pista de baile completa sin mucho esfuerzo, columnas de mármol y un escenario donde una orquesta, todos con esmóquines negros y las dos mujeres con vestidos del mismo color y cabello recogido con sus instrumentos de cuerdas tocando vals lo suficiente como para que muchos bailaran y los otros no se durmieran en la mesa, donde ya al parecer había llegado la gente llevando ropas de gala, les habían indicado que su mesa estaría cerca de la banda, donde estaban Edea, que había llegado esa tarde al jardín y Cid Kramer junto con unos SeeD´s que podrían triplicarle la edad a Squall y Rinoa

- Buenas noches - saludaba Squall con mucha cortesía, todos le correspondieron el saludo de la misma manera - ella es Rinoa Heartilly - presentaba a los demás ahí que ya eran tan antiguos que solo iban a reuniones y eventos importantes del jardín, aquellos SeeD's ancianos ya solo pasaban sus días con sus familias o disfrutando de lo que el mundo les ofrecía

Se sentaron en aquella mesa, dentro de unos minutos daría paso al discurso del Director y del Comandante respectivamente, Edea llamó un segundo a Rinoa para hablar con ella, mientras que Squall escuchaba las historias de guerras y misiones que aquellos ancianos tenian que ofrecer, nada mal para distraerlo de tanta elegancia

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó ella

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - preguntaba Rinoa esta vez - Estoy bien, claro - decía con una sonrisa

- Me preocupa todo este asunto que pasó en Trabia, por eso y me alegro de que te encuentres bien - decía con una mirada de preocupación - También debía decirte que dentro de poco podré llevarte a Centra, al orfanato para entrenar tus poderes - añadía haciendo una pausa examinando el gesto que la bruja empezaba a hacer - sabes que debes estar sola, para que cuerpo encuentre paz y resistencia, a veces es necesario que no estés al lado de tu caballero eso te hace dependiente de el, no me refiero a que te estés volviendo totalmente dependiente sino que eso te puede llegar a afectar de cierta manera, y no puedes tener distracciones - decía con semblante serio dejando a indicar que así era y no podía poner excusas

Rinoa cambió el semblante y suspirando - ¿Cuando será eso? - preguntaba con algo de tristeza

- Dentro de unas semanas, creo que un mes, antes de que comiencen los exámenes para SeeD de nuevo, te daré tiempo a que decidas y acuerdes todo, porque también debes comentarlo con Squall -

- Bien, yo le avisare unos días antes para que venga a buscarme - respondía volviendo a una seriedad falsa

- No hará falta, yo le avisare a Cid, para que te diga con antelación y prepares tus cosas -

Rinoa asintió y se fueron a la mesa de nuevo, donde se sentaron Squall susurrando y dejando de lado aquellos relatos – ¿que te dijo mama Ede? – pregunto con cierta preocupación por la mirada que tenia la bruja

- No es nada importante, no hace falta comentarlo en estos momentos – se limitó a responder dándole una sonrisa para que se despreocupara

- ¿Segura? – su ceño se frunció más, ya que a pesar de esa mirada pensativa a una sonrisa de la nada, tenia que ser algo importante

- Si, tranquilo, no hay nada de que preocuparse – respondió ella de nuevo con la misma falsa sonrisa

- Enserio a veces como que piensas que soy tonto, después me comentas, no se me va a olvidar - comentó él con el ceño fruncido, o él le preguntaría hasta que ella dijera, o lo diría ella misma sin tantos problemas

La joven bruja se quedó muy pensativa al respecto de la ¿orden? de Edea, alejarse de sus amigos y más de Squall, del jardín, cosas que para ella después de todo este tiempo eran muy importantes, estuvo pensando mucho en eso, llegó el momento cuando una voz al micrófono hablaba con todos

- Atención - decía alguien, una voz de mujer, todas las miradas volcaron hacia la tarima, ahí estaba Edea - Buenas noches, espero la estén pasando muy bien, un merecido aplauso para los jóvenes que se han graduado - todos aplaudieron y algunos gritos de celebración dirigidos a los tres quienes se encontraban algo dispersos, y uno de ellos apenado ante aquello - Por favor, Celes Hyant, Ophelia Visso y Clemens Airhund, sean un buen ejemplo para los demas que estan por graduarse y sean SeeD's ejemplares, además escuchen las cordiales palabras de nuestro Director Cid Kramer y del Comandante Squall Leonhart, un aplauso para ellos también, sin ellos este jardín no se llevaría tan bien - añadía con una ligera risa al final aplaudiendo para darle paso a Kramer quien seria el primero en hablar

- ¿Palabras? A mi no me dijeron nada de palabras, yo no quiero decir nada - decía Squall con el ceño fruncido y con su mano en la frente tapando aquel obstinamiento de negarse rotundamente a pararse frente a tantas personas

- Tranquilo, nada te va a pasar, solo di algo y te regresas, hasta los monstruos de la zona de entrenamiento saben que no eres muy hablador - decía negando con tono burlesco, él la miró con esa mirada seria y de amargado de siempre

Aquel discurso del director fueron palabras de aliento y de felicidad hacia el trío, las del comandante fueron muy expresivas parecía un discurso con su propia firma se notaba que eran palabras de aliento a su forma de ser, Rinoa ocultaba su risa, aquel chico castaño no era alguien de muchas palabras y menos improvisadas y muchísimo menos de aliento y motivación, su carácter frío lo evitaba por todos los medios

Después de aquellas pocas palabras se sentó de nuevo en su mesa al lado de Rinoa y seguido de unos aplausos la fiesta continuó con normalidad, los meseros pasaban por las mesas ofreciendo bebidas y otros entremeses, todos se levantaron de sus mesas, los Kramer se fueron a la pista de baile un lento vals empezó y los ancianos se dispersaron por los alrededores

- Ya regreso - dijo Rinoa tocando el brazo de Squall

- ¿A donde vas? -

- No te preocupes, voy a tomar algo de aire, no me pasa nada - decía ella tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa

- Ven acá - la detuvo tomando su mano antes de que se marchara - ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? Desde que mama Ede habló contigo no has dejado de tener esa mirada, claro a excepción de cuando te burlabas de mí en el discurso, ¿qué te dijo? -

- Te lo contaré luego, no aquí, esta muy hermosa la noche para arruinarla por cosas sin importancia - sonrió con mas énfasis y se retiro de ahí, él la siguió con la mirada, suspirando, solo pudo sentirse mas preocupado

- Comandante Leonhart, ¿algo le pasa? -

El chico se volteó para ver quien preguntaba aquello, era uno de los SeeD que estaban en la mesa con él, lo conocía solamente, jamás entablaba conversación, cada vez que lo veía, aquel hombre se empeñaba en hablar

- Hola, señor Lamar - dijo con el ceño fruncido - No, tranquilo, es sólo que esta fiesta esta algo desanimada -

- Mmm... ¿Y tu chica? ¿Rinoa se llamaba no? - preguntaba sentándose al lado del chico con una copa en mano

- Salió un momento - decía el mirando a otro lado, intentando ser lo mas pedante para que Lamar se fuera de ahí

No habló de grandes cosas con él, solo trabajo, negocios, y de que hacia él, le comentó que tenía una finca donde cultivaba una variedad de hortalizas y frutas y criaba Chocobos, para luego liberarlos a la naturaleza, lo invitó a ir si quería algún día, además tenia dinero invertido en algunas empresas y donaba ciertas veces al jardín tanto dinero como alimentos

- Squall - llamó Edea esta vez que se apareció por su otro costado - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? Disculpe señor Lamar -

- ¿Si?, discúlpeme - decía levantándose de la silla agradeciendo que Edea lo sacara de esa conversación muy incómoda, aburrida y un tanto silenciosa, se alejaron a una columna cercana donde no había nadie que los escuchara para hablar tranquilamente

- Squall, ¿Rinoa te contó? -

Él la miro con confusión - No, ¿de que debería contarme? – mentía, pensaba que tal vez Edea le diría por Rinoa que era lo que le pasaba y que le había dicho, sino igual no estaría de mas preguntarle

- Bien, tenia que explicártelo a ti también, el asunto es que, sabes que ella tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes, y eso requiere entrenamiento - decía con calma - Mi proposición es...

Squall paró las palabras con un movimiento brusco que le llamó la atención Edea, volteó a mirar que llamaba la atención del chico ahí estaba Rinoa, con la mirada abajo perdida en el suelo en el centro de la pista sin moverse, mientras los demás bailaban al compás de un vals muy lento, muy pocos ahí se daban cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí parada y simplemente no le prestaban atención

- ¿Rinoa...? - preguntaba a la vez que caminaba con paso lento, y acelerándolo creando un desconcierto en su mirada

"¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué le pasa?" Eran las únicas preguntas que recorrían la mente del castaño al paso que iba hacia ella sin llamar demasiado la atención, Edea reaccionó a los segundos y se acerco con más lentitud

- ¿Rinoa? ¿Rinoa? - preguntaba intentando buscar la mirada de la chica, no la tocaba, quería tomar entre sus manos aquel rostro pero temía que algo pasara así que solo se limitaba a llamarla una y otra vez

Ella no respondía, ni cambiaba su postura, parecía no escuchar aquellas palabras, ante aquella situación Squall la tomó de los brazos, pero apenas toco su piel un destello rojo salió de la chica que despidió a Squall unos metros de la joven bruja, además cegando e inmovilizando a todos en el salón

Aquel destello que de la nada apareció desapareció poco a poco, dando a que las lámparas iluminaran el salón como la hacían hace horas, alrededor la gente algo difusa se levantaba del suelo preguntándose que demonios paso ahí, el comandante por fin se levanto del suelo algo adolorido, mirando el ultimo lugar en donde estaba Rinoa, pero para su gran susto, ella... No estaba ahí, miró a todos lados de la sala pero nada, su miedo crecía - ¿dónde está Rinoa? -

Se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Edea a levantarse del suelo, mientras Squall preguntaba si la había visto

- No la he visto, solo vi que te tiró al piso y aquella luz, no me dejo ver nada, y después el empujón que hizo que me cayera - respondía con mirada algo perdida indagando en los recuerdos de hace unos minutos

- ¡Tengo que buscarla! - hablaba con algo de desespero en su voz, mientras la dejaba ahí a ella

- Espera Squall - decía Kramer llegando al lado de su esposa - Si la vas a buscar, deja llamar a los demás para que te ayuden -

- No los molestaré, seguro están durmiendo - decía dándole la espalda al hombre - Mientras la buscare por los alrededores, sino la encuentro, le avisaré

- Deja que los llame, ellos te ayudaran - insistía Kramer

- Esta bien, buscaré a Rinoa, diles que busquen en los pisos de arriba - decía mientras se alejaba subiendo su voz para que lo escucharan

Salió del salón de fiestas, agarró el ascensor con prisa y saliendo de ahí emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida, saltando las escaleras con grandes zancadas, pasando por el pórtico sin dejar de ver a todos lados, buscando con desesperación a aquella persona tan especial para él, que desapareció ante sus ojos en un instante

En la salida sólo la penumbra, y pocas luces que producían unos faros, seguía sin ver nada, para males seguía creciendo su desesperación - ¡¿Rinoa dónde estás? - gritaba exclamando al cielo nocturno, su eco se proclamaba por el lugar, pero no obtenía respuesta

A punto de la desolación... Una vez mas se preguntaba si estaría sólo de nuevo, si le habían arrebatado lo que mas quería así como cuando le quitaron a Ele de sus brazos cuando apenas era un niño, sin nadie a su lado, volvía a tener de nuevo ese semblante, al borde del llanto, llanto no solo de tristeza sino de rabia e impotencia, minutos después una mano lo sacó de esos pensamientos que lo invadieron por completo

- Squall - llamaba, lo había visto viendo hacia la salida del jardín cerrando sus puños con mucha fuerza y la cabeza agachada

Éste se giro levemente y divisó a Quistis - ¿La han encontrado? -

- No - decía evitando la mirada - Hemos buscado en todos los lugares y rincones del jardín, hasta en tú habitación y la de ella pero... - paró, no podía decir aquella palabra que caía mal a todos, y para completar la incógnita de que ocurrió ahí

- ¿Kramer les contó lo que pasó? - preguntaba él sin mirar a la instructora

- Si - decía haciendo una pausa - Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, lo mejor es dormir y no darle tantas vueltas, mañana planearemos algo -

- ¿No darle tantas vueltas? – con una carcajada, incrédulo después de unos segundos y se volteó para mirar a Quistis con aquella mirada de enojo - Rinoa desapareció ante mis ojos y ¿no le voy a dar tantas vueltas? - Un sonoro suspiro salio del castaño aun sin creer esas palabras

- ¡Jamás la daremos por perdida! - exclamaba – pero entiende que por ahora no podemos hacer nada sino sabemos donde buscar y menos encontraremos algo a estas horas - decía haciendo una mirada mas fuerte que Squall

Unos segundos de silencio ambos discutían con la mirada azulada del otro - Está bien - dijo Squall adentrándose al jardín de nuevo

Los demás ante la mirada del chico decidieron no decirle nada, eran muy intimidantes esos ojos que solo se enfocaban en caminar hacia las habitaciones del jardín

Fue imposible para Squall dormir, se movía enésimas veces en su cama intentando olvidar los recuerdos frescos de esa noche, preguntándose mil veces y mas si ella estaría bien no le importaba que pasó, le importaba ella y nadie más, además de no sentir aquel cuerpo que se aferraba a él cuando soñaba, y el temer a no verla jamás, pero si tenia que surcar los mares y recorrer todas las tierras existentes para poderla encontrar así lo haría

A la mañana siguiente sin haber podido dormir nada se arregló para ir al comedor por un café para agarrar energías e ir al despacho de Kramer, allá vio a Selphie sentada en la mesa de siempre, pero no se detuvo a hablarle entre tantos estudiantes pensaba que podía ocultarse, no tenía tiempo ni ganas, pero error, se dio cuenta que llegaba y con un grito - ¡Squall! - lo llamó, sin opción alguna se sentó en la mesa mientras tomaba su dosis de cafeína

- Hola Selphie - saludó

- Hola, Squall... - decía ella con cara de confusión notando las ojeras de su rostro - Tienes cara de trasnocho, ¿no pudiste dormir? - preguntaba ladeando su cabeza un poco intentando hacerlo olvidar de lo que era más que obvio

Éste la miró con algo de obviedad - Si - respondió

- Ya sé por quien es, pero no te preocupes - dijo tocándole el hombro - ¡La buscaremos por todos lados! - añadió abriendo sus brazos de par en par - ¡Que no se te olvide que cuentas con nosotros! - le reprochó con un guiño y señalándolo con el índice

- Gracias - contesto con seriedad, en sus adentros agradecía aquella alegría que Selphie le brindaba pero que no funcionaba a la perfección - Me tengo que ir - dijo dándole un ultimo sorbo a su café

Selphie le hizo un gesto de mano despidiéndose y se marchó de ahí a su despacho, pero pasaría primero a ver al director, tomó el ascensor y se encontró a Shu como todas las mañanas en un escritorio a las afueras de las puertas de ambos despachos

- Buenos días Squall -

- Buenos días Shu - contestó con igual cortesía - ¿Está el director Kramer en su despacho? - pregunto señalando levemente hacia la puerta del mismo, esta negó con la cabeza y no le quedó de otra que entrar a su despacho

Vio aquel centenar de papeles que dejó el día anterior, un suspiro y miró a la ventana un momento acercándose para mirar con detalle el paisaje, el sol estaba ya saludando a todos radiante como siempre, y el cielo despejado, se cruzó de brazos y otro suspiro salio de él con mirada nostálgica - ¿Dónde estás Rinoa? ¿Estarás Bien? –

_Continuará…_

###############################################

_ no comments acerca de lo de Rinoa, no diré nada _ los dejo con la duda hasta la semana que viene, sino dejan reviews mato a Rinoa (bromas xD) hasta la semana que viene como siempre =D


	10. Chapter 10

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ò_ó

Este tipo de cosas son las que yo no digo pero de todos modos como es de educación… xD Feliz Nawidad y (la tipica xD que la acompaña) prospero año nuevo! =D

Por fin capitulo 10 =DD! (ya esto esta demasiado largo, pero no importa) espero les guste, bien por mi que no aposte con jubi con los capitulos del fic, claro siempre tiendo a perder en apuestas... xD

_**IProOmise**: Shhh... Bueno como me dijo por ah jubií... Rinoa se fue con el amante xD (no se quien es... Seifer cof* cof* nah ese esta enamoradisimo de su Quistis *-*) y ps de nada como siempre todas las semanas xD asi sea tarde pero siempre el mismo dia publicando_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**: PERVERTIDA! _ si ves que si! Si se fue con el otro o_o Squall buscandola como loco casi llorando el pobrecito y Rinoa se fue a la playa con el amante =O! (Seifer? que no fue a la fiesta "xq no queria pasar pena" xD)_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review y… Enjoy! =D _

###############################################

_ Capítulo 10:_

- ¡Entonces si no va a hacer nada me marcho! - exclamó golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos

Horas antes, Kramer había llegado a su despacho, Squall escuchó cómo saludaba a Shu y se levantó de su escritorio, del cual no había tocado ni una sola hoja desde que entró, el nombre de su chica resonaba en su mente cada segundo, cada minuto, así como aquel momento en el que desapareció sin dejar rastro, saliendo de ahí entró sin darle tiempo a Kramer de nada

- Hola Squall - saludó con cara extrañada – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Director, usted sabe muy bien a que vengo, dígame ¿que vamos a hacer? - preguntaba con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo esa calma que lo caracterizaba lo mas que podía

Este se quedo un rato en silencio, meditando sobre que decirle al chico - Aun no lo sé, ya hablaremos de eso, mientras tanto ve a trabajar - dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio para comenzar el día

- ¿Porqué no mandamos un grupo de SeeD´s a buscarla? - preguntó sin quitar su vista de Kramer

- Tenemos que pensar bien que haremos, no podemos hacer las cosas sin pensar, y tantos lugares que hay para buscarla que, ¿por donde empezamos? A todos nos preocupa Rinoa, Squall - dijo arreglándose sus anteojos - Ten paciencia, ya lo solucionaremos, tampoco tardaré en decidirme, serás el primero en saber que haremos -

- Ten paciencia, tranquilo, ya lo solucionaremos, ya la encontraremos - respondía con un suspiro muy sonoro al final - ¡¿Porque todos dicen eso? ¿¡Es que no piensan hacer nada! - gritaba y preguntaba al director mientras los gritos se escuchaban afuera del despacho

Shu oyéndolos entró disimuladamente para ver que pasaba y por instinto - ¿Qué suce… -

- ¡Entonces si no va a hacer nada me marcho! - exclamó golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos - La buscaré yo por mis propios medios - dijo el comandante dándole la espalda del director y saliendo de ahí mirando Shu quien le dio espacio, no le diría nada, era lo mejor que se calmara él solo y después discutirían mejor las cosas

Squall molesto por la actitud de todos, entró a su despacho, busco unos guantes de cuero, aquellos de combate que tenía en una de sus gavetas y tomando el ascensor, se encaminó a su habitación, se puso aquellos cinturones que colgaban con gracia en sus caderas, se colocó los guantes negros de cuero y su chaqueta de cuero negro con marabú en las solapas sobre una franela blanca y ajustando aquel collar con su león que siempre llevaba, vaqueros negros y zapatos del mismo color, tomando un foto de su chica que tenia escondida en uno de esos libros tan ordenados de su escritorio

La miro unos instantes recordando aquel momento en la que se la tomaron, aquel verano al que fueron todos a un rancho de chocobos por unos días de vacaciones, estaba su amada Rinoa y sus amigos... Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Seifer, se lamentó por la decisión que tomaba pero no podía estar así mas tiempo, se volvería demente si pasaba mas tiempo sin saber si ella estaría bien o en peligro, o si la vería de nuevo... Pero, ¿en donde comenzaría a buscar?

Kramer tenia razón, tantos lugares en el mundo por donde buscar, el primer lugar a donde podría comenzar es en Balamb, llegado al pueblo costero empezó a preguntar a los ancianos que estaban sentados en las bancas, los pescadores del puerto e incluso al músico de siempre en el muelle, algunos la conocían de vista, pero ayer, incluso hoy, no la habían visto, pero no se resignaba, tal vez si descansara un poco sentándose en el muelle, reanudaría las preguntas, también debía pensar que si estaba en Balamb, en algún lugar que a ella le gustara debía estar, pero si alguien se la llevó, menos serian las probabilidades de encontrarla

- ¿Vaya, vaya y esa mirada de bobo enamorado? - preguntaba Seifer algo arrogante con una caña de pescar en su mano apoyada en el hombro

- Ahora no tengo tiempo Seifer - respondía sin mirarlo

- No son cosas de mí preocuparme por los demás y menos por ti, ¿pero que sucede? - preguntaba mintiendo, en realidad aquella cara que cargaba el comandante no era para nada buena además de ser preocupante

- No es asunto tuyo - se limitó a responder

- A ver si adivino, ¿tiene que ver con Rinoa? - pregunto esperando respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera mirarlo - ¿Acaso por fin te dejó y se fue con otro? -

Squall le devolvió una mirada asesina por ese comportamiento que no le hizo nada de gracia, Seifer bajó un poco las bromas entendiendo que era algo serio - Entonces si es por ella, ¿que pasó? - pregunto él con curiosidad

Y sin mas opción se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo los detalles mas importantes, la cara del rubio cambiaba a confusión mientras se entrecerraban sus ojos y fruncía el ceño oyendo lo que el castaño tenía para decirle, hasta lo ocurrido en el despacho de Kramer

- Vaya, eso si es grave, Rinoa desapareció, y le gritaste a Kramer, estas loco enserio - decía - ¿Y los tontos? -

- Seguro tienen la misma opinión del director de esperar, y esperar, para mi no es una opción - respondía Squall

- Puedo ayudarte a buscarla si quieres - añadía, prestándole su ayuda a Squall

- Gracias… Seifer, pero no necesito ayuda -

- Mmm… Será interesante entonces verte recorrer al mundo, tú solo sin conocer nada, buena suerte - dijo sentándose algo lejos de Squall para su rutina de las mañanas para pescar

Ese tonto tenia razón, recorrer el mundo él solo, sin conocer nada era un suicido tal vez, así que de mala gana, al parecer estaba actuando muy precipitadamente que hasta el mismo Siefer tenia razón - Seifer - llamó y éste dirigió su mirada

- ¿Si? -

- Busca lo que tengas que buscar y vente, ayúdame a buscar a Rinoa - ordenaba al rubio

- Bien - dijo levantándose y recogiendo su caña - espérame en la estación de trenes, tu eres su novio, deberías saber en donde comenzar a buscar, ¿no es cierto? Pero yo seré tu guía -

- Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo - respondió con un suspiro

Y así Seifer desempolvó ese sable pistola negro con al que siempre iba a todos lados, les dijo a Trueno y a Viento que se iría con Squall

- Jefe, ¿no quiere' que lo acompañemos? - preguntaba Trueno viendo a su amigo recoger algunas cosas de utilidad, un mapa, un teléfono móvil y un bolso para guardar comida y esas cosas que se llevaba con él, su sobretodo gris, con esa cruz roja que lo identificaba

- Ehh, eso háblenlo con Squall - decía mientras empacaba todo con rapidez intentando no olvidar nada que les fuera de importancia

Trueno y Viento asintieron para si mismos y desaparecieron de Seifer por unos segundos éste casi saliendo de la puerta fue detenido por aquel dúo que llevaban enciman sus armas respectivamente - Acompañar, no protestar - decía la del cabello plateado

- Así es, iremo' con uste' así no quiera uste' ni Squall - añadía Trueno asintiendo

- Ahh… está bien - dijo con algo de fastidio, pero mentía se sentía alegre de que ellos lo acompañaran

En la estación de trenes estaba Squall recostado de una de las paredes esperando a Seifer, quien para su sorpresa se apareció con otras dos personas, enarcando una ceja - Vamos a buscar a Rinoa, no vamos de excursión - decía con seriedad

- Quieren venir, mientras seamos mas, mejor ¿no crees? - dijo Seifer

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos - decía Squall señalando adentro de la estación

Seifer miró una ultima vez en dirección al jardín, unos segundos y observando Balamb, algo le decía que ese viaje sería mas largo de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar - Jefe - decía una voz algo gruesa

El rubio volteo y se llevó con gran sorpresa a Trueno haciéndole ojitos muy cerca imitando una especie de besos con las manos en señal de oración - Muack, Muack, a ve' a ve' quien quiere besito' de Quistis muack muack -

- ¿¡Oye qué te pasa! - decía Seifer algo asustado

- ¿No me diga' que no la va' a extrañar? - preguntaba Trueno volviendo a cierta seriedad

- Cállate, ¡eso no es problema tuyo! - gritaba hacia su compañero

Una ligera sonrisa salió de Viento, pero fueron interrumpidas sus risas y burlas por el llamado de Squall, quien les dijo que se dirigirían a Timber, preguntarían si tal vez la habían visto, y dependiendo de lo que les digan escogerían su siguiente ruta

Mientras en el jardín de Balamb ya era hora del almuerzo, el cuarteto de amigos se reuniría a comer y descansar un momento para volver a sus actividades, siempre se encontraban en la fila del comedor, pedían sus comidas y se sentaban en la mesa

- Que agobiantes son estas clases, y que alumnos tan antipáticos, me gustaría no pensar eso - decía la rubia quejándose con un suspiro al final

- Jeje, no te preocupes todos éramos también así, sólo que desde el punto de vista del profesor es así, para uno tampoco es divertido ver clases - decía Zell

Un silencio entre bocados de comida - Chicos, ¿Kramer no les ha comentado nada? - preguntaba el vaquero

Todos negaron con la cabeza e intercambiando miradas entre si - ¿Y dónde está Squall? - preguntaba Zell, quien siempre llegaba aunque sea un poco mas tarde

- Ni idea, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la mañana, luego me dijo que se iría a su despacho a trabajar, además no tenía buen aspecto, parece que no durmió en toda la noche - comentaba Selphie con preocupación

- Seguro estuvo pensando en Rinoa toda la noche - decía la instructora con la mirada en su bandeja

- Es lo más probable - añadía Irvine seguido de ese último comentario - Hola chicas… - saludaba a unas chicas guiñándoles el ojo que pasaban por la mesa del grupo a sentarse a otra de por ahí quienes le correspondieron el saludo con una sonrisa

- No tienes remedio… - dijo Selphie con un suspiro de molestia

- Ah vamos Selphie tú siempre serás mi chica - decía con una sonrisa tierna a la enana que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada

- ¿Hablaremos con Kramer? - pregunto Zell interrumpiendo a la pareja

Un silencio se adueñó por unos segundos - Tal vez - dijo el vaquero

- Pienso que lo mejor es esperar unos días alguna pista saldrá en radio, prensa, televisión inclusive rumores que corren por todo el mundo en cuestión de horas - dijo Quistis mirándolos a todos, quienes la oían atentamente

- Pero no podemos tampoco confiar en simples rumores… - comentaba Irvine

- Igual… No es mala idea - comentaba Selphie

- Entonces me puedo encargar de conseguir información por la red - añadía Zell

- ¿Podríamos llamar a Laguna no lo creen? - decía la chica de ojos verdes

- Es otra opción, se lo comentaremos a Squall y al director Kramer, mas tarde entonces - decía Quistis de nuevo asintiendo

- Si Zell se encargará de investigar en la internet, yo me encargo de preguntarle a las personas del jardín y de Balamb por si han escuchado algo - decía Irvine quien jugaba con la punta de su sombrero

- Te encargaras de ello a los días, trata de ser discreto - advertía la instructora

Terminaron sus almuerzos y se separaron de nuevo, en la tarde como acordaron se reunieron para hablar con el director, fueron recibidos por Shu

- Hola chicos - saludaba - ¿Han visto a Squall? -

Todos negaron y una pregunta salio al aire - ¿Porque la pregunta? - curioseaba Irvine

- Es que esta mañana discutió con el director Kramer no llegué a escuchar mucho, pero parecía estar molesto, cuando entré dijo algo de irse y se retiró, y no ha aparecido por aquí en toda la mañana y la tarde - explicaba en voz baja

Quistis negó con la cabeza en alto y un gesto de manos - ¿Podemos entrar? Tenemos algo que proponerle al director -

- Claro, pasen - decía con una sonrisa mientras volvía de nuevo a los papeles de su escritorio

Ahí adentro Zell el último en entrar cerró la puerta, Kramer fue tomado por sorpresa no se esperaba ver al grupo completo, pero le extrañó no ver a Squall, sin dejar que hablara él primero, le explicaron con detalle su plan, éste asintió, diciendo que se encargaría personalmente de llamar a Laguna y les avisaría, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, mientras tanto se mantendrían en sus actividades

- Esperen un momento - dijo Kramer con voz serena haciendo que se giraran antes de cruzar la puerta - ¿Han visto a Squall? - Todos negaron con la cabeza y algunos ceños levemente fruncidos - Si lo ven, díganle que pase por acá más tarde o mañana, tenemos que hablar -

Se retiraron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones menos Zell, este pasó por la habitación del comandante revisando si estuviese ahí para darle el mensaje - ¡Squall! - llamaba tocando la puerta con sus nudillos - ¿Estás ahí? - El chico seguía aún preguntando y al cabo de unos minutos se cansó, y lo busco por otros lados del jardín donde posiblemente estaría, no tenia nada que hacer, ya a los dos o tres lugares en donde veía le parecía extraño no encontrárselo

- Estará en Balamb entonces - dijo resignándose

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se arregló y se encontró a la salida del comedor - ¿hablaste con Squall? - preguntaba Irvine dirigiéndose a Zell

- No tío, ayer toque su puerta, la de Rinoa y solo vi a Angelo, revisé en la zona de entrenamiento y no lo vi, supuse que est... -

- ¡Oigan! - interrumpió Selphie - Shu nos comentó que estaba discutiendo con el director ¿no es así? - todos asintieron con algo de rareza y asombro - ¿Y no nos dijo de que Squall se iría? -

- No estarás pensando que... - dijo Zell

- Conociéndolo… Sí, que el muchacho se fue a buscarla sin nuestra ayuda y nosotros ni nos enteramos - añadió la rubia quien se cruzó de brazos - debíamos haberlo supuesto desde hace tiempo

- Ahora tenemos a dos personas que buscar... - decía Irvine ajustando su sombrero - Si se fue, alguien en Balamb tuvo que haberlo visto, incluso Seifer -

- Así es, tenemos que informar al director Kramer - dijo Quistis

- Iré a Balamb a preguntarle dentro de un rato, no tengo nada que hacer hoy - decía la chica de ojos verdes

- Te acompaño, también podríamos preguntar a la gente del pueblo si sabe algo - añadía Zell

Quistis avisó a Kramer de la situación quien se lo tomó como algo normal, pensaba que estaba bromeando, e Irvine, Zell y Selphie irían a Balamb a preguntar si habían visto al comandante

En el pueblo preguntaron a las personas, algunos tal vez, otros jamás en la vida lo habían visto, averiguaron en la estación de trenes, para desanimo del grupo les respondieron de mala manera

- De tantas personas que toman el tren, ¿me tengo que acordar de una en específico? ¡Ja! - se mofaba Selphie del hombre de la estación de trenes

- Tranquila Selphie, vamos mejor a casa de Seifer - calmaba Irvine tomándola de los hombros de espalda alejándola de la estación

Caminaron pasando varias casas en donde preguntaron por Rinoa y Squall una anciana y varios niños que jugaban en la calle les dijeron que habían visto al castaño preguntar por ella, llegaron a su destino una casa simple como todas las demás de Balamb con un balcón, Zell tocó la puerta con los nudillos varias veces

- ¡Seifer! ¡Trueno! ¡Viento! - llamaba una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta

Selphie miró por una de las ventanas y no vio a ninguno de ellos y sugirió algo - Chicos ayúdenme a entrar por la ventana -

- ¿Estás loca? - preguntaba Zell con asombro - ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte en la casa de los demás? - seguía preguntando mientras el vaquero se acercaba y ayudando a Selphie a entrar con cuidado

Un par de minutos luego que la castaña se escabullera, se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta, era la alegre chica con su sonrisa - ¡Listo entremos! -

El trio cruzó la puerta y con cautela revisaron los cuartos de aquella estancia, todo vacío - vayamos al puerto - indicó Irvine - en la mañana están ahí ¿no? -

- ¡Espera, mira lo que encontré! - decía Zell sosteniendo una nota que había encontrado en una mesita de la sala, se acercaron para leer la nota - "Queridas, enana, tonto numero uno y tonto numero dos e instructora nos fuimos" - leía

- ¿Se fueron? ¿A dónde? - preguntaba la chica

- Post data: sabíamos que entrarían algún día - decía Irvine esta vez

- Entonces, ¿también él y aquel par se fueron? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡Se largan y no dicen a donde! - exclamaba Zell

Se devolvieron al jardín sin saber casi nada y con tres más que se desaparecieron sin decir nada, irrumpieron en la clase de la tirana Trepe y le explicaron

- Ya veo, llamemos a Seifer a su móvil, si se fue seguro lo tiene, infórmenle al director, sino tienen nada que hacer investiguen en su tiempo libre, al mediodía hablaremos - explicaba con rapidez para ir de nuevo a sus clases

El trio se separó y recolectaron cualquier información de utilidad

- Seifer… Seifer… - llamaba alguien con cierto enojo, mientras se escuchaba una risa que se intentaba escapar

- Mmm... - respondía él quien estaba cómodamente recostado del hombro del comandante sin intención

- ¡Seifer, Despierta! - gritaba

Este se sobresalto un poco - ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos? - respondía con voz algo ronca, frotándose los ojos seguido de un estirar de su cuerpo

- No, pero deja de dormirte encima de mi - decía Squall mirando hacia la ventana

- Eso no hubiese pasado si hubiésemos entrado en el compartimiento para SeeD's pero te empeñaste en no llamar la atención - decía el rubio con calma

Unos quince minutos mas pasaron cuando el conductor por el altavoz llamó informando a los pasajeros que estaban llegando a Timber, en efecto el tren salió del túnel subterráneo hasta las vías del tren en tierra firme llegando a la estación del tren, aquella llena de nostalgia para el comandante y Seifer

- Quien diría que hace más de un año ataque al presidente de Galbadia y me uní a mama Ede poseída por Artemisa, que tonto e inmaduro... - decía aspirando y exhalando el aire de Timber

- Tu mismo lo has dicho - respondía el castaño con seriedad con un golpe en la espalda y encaminándose a una casa - vamos - añadió mientras Trueno, Viento y Seifer lo seguían hasta aquel lugar

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana nada relevante que comentar más que dejen sus reviews, se les agradece e_e


	11. Chapter 11

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… $_$

_A ver si dejo de publicar tarde, pero es inevitable, sinceramente me da flojera corregir a tiempo como al principio o simplemente se me olvida y después ando a ultima hora corrigiendo, pero… pero…! Eso no significa que no deje de publicar el día de siempre e_e_

_(Aquí entre nos… Seifer le babeó la chaqueta a Squall… xD)_

_**IProOmise**__: Pues si, pero tampoco era que antes se llevaran de la patada, al menos cruzaban monosílabos xD Pero si Rinoa hace milagros, este capitulo también es medio relajado… pero yo creo que unos capítulos mas y se pone buena la cosa e_e de hecho muchos en adelante son los mejores para mi personalmente_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Pervertida, estabas aburrida que tenias que repetir lo que escribiste tres veces? Estas demente o que? -.- Y Selphie de saqueadora ahí metiéndose en la casa así sin mas… Ah ps tenia que burlarse de Seifer, pues esta enamoradísimo y anda sentimental con Quistis xD Y pues si es por Squall se pasa toda la vida encontrando a Rinoa y no deja que estos se devuelvan al jardín xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 11:_

Aquella casa era de una señora que los ayudó a esconderse de los soldados en su primera misión como SeeD's, tocaron la puerta y una voz dándoles permiso a entrar - Buenas, una pregunta ¿Sabe donde están Zone y Watts? - preguntaba mostrando ese ceño fruncido que mostraba a todo desconocido y poco conocido

Aquella señora con su vista en la encimera de la cocina cortando vegetales - ¿Quién los busca? - preguntaba dejando la tarea y secándose sus manos para dirigir su vista al grupo

- Squall - respondió con tono serio

- Ellos no están aquí - respondió con una mirada que se podría interpretar como una de asesina

- Mire señora, venimos aquí a preguntar por Rinoa, ¿La ha visto? ¿Ellos saben tal vez dónde está? - dijo Seifer algo frustrado, la mujer parecía ocultarles algo a aquel par

- ¿Rinoa? - Se preguntó y su cara cambió a un asombro - ¿Algo le paso a Rinoa? -

- Le contaremos… pero manténgalo en secreto, por favor, no queremos llamar mucho la atención - decía Squall, pensaba que si le contaba podría decirles donde está ese par

Escuchó atentamente lo que tenían para contarle con mucha calma, pero bajando algo su voz - Vaya, así que es eso… Zone y Watts trabajan en el bar, pueden encontrarlos ahí, sino pregúntenle al dueño -

- Gracias, nos retiramos, buen día - se limitaron a contestar y se fueron de ahí

- ¿Porqué le mentiste? - curioseaba el rubio

- Si le contaba todo tal cual te lo conté, era lógico que se pondría histérica - decía Squall

- Si, pero contarle que dijo que ella se iba y después peleaste con ella por eso y se fue llorando y además que la extrañas mucho y la quieres ver… es algo muy dramático… Además… no es muy tu ¿lo sabias? -

- Cállate y sigue caminando Seifer - respondió el castaño con un suspiro

En la taberna pudieron divisar una cara conocida, Zone, quién sin querer miro al lado de ellos rápidamente y volvió a mirar creyendo que era un espejismo quedándose inmóvil, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, el grupo se acercó y lo saludó

- Zone - habló Squall - Necesitamos hablar contigo -

- ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Y Rinoa? -

El grupo intercambió miradas entre ellos, pensando que decirle - Limítate a responder, ¿la has visto o no? - preguntaba Seifer adelantándose

- La verdad es que no, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Una misión de SeeD's? - decía mientras tomaba un control remoto de los tramos de la barra y apuntaba a un televisor de la esquina y le subía volumen

- Algo así, dime ¿la has visto? - preguntaba Squall esta vez

- La verdad es que no, eso debería preguntárselos a ustedes ¿no es así? Ella se fue al jardín de Balamb a estudiar, sobretodo tu Squall deberías saber - decía el chico pelinegro

- ¡Pero mira a quienez tenemoz aquí! - aquel ceceo era inconfundible era Watts quién entraba por la puerta trasera - ¿Vienen a vizitarnoz? -

- Bien, iré al grano, reúnanse aquí par de tontos - decía Seifer - El punto es que desapareció ayer en una fiesta del jardín y no sabemos dónde está, este tonto - señalando a Squall - cree que ustedes pueden saber donde esta ella por eso hemos venido, pero si no saben nada aléjense de mi vista -

- ¿¡Que Rinoa desapareció! - preguntaba Zone, quien saltó la barra bar y dirigiéndose a Squall para propinarle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Watts

- La verdad ez que nozotroz no zabemoz donde ezta ella, ni ziquiera ha aparezido o llamado - comentaba el chico del gorro

- ¿Nos podrían ayudar a buscarla? - comentaba Squall

- ¡Ah! Mi estomago - se quejaba Zone quién se puso de cuclillas

- Si es información pueden contar conmigo - decía Watts asintiendo una y otra vez

- Esta bien, si llegan a saber algo o tienen una pista llamen a este numero - decía Seifer quien les anotaba en un papel el numero de su móvil entregándoselo al que cecea

- Squall - interrumpía Zone esta vez con seriedad - Encuéntrala por favor - decía clavando su mirada en el comandante, éste asintiendo pero cuando iba a seguir sus pasos hacia la salida una noticia de último momento que transmitían hizo que todas las miradas del bar fueran dirigidas al aparato

- Noticia de último momento, en la capital de Galbadia, Deling ha ocurrido un atentado, posiblemente de origen terrorista, unas cargas explosivas al parecer colocadas en la Residencia Presidencial, detonaron esta mañana en la oficina del Presidente Alexander Deling, hijo del difunto Vinzer Deling, quién se encuentra a salvo, un comando del ejercito de Galbadia y científicos han sido enviados a investigar con detalles la causa del incidente e interrogar a los sospechosos de la zona, por los momentos es la única información de la que disponemos, manténganse sintonizados… - la pelirroja de la televisión hacia unas miradas extrañas y de confusión - Esperen, nos acaban de informar que se han encontrado rastros de magia en la escena y han encontrado a una joven de un metro con sesenta de estatura y cabello negro del que se desconoce su nombre -

- ¿Pelo negro y medio enana? - se preguntaba Seifer dejando de mirar el televisor

- Podría se' ella… - comentaba Trueno

- Seifer, préstame tu móvil - extendía su mano Squall con prisa en su voz

El castaño marcó unos números y seguido lo colocó en su oreja en silencio escuchando el tono de marcado - ¿Director Kramer? -

- ¡Squall! ¿Dónde estás? - preguntaba el director del otro lado con mucha sorpresa - Que alegría oírte ¿En dónde te encuentras? -

- No hay tiempo para eso, sintonice el canal de las noticias, ya, dígale a los demás que investiguen lo más que puedan y me llamen más tarde a este teléfono, será nuestra vía de comunicación - dijo Squall con rapidez

- ¡Esper…! - del otro lado se cortó la comunicación - ¡Shu! - llamó a su asistente - Llama a Quistis, Irvine, Zell y Selphie y diles que es urgente los necesito aquí - decía prendiendo un pequeño televisor que tenía, buscando en todos los canales una noticia hasta que por fin dio con ella, escuchando una reposición de la noticia en vivo transmitida hace unos minutos

El grupo no tardó en llegar, por la urgencia con la que se los comunicaba Shu, no tardaron nada - ¿Que sucede? - entró Quistis presurosa

- Escucha esto, lo han estado transmitiendo, ocurrió no hace mucho - decía enseñándole el aparato a la instructora quien oía atentamente, a los minutos llegaron todos acercándose a la rubia quien le subió el volumen lo más que podía, ahí ya estaban todos viendo con atención

- Squall ha llamado, tengo registrado el numero, con eso estaremos en contacto con el - todas las miradas se fijaron en el hombre canoso - Se encuentra bien, también he hablado con Laguna, me dijo que no tardará en venir, llegaría hoy en la tarde, pero que no estuviésemos seguros de que llegaría está muy ocupado en Esthar -

- ¿La llevaron? - preguntaba un hombre pelo negro con unos mechones canosos y un traje verde del ejercito de Galbadia, un hombre de alto rango por su vestimenta, y una banda azul en su brazo y unas botas militares negras, con los brazos tras él observando la situación

- General Calway - mencionaba un militar - Señor, está en su residencia tal cómo ordenó, la hemos encerrado en la habitación que indicó, y ha sido todo encubierto como quería - informaba un sargento con el saludo del ejercito

- De acuerdo, ¿está durmiendo aún? - preguntaba mirando de reojos al soldado su vista estaba mas fija en la residencia presidencial que no quedo muy afectada, solo la habitación donde se encontraba Alexander Deling

- Si señor -

- Puede retirarse entonces, quiero el informe con detalles de todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo el encubrimiento de todo, radio, prensa y televisión que todos oculten la verdad y sigan mostrando al doble, me retiro a mi residencia, buen día soldado - dijo retirándose de ahí

Una residencia de lujo relativamente cerca del lugar del incidente, parecía un castillo con unas pancartas con el escudo del ejército de Galbadia, en silencio entro a su hogar más lujoso de lo que aparentaba por el exterior, subió las escaleras, el segundo piso igual de vistoso que el anterior y entró a una puerta

El aire ahí adentro se sentía muy denso y un aura roja que era desprendida de una joven de cabellos negros con un vestido negro y tez blanca que se encontraba flotando en el aire descalza y sus cabellos danzando al ritmo del aire al igual que las telas de su vestimenta, el hombre se asombró de aquello y decidió alejarse de ahí dejando sola a la chica - Rinoa… - pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta

La bruja reaccionó a su nombre y abriendo los ojos de par en par el aura se hizo con más fuerza y cesó instantáneamente, la alcoba volvió a sus colores normales y la pelinegra cayó al suelo, su padre la recogió velozmente al verla ahí y la tendió en su cama aun extrañado por esa imagen en su cerebro, salió de ahí muy pensativo y marcado por esa escena, lo mejor era tapar las ventanas con las cortinas y cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a su despacho y se sirvió whiskey de unos veinte años con un par de hielos en su vaso, removiéndolo con la mano inmerso en sus pensamientos

- ¿No es muy temprano para estar tomando? - interrumpió un hombre cerca de los cuarenta bien vestido

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Ya te echaron del gobierno, pero no por eso eres bienvenido en mi casa, fuera de aquí -

- De acuerdo, venia a proponerte algo que no rechazarías, pero si te vas a poner así mejor ni me esfuerzo -

- ¿Fuiste tu verdad? - preguntó

- ¿Yo qué? - preguntó con mirada soberbia

- El atentado - miró con el ceño fruncido a aquel hombre

- ¿Estás loco? No tengo necesidad de hacer tal cosa, el dinero que me dieron después de todos mis años de servicio, de mis inversiones y acciones de otras empresas me alcanza para mi y otras generaciones mías, ¿para qué hacer tal tontería? -

- No se tal vez como el que ¿no hayan aceptado tus ideas tan revolucionarias? Y ¿escogieran al hijo del ex-presidente quién tiene solo veintitrés años para gobernar? - preguntaba dando sorbos al vaso en su mano

Este cambio su altivez a enojo y se retiro de ahí pero no sin antes darle una mirada sospechosa, Calway suspiró ante aquello y una intranquilidad se generó en él, aquel hombre cerró la puerta dejando al general solo en el estudio

En el jardín de Balamb llegando a la tarde, un teléfono sonaba en la oficina del Director - ¿Si? - contestaba el hombre

- Kramer, han cancelado las llegadas y salidas hasta Deling, Squall pensaba ir hasta allá para investigar con más detalle, además creo que sabe porqué quiere ir estoy de acuerdo con él, esa persona que capturaron en la escena del crimen, ya veremos como resolvemos, por lo que tardaremos unos días en llegar, le avisaré cuando lleguemos - hablaba Seifer con desgano

- Seifer… ¿Porqué no mejor se quedan en Timber? hasta que logremos enterarnos con claridad de lo ocurrido en la capital de Galbadia, y podrán llegar allá en tren, si cancelan los viajes lo lógico es que lo restauren en un par de días, dile a Squall que tenga paciencia -

- Director, ¿han podido averiguar algo? -

- Aun no me han dicho nada, seguro mas tarde - decía Kramer

- Esta bien, no se olvide de informarnos, Adiós - fue lo último que dijo y colgó el teléfono

Seifer informó al grupo de las pocas palabras que entabló con el director, Squall aceptó esta vez quedarse en Timber, se alojaron en el hotel, mientras escuchaban las noticias. Cerca de las siete de la noche el móvil de Seifer sonó, Squall atendió por estar cerca, la voz que escucho fue la del director de nuevo

- Squall, los muchachos han logrado descifrar poco, una imagen fue publicada por la red, Zell se encargó de arreglarla para ver quien era, se parece mucho a Rinoa, pero no es ella, creo que tu también has escuchado las noticias pero no dicen nada congruente, en el periódico de los próximos días algo debería aparecer - dijo el director

- De acuerdo - pronuncio el castaño colgando del telefono

En una oficina muy ordenada de tonos grises, un joven de unos veinte años con un traje elegante y una bata de laboratorio encima hablaba con un hombre con un traje negro muy elegante - Señor, ya recolectamos totalmente el R25-75, y la sustituimos por una imitación para no levantar sospechas, nuestra coartada esta marchando a la perfección nadie sospecha nada -

- ¿Extrajeron lo que buscábamos? - pregunto el elegante

- Si, con mucho éxito, pensábamos que seria difícil, pero no, solo falta lo más importante - decía el chico - Lastima que se me haya escapado ayer por una simple prueba y esta ultima vez reacciono con mayor fuerza, es difícil hacer que reaccione sin causar tantos problemas, pero era una simple prueba, se nota que el nuevo mineral funciona, aun trabajamos en hacerlo estable -

- Mmm… Hablé con Calway, lo tiene, espero apoderarme de ello sin ningún problema -

- ¿Y si no quiere? Recuerde que el R25-75 es muy favorable y más si se combina con lo que necesitamos, y también es peligroso si no sabe usarlo, vea estas dos oportunidades y como acabo todo, la primera vez termino apareciendo cerca de Deling sin estar consciente de lo que hacia y ahora produjo una explosión -

- Aceptará sin pensárselo dos veces cuando le muestre lo que tengo para ofrecerle, pero si no pasa tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, ahora lo mejor es esperar que se traslade de lugar para no llamar sospechas como en Deling, luego, atacaremos - dijo con altivez manteniendo una seriedad

- Señor, la gente de Industrias Leirbg están terminando los últimos detalles - informaba el joven

- Perfecto, todo esta marchando como a mi me encanta - decía el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie podía arrebatarle en esos momentos - Antes de que te retires, ¿se encargo el mismo de decirles que lo ocultaran todo para no levantar sospechas? -

- Si, no se preocupe, el obsequio que les dio él lo arreglo todo, pensaran que solo fueron explosivos y nada mas, nos comentaron de que ocultaron a la culpable, no es la que mostraron hace unas horas, y no tuvo que gastar ni un centavo, ya que no me descubrieron en ningún momento, antes de la explosión me retiré del lugar sin levantar sospechas -

- Bien, puedes retirarte -

A la mañana siguiente informaron que sólo habían sido explosivos los causantes, los científicos habían cometido un error en los análisis y de que no había nada de que preocuparse, Alexander Deling dio un comunicado al mundo llamando a que los culpables aparecieran y se entregaran a la justicia, para evitar cargos mayores a su sentencia

En la residencia del general Calway, el sol estaba ya más que hermoso, y el cielo despejado, Rinoa fue despertada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la habitación, aquellas cortinas no ayudaban mucho, cerró sus ojos lo mas que podía, un dolor de cabeza se hacia en ella sin saber porqué y mas extraño porqué estaba ahí

- ¿Dónde… Estoy? - se pregunto con la voz algo ronca - ¿En mi casa? - seguía más extrañada y mirando a todos lados de la habitación, mirando más notó que cargaba el vestido del baile de SeeD, se levanto de ahí y se dirigió a la salida con cautela

Pasando por el pasillo del segundo piso encontrándose con las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, se tocaba su cabeza tal vez así pasaría la molestia, pero no seria fácil escapar porque bajando las escaleras se encontró con su padre

- Rinoa… hija - se dijo con algo de sorpresa - Ya has despertado, supongo que te vas ¿no es cierto? - preguntaba a ella quien ponía una mirada defensiva - Tranquila te dejaré ir, pero, explícame ¿qué te paso? -

Se quedó callada con aquella mirada agresiva hacia su padre, éste no se daría por vencido hasta saber, ya se sabia de donde había Rinoa heredado aquella tenacidad - Yo no sé, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, yo estaba en el jardín de Balamb - hizo una pausa cambiando el semblante - No recuerdo nada, solo un sueño -

- ¿Sueño? -

- Si, caminaba y caminaba pero no veía hacia donde todo se me hacia muy borroso, y luego un resplandor rojo, ahí acaba - relataba evitando la mirada a su padre

Calway se quedo unos minutos en silencio - Mejor cámbiate de ropa, ya mandare a preparar algo para que desayunes -

- No gracias, tengo que irme -

- Verás, al menos escucha lo que tengo para decir, no puedes marcharte ahora, quiero protegerte -

- ¿De qué? - volvía de nuevo ella a su mirada defensiva

El general no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo que pasó - Ayer hubo un atentado en la residencia presidencial, unos estallidos se escucharon, cuando el ejercito llegó decidimos traer unos científicos y después de apagar el fuego producto de las cargas explosivas y un componente que encontramos en la sala del presidente, ahí adentro en la sala toda quemada te encontraron un grupo de soldados desmayada en el piso cubierta en un campo de protección, les dije que encubrieran todo con un doble y en secreto les ordene que te trajeran hasta acá, cuando llegué me llevé con la sorpresa de verte en trance - relataba - Pero, creo que aquí hay algo mas grande que un simple atentado - analizaba, su instinto le decía que había algo mas tras esto

- ¿En trance? ¿A que te refieres? - preguntaba ella llevándose una gran sorpresa

- Si, pero por tu cara creo que no estabas consciente, me preocupa todo esto, ten mucho cuidado - advertía - Si ya te vas a marchar al menos cámbiate de ropa, que no llame mucho la atención y puedas ocultar tu rostro, te confiaré un vehículo para que puedas marcharte -

- Esta bien, supongo -

Rinoa se cuestionaba aquello que le comentó su padre, se cambio y haciéndole caso, algo nada vistoso, bajó las escaleras con una mochila donde cargaba el vestido negro y otras cosas, entró al despacho de él, diciéndole que se iba, él sacó de su cajón unas llaves y se las entregó, indicándole donde estaría el auto, además le entregó un teléfono, para estar en contacto con ella, aunque ella no quisiera y no entendiera los egoísmos de su padre sentía que él siempre se preocupaba por ella aunque sus ideales no estuvieran de acuerdo - Sé que no vas a llamar, pero yo me encargaré de hacerlo si descubro algo - dijo con una mirada mostrando algo de preocupación - Otra cosa, no vayas al jardín, se que querrás ir a ver al chico ese Squall… pero ve a un lugar del que no sepan nada de ti hazme caso por favor -

Ella asintió de mala gana, Calway leyó su mente, sabía que ella se iría derecho a Balamb sin pensárselo dos veces y se retiró del lugar para montarse en el coche

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Hasta aquí el de hoy! Y estos tipillos sospechosos? Jum… y Calway cuidando mucho a Rinoa? No se no me parece xD Se agradecen los reviews hasta la otra semana =D


	12. Chapter 12

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… *-*

Capítulo 12, vaya, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que empecé a publicar que rápido -.- Zone estaba loco y quería matar a Squall… D= y todo xq perdió a Rinoa, al menos tenia a Watts para calmarlo, y a donde se fugó Rinoa con el amante que lo escondió en la maleta del carro e_e

_**IProOmise**__: Ah ps… que se yo, los poderes de bruja? x_x si, si aún confunde y es porque mas pero más adelante termino de contar aquellas cosas que dejaron duda y que el grupo no sabía y para que se entienda, mejor? x_x pero calma que las explicaciones vienen_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: lo del mineral-criptonita-ese =_= ya lo habíamos discutido, pero esa memoria de pez tuya no te ayuda, y si yo también adoro como hice a este Seifer xD y como dije arriba pues ataco a Squall por rabia, porque Rinoa se fue y anda de tonto rumbeando en Timber con Seifer y sus amigos…_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 12:_

- Que flojera… Otro día más en Timber - se quejaba Seifer con un suspiro, quien salía del hotel estirándose y agarrando aire fresco, este sería el tercer día que estarían ahí

Se habían empeñado en no habilitar las vías del tren hasta Deling, y el director les ordenaba quedarse ahí hasta que pudieran marcharse por esa vía, Squall estaba de lo más insoportable y amargado, Seifer estaba más que aburrido de estar ahí y no hacer nada al igual que Viento y Trueno pero este último se entretenía molestando al rubio

- Jefe, hemos pregunta'o de nuevo en la estación de trenes y dicen que po' fin habilitaran las vías hasta Deling, pero que ahora no, sino al mediodía - hablaba Trueno a la vez que Viento asintió

- ¿Compraron los boletos? - preguntaba él cruzado de brazos

- Negativo, vender al mediodía - decía Viento

- Entonces hay que estar atentos, no seremos los únicos en ir hasta allá - deducía Seifer

- Bien, iremo' pues al comedor del hotel, tengo un hambre… - decía el moreno quejándose

- Iré a llamar a Squall, él es el que paga ¿no? - decía Seifer con ironía al final

Ellos asintieron y se marcharon, el rubio se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación donde se hospedaban, frente a ella tocando la puerta con sus nudillos - ¡Squall! Vamos a desayunar, ¡apúrate y deja de llorar en un rincón por Rinoa! - decía alzando la voz para que el castaño lo escuchara

Y no tardó mucho, a los segundos la puerta se abrió, Squall también salía a desayunar - Vamos - dijo con el ceño fruncido característico, Seifer lo llevaba molestando con el mismo comentario todo el tiempo que llevaban en aquella ciudad

Bajaron y se reunieron con el otro par estaban en una mesa algo apartada de la gente donde habían unos diarios, desde aquel atentado no dejaban de salir noticias con comentarios, unos más absurdos que otros, todos los días lo leían y se informaban hasta ahí, pensaban que era lo único que podían hacer para mantenerse ocupados, le comentaron acerca de la habilitación de las vías y más ansiosos se ponían al acordarse, la verdad es que estaban muy aburridos de no hacer nada

Pasaron un par de horas, subieron a sus habitaciones y recogieron sus cosas, pagaron… corrección Squall pagó el hotel y la comida, se despidieron de Zone y Watts no sin antes que les dijeran que encontraran y cuidaran de Rinoa, compraron los boletos, tenían que esperar otra hora más para partir, pero podían abordar el tren mientras

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje llegaron a Deling, donde ya las estrellas, las luces los faros y anuncios alumbraban las calles de aquella ciudad, estaba prohibido pasar cerca de la residencia presidencial aún estaba acordonada la zona y los soldados vigilaban día y noche, sin otra alternativa preguntaron a las personas de la ciudad llevándoles poco más de otras horas, sin llamar mucho la atención al igual que en Timber, y con los mismos resultados: nada

- Hay alguien que puede decirnos exactamente que paso ahí, pero creo que será difícil, es muy reservado con lo que dice - decía Squall mientras caminaban por la ciudad

- ¿Quién? - preguntaba Seifer mirándolo con curiosidad

- Es muy obvio, el general Calway -

- ¿El padre de Rinoa? ¿Por qué? - curioseaba el rubio - Mmm… entiendo, si los soldados están custodiando y dicen que el ejército se está encargando de todo el asunto quien mejor que ese tipo para saber si es el que está al mando -

- Exacto - asentía el castaño

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la residencia de Calway, suerte, no había soldados en ese momento en la entrada, por lo que entrar sería fácil, lo difícil sería hacer hablar al hombre, entraron al despacho del general donde se encontraba revisando unos documentos

- General Calway - habló con seriedad Squall

Este subió la mirada, y con sorpresa esa voz le era ciertamente conocida - Squall Leonhart - pronuncio él - ¿A qué se debe esta grata visita? - preguntaba él dejando los papeles en el escritorio, para levantarse de ahí y dirigirse al grupo

- General, venimos a preguntarle cosas sobre el atentado de hace unos días, así como si ha visto a Rinoa o sabe algo de ella - decía Seifer adelantándose sin rodeos

- Tomen asiento por favor - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio señalando a aquellos sofás cómodos de la estancia

- Sea sincero por favor, todo lo que nos diga nos puede ser de utilidad - añadía Squall dirigiéndose a donde les indicaron

El hombre canoso les comentó todo, obviando ciertas partes que no le eran de importancia, pero por alguna razón les ocultó acerca de aquella escena en su casa la noche del incidente así como que ella había aparecido en la escena, les explicó que le había ordenado a Rinoa hacer y les entrego el número del móvil que ella cargaba, el rostro del comandante se ilumino al escuchar que ella estaba a salvo

El grupo se retiró de ahí y fueron al bar del hotel, donde podrían descansar otro poco, aquella información de Rinoa era de utilidad, al menos ella se encontraba bien, y el relato acerca del atentado era la misma que habían escuchado una y otra vez, pero Calway haciendo una pausa para pensárselo dos veces, también hablo de que habían encontrado a Rinoa en la residencia presidencial, y engañó a los medios entregando a otra persona con características similares así como un grupo de terroristas que fueron juzgados esa misma mañana como los culpables, que no se extrañaran que apareciera en las noticias del día siguiente

Pidieron unos tragos para relajarse un poco - Ya vengo - dijo Squall

- ¿A ver quién va a llamar a su novia y a ponerse cursi? - decía Seifer con burla - Te amo Rinoa, Yo también Squall - se burlaba de nuevo imitando las voces, Trueno reía viendo la escena así como las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas del castaño, como carraspeaba y se retiraba de ahí huyendo de la situación

Afuera en una de las columnas sacó el móvil de Seifer y sacó el trozo de papel donde había unos números escritos por el general, los tecleó en el aparato y esperó

Cuando una dulce pero algo enojada voz se escuchaba - Hola - respondió

Squall se quedó mudo, mientras ella seguía hablando esperando una respuesta de quien ella pensaba era su padre, no podía sentirse más feliz de haber escuchado aquella voz tanto así que una sonrisa tonta se marcaba en su cara - Que alegría poder oír tu voz de nuevo, Rinoa -

Una inhalación y un silencio quedó, esa voz era muy familiar, la voz de su chico - Squall - pronunció ahogadamente, se notaba la felicidad y alegría, tal vez una lagrima se escapó al oír esas palabras

- No llores, por favor - decía él sin quitar esa sonrisa de tan solo imaginarse la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de ella

- No estoy llorando tonto - respondía de manera malcriada, calmándose un poco para poder hablar - ¿Calway te dio este número verdad? Me dijo que no me fuera al jardín, insistió tanto después de lo que me contó, que acepte, pero no le dije en donde estoy -

- Sí, estoy en Deling, ¿dónde estás tú? - preguntaba él

- Estoy en un pueblo llamado Dolouwn en la Colina de Willbarn -

- ¿Hacia dónde queda? - preguntó el castaño

- Al Suroeste de Deling, pero tardaras un día en llegar si vas en automóvil, además el pueblo es tranquilo y callado, no hay mucha gente, algunos comerciantes, pero la gente me mira raro por ser forastera - respondía quejándose un poco al final

Un suspiro salió de él por cómo se quejaba y otra sonrisa - Iremos hasta allá cuanto antes y volveremos al jardín - habló con seriedad

- Está bien, entonces esperare aquí -

- Que duermas bien, llegaremos lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes - se quedó callado un instante esperando una respuesta de la pelinegra - Te quiero, Rinoa - añadió con rapidez y nostalgia recordando aquel rostro que le regalaba una sonrisa en cualquier momento sin pedirla

- Yo también, Squall -

Esa fue la última frase que escucho el castaño de su pelinegra esa noche, se dirigió al bar de nuevo donde el trio estaba con copas en mano

- Emm... Seguro la están pasando muy cómodo, claro a costa mía - decía él con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Claro! - respondieron al unísono Seifer y Trueno alzando las copas en alto

Los miro con incredulidad - Hablé con Rinoa, está en un pueblo llamado Dolouwn ¿lo conocen? -

- Tal vez, tantos lugares - respondió Trueno

- ¿Cuándo partimos? - preguntó esta vez Seifer

- Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, tu conduces... - dijo Squall señalando a Seifer

El rubio lo miró por un momento, y una mirada se puso en él, cuando buscó en la mochila el mapa que tenían, por fin había sido de utilidad, le pregunto si le dijo más del pueblo, comentándole que quedaba al Suroeste, señalaba con el mapa ubicando aquel lugar, en efecto era en esa dirección, les indicó donde estaba, tardarían un día como les dijo Rinoa, esa noche se quedaron en el hotel de Deling

Temprano fue esa hora a la que se despertaron, alquilaron un automóvil y partieron por aquella carretera algo deteriorada y desértica

En el jardín de Balamb el grupo recolectaba toda la información que podían pero no parecían tener éxito en descubrir algo de relevancia, ni el mismo Laguna estando en Esthar, no tenían nada concreto más de lo que la prensa publicaba y esos artículos sin sentidos no eran de utilidad, solo teorías y teorías sin sentido, el grupo como de costumbre se reunía las mañanas a desayunar

- Que fastidio no conseguir absolutamente nada - se quejaba Zell - ¿Han contactado a Squall? -

- Kramer dijo que nos llamaría si descubría algo, la última vez llamó estando en el tren -

- Por fin los veo - dijo una voz femenina, todas las miradas se pusieron en quien se les dirigía, Mid - ¡Por fin la doctora Kadowaki me ha dejado ir, y ha dicho que nadie me dejara salir, así que cuando por fin me dejó, me entero de que Rinoa ha desaparecido! ¿Es cierto? ¿Y que también el comandante se fue? - se quejaba con enojo así como muchos gestos con sus manos

Algunos asentían y otros no sabían como reaccionar - Así es, no estas equivocada, puedes ayudarnos en cualquier cosa - respondía la instructora

- Yo no sé nada, creo que estoy muy atrasada en enterarme de las cosas, ¿en que podría ayudarlos? - preguntaba ella con una ceja enarcada

- ¡En lo que sea! - respondía con alegría Selphie

- Tenemos información para que leas y te enteres - decía el francotirador tragando bocado

- Por cierto tía, ¿has recordado más cosas? - curioseaba Zell

- No mucho, aun se me hace borrosa la imagen pero está más claro - decía negando para terminar con una sonrisa

- ¿Y cómo sigue tu herida? - preguntaba la enana

- Jeje, Gracias por preguntar, mucho mejor, me dejaron ir con tal de que no fuese a la zona de entrenamiento, pero tengo que ir a chequeo -

- Seguro te dejaron ir por molestar tanto a la doctora Kadowaki - decía Zell a la mar de tranquilo mientras la joven asentía con cinismo y una risa nerviosa

- Aun no me dicen ¿y el comandante? ¿Dio señales de vida? - preguntaba sentándose en la mesa del grupo

- Si anda buscando a Rinoa de quien no sabemos nada, solo una corazonada, debe estar aun en Deling averiguando eso - decía Irvine

- ¿Deling? ¿Por qué Deling? - preguntaba con extrañeza

- Cuando leas todo verás porqué y entenderás cuando te dice que es una corazonada - decía la rubia, ésta la miro algo sin entender, simplemente siguiéndoles las corriente

Muchos terminaron la primera comida del día y Quistis fue la primera en irse tenía clase a primera hora, Kramer les pidió a Irvine y a Selphie encargarse del trabajo que el comandante dejó por esa acción de loco enamorado, Zell estaba encargado de recolectar la información, se iba a dedicar a ello y Mid se ofreció a ayudarlo, tenía más que tiempo de sobra, aunque estaba de alta y ya no veía clases pasaba todo al día en la zona de entrenamiento pero le fue prohibido rotundamente acercarse

Cid llegaba como siempre temprano a su despacho tenía que dar el ejemplo, no pasó mucho de haber llegado cuando el teléfono en su escritorio sonaba, su mirada fue puesta de inmediato en el aparato, atendiéndolo

- Director Kramer -

- Squall, hola, ¿cómo estás? Cuéntame ¿aún están en Deling? - respondía con voz agradable

El comandante prosiguió con su relato de lo que hicieron en Deling el día anterior

- Me han dicho que es un pueblo muy tranquilo, me alegro mucho de que hayas hablado con Rinoa, al menos se encuentra bien, pero ¿por qué el general Calway la envió a un sitio así en vez del jardín? -

- No lo sé, pero fue Rinoa la que decidió ir allá, Calway solo le dijo que no fuera al jardín, pero parece que escondía algo, y por más que habláramos no decía nada, solo se limitó a contarnos eso -

- Que raro, espero que eso que oculte no tenga nada que ver con Rinoa, o con el jardín - decía Kramer - Mientras ustedes vayan a Dolouwn y tráiganla al jardín, no comenten nada a Calway u otras personas, yo les contaré a los demás de las buenas nuevas, Squall estamos en contacto -

- Está bien - pronunció con un suspiro al final terminando la llamada

El director salió de su oficina, fue a la contigua para contar a Selphie e Irvine, para su sorpresa se encontró en la misma a Zell y a Mid, ellos le contarían después a Quistis quien estaría dando sus clases en ese momento

- ¡Chicos! - alzó el tono para que lo escucharan - Squall me ha llamado y dice que ha hablado con Rinoa, va en camino a donde se encuentra, está a salvo - dijo con un sonrisa muy aliviante, haciendo que las caras del grupo se iluminaran y llenaran de felicidad

- Eso sí que es una buena noticia - decía Irvine

- ¡Qué bien, que bien! - gritaba Selphie dando unos brinquitos de felicidad

Así como un grito de felicidad del tatuado y una sonrisa en Mid, en la tarde fueron a avisar a Quistis quien también se llenó de alegría al saberlo, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero quedaba el hecho de investigar qué fue lo que le paso, pero sin ninguna pista, debían esperar a que ella misma les contara

Cerca de las seis de la mañana del día siguiente que partieron con el sol ya saludando Squall, Seifer, Trueno y Viento, quienes tuvieron un largo viaje, turnándose de conductores cada cierto tiempo, esta vez era Squall quien conducía, estaban cerca de aquel pueblo se podían notar algunos objetos algo borrosos por la distancia y la penumbra de la mañana

Acelerando la velocidad, llegaron, pero las primeras, las siguientes estructuras y casas estaban en ruinas, algunas aún tenían fuego ya casi extinto, así como las huellas de balas en las paredes, algunos cadáveres tanto de mujeres como niños en el piso y colgando de las ruinas unos quemados y otros bañados por la sangre, las paredes pintadas de carmesí y el carbón del fuego, llegaron a una plaza donde pudieron estacionar

- Despierten - llamó con tono serio y alto para que despertaran, fueron los segundos en observar aquel panorama tan aterrador

Tomaron sus armas y con cautela salieron de ahí, debían estar preparados para lo que viniera, una desesperación crecía en Squall, después de aquellos pocos días que fueron una eternidad, por fin había escuchado la voz de Rinoa, para volver a perderla, parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada

Se apresuró a buscar en todos los lugares del pueblito y los demás los siguieron, el sol salía más con los minutos para dar más claridad para observar aquella destrucción

- ¿La han encontrado? - preguntaba apresurado, buscaron y buscaron, terminaron reuniéndose en la plaza donde estaba aparcado el coche

El trio negó rotundamente para decepción de Squall, solo cuerpos sin vida, y destrucción

- Llama al móvil de Rinoa, tal vez haya huido del lugar, antes de que pasara todo esto - sugirió Seifer

Squall marcó aquel teléfono de nuevo, repicó muchas veces llegando a caer en contestadora, hizo el intento varias veces, todos fallidos - Llamare a Kramer… -

- Aun e' temprano, seguro ni ha llegado a su oficina - habló Trueno

- Buscar más - sugirió la del parche

Revisaron con más detalle en todas las casas sin éxito alguno, pasaron un par de horas, esta vez ya era oportunidad para llamar al director, esta vez fue Seifer

- Kramer - habló al escuchar la voz del canoso - Estamos en Dolouwn, esto es un desastre, atacaron el pueblo, todo está en ruinas y no hemos encontrado a Rinoa por los alrededores, ni una pista de ella, ni un sobreviviente, ¿qué hacemos? -

Aquel hombre calló por un momento sin saber que decirles exactamente solo se escuchaba su respiración al teléfono - Regresen al jardín - ordenó

- Entendido, por favor, no le comente a los demás - dijo terminando la llamada

- ¿Que te dijo? - preguntó el castaño aun observando el paisaje apretando la empuñadura de su sablepistola para evitar un arrebato de locura

- Que volviéramos al jardín, es un orden - respondía el rubio mirando solo la espalda de Squall

- ¿Es que piensa hacer lo mismo que cuando desapareció? ¿Nada? -

- ¿Y pues genio que es lo que piensas hacer en estos momentos? ¿Buscaras por los rincones del mundo a ver si la encuentras tu solo? ¿Estás demente? -

- … Tal vez, si me entendieras todo fuera distinto, pero no, pensaba que sería diferente, pero me equivoque, piensas igual que los demás, esperar que algo caiga del cielo que nos ayude a encontrarla - respondió con una risa incrédula, aun apretando la empuñadura de su arma

- ¡Squall! ¡Maldito obstinado! - gritó acercándose para propinarle un golpe por la terquedad del castaño pero fue detenido por Trueno y Viento quienes lo detuvieron a tiempo - ¡Entiende que no podemos hacer nada así sin saber a dónde ir! es de locos… - añadió calmándose un poco - volvamos al jardín, te prometo que con mi ayuda y la de los demás la encontraremos, pero esto no es algo sencillo, además no eres el único al que le preocupa Rinoa, ella es amiga de todos nosotros, no es fácil ver que un colega desaparece… - y Seifer convenció con dificultad a Squall de que volviera al jardín de nuevo, dándole a entender que allí tendrían más medios para encontrarla

El castaño se montó en el vehículo de mala gana y encendiéndolo apurando al trio que aún estaba mirando la reacción de él y el panorama por última vez, se subieron con rapidez, pues el sonido de la bocina del automóvil y la forma en como el chico la tocaba era para apurarlos o los dejaría ahí

Se devolvieron a Deling con más prisa de la que llegaron a lo que quedaba de aquel pueblo, harían una escala en Timber, para luego subir a otro tren que los llevara hasta Balamb. Esos días mientras retornaban todo transcurrió con total normalidad, en el jardín todos se ocupaban de sus tareas y oficios y después de dos días llegaron en la noche al pueblo, Squall siguió su camino hasta el jardín, Seifer, Trueno y Viento descansarían en su casa, pidió que le informaran todo lo que descubrieran, él se ofrecía a ayudarlos, el castaño ya más calmado accedió y llegando al jardín totalmente solo sin nadie a la vista se encaminó a su habitación volvía a ser una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño y tranquilizarse de nuevo le arrebataron de las manos la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Hasta aquí el de esta semana, Seifer y Trueno más aprovechados xD como Squall es el comandante gana más plata y tiene tarjeta de crédito dorada así como cuentas de banco en distintos países… u_u y después que el hombre les brinda la comida y el hotel, Seifer casi que le grita y pega para volver al jardín, al menos lo ayudaron a llegar hasta ese pueblo, y que habrá pasado con Rinoa? =/ (se la llevaron unos extraterrestres? o el amante se volvió loco?)


	13. Chapter 13

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… n_n

Otra semana más! Ya comencé las clases en la uni (que maldito fastidio) pero eso no significa que no publique todas las semanas como siempre… Y!… Y!... por fin se da algo que debía desde hace unos capítulos u_u espero les guste la parte =D

_**IProOmise**__: Me alegra que te gusten esas partes en las que se intenta ser graciosa xD, y ps si, se supone que Zone protege mucho a Rinoa, igual que en el juego q casi lo golpea ahí mismo, huy si pero aún faltan más cosas que se vienen =)_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: es una escenita comparadas a las tarimas de teatro que montas en tus fics solo para un minuto… Además no tienes excusas, sobretodo en tu último fic, esa parte es asquerosamente, repulsivamente cursi… para vomitar y ya te pareces a tu hermana revelando buenos secretos… Pues la verdad ellos se medio ofrecieron y pues la verdad es que Selphie, Zell e Irvine son SeeD's para misiones, por lo tanto tienen demasiado tiempo libre, aunque Zell de vez en cuando se encarga de la parte electrónica y mecánica del jardín e_e (Pervertida!)_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 13:_

En la habitación del comandante, caía en cuenta que era hora de arreglarse para ir al despacho, con desgano, se dirigió al baño, una ducha fría lo despertaría, se quedó un rato mientras le enfriaba el cuerpo y sus ánimos subían por ratos, se puso unos vaqueros desgastados en el ruedo y una camisa sin arreglarla mucho para quedar desaliñado y por supuesto su collar de león que nunca faltaba y siempre brillando con la luz

Caminando por los pasillos del jardín hasta el comedor, algunas miradas se posaban en él, volvían a ver a su comandante, no les habían comentado porqué se había ido, supusieron que estaba en una misión, algunos se alegraban de verlo, para otros les daba igual

Llegar al comedor como siempre, era su costumbre tomar un café para comenzar la mañana, se sentó no en la misma mesa de siempre, sino en otra más apartada y escondida sin que el grupo lo viera, si era que decidían aparecer, pues no sabían que había vuelto y no quería saber nada de ellos, ni de sus palabras de aliento

Selphie e Irvine fueron los primeros en llegar estaban tomados de las manos, se sentaron a desayunar, pues no tendrían más tiempo libre después de entrar al despacho de Squall para hacer el trabajo que él dejó

- ¡Estoy tan agotada de hacer ese trabajo! - decía Selphie con un suspiro

- Y que lo digas, no sé cómo no ha renunciado a ese cargo, es tan agobiante tanto papeleo - se quejaba mientras dejaba su sombrero en la mesa dejando aquella cobriza y atada melena al descubierto

A los minutos llegaron Zell y Quistis, saludaron al par mientras que el tatuado hacia la fila para comprar su buen desayuno, la rubia caminó derecho a la mesa a sentarse, no tenía apetito de nada esa mañana

- Buenos días chicos - saludó con desgano

- ¡Hola! - saludaba Selphie con su alegría característica, el francotirador le hizo un simple gesto con la mano, él tampoco estaba muy de ánimos

- Selphie, no sé cómo siempre amaneces con tantas energías - respondió la rubia con una media sonrisa y los ojos algo apagados

Luego se les unió el rubio a la mesa quien sólo saludó con su mirada y un balbuceo, estaba claro que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa y empezó a comer sin decir absolutamente nada como un niño hambriento en un buffet

- Buen provecho, Zell - articulaba el trio al unísono

No estaban muy conversadores esa mañana, las ganas parecían estar por el piso, y miraban hacia los lados observando a los demás grupos reír y comer, envidiándoles

- Oigan… - dijo Selphie con duda - Ese no es… - señalando a una de las mesas y que por su cara de asombro e incredulidad, al voltear sus caras eran iguales

Al castaño se le erizó la piel y mirando de reojo a su derecha sabia el porqué del escalofrío, había sido descubierto por nada más y nada menos que Selphie Tilmitt, sin opción alguna se levantó, metió la silla y con calma se dirigió hasta la mesa, sentándose con el grupo quién aún no había articulado palabra alguna

- Hola - habló el comandante por fin, y fue cuando al grupo entró en razón

- ¡Squall! - pronunció la enana levantándose de la silla de un brinco a abrazar al castaño

- ¡Eh, eh! Ni se te ocurra - paró en seco a unos pasos de él mirándola con seriedad

Ella se sentó de nuevo en su mesa con la ilusión arrebatada del rostro

- Selphie, no sé cómo pudiste pensar que él, Squall Leonhart… dejaría que lo abrazaras, eso sólo pasa con Rinoa - trataba la instructora de consolar a la castaña con un gesto de manos al final

- ¿Y Rinoa? ¿Pudiste encontrarla? - preguntaba Selphie con emoción de nuevo como si se le hubiese olvidado todo

A Squall se le apareció por un segundo la sorpresa en su cara para luego evitar la mirada, se podía leer que algo malo pasó, y les contó sin remedio alguno a sus amigos lo del pueblo de la colina Willbarn, sus caras de desgano pero con cierta alegría, pensaban que todo estaba marchando bien y volvía a la normalidad

- Eso es terrible, así que tenemos que seguir investigando - pensaba la rubia en voz alta tragando la mala noticia - pero sin algo en que comenzar, tendremos que esperar que pase el tiempo -

- Que triste, después de que la encontraras ahora esto, que mal tío - decía Irvine

- Me voy entonces, seguro ya el director llegó a su oficina, debo reportarme - dándole un último sorbo a su café, las últimas palabras y se marchó de ahí

Entrando a su oficina al salir del ascensor se encontró con Shu que lo saludaba con energías, parecía que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para preguntar por la joven bruja porque Shu tampoco fue una excepción

- No la hemos encontrado - se limitó a decir después de la pregunta de la joven

Tocó la puerta del despacho del Kramer con los nudillos y entró enseguida sin decir nada, Kramer fue otro en llevarse la sorpresa - Pensaba que llegarían hoy en la mañana y que no vendrías al despacho -

- Tengo que ¿no? dejé mi oficina por unos días, seguro hay más trabajo que nunca - dijo en tono quejoso

- Los muchachos se han encargado de tu trabajo mientras te fuiste, creo que no tienes mucho trabajo pendiente - dijo Kramer con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces empiezo a trabajar -

- Ah Squall - dijo con un suspiro al final - Aunque te molesten estas palabras, no te preocupes encontraremos a Rinoa -

Al mediodía otra persona más se presentó en el despacho, era Mid quien solo se había enterado por amigos que el comandante había regresado al jardín

- ¡Hola Squall! - saludaba alzando la mano y entrando sin tocar

- ¿Sabías que se toca la puerta antes de entrar? - decía él quitando su vista de los papeles en mano

- Ah pero mira que… ¿Será que Rinoa no nos dio besito hoy? - bromeaba ella, sabia por relato de los demás que había encontrado a la chica pero no lo último que aconteció

Una mirada asesina se creó en el castaño y enseguida supo que no estaba para bromas y menos con la situación como estaba

- ¿A qué vienes? - preguntaba él volviendo la mirada a los documentos

- Fácil, vengo a preguntarte que fue lo que pasó, y obvio preguntar dónde está Rinoa no la he visto - decía ella sentándose en uno de los sillones del despacho

Por tercera vez en el día tenía que dar la misma explicación recordando el sentimiento del momento y volviéndose a topar con esa mirada que ponían todos al enterarse

- No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero creo que están jugando contigo… de verdad - decía en tono irónico pero manteniendo seriedad en esas palabras, un suspiro salió de la chica y su mirada fue a parar el techo - Yo también los ayudaré a buscar información sobre Rinoa, ella es mi amiga no puedo dejar que ella desaparezca así como así, ¿después quién te aguantaría comandante? - volvía a bromear

Éste la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido de siempre - ¿Cómo sigue tu herida? - preguntó él evitando otro comentario de ese tipo de la pelinegra

- Mejor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si es por mí ya estaría en la zona de entrenamiento, pero órdenes de Kadowaki son órdenes -

- ¿Y tu memoria? -

- Aun nada, pero sea lo que sea, lo más seguro es que haya sido Galbadia, y aunque me quiera vengar, no podría yo sola con el ejército completo - dijo con una risa al final - Bien, te dejo, debes estar ocupado deberías tomarte el día, esa cara que traes da miedo - decía saliendo del despacho y despidiéndose de espaldas al castaño

El resto de ese día y el siguiente transcurrieron con normalidad, en la mañana desayuno, una pequeña charla, un café, todos a sus actividades, el almuerzo otra charla y el silencio, de nuevo a los oficios, en la noche por ser viernes salían al Maiden, a tomar unos tragos, para suerte del grupo y desgracia de Zell no era día de karaoke, así que solo unas bebidas, dar bienvenida a otro fin de semana, se encontraron con Seifer, otra vez las charlas, el rubio al menos contaba todo lo que paso en el viaje, obviando el tema de Rinoa que todos por curiosos debían saber

Sábado, otro día en el que el jardín estaba cerca de ser un desierto, los alumnos van a sus casas y viajes de fin de semana, los que quedan se levantan a la hora que les parece, Zell y Selphie estaban reunidos en la cafetería se habían despertado tarde y se encontraron de casualidad, Zell como siempre enfocado en su desayuno, Selphie sabía que en esos momentos no se hablaba con él así que también comía a gusto, una de las mujeres del comedor salió del mostrador y prendió un televisor situado en la esquina, por el canal que sintonizó, parecía gustarle mucho ver las noticias

- …n las noticias del mediodía, soy su presentadora Kara Volitt, comenzamos, se ha reportado que en Dolouwn un pequeño pueblo ha ocurrido un ataque de procedencia desconocida, así como en un pueblo pesquero de las colinas de Willbarn llamado Sninhie han sido totalmente destruidos, solo un sobreviviente de este último mencionado ha sido quien ha dado su testimonio después de haber sido encontrado herido por unos visitantes, que dieron su versión de la historia al llegar a su destino, las autoridades y forenses, se encuentran en ambos pueblos haciendo los estudios respectivos - relataba mientras pasaban imágenes de lo que quedaba de ambos pueblos, de los médicos y soldados de Galbadia

- ¿Crees que debemos avisar a los demás? - preguntaba Selphie quien había parado de comer cuando escuchó el nombre del primer pueblo

Pero Zell no le contestó, aún estaba en su desayuno, no sabía ni que pasaba a su alrededor, la enana castaña se levantó de su silla y corrió hasta las habitaciones, tocó la puerta de Quistis repetidas veces hasta que la rubia soñolienta y con ropa de dormir aun, la atendía

- Selphie, ¿qué quieres? - decía con los ojos entrecerrados y voz ronca, se había levantado de golpe por los gritos y el tono de urgencia con el que sonaba la chica

- Perdón por despertar, pero creo que es necesario que sepas, también les diré a los demás, otro pueblo algo lejos en donde estaba Rinoa fue destruido -

- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntaba ella frotándose los ojos para esta vez abrirlos completamente - hablaremos todos de nuevo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo - decía entrando de nuevo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta

La rubia se acostó en su cama de nuevo, pero no concilió el sueño, a los minutos el teléfono de su habitación sonó, una llamada desconocida, se giró hacia el teléfono y estirando su mano a alcanzarlo contestó - ¿Si? - habló con desgano

- ¿Así me tratas ahora? - preguntaba con arrogancia

- Seifer… ¿qué quieres? -

- ¿Te enteraste de las noticias? - pregunto él - Llamé a Squall pero no me atendió, seguro anda llorando -

Una risa salió de la rubia - Selphie me contó, pero ¿de qué nos sirve eso? No sabemos si ella estuvo en ese lugar, si me preguntan, lo mejor sería esperar más, no podemos precipitarnos, debemos ir con cautela y pensar bien lo que hacemos - decía con voz más seria con vista al techo blanco

Y un sonido de afirmación del chico entendiendo - Cambiando de tema, ¿ya almorzaste? -

- Ni siquiera me he levantado de la cama -

- ¿Dormilona no? Esa no es Quistis Trepe… - decía él con risa al final - Vamos te invito a almorzar -

- ¿Con que dinero Seifer Almasy? - preguntaba ella con ironía - Alguien me dijo que cierta persona pagó el hotel, la comida y sus antojos -

- Eh… Bueno… si - decía él - No importa Trueno y Viento pagan -

- Entonces no me estarías tu invitando sino ellos - respondía al rubio con otra frase odiosa

- ¡Ah! - gritaba él - Solo ven ¿si? He tomado por fin una decisión - decía con seriedad en su tono

- ¿Así que es en verdad? Bien ya iré, ¿dónde nos veremos? - preguntaba ella

- En el Maiden -

La chica confirmó que ahí estaría, ya no podría seguir durmiendo en aquella cómoda cama, se levantó con agilidad y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha corta, salió se enroscó una toalla en su cuerpo, se miró al espejo aquella cara algo soñolienta y unos cabellos rubios que tocaban su cara libremente, cepilló sus dientes, pensando en cosas que se pasaban por su cabeza de la nada, salió del baño, subió las persianas de su habitación y entre sus cajones, su ropa interior, unos pantalones capri negros, zapatillas tipo bailarina negras, una franela blanca con estampado sencillo, mangas y cuello marrones, su pelo atado de forma característica, tomó la llave de su habitación y salió de ahí con algo de prisa

En el Maiden estaba Seifer disfrutando de un vaso de bourbon sentado cerca de la ventana disfrutando del mar, esta vez no estaba ese camarero que cada que se acercaba lo hacía pasar ratos incomodos y bochornosos, por lo que respiraba paz, estaba atento a quien entraba en el bar, hasta que llegó ella

- Llegué - dijo algo agitada y sin respiración

- ¿Tanto morías por verme? - preguntaba él de arrogante viéndola tomando aire repetidas veces

- ¿Y no es muy temprano para estar tomando? - preguntaba ella mirándolo de reojo entretenida y sentándose en la mesa

- Camarero - llamaba el rubio, uno de los meseros en la barra se acercó a ellos y procedió a tomar el pedido de la pareja y se retiró

- Bien Seifer, espero que haya una buena razón para que me hayas llamado con urgencia -

- Yo no dije que era urgente - decía él dando otro sorbo a su bebida, poniéndolo en la mesa para contar - Te dije que había tomado una decisión al respecto, bien - volvió a parar con otro suspiro - esto es increíble… es increíble lo que voy a decir… volveré al jardín para convertirme en SeeD -

Quistis fue tomada por sorpresa, estaba mirando por la ventana, las palabras del rubio hicieron que su mirada se volcara en sus ojos - Vaya, ¿y eso? -

- Me di cuenta que, en el viaje con Squall, aquellas ganas de luchar volvieron a mí, no sé porqué, sentí emoción y algo de adrenalina al hacer todas esas cosas por un motivo más allá del de conocer y visitar lugares - confesaba mirando a la rubia - Además… - hizo otro silencio acompañado de un suspiro y nerviosismo - regreso al jardín por ti también

Esas últimas palabras bastaron para quitarle el aliento y hacer que el corazón se le acelerara a la instructora, pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo, ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas, hasta el camarero había llegado con el pedido, comieron, la instructora pagó el almuerzo que supuestamente invitaría Seifer y seguían sin hablar

Seifer se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, más que decidido y tomando con su pulgar, índice y medio la mandíbula de la rubia frenéticamente, robándole un beso de improvisto, al principio la rubia no sabía que pasaba, su cara era de total asombro se preguntaba que estaba pasando en esos segundos, hasta que el rubio despego sus labios de los de ella y mirándola tiernamente se apartó

- Me voy - dijo dándole la espalda pero sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando la rubia con la mirada en shock hacia la silla donde estaba el rubio, tenía en su mano una parte del sobretodo gris que apretaba con fuerzas, el chico se giró levemente observando la escena

Ella se levantó sin decir nada y sin que se lo pidieran le entregó un beso al rubio en compensación que aceptó sin dudarlo, por no corresponder el primero que éste le dio

Hacía tiempo que entre ambos se creaba algo, pero no sabían exactamente qué, tal vez Seifer era el que tenía más claros sus sentimientos por ella, pero no quería decir nada por temor a no ser correspondido, y la instructora sentía algo por él, pero ni ella misma sabía que era exactamente pero por fin entendió que era, estaba enamorada del chico, sus labios se separaron y unas miradas tiernas y fijas se lanzaban el uno al otro

- Mejor nos retiramos - susurraba la rubia con voz cariñosa

Asintió levemente y tomándola de la cintura llevándola hacia él, y sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna se retiraron del lugar, era Seifer quien guiaba los pasos de ambos

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó ella

- Al jardín, seguro ya se levantaron y están en el comedor parloteando sin hacer nada - decía el rubio mirando hacia donde caminaba

- Mantengamos esto aun en secreto - proponía ella

- ¿Y eso? - preguntaba él esta vez mirándola con una ceja levantada - ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo? ¿Aquella persona tan irritante de la que te quejabas? - decía él con tono entretenido

- Quien sabe, pero si llegamos y nos encuentran así tan juntos, empezaran a fastidiar, y Selphie no parara de hacerlo hasta que confiese y no estoy para eso y menos con la situación como está -

- Esta bien como quieras, pero que no se olvide que algo queda pendiente - decía arrojando una mirada de esas para que entendiera

- ¿No tienes remedio verdad? - reía ella ante el descaro del comentario - Está bien, eso lo arreglaremos cuando vuelvas al jardín - decía devolviéndole una mirada igual, una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rubio

Llegaron al jardín de Balamb, actuando naturalmente sabían que el grupo estaría en el comedor, se sentaron en las sillas libres, en la mesa se encontraban Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Squall y los últimos dos que llegaron

Fueron tomados por sorpresa al ver a Seifer en el jardín, desde que se instaló en Balamb con sus amigos jamás había pisado el jardín, además Selphie miró por un rato a la rubia que se acomodaba en la silla, parecía estar más feliz de lo normal, ya le preguntaría después

- Siento llegar tarde pero estaba con este tipo… que me aviso al igual que Selphie del ataque a este último pueblo e insistió en venir -

- Seifer - pronunció Irvine - ¿Pisando el jardín? -

- ¿Tienes algún problema? - respondía con seriedad

- No para nada, solo que es raro -

Alguien carraspeo - Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos hablemos de que vamos a hacer ahora - hablaba Selphie esta vez - ¿Y si vamos a ese pueblo? Preguntamos a todos los científicos y policías, nos hacemos pasar por visitantes, podríamos descubrir algo - comentaba con su optimismo

- Si, pero no nos dirán nada, tonta - decía Seifer

- Tiene razón, Selphie - añadía Squall

- Así que sólo nos queda investigar por nuestra cuenta desde el jardín - comentaba el tatuado

- Es lo mejor, aun no se nos presenta la verdadera oportunidad, pero algo llegará - consolaba la instructora

A la salida del jardín un automóvil que por su carrocería parecía ser de alguien muy importante, el chofer salió y abrió la puerta del coche de ahí salió alguien de camisa azul recogida hasta los codos algo arrugada, unos pantalones beige y unas sandalias de hombre, su cara ya afectada por el padre tiempo, un collar con chapas metálicas de identificación del ejército, su cabello castaño atado a una coleta y sus ojos verdes, el presidente de Esthar, Laguna Loire acompañado de su Ele, ese cabello corto yendo al compás del viento, con su camisa de siempre azul con las solapas blancas, su falda blanca, la bufanda verde en brazos y zapatos amarillo con blanco

Entraron y preguntaron a los pocos estudiantes que vieron, si sabrían del grupo e indicados se dirigieron al cafetín - ¡Hola! - saludaba él con esa alegría, quien se acercó a los demás en silencio sin ser notado

- Laguna, Eleone… - Todos con voz ahogada al unísono el nombre de aquel y su acompañante, estaban atónitos al verlo, él se había marchado al día después de que Squall estuviese en Timber, se marchó ese mismo día, pero tomaba por sorpresa sus motivos para regresar

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Seifer y Quistis! Juntos por fin! =3 ahora… desviándome de la alegría… Laguna y Eleone en el jardín? Que querrán? (eso lo sé yo… no lo digo pero hago referencia al evento porque hay que darle misterio a la cosa hasta la semana que viene xD sino no sirve…)


	14. Chapter 14

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (¿Que esperabas?... No esta vez no hay carita…)

Nadita interesante que comentar… Solo que este y el próximo episodio son los mejores para mi *-* Espero que también lo sean para ustedes =D Hay un par de canciones del soundtrack del juego que me gustaria escucharan en ciertas partes… eso si tienen tiempo de descargarlas antes de leer el capitulo o antes de que los metan presos por la SOPA =) sinceramente le daria emocion a la cosa… la primera es The Landing y deberia ser reproducida cuando comience "De un momento a otro…" ahí dejan que corra completa y la proxima es Succession of Witches "La puerta de…" y de ahí que corra… no alcanzara para toda la cancion pero al menos si le da emocion…

_**IProOmise**__: Si estabas en lo cierto, y si ya era hora de que Seifer se animara xD Ya sabes! Espero te hayas descargado la cancion e_e como ya dije las instrucciones estan arriba =D_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si el pobrecito es medio achantado pero que se la hace xDPues que esperabas? Seifer no tiene ni un medio! No hace falta siquiera explicarlo… Si Squall le pago todo a ese trio… que puedes esperar xD aunque Trueno y Viento son mas humildes… XD Seifer es descarado… Ah si! la parte de Squall "Eh! Eh! Ni se te ocurra!" con su cara de siempre de arrebatado xDY pues Laguna y Eleone no es que son una celebridad en el jardin, estas loca? xD Esa es la idea Mid fastidiando a Squall con Rinoa xD para mi es divertido escribirlo_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 14:_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el castaño

- Vengo a contratar SeeD's -

- ¿Para qué? - preguntaba la rubia extrañada por el comentario

- Bien se habrán enterado de que han estado atacando pueblos de Galbadia sin motivo aparente y no se sabe quiénes son - comentaba Laguna - Hay otros dos pueblos a las cercanías de aquel último que atacaron, Risemoth y… Winhill - se tomó unos segundos antes de comentar

- Queremos que protejan Winhill, es un lugar muy especial para nosotros, ahí nací, estuve los primeros años de mi vida y para el tío Laguna es muy especial - interrumpió Eleone

El grupo se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a la pareja sin saber exactamente que decir

- ¡Cuenta con nosotros! - decía Selphie con alegría, haciendo que los demás asintieran, estando de acuerdo

- Me alegro - decía Laguna - Entonces, hablaré con el director para darle mi propuesta y el plan de acción, supongo que serás el líder del grupo, toma - decía entregando una carpeta amarilla que contenía una serie de papeles a Squall

- Y bien tío, ¿Qué dice? - preguntaba Zell

El comandante procedió a revisar de reojo los documentos, cerró la carpeta antes de que los demás se acercaran y sin que nadie más viera

- Me retiro, ya que sabes cuál es mi plan, me siento más aliviado - decía cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa y retirándose con Eleone - Iré a hablar con Kramer

- ¿Cuál es el plan de Laguna, Squall? - preguntaba el francotirador

- Hay que ir a Winhill, separarnos en parejas y proteger el pueblo de posibles ataques, de ser posible encontrar al culpable de todos estos ataques, una nota personal de él dice que no enviará soldados para que no asusten a los habitantes, además de que debemos ser lo más discretos - comentaba Squall - hay que esperar la orden de Kramer para partir -

- Aja, ¿y yo no voy? - preguntaba Seifer

- Tú no eres SeeD - respondía el comandante

- ¡Claro, échamelo en cara! - decía en tono irónico

- Si quieres venir tendrás que hablar con el director - explicaba la rubia

- ¡Esta bien, hablare ya mismo con él! - gritaba el rubio levantándose de la silla algo enojado

- Siéntate, luego hablaremos todos juntos - ordenaba la rubia con seriedad en tono de reprimenda

Otra semana más llegaba, de nuevo un lunes para empezar la rutina, como era de esperarse el director Kramer llamó al grupo a su despacho, al entrar no estaba solo, ahí estaba Laguna y Seifer

- Buenos días - decía Kramer con mucha formalidad, los cinco SeeD's firmes con el saludo escuchando atentamente lo que tenía para decirles - Creo que saben porqué están aquí y que leyeron el informe que les entregó Laguna con todos los detalles de su nueva misión, para resumir tendrán libre la mañana, sus reemplazos están ya asignados, partirán en la tarde a Winhill, en tren hasta Timber, un par de automóviles los esperaran a las afueras de la ciudad y los llevaran hasta la playa cerca de la llanura de Lanker, ahí un barco los espera para llevarlos al otro extremo de la costa, así como otro coche para llevarlos lo más cerca de Winhill sin que los vean, se hospedaran en el hotel, diariamente custodiaran las salidas del pueblo hasta que ataquen, creo que con ustedes seis basta para cuidar y defenderse - relataba - Les entregaremos unos móviles para que se mantengan en contacto con nosotros, además Seifer irá con ustedes -

- Seguro ya se le olvido como luchar - decía Irvine con seriedad aun en su postura firme, buscándole las cosquillas al rubio

Una mirada asesina le devolvió - Voy solo para ver como huyes del enemigo -

- Ya chicos no peleen - interrumpía Laguna - descansen y prepárense para partir en la tarde, que no se les olvide nada, puede que estén unos buenos días ahí, disfruten de la tranquilidad y la paz que les brinda el pueblo, pero no se olviden de protegerlo ¿eh? -

- Les entrego de nuevo un informe a cada uno para que puedan leerlo con calma, si tienen alguna pregunta, vengan a mi despacho antes de marcharse, pueden retirarse - ordenaba

El grupo se retiró a sus habitaciones correspondientes y Seifer a Balamb a preparar lo que necesitarían, por como decía el presidente de Esthar parecía que su estancia sería por tiempo indefinido

- Señor ya entregamos los falsos informes - decía un chico de pelo negro de traje elegante del mismo color de su cabello

De nuevo estaba reunido con ese mismo joven pero no llevaba la bata de laboratorio, y el hombre canoso veía por la ventana de su lujosa oficina

- Bien, no me canso de decirlo, nuestros planes van a la perfección - decía el hombre canoso cerca de los cuarenta

- El próximo paso se lleva a la perfección, iremos al próximo punto mañana, gracias al R25-75 y al A-01 -

- Perfecto - respondía el hombre canoso

- Ah, señor terminamos de trasladar el R25-75 y la extracción está completa, los restos fueron desechados, Industrias Leirbg nos entregó el arma, estamos añadiendo los últimos detalles, haciendo posible la compatibilidad con el R25-75 - explicaba

- Más que perfecto, me has alegrado el día - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Y nuestro principal elemento?

- Marcha a la perfección no ha dado ningún problema aun, me estoy encargando personalmente de ese asunto - relataba - Me retiro, buen día -

El joven se marchó dejando solo al canoso quien no dejaba de sonreír a cada rato, por las buenas noticias que le daban

Partieron a la hora fijada en el informe, dirigiéndose a Balamb para tomar el tren hasta Timber, no fueron muy conversadores en todo el camino, Selphie era la que estaba en su mundo cantando en el tren e intentando sacarles algunas palabras a los chicos, quienes estaban en sus propios pensamientos, de Timber salieron, todo era como les había indicado el director y como aparecía en el informe, el barco en la playa, el otro automóvil, llegaron al pueblo en la noche dos horas antes de medianoche, educadamente los recibió el hombre del hotel, se registraron en tres habitaciones compartidas por Squall y Zell, Irvine y Selphie y Quistis y Seifer

Se despidieron, en un susurro el líder del grupo Squall les avisaba que mañana trazarían su plan para custodiar el pueblo

El castaño y el artista marcial entraron a su habitación sin intercambiar palabra alguna, entraron al baño turnándose para cambiarse de ropa e ir a dormir

La enana y el francotirador estaban acurrucados en la cama intercambiando tiernos y delicados besos, mientras trataban palabras del mismo tipo, la castaña sintiendo el calor y la respiración del chico en su cuerpo y frente respectivamente aquello le daba paz, la hacía sentirse en las nubes, el Irvine Kinneas un mujeriego siendo tan tierno con ella, Selphie lo abrazaba para no dejarlo escapar y jugaba con su mano haciendo círculos en los omoplatos de él, tenía esa maña, pero la de él era de pasar sus dedos en la cabeza de ella para ir las curvas de ese cabello para volver a lo mismo

Cuando el rubio entró dejando las mochilas de ambos en el piso de la habitación la rubia cerró la puerta tras de ella, mirando todo lo que podía de él, cuando se levantó pudo notar ese cabello rubio iluminado por las luces de la habitación, Seifer se giró para mirarla, cuando se generó un pequeño asombro en él al ver la cara sensual y provocativa por aquel cuerpo que tenía frente a ella

- Dijiste que algo quedaría pendiente - decía ella sin cambiar esa cara acercándose lentamente al chico que entendía a que se refería

- Y tú dijiste que lo resolveríamos cuando volviera al jardín, ¿no es cierto? - dijo él caminando hacia ella poniendo su mano en la espalda de la rubia para acercarla a él

- No pude aguantar más - confesaba ella con una sonrisa palpando el pecho y torso del rubio

- Después dices que yo no tengo remedio - respondía poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella llevándola a la cama

Quistis empezó con besos, Seifer con caricias en su pelo y quitando el broche de su cabello, haciendo que cayera con soltura y gracia, Seifer quien aún no estaba de pie, con rapidez empezó a quitarse sus ropas dejando a la vista ese cuerpo tan bien definido, haciendo que la rubia en un intento de gritar o decir algo se mordiera el labio inferior

- ¿Es que tengo que hacer yo el trabajo completo? - preguntaba, quien veía a la rubia hipnotizada en ese cuerpo sin quitarse la ropa, entrando en razón se la quitó lanzándola por donde cayera en la habitación

El rubio cayó encima de la instructora, sus brazos al lado de los brazos de ella apoyados en la cama sin dejarle escapatoria, ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de él pasando con suavidad sus manos en lo omoplatos del chico, Seifer mientras se entretenía dándole fugaces besos en su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el abdomen de la rubia provocándole placer mientras unos cortos y poco ruidosos gemidos salían de ella, aguantaba aquello no esta vez mordiéndose el labio sino apretando las sábanas entre sus manos, además de arquearse un poco, era empujada de nuevo a la cama por Seifer, quien volvió a subir quedando a la par de la rubia, mirándola por unos segundos volviendo a los besos, apartando sus piernas sin verlas para empezar aquello que ambos anhelaban

Sin decir nada, esperando que él empezara, se introdujo en ella, la reacción de ella, su cara que se movió hacia la izquierda de él quedándose ahí, mientras su vaivén de caderas comenzaba y se quedaba por unas horas, sus manos acariciaban la espalda del rubio por momentos, él la besaba rápidamente cada que podía en la boca, los intercambios de miradas y los gemidos, susurros de sus nombres, cerca del fin desaceleraba el ritmo e iban con más suavidad, tomando más aire, entregando más besos delicados y duraderos, palabras tiernas

Un suspiro de Seifer para girar y caer del otro lado de la cama quedando desplomado pero mirando a su sexy rubia recuperando el aliento que se giró para verlo, el sudor de su frente y cuerpo, casi dormido… Ella no era la excepción

- Te quiero - susurro ella dibujando cosas con sus dedos en el pecho del muchacho

Se acercó a ella separando la poca distancia que había entre ellos abrazándola y besando su cabeza - yo también -

La pareja se quedó dormida estando abrazados por fin habiendo saldado eso que quedó pendiente

A la mañana siguiente como planearon se reunieron en el comedor del hotel a desayunar y planear su estrategia

- ¿Hoy todos amanecimos muy felices no? - preguntaba Zell, quien notaba en las caras del par de rubios, la enana y el vaquero una sonrisa que no podía ser arrebatada así como un brillo en sus ojos

Todos se intercambiaban miradas con extrañeza mirando también al tatuado, Squall sólo observaba sin prestarles atención, seguía tomando aquel café de taza y dando bocados a su desayuno

- Ahora que terminamos de comer - hablaba el castaño - Planeemos entonces - añadía agarrando una servilleta de la mesa y un bolígrafo del mostrador, hablando lo más bajo posible sin levantar sospechas - Selphie, Zell vigilaran por todo el sur, Quistis, Seifer este y noreste, Irvine y yo estaremos oeste y noroeste, ¿tienen sus comunicadores verdad? - preguntaba despegando su vista de la servilleta de papel donde hizo el dibujo

- Si, te avisamos de cualquier cosa, ¿de cuánto serán las rondas? - preguntaba la rubia

- Descansaremos al mediodía y nos veremos acá para almorzar, el que estén en parejas no significan que estén juntos así que sepárense para cubrir más - decía Squall

- De acuerdo señor jefe de equipo - reía Seifer

- ¡Cuídense! - decía la pequeña Selphie

Salieron del hotel y se fueron a sus puestos cada uno con un comunicador para estar en contacto, además de proteger, a los alrededores aparecían Mosquitos y Kedachikus, a los cuales la castaña después de haber pasado días protegiendo Winhill de los mismos sinceramente estaba harta de verlos, además que no dejaban de dar problemas, pero distraían para pasar el rato

De un momento a otro una calma se apareció así pasó por unos minutos, un par de ruidos más irrumpieron ese silencio, parecido al de un motor y la hélice de los helicópteros, desde la distancia se pudieron avistar unos automóviles en la parte sur del pueblo

- Squall, se acercan camionetas parecidas a las militares - informaba Zell

- Prepárense para atacar si es necesario, sean prudentes - respondía

- Entendido… Selphie, te necesito acá ayudándome por si algo surge, estoy donde la última vez - volvía a hablar el artista marcial

- Entendido, voy para allá - decía la castaña con voz presurosa y enseguida corriendo para ir al punto de encuentro

Un grupo de automóviles separados se dirigieron a la izquierda y a la derecha, aumentando considerablemente su velocidad alejándose de los otros vehículos, los que se quedaron atrás al ver la reacción aceleraron más, para detenerse a unos metros del artista marcial, las puertas traseras de los vehículos grises se abrieron de par en par y soldados con el uniforme del ejército de Galbadia salieron armados corriendo hasta el tatuado para adentrarse en la ciudad

- Squall, Quistis! ¡Van hacia ustedes tíos! - decía con prisa

- Entendido - decían Quistis y Squall respectivamente por los comunicadores

Pero Zell no se las dejaría tan fácil, poniéndose en postura de combate y con un grito de pelea, cogió carrerilla golpeando a los soldados que podía sin previo aviso, por respuesta empezaron a disparar al joven que corría en zigzag evitándolos para asestar otro golpe a un soldado dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, los miró unos segundos con arrogancia y retrocediendo unos pasos más para agarrar impulso, pero esta vez un soldado arremetió con un piro que vino de los laterales, haciendo que retrocediera, pero los soldados le ganaban terreno y otros se les escapaban adentrándose al pueblo

El extremo de otra arma salió en el acto, una roja bien conocida, el nunchaku de Selphie, ella empezaba a golpear a los soldados haciendo camino acercándose al tatuado para ayudarlo

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- Claro tía, estos soldados son un chiste para mí - respondía él agarrando se nuevo su postura de combate, los seguían rodeando pero ellos atacaban sin compasión a los soldados que parecían no acabar

Mientras del lado este donde estaban Seifer y Quistis ocurrió la misma situación - ¡Por fin blandiré mi sable pistola de nuevo! - gritaba Seifer corriendo hacia los soldados que no acababan de poner un pie en el piso cuando eran atacados por el Hyperion del rubio

- Enserio no tienes remedio, ¡que imprudente eres! - hablaba la rubia mientras daba latigazos a los soldados y los estampaba con otros

Seifer atacaba sin piedad alguna, aquella sangre de guerrero volvía a correr por sus venas, como si un año jamás hubiese pasado, su estilo de combate era el mismo de siempre y su costumbre de usar la magia de fuego seguido de un ataque físico no cambiaba…

Los soldados de la segunda camioneta se acercaban a la pareja, pero Seifer estaba enfocado en el otro grupo, uno de los militares cogiendo carrera y levantando su sable pistola contra el rubio sin que se diera cuenta… para cuando volteo aun su arma estaba bloqueando la de otro soldado, pero antes de que el militar atacara y el rubio resultara herido… Un látigo apareció agarrando el cuello del soldado que atacaría al chico

- Estas muy lento Seifer - decía con una sonrisa mientras halaba al soldado para que cayera al piso

- ¡Cuidado! - gritaba él corriendo a otro soldado que se acercaba a la rubia, pudo evitar el ataque del soldado lanzando una de sus magias piro haciendo que retrocediera - ¿Y tú me hablas de lentitud? - preguntaba con arrogancia disfrutando

- Jah! Observa y aprende - la rubia tomó el brazo del chico para retroceder unos pasos, ella bajó su cabeza un momento cerrando sus ojos y pronunciando unas palabras, levantó su vista atacando con su famoso ojo máser a los soldados con la mirada en forma horizontal, los soldados cayeron ante el ataque, ella con gesto vanidoso se arregló uno de los mechones de su dorada cabellera mientras lo veía

Al lado oeste llegaron también las camionetas ambos esperando lo que tenía que pasar, la misma escena que los otros dos grupos, soldados armados acercándoseles, Squall corrió hasta ellos con su sable pistola atacando a varios en el camino mientras Irvine le cubría las espaldas parado lejos de él pero con su rifle, una sola bala bastaba para matar a uno de ellos, el comandante demostraba aquellas habilidades que lo hicieron ser lo que es, cada vez que se paraba para saber en dónde atacar otra vez giraba su espada para tomarla con más fuerza volviendo a atacar

Por los soldados que se escapaban de las tres parejas y se iban adentrando al pueblo, el grupo decidió dejar la posición - Vayan a la plaza del pueblo, desháganse de los que más puedan en el camino - hablaba Squall al grupo mientras corría con Irvine que disparaba a los que se les escapaban, los niños y algunos adultos que se encontraban en las calles se refugiaron en sus casas para evitar ser atacados por los que disparaban a discreción, algunos no eran tan veloces y terminaban recibiendo una descarga del acero de los sables de los militares, lo suficientemente poderosos para asesinarlos

De pronto el helicóptero que llevaba tiempo volando cerca del pueblo se acercó descendiendo a la plaza, los soldados que se escaparon crearon un perímetro para dejar que el helicóptero aterrizara sin problemas cuidándolo como a su propia vida, una gran brisa se creó producto de la hélice, el grupo llegó sin bajar la guardia, esperando algo… Vieron el vehículo que estaba a pocos centímetros del piso al aterrizar, la hélice dejó de girar

La puerta de aquel vehículo negro se abrió y un joven bien vestido, muy pulcro de cabello corto negro salió, sin prestarle atención al grupo de SeeD's que estaban a unos metros observando la situación

Se arregló su ropa dándose su tiempo, se giró para mirar de nuevo al interior y extendió su mano para otra persona adentro que agarró la mano para apoyarse y salir, ahí, una mujer descalza con aros de plata en los tobillos, grabados en las pantorrillas, muslos, brazos, en su muñeca izquierda una pulsera con piedras rojas, en el brazo una cinta atada negra, otro grabado en sus hombros, un collar pegado a su cuello con una piedra azul oscuro, otro collar de plata más suelto donde colgaban un par de anillos, y su cuerpo protegido por un vestido negro de corte en v dejando parte de su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, otra abertura dejando su pierna izquierda al descubierto con cada paso, cabello negro largo y unos mechones cobrizos, su cara igual de marcada por tatuajes como su cuerpo rodeando unos ojos ámbar en alto que mostraban vanidad y desprecio por todo ser viviente, una sonrisa vil y de satisfacción

El grupo se quedó en blanco mientras sus caras se hacían de confusión al verla, les era conocida por alguna razón esa cara, esa sonrisa que de no ser por la forma de sus cejas sería de felicidad

Miró unos segundos al joven que tenía a su lado con altivez y soltó aquella mano de la que se había agarrado para salir, y fijó su vista de nuevo en el grupo de SeeD's, pero se enfocó en alguien especial

Caminó evitando a Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Irvine y Quistis mirándolos lentamente a cada uno con esa sonrisa maligna, quienes aún estaban paralizados, su objetivo era nada más y nada menos que el comandante del jardín de Balamb ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo a un sólo paso de Squall dando la espalda al grupo, aquella que dejaba al descubierto un par de tatuajes de alas negras y acercándose a él quien sólo retrocedió un paso ante la cercanía de la mujer, la sonrisa se marcó más, lentamente subió su mano izquierda posándola en su mejilla hasta apoderarse de los labios del castaño con mucha ternura, éste le correspondió el beso, las caras de los demás en un asombro y extrañeza, retiró sus labios de los del castaño, una felicidad y alegría se mostró en el semblante de la mujer mientras él abría sus ojos lentamente para ver esa sonrisa alegre que no combinaba con su aspecto

- Ri-Ri-Rinoa - susurró el castaño con la voz cortada a quien le faltaba el aliento

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	15. Chapter 15

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… =C

Jeje! Deje perplejos a todos O_O queria minimo a alguien en emergencias del infarto, pero al menos los deje con suspenso una semana XD eso me encanta, se viene otro capitulo de la misma naturaleza =3 solo esperen otras semanas mas, pueden optar por seguir escuchando la misma cancion del capitulo pasado pero ya comenzada xD no es ah que necesario pero si quieren darle ambiente a la lectura…

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Cuando tengo razon tengo razon! n_n (aunque suela solo tenerla con mis amigos xD) Es que tu lees rapido! No le das sazon a la lectura como yo XD que hasta imito las voces como puedo y me distraigo =_= Insisto… no creo que sea lemon… no se compara con lo que tu escribes señorita! Y pues era imposible que los jodieran, pues estaban como "serios" y se discubriria la cosa, y la idea es que sea al final ._._

_**IProOmise**__: O_O sabia que te iba a gustar xD este si tiene su cosa, tampoco ah que emocionante pero si… Tranquila no hay grave peligro esta capitulo, si no me crees lee y ya xD y las explicaciones a su debido momento_

_**Oderfla: **__Gracias por "leer" era mejor hacerte el resumen de los 13 capitulos y leerte el 14 xq sino no leias! Esta vez no tienes excusa -.- tienes que leer… fuck tienes como una semana para leer xD te entendia los demas xq son muchos y espero juegues para que entiendas y te aprendas a los personajes xD xq no voy a estar aclarandote todo el tiempo =D_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 15:_

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntaba la rubia creyendo escuchar erradamente aquello, todos miraron a la instructora

Aquella mujer borró la sonrisa de su rostro volviendo a su arrogancia y se devolvió al costado del hombre de traje que la acompañaba, mirando de nuevo a sus compañeros que se reunieron con el comandante que aun la miraba desde lejos

- ¡Squall! ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntaba de nuevo la instructora con insistencia

Reaccionando por fin volcó su mirada en la rubia, quien tenía cara de preocupación por el chico - Es lo que he dicho, ella es Rinoa -

- ¿Estás loco tío? ¿Cómo puede ser Rinoa? - preguntaba Zell

No podían dejar de mirar a la mujer que para Squall no dejaba de ser en ningún momento su chica y al mismo comandante con la impresión del momento marcada en su rostro

- Véanla bien, el cabello, el collar con los anillos, ese beso, no tengo ninguna duda… Es ella - decía Squall sin mirar a sus compañeros, todavía no tragaba aquel sobresalto

En eso Seifer se apartó del grupo acercándose a la supuesta Rinoa con mucha seriedad - Rinoa, ¿Enserio eres tú? -

- Si, que conveniente haberlos encontrado - decía ella

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - preguntaba de nuevo el rubio - ¿Has sido tú quien ha atacado los pueblos? -

Una risa se escapó de ella ante la última pregunta - ¿Para qué atacar a los pueblos con mis propias manos teniéndolos a ellos para que hagan el trabajo por mí? - decía con tono arrogante - Y como dije, que conveniente que estuviesen aquí, me ahorraron el viaje al jardín, vengo a proponerles algo que no pueden rechazar, vengo aquí a cambiar el mundo y quiero que sean parte de mi idea únanse a mi o… - decía haciendo una mirada deduciendo a que si se negaban algo les pasaría - Hagan su elección… Vivan o mueran - se dio la vuelta dándoles tiempo al grupo para que pensara, se sentó en el suelo cruzada de piernas, con el rostro descansando en su mano apoyada de la pierna

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - preguntaba Selphie algo nerviosa

- Esta claro que debemos atacarla aunque no queramos - decía la rubia incrédula por lo que dijo

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntaba Zell

- Quistis tiene razón - decía Irvine - Si no hacemos algo, atacará de una u otra forma y no podemos permitir que siga destruyendo -

- Debemos luchar con ella, esa no es la Rinoa que todos conocemos - decía Seifer acercándose al grupo

Squall aun con la mirada fija en el rostro de Rinoa, seguía pensando, escuchando y pasando todas las palabras de sus amigos y de la misma pelinegra, en eso se movió por fin de su lugar apartando a su amigos con sus manos, acercándose a Rinoa - No puedo creer que seas tú, no tú, destruyendo lo que se te antoje -

Los demás se giraron para mirar y escuchar al castaño que se arrodilló a la altura de la joven bruja, parecían sentir el dolor y rareza de la situación

- Ya dije que yo no soy la que está destruyendo - dijo mirando al comandante con ternura en forma de malcriadez

La miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de medio lado - Te creo - se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la frente - Pero, explícame ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué se supone que haces con todo esto? -

- Diversión, supongo -

- Ven con nosotros al jardín de nuevo, deja de destruir sin sentido, por favor - susurraba

- Squall, ven acá un momento - llamaba Quistis de lejos

Se levantó - Ya vengo - dijo acariciando su mejilla, se acercó al grupo que lo miraba con seriedad - ¿Qué quieren? - preguntaba él

- Squall, tú mismo la has escuchado… aunque… aunque nos duela, tenemos que atacarla, es la misma situación que con mamá Ede - decía Quistis susurrando para no ser escuchada

- ¿Qué?... Si es así… No cuenten conmigo - decía evitando la mirada varias veces

- No hemos dicho que la mataremos, si no hacemos algo ahora perderemos una valiosa oportunidad de recuperarla, sea lo que sea que esté pasando tiene que ver con esa gente que esta manipulándola de alguna manera - decía Seifer apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño

Squall miró a Seifer y al resto asintiendo muy a su pesar, pero tenían razón, todos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos de felicidad, se giraron hacia Rinoa, quien los vio con algo de asombro, se levantó en un brinco sacudiendo el vestido - ¿Tomaron su decisión? -

- Si - decía Squall con seriedad falsa - No permitiré que hagas lo que quieras asesinando a los demás, ¡Te están manipulando! Si tengo que herirte… para recuperarte… ¡Lo hare! - decía empuñando el sable pistola con fuerza

El grupo agarró sus armas y tomó una postura de ataque, Rinoa entendiendo, hizo una mirada de tristeza aparente al grupo - Está bien, si eso es lo que quieren -

Rinoa juntó sus manos tapando su rostro subiéndolas en alto, generando un destello rojo, bajó sus manos a la altura del abdomen donde la luz se situó en sus manos, su vista se fue a la bola de luz que se ilumino más, la lanzo al cielo y volvió a iluminarse más, generando un aire ciertamente pesado, el grupo de SeeD's dejó de moverse, pero veían como los soldados se alejaban, marchándose del pueblo

La joven bruja se paró al frente de los seis - No destruiré Winhill, iré por algo más… grande - en eso se acercó a Squall, le dio un beso en la mejilla y en un susurro - Te amo… pero… ¿dónde quedó aquella promesa de ser mi caballero? - se alejó, mirando fijamente al castaño con tristeza, una de sus manos estaba apretando los anillos de ese collar, sus ojos estaban algo húmedos, un lágrima tarde o temprano saldría de ella - El caballero de la bruja - le dio la espalda y se fue con el hombre que le tendió de nuevo la mano para subirse al helicóptero, el joven se montó en el mismo, cerró la puerta y alzando vuelo se alejaron de Winhill

El destello que aún estaba se apagó volviendo a darles la movilidad a los seis después de unos cortos minutos

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntaba Zell a sus compañeros que poseían la misma mirada de él

Squall se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al hotel donde se hospedaban sin cruzar miradas y palabras con nadie - Espera ¿a dónde vas? - preguntaba Quistis haciendo que parara en seco

- Es obvio que a recoger mis cosas para regresar al jardín, no hay más nada que hacer aquí - siguió sus pasos hasta su destino los demás le siguieron el paso, dándole la razón al comandante

En el hotel, subieron las escaleras y se reunieron en la habitación de Squall y Zell, el comandante aun sin prestarles mucha atención a sus compañeros, sacó el móvil que le había dado Laguna, marcó el número del jardín y Kramer contestó

- Director, ¿puede enviar un submarino a la costa de Winhill? - preguntó sin rodeos - Han atacado y se han retirado, no atacaran de nuevo este pueblo -

- Está bien - dijo un Kramer con la voz entrecortada, aquel reporte rápido

- Le contaremos todo cuando lleguemos al jardín -

- Entonces esperen un par de horas, enviare un par de SeeD's en un submarino a buscarlos a Winhill, para llevarlos al jardín, pero antes hagan un último patrullaje - fueron las últimas palabras de Kramer antes de finalizar la llamada

Squall miró al grupo por un momento después de haberlos ignorado - No digan que fue Rinoa la que atacó el jardín, no hasta que sea nuestra única opción - ordenaba el castaño en tono autoritario, haciendo que el grupo asintiera - Preparen sus cosas tienen media hora, daremos una última ronda como nos pidió el director y esperaremos a que nos busquen, nos dividiremos en los mismos grupos en las zonas donde estábamos, nos reuniremos acá en treinta minutos -

Selphie, Irvine, Quistis y Seifer se retiraron a sus habitaciones a seguir las órdenes de Squall, lo más seguro es que estaba aún afectado al igual que ellos por encontrarse con Rinoa y más si ella era quien atacaba los pueblos, por eso entendían el comportamiento actual

- ¿Aun estás impactada? - preguntaba Seifer que veía a la rubia divagar por la habitación con la mirada pensativa, mientras el recogía las cosas y preparaba las mochilas

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de su pensamiento - ¿Eh?... Sí, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado desde que desapareció para que hiciera eso, de alguna manera la están controlando -

- Tal vez, pero también puede que ella haya tomado esa decisión y nosotros sin saber el porqué -

- ¿En menos de dos semanas? No lo creo - respondía la rubia algo incrédula

En la habitación del vaquero y la enana comentaban de lo ocurrido hace menos de una hora

- ¡Es que esa no puede ser Rinoa! - gritaba Selphie sosteniendo una toalla en sus manos apretándola y sin importarle que la escucharan

- Cálmate, Selphie, yo también pienso que no puede ser ella, pero no es motivo para gritar - decía mientras dejaba de acomodar su mochila, para calmarla con un beso en la frente

- Está bien, está bien, salgamos entonces, esto era lo último que me faltaba -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y esto? - decía el vaquero agarrando una camisa que estaba en el piso mirándola con una ceja enarcada

- Ahora si - decía agarrando de mala gana la ropa haciendo un pequeño berrinche y metiéndola en su mochila

Salieron a la media hora como Squall les había dicho, reuniéndose en la salida del hotel, Selphie se acercó un momento al castaño - Squall… ¿Puedo hacer mi ronda con Quistis? ¿Y que Irvine vaya con Seifer? -

- Está bien - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio añadiendo un suspiro y una ceja enarcada - Seifer, irás con Irvine y Quistis irás con Selphie - ordenaba mientras se formaban las nuevas parejas para la ronda

Un escalofrío se generó en la rubia, al acordarse de que Selphie la molestaría para sacarle información desde aquel día en que se besó por primera vez con Seifer y volvió con una sonrisa que no se le podía quitar de la cara… Sabía que atacaría algún día… Las chicas se fueron a la zona asignada al igual que los demás

Caminando por los alrededores de su zona, vigilando que no quedaran soldados o monstruos que llegaran

- ¿Pensabas que no te iba a preguntar y que se me olvidaría verdad? - decía la castaña

- No, era obvio que me preguntarías en cualquier momento -

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz cuando regresaste al jardín y más con Seifer? Se supone que no lo soportas -

- Se supone no… es un hecho de que no lo soporto, fue demasiado fastidioso tenerlo en mi habitación, no sé cómo a Squall se le ocurrió asignar las habitaciones así -

- No sirve que me mientas, hoy amaneciste de lo más radiante esta mañana, con una sonrisa más marcada que la de ese día, igual él quien se sentía triunfante y arrogante, así que confiesa - instigaba

- Tú también amaneciste radiante Selphie, así que… - hizo un silencio mirando a la castaña con una ceja enarcada y media sonrisa

Selphie cambio su cara a una de susto y se ruborizo un poco - ¡Si, está bien, pero estamos hablando de ti! -

- Supongo que es mejor decírtelo ahora y no que sigas preguntando una y otra vez - decía la rubia mirándola con el ceño fruncido - Aquel día que llegué con Seifer, me había llamado para hablar con él, resultó que me confesó su amor, me sentí feliz al saberlo, ya que descubrí sentir lo mismo -

- Entonces, tú y Seifer - a la castaña se le ilumino el rostro - ¿Están juntos? Y además… ayer en la noche… -

- Si… - interrumpió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa y ojos algo nostálgicos

- Que emocionante, pero… ¿Qué harás cuando Seifer vuelva a viajar con Viento y Trueno? ¿No te afectará? -

- Me acostumbrare a ello, creo - mentía, sabía que el rubio volvería al jardín, pero Seifer le hizo prometer no contarle nada a nadie hasta que el hablara oficialmente con Kramer

Terminadas las rondas un par de SeeD's llegaron a Winhill donde estaba el grupo esperándolos para marcharse al jardín, en la costa como les habían dicho estaba un submarino preparado para llevarlos a Balamb, fue un viaje muy callado, por alguna razón nadie decía nada, tal vez preferían callar porque estaba el par de SeeD's y porque era solo asunto del grupo y de nadie más

Llegaron al puerto de Balamb a la puesta del sol, Seifer decidió ir con ellos al jardín para estar presente cuando estuviesen dando el informe y contando todo al respecto a Laguna y al director Kramer, de vuelta al jardín pasaron por sus habitaciones a dejar sus cosas, para dirigirse ante el par que los esperaba con ansias

Squall tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, adentro estaba Kramer en su escritorio y Laguna en uno de los sillones, la mirada de ambos se puso en el grupo que llegaba

- Hola muchachos, bienvenidos al jardín de nuevo - saludaba el director

- ¡Buenas! - saludaba Laguna alegremente intentando animarlos, pues no tenían buena cara - ¿Qué les pasa? Deberían estar alegres porque la misión fue un éxito ¿no? -

- Pónganse cómodos - decía Kramer frunciendo algo el ceño por la cara del grupo que no cambiaba

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos hombres esperaban a que los jóvenes hablaran la rubia decidió hablar por todos - Director Kramer, llegamos a Winhill como usted ordenó, pasamos la noche en el hotel y en la mañana Squall como jefe de equipo nos separó en parejas para patrullar los alrededores, al cabo de unas horas según nos informó Zell quien estaban al sur patrullando con Selphie, de unos vehículos que se acercaban, los automóviles se dividieron en tres yendo hasta la zona de Squall e Irvine y a la mía con Seifer, los atacamos, pero algunos se nos escaparon y se adentraron en el pueblo pero logramos detenerlos antes de que lastimaran más a las personas y destruyeran el pueblo, después de derrotarlos al final les quedó como opción retirarse del lugar -

- ¿Y la descripción de los soldados? - preguntaba el director

- Eran soldados de Galbadia - contesto Zell sin pensárselo dos veces

- Mmm... ¿Por qué Galbadia atacaría pueblos de su propio territorio? -

- Puede ser una represalia por parte de Alexander Deling - comentaba Laguna con un tono pensativo

- ¿Pero con que motivo? - preguntaba el tatuado con confusión

- Como dice Laguna, puede ser represalia, recuerden que hace poco hubo un atentado en la residencia presidencial y no se sabe el culpable, por lo que atacar los pueblos es para descartar posibles escondites - comentaba Irvine ajustando su sombrero

- Si eso es así, es una manera muy cruel - comentaba Selphie

- Así es Galbadia, cruel hasta no más poder, además que se podría esperar, si Vinzer Deling era un tirano, más lo debería ser Alexander Deling siendo hijo de él - añadía Seifer a la conversación

- Me gustaría saber porqué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia para regresar al jardín - comentaba Kramer

- ¿Ya terminamos nuestra misión, no es así? ¿Para qué quedarnos más ahí? - decía Squall fríamente y con su ceño fruncido de siempre

- Si, están en la correcto, pensaba que se les había presentado algún inconveniente - respondía el hombre - Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden retirarse a descansar, hasta mañana

Los jóvenes negaron y se despidieron de los dos hombres retirándose del despacho para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, ya en la planta baja se separaron cada uno yendo por su lado, Seifer iría camino a Balamb

- Seifer... - llamó la rubia deteniendo al chico haciendo que se girara hacia ella

- ¿Si? -

La rubia miraba a todas partes viendo que no estuviese ninguno de sus amigos - Ven a mi habitación... Duerme hoy conmigo - proponía ella

- ¿No que no querías que te vieran conmigo? - decía con algo de arrogancia y una risa

- Ahora no me importa si me ven... - decía ella con sonrisa tierna entrecerrando sus ojos

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el área de las habitaciones dándole la espalda al rubio para que él la siguiera, Seifer viendo cómo se alejaba a cada paso notaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa recordando la mirada que le regaló hace unos segundos y el cinismo y atrevimiento de ella, ella que en un principio había dicho que fueran discretos y mantuvieran la relación en secreto

El comandante había llegado a la puerta de su habitación con desgano y sin poderse quitar esa imagen de Rinoa antes de irse con los soldados y aquel joven, dejó su mochila en el piso y se dejó caer en la cama aun con su ropa, un suspiro, su vista recorría toda la habitación en silencio sin dejar de pensar y recordar todo desde que su pelinegra desapareció, pero todas aquellas imágenes y momentos fueron interrumpidas al escuchar que estaban tocando la puerta

- Soy yo - decía alguien al lado de la puerta

Con un suspiro y algo de molestia se levantó para abrir la puerta - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntaba con enojo

- Vengo a hablar un momento - respondía Laguna entrando a la habitación, sentándose en la silla del escritorio

- Nadie te dijo que pasaras y te sentaras cómodamente - decía aun con el mismo tono

- Vengo a hablar contigo, noté que estas como preocupado aunque lo intentes ocultar -

- No es asunto tuyo - se limitó a contestar

- Has estado callado desde que llegaste y se nota poca o tal vez mucha preocupación en ti además de estar muy pensativo, ¿Algo más paso en Winhill? - insistía con preocupación por el joven - Soy tu padre, aunque no esté mucho contigo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea -

Otro suspiro mirando a otro lado evitando la mirada con Laguna - Lo sé... No fue muy agradable saber que eras tú, además de que no has estado en los momentos que más necesite a mi padre o mi madre -

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero este trabajo jamás me dio oportunidad de al menos enfocarme totalmente de buscarte y verte, es otra cosa que lamento... Pero prefiero guardarme todo eso para otro momento a solas - comentaba mirando al suelo - ahora la cuestión para mi es saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -

- Si tanto insistes - volvió a suspirar para dirigirse hasta la ventana de la habitación, observar un momento el panorama para retirarse y sentarse en su cama, resignado a contarle pues él era igual de insistente que Selphie - Algo más paso en Winhill adicional a los soldados, alguien más atacó… Habían otras dos personas más importantes por cómo llegaron, en helicóptero, un hombre se bajó de él y... - hizo una pausa antes - una mujer se bajó, era Rinoa estuvo ahí hablando y proponiéndonos que nos uniéramos a ella no se para que, no parecía ella misma por atacar los pueblos, pero aun nos reconocía y nos trataba como si nada pasara, a decir verdad me impacto mucho verla ahí... así y más con esa apariencia, no dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez que pasaba, no creía lo que veía, parecía un mal sueño, los demás pensaron en atacarla para recuperarla y traerla de vuelta al jardín, pero cuando vio que lo haríamos nos paralizó, el resto de los soldados, el hombre y ella se fueron del lugar -

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste estando allá? -

- Porque no quería -

- Pues, tenías que haberlo dicho eso es algo más importante de lo que hablé con Cid, sólo con eso nuestros planes pueden cambiar - comentaba Laguna

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué piensan hacer? - preguntaba con curiosidad el castaño

- Aun no lo planeamos del todo era una tontería sin sentido, pero les informaremos - en eso se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida - con respecto a lo de Rinoa te prometo que algo se me ocurrirá para que la traigas de nuevo sin necesidad de lastimarla, de todas formas todavía confía en ti - dijo con una sonrisa

Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta fue detenido por Squall - Laguna, espera - llamaba el con seriedad, eso de llamarlo papá o padre no se le daba bien, tal vez jamás se le dé - ¿Qué debería hacer? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

Squall procedió a contarle acerca de los últimos minutos en los que vio a Rinoa esa vez, el susurro, la pregunta de la promesa, evitando mirar a Laguna en cualquier momento, mientras él veía al castaño sentado y escuchando atentamente lo que contaba

- Mama Ede comento una vez que el caballero, trae paz al espíritu de la bruja, la calma, la ayuda a cargar con el peso de sus poderes y está con ella en todo momento, para evitar que sucumba ante ellos, pienso que debería haberme ido con ella en ese momento y cumplir esa promesa - comentaba Squall

- Si lo dijo Edea que fue una bruja debe ser cierto, también creo cierto que el caballero trae paz al espíritu de una bruja... Pero destruir a su antojo no es paz para ella, al final eso le traerá tristeza, aunque vayas estés a su lado y le dejes hacer el caos que quiera tu paz no le llegara, por eso debemos traerla, no te preocupes algo pensaré - respondió con mucho ánimo en esa frase final - Pero que no se te ocurra huir de nuevo, eh - bromeó al final obteniendo un ceño fruncido del castaño, retirándose de la habitación

Squall se desvistió y se puso una ropa para dormir, aunque era poco más de las siete de la noche no estaba de ánimos para salir de ahí siquiera para tomar un café, comer algo o escuchar a nadie más si alguien tocaba la puerta lo ignoraría y listo

_Continuará…_

###############################################

D= Rinoa malvada! Que pasara con eso? e_e Yo les cuento…. Pero… no se lo dicen a nadie?

No? Pues yo tampoco o_o asi que a esperar pacientemente cada semana para saber mas de todo el asunto y otras cosas mas =3


	16. Chapter 16

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… D= (Si! Volvió la carita)

Miercoles, dejo mi anotacion aquí, pues escribo esto dias antes de reparar la materia… y hoy… que publico fue el dia en el que me toco reparar la materia que me declaro guerra toda la vida =/ y por fin me gano… me dijo "Como que te vas asi como asi?" y se vengo feamente de mi en la universidad -.- Espero que no solo yo sino todos pasemos de una vez esa materia, para jamas ver matematica en toda mi vida -.-

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: xD sin comentarios relevantes para tu review, de todos modos como ya te dije! Selphie es la mas bajita de todos, por lo que le dire enana cuantas veces me plaza en el fic -.-_

_**IProOmise**__: Si Rinoa es una "buena persona" en este fic xD y que bien que adivina eres xD y si! siempre a esperar una semana siempre hasta los miercoles! =D _

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 16:_

- Si, está haciendo algo de frio, pero sí que tarda, ¿qué tanto hace? -

- Déjala, al menos está bien y no nos fusilaran -

- Tienes razón -

- Deberíamos avisar a la base, ¿no? -

- Después que suba, así podrá hablar unos minutos con su comandante -

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras miraban a otras partes evitando las miradas entre ellos, una calma incomoda - Vamos - aquella a la que esperaban

- Sí que tardaste ¿no lo crees? Larguémonos de aquí - decía de espaldas emprendiendo el camino seguido de su compañero

Una luz roja ilumino la zona cegando al trio ahí seguido de un par de gritos aterradores

Agitada en su cama se movía la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera negra como el carbón, levantándose apresuradamente de su cama, un sudor frio recorría su frente y una mirada de miedo seguida de odio aparecía en su semblante - ¡Maldita sea no poder recordar más de ahí! Todos los días lo mismo - maldecía Mid en susurros agarrando la sabana con sus puños apretándola lo más fuerte que podía

Pero aquellas maldiciones fueron interrumpidas por un dolor en su abdomen de la herida que cargaba con ella desde lo que pasó en Trabia haciendo que su mano se posara en el lugar, con calma se levantó de su cómoda cama, estirándose para comenzar un nuevo día, tomó su toalla dirigiéndose al baño el agua caliente la calmaría y dejaría de lado esa imagen que recorría su mente cada vez que dormía que no la dejaba dormir como a ella le gustaba hasta tarde

Salió del baño se puso una camisa de tirantes negra, encima un suéter blanco que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, estampada en una esquina con un chocobo negro, unos pantalones capri negros acompañadas de unos zapatos negros de suela blanca y trenzas del mismo color de la suela, no era costumbre de ella levantarse a las siete de la mañana pero al menos eso le haría llegar a su chequeo con la doctora Kadowaki

- ¡Hola doctora! - saludaba Mid

- ¿Amanecimos con ánimos hoy? -

- Para nada… siempre ese sueño que me despierta para llegar temprano aquí - comentaba la chica

- Bien, pasa adelante, según los días que has venido aquí creo que será la última vez que vengas, ha cicatrizado muy rápido, seguro tu cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a recibir tantas heridas que es su forma de adaptarse - comentaba la doctora mientras veía a Valefort sentarse en la camilla para desvestirse y dejar la herida al descubierto

- Eso dice que me entreno mucho y cada día para ser más fuerte, mi meta es si Squall no se retira ¡suplirlo como comandante del jardín de Balamb! Aunque la misma labor no la haría, debo reconocer que ese tipo sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo -

- ¿Aspiras mucho no crees? ¿No te gustaría algo más calmado? - decía la doctora sentándose en una silla acercándose a la chica para cambiar las vendas

- Tal vez, desde que entré a este lugar no he dejado de luchar, no me gusta que nadie me supere en habilidades porque soy una mala perdedora, evita que me moleste, como nadie hasta ahora ha salido victorioso en un combate conmigo me mantiene relajada, cuando me retire como SeeD o cuando me provoque podría irme y buscar la paz que usted dice - comentaba la chica fijando su vista a un punto del techo

- ¿Nadie? ¿Estás segura? Pues yo creo que quien te atacó y dejó inconsciente en la montaña te ganó -

- Porque me agarraron de improvisto - respondía aunque la doctora tenía razón, esa vez no había ganado como todas las veces anteriores

A los minutos Kadowaki terminó su labor comentando a la chica que ya no era necesario venir más a la enfermería, pero le recetó unas cremas para su herida, ayudaría a que terminara de cicatrizar de una vez, pero se veía de una vez que la quedaría una marca que se vería en el espejo todos los días

Se encaminó al cafetín para desayunar, no se encontró a nadie más del grupo de cinco desde que Rinoa desapareció, se encontró con unos amigos que chismoseaban y se enteraban de todo, por ellos se enteró de que el grupo había sido enviado a una misión, pero que no sabían a donde, mantenía el secreto, ya molestaría a cualquiera de ellos para saber a dónde habían sido enviados y a qué exactamente, se despidió de aquellos que a veces caían pesados ya que no tenían más conversación que puro comadreo, parecían la sección de sociales de un periódico

Tomó el ascensor, la única persona a la que podría preguntarle con detalle y que no fallaría en encontrarlo ahí en su despacho, Squall, arriba saludó a Shu quien estaba como siempre sentada a las afueras archivando y revisando documentos del jardín no se detuvo mucho ahí porque la vio demasiado ocupada en sus deberes como para entablar una conversación aunque fuera de cinco minutos

Con sus nudillos tocó la puerta sin vacilar un par de veces cuando la voz del castaño le dejaba pasar, éste de mala gana al verla dejó los papeles en su escritorio para oírla - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntaba con cierto enojo

- A mí no me hablas así, que tu novia no esté aquí no es problema mío - ella con el mismo tono

- Si vienes nada más a decir eso puedes largarte -

- Vengo a preguntarte acerca de la misión a la que fueron, además de que volvieron ayer -

- Nada fuera de lo común, puros monstruos de la zona y ya - comentaba, recostándose mas en su sillón

- ¿Enserio? Mandar cinco SeeD's y a Seifer para algo ¿qué es nada fuera de lo común? Por favor... Esfuérzate un poco más para mentir… Puedo estar aquí todo el día si me da la gana preguntándote todo acerca de esa misión nada peligrosa - decía sarcásticamente arqueando sus dedos haciendo unas comillas para ese par de palabras finales

El castaño suspiró con frustración, tomándose unos minutos para contarle todo, aunque no estaba mucho con el grupo y no se conocían de toda la vida prefería relatarle además para que no insistiera mucho, algo que decidió obviar al igual que el día anterior fue lo de Rinoa

- Pues, fue algo más o menos peligroso por como lo cuentas, pero… - comentaba haciendo una pausa - ¿pudieron averiguar algo más de Rinoa? - preguntó con algo de temor

- No - respondió el con seguridad fingida

- Bien, me retiro entonces, recuerda que aun los estoy ayudando a encontrar a Rinoa, no me dejen fuera del grupo - dijo con una sonrisa, retirándose de ahí

Mid volvió a su habitación de nuevo a perder el tiempo a no hacer nada y conciliando el sueño que perdía todas las noches, el resto del día fue dormir y dormir sin nada nuevo, pero ahí de nuevo volvía el sueño para atormentarla otra vez, volviendo a despertarse a la medianoche sintiendo aquella rabia de no avanzar más en su sueño, frustrada volvió a acomodarse y volver a cabecear

- ¿No tienes frio? - preguntaba Almeid

- Si, está haciendo algo de frio, pero sí que tarda, ¿qué tanto hace? - respondía Valefort

- Déjala, al menos esta bien y no nos fusilaran - bromeaba el chico a pesar del frio

- Tienes razón - reía ella recordando que hace unos minutos sentía miedo porque Rinoa no despertaba

- Deberíamos avisar a la base, ¿no? - preguntaba Almeid

- Después que suba, así podrá hablar unos minutos con su comandante -

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras miraban a otras partes evitando las miradas entre ellos, una calma incomoda - Vamos - dijo Rinoa quien había subido por fin del cráter que tenían a pocos metros de ellos

- Sí que tardaste ¿no lo crees? Larguémonos de aquí - decía la otra pelinegra de espaldas emprendiendo el camino seguido de su compañero

Una luz roja iluminó, por reflejo la pareja se giró unos noventa grados para probablemente ver algo pero nada, su mano se fue a sus ojos para taparlos de aquella luminosidad tan incandescente, mientras que la otra mano buscaba sus armas, pero ahí se escuchó el primer grito proveniente de Almeid seguido del segundo de Valefort quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de al menos defenderse

Para cuando cesó la luz Mid vio que el chico tenía incrustado una especie de látigo rojo de energía en su espalda del lado de su corazón que fue retirada bruscamente haciendo que su vista la siguiera, para más que sorpresa veía que el ataque había venido de Rinoa

Mid aun tenia clavado un látigo en su abdomen e igual que con Almeid fue extraído con violencia, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas, con las energías que le quedaban desenfundó una de sus katanas y se lanzó para atacar a la bruja, pero resultó en un esfuerzo en vano… Un látigo sobrante fue dirigido de nuevo a su abdomen haciéndole un corte en forma horizontal haciendo que cayera de nuevo a la nieve, una rabia, frustración, ira y cualquier sentimiento parecido crecían en la chica mientras caía al suelo derrotada

La joven bruja no decía nada, una cosa clara era que su mirada no era la misma, aquellos ojos marrones de siempre pasaron a ser de color ámbar y una mirada algo perdida, los látigos que salían de su mano cesaron y empezó a caminar

- R-Ri-noa - pronunció ella que veía a Rinoa caminar hacia ella, al final con rabia en su tono y rostro que le costó hacer por lo debilitada que estaba, pues perdía sangre rápidamente y su vista fallaba cada poco, miró a alguien más, a su amigo Almeid que yacía en el piso muerto - Al-mei-id - pronunció al ver a su amigo en el piso boca abajo así como un charco de sangre que brotaba de él, por última vez antes de quedar inconsciente acompañado de una lagrima

Otro movimiento brusco en la cama para levantarse agitadamente, esta vez fue odio, ira y venganza lo que se veía en la mirada oculta de Mid, por fin el mismo fragmento del sueño fue claro y pudo recordar todo exactamente como había pasado

De nuevo se levantó sin importarle esta vez el dolor de la herida, se asomó por la ventana respirando la brisa fría de la mañana que se aproximaba deseando calmarse, pero no duró como ella pensaba, apretó sus puños fuertemente golpeando el marco de la ventana, más que frustrada aun con la ropa del día anterior, tomó las katanas que siempre estaban con ella que desde hace días estaban ahí cogiendo polvo en una esquina de la habitación, las guindó en una correa especial y salió de su habitación con calma, eran las cuatro de la mañana, hora a la que aun los estudiantes no se despertaban para ir a sus clases, todo estaba callado y solitario sólo se oía el ruido del agua de las fuentes del jardín, se dirigió a su zona favorita, la zona de entrenamiento

Entre una gran fauna que habitaba la zona, al menos un Arqueosaurio sola enfrentaba para pasar el día, pero quizás era su ira y deseo de venganza la que la hizo enfrentarse a varios a la vez, una odisea, no le importaba… pero… no es invencible, a los minutos se vio rodeada por el par de Arqueosarios a los que provocó, sin otra opción mas que correr a lo que sus piernas le dieran… Se lanzó al agua apenas pudo hundiéndose, nadando lo más profundo y esperando que se fueran resignados a no poder matarla, su corazón agitado, asustado, palpitando rápidamente, ya no era pensar en el sueño sino sobrevivir para venganza, aquellos se retiraron, Mid salió del agua tomando aire apresuradamente y nadando para salir, aun con falta de aire se sentó en la orilla a recuperar el aliento

- Una tonta manera de morir, Mid, tengo que vivir para matar a esa bruja - se decía para sí misma - Era mi amiga… ya no, mató a mi amigo y casi a mí, ¿en dónde quedo la amistad? - se preguntaba casi al borde de unas lágrimas de rabia, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana

Se levantó de ahí empapada aun con su katana en mano y fue por presas más fáciles unos cuantos Grats y Grendel, espada con garras, patas, esquivando ataques, recibiendo uno que otros arañazos y latigazos de las criaturas, así fue toda la mañana se podía notar que había sido una carnicería nada fácil, sus ropas estaban llenas de lodo, algunos trozos de hojas, sangre de las criaturas hasta la suya propia que brotaban de sus heridas, cada cuanto descansaba unos minutos antes de seguir matando pero no saciaba aquellas ganas de matar a Rinoa y el cansancio no hacía que ese sentimiento desapareciera en ningún momento

- Squall debe agradecer que Rinoa no está aquí, ya la hubiese matado en su cama desprevenida así como ella casi lo hace conmigo, como me gustaría verlo llorar por perderla, así como yo he llorado por dentro por la muerte de Izaskun - decía cansada, imaginándose la escena, la satisfacción al tener la sangre de la chica entre sus manos y mirar al comandante llorar por la perdida

El agotamiento por fin ganó y cayó rendida en la tierra de la zona de entrenamiento junto a un árbol, había pasado horas luchando ahí casi sin descanso, pero alguien la había observado divertida luchando desde hace casi una hora hasta quedarse inconsciente, dejándola tranquila, era su pasatiempo, pero al verla caer no le quedó de otra más que llevarla a su habitación sin dejarla a merced de los monstruos y esperar que despertara… Le llamaba la curiosidad saber porqué estaba en ese estado, ella era Mid quien estaba todo el día en la zona de entrenamiento y casi sin salir herida

Mid despertó por fin encontrándose en una habitación que no era suya, estaba todo oscuro y apenas se filtraban algunos rayos de luz que por su color parecían las cuatro o cinco de la tarde al mirar más encontró a Dietch sentada en su escritorio disfrutando de una taza de té acompañada de unos bizcochos, la chica se levantó de ahí sentándose mirando que aun su ropa estaba sucia, la chica de la bandana solo observaba esperando que Mid dijera algo

- ¿Me sacaste de ahí? - pregunto Mid

- Si, de nada, no parecen cosas tuyas desmayarte ahí - decía dando sorbos a su té

- Gracias - agradeció después de unos segundos

- Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan enrabietada? Esa no es tu forma de ser, ¿qué pasó? - preocupada Dietch

- Estaba desquitándome -

- ¿De qué? Tiene que ser muy grave para que hayas estado tanto tiempo en la zona de entrenamiento, porque llevaba rato viéndote con aquel enojo, insistiré hasta que me cuentes así que… -

Mid hizo un silencio y con un suspiro - Lo recuerdo Dietch… - confesó

Ésta enarco una ceja sin saber a qué se refería pero entendió a los segundos a lo que Mid se refería, al mismo tiempo observaba el gesto de la chica que apretaba sus puños y mandíbula

- Tenías razón, fue ella, Rinoa, quien mató a Izaskun y me hirió así -

- Yo lo decía por rabia del momento pero, ¿no estarás hablando enserio, o sí? - comentaba incrédula ante el comentario

- Estoy hablando enserio, esta mañana me he acordado de todo… - comentaba esta vez mirando fijamente a su amiga, Mid le explicó todo el sueño a Dietch, por fin, ella ni sabía que Valefort recordaba algo apenas o del fragmento que la despertaba, la cara de Dietch volvió a ser la que tenía aquel día que atacó a Squall con su daga en el puerto de Balamb, escuchando el relato del sueño con todos los detalles que Mid le decía

- Quien lo diría, yo teniendo razón… Me alegra entonces que estés de mi lado -

La chica de ojos verdes volvió a hacer otro silencio, volviendo su vista al piso, ninguna de las dos articuló palabra por unos minutos - ¿Se supone que los SeeD's matan a las brujas verdad? - preguntaba Valefort

- Si - respondió con gesto de confusión disfrutando otro sorbo de su té y un mordisco de una de las galletas del escritorio

- Entonces tengo un plan -

El interés de Dietch se notaba sin poder ocultarlo, con curiosidad le pregunta - ¿A qué te refieres? - comiendo otra galleta

- Encerremos a Kramer y a Shu, tendamos una trampa a Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis y si podemos a Seifer, si quiero hacer lo que estoy pensando tengo que deshacerme de ellos primero antes de -

- Aja… ¿Y cómo lo harás? Recuerda que ese grupo de raros no son tontos - con una sonrisa, el plan parecía mas que fácil, pero Dietch tenía razón… ellos no eran tampoco estúpidos

- Primero capturemos al Director, hacemos que los llame al despacho junto con Shu, ahí con la guardia baja y confiados los atrapamos, una vez así los encerramos en la sala de castigo -

- Hay muchos de parte del Director -

- Pero con extorción y sobornos se puede lograr mucho - comentaba Mid arrogante

- ¿Y después que piensas hacer? -

- Eso es más que obvio Dietch, buscar a Rinoa si es posible en cualquier parte del mundo, porque ese es el objetivo de los SeeD's asesinar a las brujas - decía con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Pero tú no eres SeeD - bromeó Dietch

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! - respondía haciendo desaparecer ese semblante y odio en sus palabras - Pero los aspirantes a SeeD en casos como este deben cumplir su cometido - volviendo a la compostura

- Tienes razón - comentaba con una sonrisa altiva - Cuenta conmigo, pero ¿cuándo llevaras a cabo ese tan genial plan tuyo? - al final con sarcasmo

- A la primera oportunidad que se me presente, mientras tanto debo pasarme con ellos como normalmente lo haría… para escuchar cosas, además tengo que planear la forma de atraparlos y cómo convencer a todos en el jardín de que se nos unan -

- No pierdas tiempo entonces - aconsejaba la chica de la bandana

- Lo sé - dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación - Voy a la enfermería, Kadowaki me va a matar cuando me vea así -

- ¿Te acompaño? -

- No, puedo sola - decía algo adolorida más por la del abdomen que aún le dolía y donde recibió varios arañazos y golpes

En la enfermería Kadowaki como era de esperarse la regañó de manera monumental, pero resignada a tener que curarla, era su deber como doctora - Espero que esto no se repita así, ¿Entendido? -

- Si… Es sólo se ve grave porque tengo la ropa toda sucia, no haga tanto drama - decía saliendo de la enfermería

La chica se dirigió al comedor, no había comido nada en todo el día y su estómago le pedía a gritos que se alimentara, ahí se encontró con Quistis e Irvine, debía controlarse lo más que podía y ser cautelosa con lo que decía, pensaba que no debía molestarse con el grupo, sólo con Rinoa porque los demás no tenían la culpa de nada, pidió algo y procedió a sentarse con la pareja

- Hola - saludó con desanimo

- Mid, ¿qué te paso? - preguntaba la rubia al ver a la chica con vendas y banditas en su cara y brazos, además de la ropa toda sucia que no se cambió en dos días

- Estaba en la zona de entrenamiento -

- Recuperando el tiempo perdido ¿eh? - preguntaba el vaquero

- Así es, ¿y los demás? - preguntaba mientras daba un bocado a la primera comida del día

- Zell está haciendo mantenimiento a unas máquinas de los salones de arriba, Selphie viene en un rato anda en el baño y Squall anda aun en su despacho - comentaba la instructora - ¿Mid como está tu memoria? ¿Nada todavía? -

- Para nada, les prometo que cuando recuerde les contaré inmediatamente - mentía

Engulló rápidamente como si no hubiese comido en días y se retiró del lugar - Así es… sigan pensando esas cosas, ustedes no han hecho nada malo pero ella si… y si la quiero matar ustedes tienen que estar fuera de mi camino, si se interponen tendrán el mismo destino que ella - susurraba para sí misma

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	17. Chapter 17

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… 8-)

Ah! Nada que decir, últimamente no sé qué diablos me pasa -. -.

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: =O hay que considerar que te has mantenido arriba xD como que te afecto lo que previamente te había dicho (respuesta por pin x sino te acuerdas) Y pues es que obvio seifer debe estar con sus amigos en balamb haciendo NADA… Y como que Sasuke femenino estás loca! Jamás! Me ofende que pienses eso ._. Lo divertido es que acordándome ese ch lo escribí precisamente comiendo galletas y un te xD _

_**IProOmise**__: Insisto u_u hay personas a las que puedes brindarles toda tu amistad y cariño… pero llegas a traicionarlos y se ponen en contra tuya… en pocas palabras se convierten en tu enemigo… y más si casi te matan y matan a tu amigo de la infancia del que ella estaba enamorada… ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 17:_

Un día lluvioso en el jardín, esa mañana Kramer llamó al grupo a su despacho que acudió en minutos, ahí se encontraba con Laguna

- Por fin tenemos un primer plan - comentaba Laguna - Irán a Deling, interrogaran a Alexander Deling y al General Calway, para preguntar al presidente Selphie y Quistis y a donde Calway Zell e Irvine… - comentaba animosamente

- Antes de que digas algo Squall, no irás porque tienes mucho trabajo que hacer aquí en el despacho, te necesito - decía Kramer cortando de raíz la objeción del comandante

- ¿Trabajo? Explíqueme mejor por qué no quiere que vaya a Deling - exigía saber el castaño

- Puedes actuar precipitadamente y tú sabes porque - dijo Laguna serio por primera vez, mirando al comandante fijamente haciendo que se retractara de su siguiente comentario con ira reprimida

- ¿Cuándo partimos entonces? - preguntaba Zell con entusiasmo

- Hoy mismo, les alcanzara para llegar a tiempo y preguntarles a ambos - decía el director - aquí les entrego los detalles de la misión, en las maletas de allá está todo lo que necesitan, es por precaución que lo hacemos, si es Galbadia en verdad quienes atacan debemos ser cautelosos en todo momento - decía mientras repartía una carpeta a cada uno

Selphie se acercó hasta el par de maletas mientras Kramer y Laguna les hablaban de la misión, abrió una de ellas seguido de un sonido que puede ser definido como confusión llamando la atención de todos, Quistis, Irvine y Zell se acercaron hasta ella curiosos, adentro había un esmoquin femenino negro y unos tacones del mismo color

- Wow… ¿Pues es que vamos a una fiesta o a trabajar en una oficina? - preguntaba la chica de ojos verdes

- Si leen los informes se enteraran por qué - respondía el director

Mientras inmediatamente Quistis leía en las hojas de la carpeta que le fue entregada con gran concentración - ¿Hacernos pasar por embajadoras de paz? - preguntó por fin mirando con algo de sorpresa

- Así es, si se presentan como cualquier persona no las dejaran entrar, lean bien sus informes y ensayen en el trayecto su papel, Zell, Irvine para ustedes no será tan difícil puesto que Calway los conoce ya, sacarle toda la información posible es lo complicado, eso es todo, pueden retirarse - decía Kramer

Asintieron seguido del saludo SeeD y retirándose todos de ahí menos Squall que llamó a Laguna aparte - ¿No le habrás dicho al director Kramer de lo que habíamos hablado de Rinoa o sí? - pedía saber manteniendo seriedad y en voz baja, aunque le molestaba no poder ir a la misión no le quedaba más que desistir

- No, le dije que estabas muy cansado por todo lo de Winhill, que tenías tus motivos - respondió en tono relajado

- Espero que así sea - dijo retirándose de mala gana no sin antes con un ceño fruncido a Laguna

Volvieron de nuevo a ir a la estación de trenes para ir hacia Timber y luego a Deling, entraron al compartimiento de SeeD's pues era cómodo y podrían hablar sin ningún problema

- ¿Crees que nos dejaran entrar? No sé, no estoy tan segura de ello - decía Selphie ciertamente preocupada

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, pero si no puedes, ¿por qué no me dejas a mí hablar? Serás mi asistente, mi callada asistente - respondía Quistis

- Puede ser, espero encontremos al presidente ahí y no sea un falso clon o algo por el estilo, que todo sea fácil - añadía la enana con ánimos

- Nosotros tenemos que hablar con el padre de Rinoa, ese tío es muy cuidadoso ¿y si le contamos acerca de Rinoa? - decía Zell

- Sólo si la situación lo amerita - contestaba Irvine que tenía la cara tapada con su sombrero de vaquero - debemos ser cautelosos hablando con él, por algo es el general del ejército de Galbadia -

- Tienes razón -

En el jardín de Balamb pasado un par de horas desde que se fueron a su misión en Deling, Kramer llamó a Squall a su despacho un momento, invitó al joven a entrar y sentarse en uno de los sillones

- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea? - preguntaba el castaño con educación pero su tono era de enojo

- Squall, mañana vendrá un estudiante al jardín a retomar sus estudios, ya sus papeles están archivados y su habitación ha sido asignada -

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo director? -

- Pues que tú como comandante y yo como director del jardín debemos darle de nuevo la bienvenida al jardín para que se sienta a gusto de nuevo -

- Como quiera estaré aquí en la mañana para recibirlo cuando me avise, no se preocupe - contestó el castaño retirándose del despacho de Kramer

- Squall, espera - dijo Kramer antes de que el comandante cerrara la puerta haciendo que se devolviera - Acerca de la misión de Trabia, nuestro cliente nos ha enviado el informe acerca del mineral y nos han notificado que también lo han entregado a Galbadia -

- ¿Y que han descubierto? -

- Lo leí al momento de recibirlo, ahora que lo hice con calma, dice que no es nada especial, solo sirve para uso comercial, hasta ahora es lo que tienen, me dijeron que me mantendrán informado de cualquier otro hallazgo y agradecen el que los hallamos ayudado en Trabia - comentaba Cid

- Bien, si se entera de algo más avíseme, por favor - dijo terminando la conversación volviendo a salir por la puerta para ir a su oficina

Al medio día Squall salió de su despacho, aunque le preocupaba lo de Rinoa, el que los demás no estuviesen le hacía respirar una calma a su alrededor que no tenía desde hace mucho, le daba tiempo para pensar en todo momento en sus asuntos y más nada, se dirigió al comedor en su hora de almuerzo y se sentó en la mesa de siempre disfrutando de su almuerzo cuando Mid se apareció sentándose con el

- Hola - saludaba ella con seriedad - ¿Y los demás? -

- Están en una misión -

- ¿Los cuatro? ¿Y no te enviaron? ¿Por qué? Es muy raro, ¿Y a dónde? -

- No fui porque tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, fueron a Deling a preguntarles a unas personas que tal vez sepan dónde está Rinoa - dijo el castaño dando un sorbo a su jugo

- Lastima que no pudiera acompañarlos, yo aquí no tengo donde buscar información de Rinoa y últimamente no ha pasado otro ataque - decía Valefort con lástima

- ¿Cómo sigue tu herida y los recuerdos? - preguntó Squall cambiando de tema

- Aun nada y pues como puedes ver, Kadowaki oficialmente me dio permiso de ir de nuevo a la zona de entrenamiento y pues ayer fui y acabe de esta manera, sino es por Dietch me hubiese comido un Arqueosaurio cuando me quede dormida - contaba ella de lo más entretenida, mientras Squall no le prestaba demasiada atención

Una risa incrédula salió de él - ¿Dietch siendo amable? No me hagas reír -

- Aunque no lo creas es cierto -

- Pues no lo creo las veces que me he topado con ella no han sido nada gratas, sobretodo la primera vez - decía mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido

- Cree lo que quieras, por cierto ha estado mejor, se nota que no esta tan afectada cómo los primeros días y el que Rinoa no esté la calma más - comentaba Mid

- No te puedo decir que tienes razón ya que no la he visto desde la ceremonia en honor a tu amigo, si la ves dile que estamos también averiguando sobre lo de Trabia aun y que nos puede ayudar -

- ¿Y que han descubierto hasta ahora? -

- Nada que nos pueda ayudar -

- Eso quiere decir que están más involucrados en buscar a Rinoa que lo de Trabia - dijo con una ceja enarcada parando de hurgar en su comida con el tenedor

Squall no dijo nada, evitó la mirada con la chica con un ceño fruncido, le daba a entender que era muy cierto - Lo siento -

- Lo sé, sé que les preocupa Rinoa y más a ti pero no se olviden de ello, deberías hablar con Kramer para que investigue más en Trabia - decía ella - Bueno me voy, se me quitó el apetito de un momento a otro - pronunció levantándose de la mesa despidiéndose del chico con un gesto de mano caminando a la salida del lugar

En el tren camino a Deling en el compartimiento de SeeD's se encontraban Quistis y Selphie, quienes se preparaban para ir directo a la residencia presidencial, como ya habían visto antes aquél esmoquin y los zapatos de tacón se cambiaron de ropa y se arreglaron para no ser reconocidas, Quistis quien siempre tenía su rubia cabellera recogida dejando sueltos un par de mechones esta vez se soltó el pelo dejando más sensualidad y unos anteojos que solo acostumbraba a usar cuando daba clases, Selphie recogió su cabello en un moño cambiando aquella mirada alegre de siempre a una de enojo y altivez, la rubia se asoma por la puerta ordenándoles entrar al par de jóvenes

- Selphie, sí que te ves mala, no pareces tu - decía Irvine

- Si, lo sé, cállate - respondió con el ceño fruncido y voz gruesa

- Te estas tomando muy enserio tu papel ¿no crees? - preguntó el vaquero al recibir tal respuesta con asombro

- Si - respondió volviendo a su personalidad de siempre acercándose al vaquero para darle un beso y abrazarlo

- Ya estamos cerca - comentaba la rubia mirando su reloj de muñeca - nos separaremos al llegar, ustedes saldrán primero del tren y luego nosotras, como saben tomaremos caminos distintos, nos encontraremos en el bar del hotel al salir sin importar quien salga primero, ¿entendido? - decía Quistis en completa seriedad

- Entendido - contestaron los tres al unísono

El anuncio del conductor del tren avisaba que estaban entrando a Deling, suspiraron asintiendo para sí mismos y los demás, Irvine y Zell salieron primeros con las maletas que tenían la ropa de ambas chicas, fueron al hotel pidiendo una habitación donde las dejaron para ir mas cómodos y sin sospechas para Calway

De nuevo en aquella casona parecida a un castillo medieval con el estandarte del ejército de Galbadia hondeando al compás del viento, un guardia los detuvo para infortunio de ambos

- ¿Qué desean? - pregunto con altanería

- Venimos a ver al General Calway - respondió Irvine de la misma forma, no dejaría que esa actitud le intimidara aunque fuera un poco

- ¿Para qué lo quieren ver? -

- Tenemos asuntos que atender con él, asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia -

- Si me respondes así menos oportunidad de pasar tendrán - contestó manteniendo la compostura ante el comentario del vaquero

- Entonces dígale que venimos de parte de su hija, que es importante -

El soldado lo miró con duda por un momento sin saber que decir - ¡Bah! Esperen aquí, ya regreso, iré a decirle sólo para que se sientan felices - dijo retirándose de su puesto para entrar a la mansión

Retornó a su lugar caminando con normalidad - Él dice que pueden pasar - comentó dándoles paso - ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen! - alzó la voz por última vez antes de que el par entrara a ver a Calway, Irvine lo miró con soberbia sin decir más nada y siguió caminando

En el despacho de Calway, el hombre dejó de revisar unos documentos que tenía en sus manos procediendo a levantarse de su cómodo sillón, por la cara del general no parecía estar en lo absoluto asombrado por la aparición de alguno de los cinco SeeD's

- ¿Por qué no me toma por sorpresa que estén aquí? - se preguntaba

Irvine contesto sin pensárselo - Venimos a hablar con usted acer… -

- ¿Acerca de mi hija? - interrumpió

- No, venimos a preguntarle acerca de los ataques que han ocurrido en estos pueblos, ¿sabe algo de ello? Sea sincero con nosotros por favor -

- ¿Y cuando no lo he sido?... Bien… Primero estamos investigando aun, para encontrar a quienes nos están difamando -

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Zell

- Sé que estuvieron en Winhill, me enteré después de todo lo sucedido, estoy siendo honesto con ustedes, los soldados que atacaron son impostores, ¿para qué atacaríamos pueblos de nuestro propio país? Es una locura, estoy intentando por todos los medios posibles para hallar al responsable -

- ¿Que sabe exactamente de Winhill? - preguntó Irvine con rapidez

Calway procedió a contarles todo lo que los habitantes le habían dicho según los informes de sus soldados y se los mostró, en realidad estaba siendo muy sincero con ambos demasiado para ser cierto, hasta les mostró los documentos para que no pensaran que les estaba mintiendo

- Después envié a uno de mis hombres de confianza encubierto a preguntarles con más calma, para mi sorpresa me enteré de algo terrible, pensaba que ella había sido rescatada por Squall, pero Rinoa está con ellos, ¿por qué no hicieron nada? -

- General me sorprende que no lo sepa, cuando Squall llegó a Doluown estaba totalmente destruido y sin rastros de ella y después en Winhill nos detuvo antes de poder hacer algo y se marchó con ellos, nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de esos tipos - decía Irvine - ¿pero qué le parece un tregua? - proponía el vaquero, parecía que él era el único que fue enviado a la misión

- ¿Un intercambio de información te refieres? -

- Eso es correcto, pero Squall también nos comentó de que usted había mandado a Rinoa lejos de Deling y del jardín, incluso la ayudo a escapar, ¿puede explicarnos? - volvió a preguntar Irvine

El general hizo un silencio seguido de un suspiro - Bien, lo que no saben es que en el atentado que ocurrió en la residencia presidencial fue donde encontré a Rinoa inconsciente, les ordené a los soldados que mantuvieran eso en secreto y que la llevaran a su habitación, después de todo ese problema al entrar para ver cómo estaba y preguntarle que hacia ella ahí, me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla flotando en su habitación rodeada de un aura roja que jamás había visto, decidí alejarme, cuando la llamé por su nombre reaccionó y luego volvió a quedar inconsciente -

- ¿Squall sabía de esto? -

- No, preferí obviar el detalle, porque me preguntaría una y otra vez si sabría algo de eso, y mi respuesta seria en todo caso que no - Fury se aclaró la garganta para proseguir con su historia - Después cuando ella se despertó me dijo que no recordaba nada, solo un sueño sin importancia -

- ¿Algo más que nos pueda decir? - preguntó el francotirador

- No, eso es todo lo que se, nadie más sabe acerca de Rinoa y de su forma de comportarse en estos momentos, así que lo mejor sería mantenerlo entre nosotros, ni siquiera el presidente sabe de ello, si algo nuevo surge llámenme - dijo entregando una tarjeta con su número de teléfono

- Esta bien, igual para usted, contacte al director Kramer si necesita hablar con nosotros - dijo Irvine - Nos vamos, gracias por ayudarnos - añadió retirándose con el artista marcial al punto de encuentro con las chicas

Mientras hace casi una hora Quistis y Selphie llegaban a la residencia presidencial, custodiada por más soldados que nunca, la castaña tragando grueso y la rubia con un suspiro para calmarse, decididas entraron en su papel, Selphie la asistente arrogante y siempre de mal humor, y la diplomática sensual pero algo orgullosa Quistis

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? - preguntó uno de los dos soldados que estaban en la puerta

- Soy embajadora y ella es mi asistente, venimos desde Balamb, solicitamos hablar con el presidente Alexander Deling - respondía la rubia a la pregunta con mucha seriedad

El soldado la miró con confusión, últimamente no recibían visitas por el atentado así que eran muy precavidos en todo momento - Muéstrenme sus identificaciones, por favor - solicitaba el soldado amablemente

Ambas revisaron en sus bolsillos y sacaron unos carnets que las acreditaban a Quistis y Selphie con otros nombres, se las entregaron al soldado que inmediatamente se acercó hasta su otro compañero de la puerta susurrando unas cosas entre ellos y viéndolas cada cierto tiempo

- Iré a hablar con mi superior, si me disculpan -

El guardia entró a la residencia y se notaba de lejos que estaba hablando con otro que por su vestimenta y como había dicho era su superior, un par de veces miraban y señalaban hacia donde estaba Quistis y Selphie, a los minutos el mismo guardia volvió a la puerta exactamente a su puesto junto con quien había hablado

- Síganme por favor - mencionó educadamente el superior señalando hacia adentro, empezó a caminar y ambas le siguieron el paso hasta entrar al edificio que tenía aún más soldados, piso de mármol decorado con alfombras, cuadros y lámparas elegantes

Entraron por un pasillo que se encontraba entre un par de escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, tanto a la izquierda y la derecha de ambas podían notar puertas de madera bien talladas y preservadas que por instantes les generaba curiosidad saber que había dentro, mientras avanzaban veían al final una puerta doble más grande del mismo tipo de tallado, madera y color, a pocos centímetros el guardia se detuvo y de igual forma ellas también y se volteó a mirarlas con el ceño fruncido y procedió a abrir la puerta

- Señor presidente - saludaba el muy educado, era el tipo de saludo que se espera de un soldado con el gobernante de Galbadia - Ellas son embajadoras de Balamb, vienen a hablar con usted - decía aun con el saludo de los militares

Cuando pudieron denotar más adentro de la lujosa habitación había un sillón al contrario del escritorio, el presidente al escuchar al soldado se giró con la silla, para sorpresa de ambas resultaba que el tal Alexander Deling era un joven de unos veinte años de cabello negro y ojos avellana, con traje muy elegante y pulcro, muy joven para ser presidente pensaron

- Esta bien déjelas pasar, puede retirarse - decía con seriedad - cierre bien la puerta al salir por favor y no husmee por aquí - añadió con el mismo tono - Bien señoritas, siéntense hablemos en paz, ¿a qué vienen? ¿Las recibieron bien? - preguntó levantándose de su puesto después de que el soldado se retiró, pero de un segundo a otro hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados volviéndose amable con ellas que se miraban disimuladamente con extrañeza

Procedieron a sentarse en los sillones cerca del escritorio de Alexander quien volvió a su sillón, se generaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo - Presidente venimos aquí a solicitarle que deje a Balamb en paz, no queremos nada de guerra si es lo que planea, nos hemos enterado por medios, de que ustedes han atacado a sus pueblos y nos preocupa que algo así pueda ocurrirnos - habló la rubia primero

- Vaya, está funcionando después de todo - dijo Alexander con un sonoro suspiro

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué habla? - preguntó Quistis

- Bien, como explicárselos para que me crean... Yo jamás daría la orden de atacar los pueblos de mi propia nación, ¿que ganaría con eso? Se lo que todos piensan, sólo porque llevo ese apellido conmigo creen que soy igual que él pero se equivocan, eso a mí nunca me gustó -

- ¿Se refiere a su padre el difunto Vinzer Deling? -

- Si, todos creen que porque soy su hijo seguiré con su tiranía, sólo pocas personas de acá en Deling saben cuáles son mis planes, debo cambiar la forma de pensar de esos aristócratas antes de hacerlo con el mundo, ellos estuvieron desde hace mucho acostumbrados a sobornar a mi padre para ellos también hacer sus propias fechorías a placer por toda Galbadia, yo no lo permitiré, más bien quiero limpiar el nombre manchado de traición, codicia y arrogancia que ha ganado este país, de hecho aún ni se cómo no me han derrocado -

- Suena como alguien honesto - decía Selphie

- Gracias - contesto él con amabilidad

- ¿Y quiénes lo quieren derrocar? Los aristócratas como usted dice me imagino, es cuestión de tiempo dejar que llegue otra generación, tenga paciencia - dijo Quistis consolando sutilmente al joven presidente

- Es difícil con todos ellos hablando mal de mí a su antojo, aún tienen la mente sucia al igual que ese hombre que tal vez era igual o peor que mi padre - contaba Alexander frunciendo un poco el ceño

- ¿Quién? - preguntaba curiosa Selphie

- Alguien que trabajaba aquí, me vi obligado a despedirlo, ese hombre aunque me quiso criar de mala manera al igual que mi padre, pero no pudo, él era como otro padre para mí, quería manipularme dándome ordenes que no cumpliría por lo maquiavélicas que sonaban y molesto un día ordene a los soldados que se lo llevaran y le dije que estaba despedido después de saber cuáles eran sus planes conmigo, manipularme como un títere para dominar al país, supongo que debe odiarme más que nunca donde quiera que este - dijo con una sonrisa miedosa al final

- ¿Cómo se llamaba él? - preguntaba Quistis

- Ah, él no es importante en todo esto, no creo que esté involucrado, el me crió como si fuese su hijo no me lo imagino haciéndome daño de esta manera, es avaricioso y todo pero tampoco así - dijo Alexander sin contestar la pregunta en si

- Discúlpeme un momento tengo que hablar con mi asistente - dijo levantándose haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Alexander y tomando la mano de Selphie arrastrándola a una de las esquinas de la habitación

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba la castaña en voz baja

- ¿Crees que debamos confiar en él? Nos está contando las cosas como si nos conociera de toda la vida - susurraba la rubia

- Pues, se ve honesto no creo que tenga malas intenciones, se nota que no es en nada parecido a la cara que tenía Vinzer aquella vez que lo vimos en Timber hace tiempo -

- ¿Arrogancia y maldad? - Quistis conservando el tono de voz con una ceja levantada

- Si eso mismo, en cambio él es amable y todo, es diferente, creo que podemos confiar en él, pero no le digamos que somos SeeD's sólo que nos puede llamar si sabe algo de importancia que nos pueda facilitar y ayudarlo a encontrar a esos impostores y también a Rinoa - susurraba planeando aquello muy emocionada con una sonrisa

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que te has salido de tu papel desde hace mucho? La idea era también que conservaras tu papel de igual forma sin importar las circunstancias - regañaba ella a la castaña - Pero no importa no es mala idea -

Terminaron su cuchicheo y se volvieron a sentar en los sillones - Le proponemos algo, de parte de Balamb y porque nos ha demostrado ser de confianza y sus palabras son sinceras, lo apoyaremos en cualquier cosa que necesite para atrapar a esos que se hacen pasar por soldados de Galbadia que tanto a usted como a nosotros nos preocupan, si sabe de algo comuníquenoslo... Tome mi teléfono, si se entera de algo no dude en llamar y contárnoslo o si tiene algo que proponernos - dijo aquello último tomando un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel anotando unos números - Ese es mi numero personal mi nombre es Mina Milkerd y ella Alexandra Boln llámela a ella si no le puedo atender - añadió

- Un placer conocerlas y hacer amistades con ustedes y con la gente de Balamb, tratemos de mantener nuestro acuerdo en secreto, por favor - pidió Alexander levantándose de su cómodo sillón para estrechar las manos de Quistis y Selphie - Nos veremos en otra oportunidad señoritas -

- Igual presidente Alexander - dijo la rubia

- Solo díganme Alexander, cuídense y disfruten su estancia en Deling - corrigió él despidiéndose y deseándoles buena suerte a ambas que se alejaban y salían por la puerta

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	18. Chapter 18

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (De nuevo huelga de caritas…)

_Si, si ya se fue muy tranquilo el ch pasado pero era para contar algunas cositas y dejar claras algunas cosa, espero el de hoy no los decepcione xD tiene algo muy =O!_

_**IProOmise**__: Bueno… si anda planeando ya su "venganza" xD y si fue muy tranquilo, lo sé, hasta me dio cierta pereza haberlo escrito…_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si, lo sé qué flojera… pero era para como dije arriba era para contar algunas cosas que eran necesarias para dejarlo claro =D Y dile a la floja de riyu que lea y me deje rr -.- o ya me vengare!_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 18:_

El grupo se reunió en el bar del hotel como habían acordado previamente, lo único y que parecían estar de acuerdo es en que no era Galbadia quien atacó y destruyó esos pueblos, lo más extraño a la vez que interesante el relato de Calway acerca de Rinoa, también que podían contar con Alexander y Calway para conseguir información, de verdad las cosas estaban cambiando, parecía muy cierto aquello de Alexander en querer limpiar el nombre de Galbadia, estaban cooperando de manera muy amistosa, pero decidirían discutirlo cuando llegaran al jardín con Squall y el director Kramer

En el jardín de Balamb, Kramer en su despacho, revisando su típico papeleo y descansos de cada cuanto que podía, pues algo que no le gustaba era estar hojeando una y otra vez tantos documentos del jardín

- ¿Si? ¿Con quién hablo? - decía Kramer descolgando el teléfono de su oficina

- Director soy yo, Quistis - respondía la rubia al otro lado del teléfono

- Que alegría oírlos, ¿Cómo salió todo? - preguntaba con ansiedad

- Creo que mejor de lo que esperábamos, hoy mismo llegamos al jardín, estamos en el hotel de Galbadia, en unos minutos nos marchamos en tren, no se preocupe -

- Entonces discutiremos todo esto mañana para que puedan descansar del viaje, le avisaré a Squall para que esté al tanto -

- Entendido - fueron la últimas palabras de la instructora antes de cortar la llamada - Vayamos a las habitaciones a recoger las maletas y a marcharnos de aquí ya - decía Quistis al resto que oían la conversación sentados en una de las mesas del bar, disfrutando de unas bebidas

- ¿Tan rápido regresaremos? - pregunto Zell

- Si, veníamos nada más por la misión… Y no hay más nada que hacer aquí, Alexander y Calway nos han dicho mucho, no tiene sentido preguntarles más, podrían sospechar algo raro, porque no me gusta mucho eso de que estén tan comprensivos con nosotros - decía Quistis con duda de aquel par de hombres de Galbadia

- Mejor discutamos esto en el jardín, ¿no crees? Así tendremos una mejor opinión de ellos - decía Selphie dando sorbos a su vaso

- Como se trata de Rinoa, el general Calway está muy colaborador, nos soltó todo eso y casi ni preguntamos nada, creo que se esperaba que iríamos porque sabía que era Rinoa la de Winhill pero Alexander no sabe de ello - decía Irvine quien parece confiar mucho en Calway

- Alexander es muy inocente, por ser joven en un gobierno de viejos veteranos se están aprovechando de él - comentaba la instructora - ojalá pueda gobernar tranquilo, podría cambiar de una vez por todas toda esta tiranía de Galbadia -

- Ya, ya, vamos a la habitación a recoger las maletas e irnos de aquí - interrumpía aquella conversación que podría alargarse

Haciendo caso al artista marcial se levantaron, recogieron sus pertenencias, encaminándose hasta la estación de trenes para tomar dos trenes que los llevarían de nuevo al jardín

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos reunidos en la oficina del director para comentar todo acerca de la misión Quistis e Irvine prepararon informes por separado de su misión en la que mencionaban la conversación que tuvieron con Alexander Deling y Fury Calway respectivamente

- Gracias por entregarme sus informes a primera hora de la mañana, a ti también te entregaron uno ¿verdad? - preguntaba Kramer a Squall - y también entiendo porque me ocultaron lo de Rinoa en Winhill, ya lo sabía, Laguna me comentó -

El comandante suspiro al ver la gran confianza que se le podía tener a Laguna para guardar secretos - Si, ya lo leí, es un informe exclusivamente entre nosotros pero, ¿por qué el general Calway me ocultó eso acerca de Rinoa? -

- De todos modos aunque te lo hubiese dicho, ¿que podrías hacer? Tenemos prácticamente nada respecto a Rinoa y su forma de ser en estos momentos - respondía la rubia al comentario del comandante - lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez haya pasado antes y le ocurre periódicamente - añadía de manera pensativa

- Entonces cuando ella se desapareció en la fiesta de graduación, ¿estaba en esa forma de comportarse? - preguntaba Zell

- Quien sabe, si es así, ¿entonces por qué y cómo pasa? - preguntaba esta vez Irvine

- Pues, ¿no creerían ustedes que la única forma de saber qué es lo que le pasa es hablando directamente con ella? - proponía Selphie

- ¿Y cómo genio? - preguntaba Squall de manera seria un tanto tajante

- No lo sé, supongo que en una oportunidad que tengamos, estando en Winhill no nos atacó, más bien quería que nos uniéramos a ella -

- Entonces, ¿dices engañarla? ¿Y si no funciona? - comentaba la rubia con algo de duda acerca del plan de la enana

- Pues entonces no lo sé... - respondía con algo de tristeza bajando la cabeza

- No te preocupes - dijo Irvine poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Selphie acariciando su cabello animándola - Algo pasará y eso nos dará la oportunidad de hablar con ella y preguntarle más cosas, la vez anterior simplemente estábamos tan sorprendidos de verla y también nos paralizó antes de que la atacáramos -

- Hablando de otra cosa que habíamos discutido mucho anteriormente, es acerca de si confiar verdaderamente en el general Calway y Alexander, pueden estar mintiendo y son ellos en verdad quienes han enviado a los soldados, posiblemente sea una trampa para capturarnos -

- ¿Para qué nos capturarían? ¿Para llevarnos ante Rinoa? - preguntaba el rubio

- Tal vez, quien sabe, aun podría insistir en aquello de que nos unamos a ella, ¿no lo creen? - comentaba la rubia de nuevo

En eso el director se aclaró la garganta y se recostaba de su escritorio - Bien, muchachos veo que están planeando encontrarse con Rinoa, pero no saben cuándo, así que les propongo esto, hablaré con Laguna y planearemos algo, si se les ocurre alguna cosa coméntenlo para discutirlo entre todos y estar un paso adelante, ser prudentes es lo ideal - decía mirando a Squall en esas últimas palabras - en cuanto a si deberíamos confiar en ellos dos lo mejor es esperar y observar atentamente, podemos comunicar alguna información con ellos, que no sea de mucha importancia, y que ellos lo hagan hasta que nos demuestren que son de fiar -

- Aunque Alexander parece estar muy perdido en lo que hace - comentaba Selphie - empezó a hablarnos de que no era él quien había dado la orden de atacar los pueblos y pues luego nos habló de un hombre del cual no nos dijo su nombre pero se quedó largo rato hablando de él y se le notaba muy alegre y en ocasiones triste -

- ¿Le siguieron preguntando acerca de ese hombre? - preguntó Squall

- Si, pero no nos dijo nada, sólo que era alguien sin importancia - respondió Quistis - Pero se puede suponer que los millonarios de Galbadia estén tras todos los ataques, es mi opinión -

- ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué? Y tendrían que ser muy astutos y valientes para que de alguna manera Rinoa esté con ellos sin temerle - preguntaba de nuevo el comandante

- Detrás de todos esos nobles que pueden ser está el cabecilla - comentaba Kramer ajustando sus lentes

- Aja pero ¿quién? - preguntaba de nuevo esta vez de mala gana el castaño

- Hay que esperar que los días pasen y que algo nuevo surja que nos dé una pista de hacia dónde ir, recuerda, no debemos ser apresurados - respondía con calma el director - Hasta aquí podemos dejar la conversación, pueden retirarse y volver a sus labores, cualquier cosa les aviso -

- Entendido - respondieron todos y salieron del despacho dejando a Kramer sólo con sus labores

En una habitación de pasillo muy largo con muchos lujos, paredes, pisos y columnas talladas de mármol y granito que brillaban lo que podían con la poca luz del lugar apenas se notaban que eran blancos, en esa larga habitación solo una lámpara grande de cristal alumbrando todo el lugar al fondo del pasillo había una pared, pero quedaba un marco adornado con cortinas, pasando por él había otra pequeña habitación de paredes muy altas, con un tragaluz en el techo que daba a ver la luz en el centro de la claridad del sol y donde también entraba la fresca brisa un sofá blanco con un par de cojines y alrededor de esa habitación rodeada de rosas que se enredaban en las paredes escalando, buscando salir de ese lugar

En el sofá recostada en los cojines dormía la bruja de Balamb con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando fue despertada por un joven, el mismo que estaba en Winhill acompañándola

- Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa… - repetía una y otra vez con amabilidad y dando ligeros toques en el brazo de la chica

Las cejas de ella se fruncieron y con molestia por la luz abrió poco a poco los ojos y mirando a quien la despertaba - Ciro... - pronunció la bruja

- Señorita Rinoa - dijo el con tranquilidad - Él la espera, dice que quiere hablar con usted -

- Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga él personalmente - pronunció ella encogiéndose en el sillón y dándole la espalda a Ciro

- Entendido, con permiso - dijo por última vez haciendo una ligera reverencia y retirándose de ahí para atravesar el pasillo y entregar el mensaje altanero de Rinoa

- Deberías más bien hacerle caso a él y no a ella, se supone que él es el alto mando de este lugar - dijo una voz femenina

- Y yo solo soy un mensajero - comento Ciro girando su vista a quien hablaba

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, pero bueno ya ambos sabemos porque eres tan afectuoso y agradable con ella, vamos a entregar el mensaje, mensajero - dijo de nuevo la chica, de cabello negro recogido dando a la vista unos pendientes, pero algunos mechones se salían libremente, esmoquin femenino y unos zapatos de tacones

- Carolyne no molestes - exigía Ciro siguiendo su camino, aquella chica Carolyne lo siguió dando un sonoro suspiro

Atravesando el pasillo por el que originalmente habían entrado y otros más pero menos lujosos llegaron a una puerta doble de madera bien tallada, Ciro tocó un par de veces la puerta, desde adentro se oía la voz que le ordenaba entrar

- Ciro, Carolyne - pronunció aquel hombre mayor en la ventana de traje elegante en su despacho de igual manera, refinado - ¿Dónde está la chica? - dijo con una calma falsa

- De nuevo con lo mismo señor - dijo Ciro, no era la primera vez que la bruja se comportaba de esa manera, parecía que ella mandaba en ese lugar - si quiere hablar conmigo que venga él personalmente - añadió citándola sin perder detalle

El hombre suspiro con frustración - Esa chica cree que en verdad manda aquí, y que por eso tenía permiso a no destruir Winhill - decía mientras se despegaba de la ventana e iba a su despacho a una de las gavetas, de ahí saco una piedra de color azul que podría ser confundida fácilmente con un zafiro y se encamino a la salida - ahora quiere ser benevolente después de lo que hizo y luego que sus amigos aparecieron -

- ¿Otro Azul? - preguntaba Carolyne

- Si, ese es otro que fabrique con los científicos, mejor que el A-11… A-12 - respondía Ciro

- Ah, ¿Y ese que hace, lo mismo que me habías comentado de A-11? - preguntó de nuevo

- Si, pero es más eficiente - respondió Ciro regodeándose de su intelecto

- Mi querida Carolyne, ya lo verás… esto es un catalizador, además esto que llevo no es el A-11 de antes, como dice Ciro ya lo mejoraron, es más eficiente que el anterior que destruyó ella – añadió el noble

- ¿Se refiere al que destruyó con su ira descontrolada después que llegara de Winhill? – preguntaba la chica, mientras ambos hombre asentían - Ciro me comento, señor, lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerlo – se lamentaba agachando su cabeza para contener el arrebato de ira a la vez que apretaba sus puños

- Cálmate Carolyne, no es tu culpa, tenías que reclutar más soldados y yo estaba durmiendo después de crear la modificación de A-11 -

- No interesa, al menos estoy bien ¿no? Cálmense, no tienen la culpa de nada – decía el hombre - hijos míos acompáñenme - les decía a Ciro y Carolyne quienes hacían caso siguiéndolo de nuevo por aquellos pasillos, entrando a la habitación de Rinoa

- Que obediente eres Galo, pensaba que insistirías un poco más, me esperaba ver a Ciro de nuevo por acá – decía con total arrogancia levantándose del sofá para encarar al hombre

- Así que de nuevo estas de mal educada, pensaba que Calway te enseñó modales – la otra pelinegra negaba con la cabeza en el mismo tono arrogante que la joven bruja

- Ah por favor no me vengas con esas tonterías, ¿a qué has venido? ¿De nuevo a regañarme por no destruir Winhill? Creo que eso ya lo habíamos discutido – decía mirando al brazo de Galo – ¿Aun te duele?

- Maldita… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso? – decía Carolyne conteniéndose lo más que podía

Rinoa negaba con su dedo al igual que todavía esa mirada arrogante – No, no, no, fue en defensa propia, si no mal recuerdo tu querido padre, oh cierto tus padres están muertos, tu padre adoptivo aquí Galo, me quería controlar con esa piedra de la otra vez que no funcionó para nada, solo cosquillas, así que tuve que defenderme – decía mirando a Carolyne fijamente para posar aquellos ojos ámbar de nuevo en Galo – ¿Ahora a que vienes?

- A recordarte, que debes atacar los pueblos de Galbadia así como Winhill que dejaste pendiente hace días, no me digas que ahora vas a comportarte como niña buena después de lo que hiciste –

- ¿Vas a insistir en eso de nuevo? Simplemente no me da la gana de atacar, ya me siento como tu marioneta, atacare cuando me plazca, ¿entendido? – decía generando unas bolas de luz de sus manos dispuesta a atacar

Pero Galo siendo más rápido que ella sacó la piedra que había cogido de la gaveta de su escritorio – Eh, eh… alto ahí… - decía mostrándole el trozo para que lo viera, acto seguido lo agarró fuertemente con sus manos y el cristal empezó a brillar solo a la vez que una mirada macabra salía del rostro de Galo – Arrodíllate –

De la nada la joven bruja hacia caso a la orden de Galo sin ella poder controlar sus movimientos, una serie de maldiciones se alojaban en su mente y otras se escapaban en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba ante el anciano – Maldita sea, Galo ¿qué hiciste ahora? – exigía saber la joven bruja mientras apretaba sus dientes

- Pues, enseñándote que yo soy el que mando en este lugar no tú, ¿entendido? Te debe estar doliendo el cuerpo es otra reacción de esta nueva combinación parece el antiguo A-11 pero mis científicos lo mejoraron, el único detalle no malo para mi sino para ti es que genera una muy ligera descarga eléctrica, puedes estar consciente pero tus movimientos los controlo yo, ten eso en cuenta la próxima vez que quieras rebelarte ante mí, ahora ve a cambiar el mundo –

- ¡Espera, Espera! – Decía Rinoa que se levantaba involuntariamente - Te tengo otra proposición deja de atacar pueblos, con eso no cambiamos el mundo, ataquemos directamente Galbadia y apodérate de una vez por todo de lo que te pertenece, de lo que te quitó ese mocoso –

Galo calló por un segundo antes de decir algo, maquinando algo y decidir si hacerle caso – No es una mala idea, por fin entendiste, así me gusta– dijo guardándose la piedra en el bolsillo interior del saco – Si así lo quieres ataquemos, tu eres mi arma favorita – decía acercándose a Rinoa y tomando con su mano el rostro de ella – No atacaremos más pueblos, pero aún faltan unos días para que todo esté listo, mientras tanto has lo que te plazca – decía retirándose de la habitación de Rinoa dejándola toda frustrada porque por fin Galo la había podido controlar a la perfección

Un par de días pasaron en el jardín, Squall como siempre en su despacho hojeando documentos, cuando entre de tantos papeles sueltos y carpetas una en especial llamó su atención de color negra, se había acordado de que ese tipo de color solo se asigna a los alumnos que se retiran del jardín, en eso se acordó de que Kramer hace unos días, casi una semana le había comentado de que un alumno llegaría al día siguiente al jardín, pero con todo lo de la misión de los demás en Galbadia se le olvidó eso, así que con la carpeta en mano saliendo de su despacho tocó dos veces la puerta del Director quien le ordenaba entrar

- Disculpe, director Kramer, hay un asunto del que quiero hablar con usted –

- ¿Si?, ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba el extrañado y con curiosidad por el tema

- ¿Se acuerda el día que mando a los demás a Galbadia a hablar con Alexander Deling y con el General Calway? – Kramer asintió - ¿También de que me habló de un nuevo alumno que regresaría al jardín?

- Si, ¿qué sucede con eso? –

- Creo que la pregunta es muy obvia, ¿qué paso con ese estudiante? ¿Dónde está? –

- Pues la verdad ni yo sé dónde está, no me ha llamado, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de llamarlo por mí? Con tanto trabajo aquí es imposible – pedía amablemente mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y escribía unas cifras – Toma, este es el número de él, dile que hablas de parte mía, y que solicitamos que esté aquí el día de mañana o su admisión al jardín será rechazada y tendrá que esperar al siguiente año –

- Entendido – respondió de mala gana pensando que Kramer no era el único que tenía bastante trabajo

- No digas tu nombre, sólo que vienes de parte mía, después se puede confundir de nombres, por favor, es un estudiante muy perdido –

- Entendido – dijo por última vez retirándose del despacho del director con la hoja de papel

Se sentó en su despacho y descolgó el teléfono, llamaría de una vez para terminar ese asunto, marcó el número que le había dado Kramer y escuchando el repique del teléfono esperando que atendieran de donde fuera que sea ese estudiante

- ¿Aló? – dijeron al otro lado contestando la llamada, la voz de un hombre

- Buenas, es del jardín de Balamb, hablo de parte del director Kramer para saber si retomará sus estudios, sino el jardín se verá obligado a decirle que tendrá que esperar el próximo año, al que entran nuevos alumnos –

- Lo siento, se me han presentado inconvenientes, pero justamente mañana iré al jardín con mis pertenencias para iniciar las clases y ser SeeD, una pregunta, tonto, ¿por qué el director me llama? ¿Es que ahora decidió tratarme como un cualquiera? –

- No lo sé, eso háblelo con el director mañana si es que piensa venir, no me interesan sus asuntos personales con él, hasta luego – dijo el comandante colgando el teléfono de manera grosera

- Este ca… me colgó, que me entere quien es… aunque sinceramente me parecía que era Squall – decía el chico en su habitación acostado en su cama viendo su móvil después que lo dejaran con sus preguntas sin responder – Ya mañana volveré y tendrán que acostumbrarse a ver de nuevo esta carita de niño guapo en el jardín –

- ¿Guapo? Estarás bromeando… - decía una voz femenina que estaba abrazada al joven

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces como te enamoraste de mí, Trepe? –

- Quién sabe, es una de esas preguntas sin respuesta… Ni yo misma me lo creo, estar contigo así, es algo que jamás pensaba

- No mientas, un pajarito por ahí me dijo que llevabas meses suspirando por mí –

- Seifer, deja de decir tonterías –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es la verdad? –

- Cállate, dime ¿de quién era el número del que te llamaron? – preguntaba ella curiosa

- No lo sé, revisa – decía lanzándole el teléfono a Quistis mientras se desarropaba y soltaba del amarre de la rubia, se levantaba de la cama desnudo tomando del piso su ropa interior y un pantalón que llevaba puesto hace un par de horas – ¿Vamos al Maiden a almorzar? Es tu día libre – sugería él, pero ella estaba revisando las llamadas

- … En efecto era Squall –

- Oh… Será divertido verle la cara cuando llegue al jardín mañana – decía con una risa arrogante

- Se sorprendería más, si aún él te odiara como antes – decía ella cortando la risa del rubio – Y sí, pero vamos a otro lugar siempre es el Maiden, sólo porque te hacen descuento, a ver si aflojas un poco el bolsillo ¿no crees? –

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy SeeD que recibo un salario mensual con el que me pueda mantener, tengo que comer pescado casi todos los días porque sino no como y si quiero comer otra cosa tengo que ir al bosque y buscar frutas –

- Mucho drama Seifer, no es excusa – decía ella dejando el móvil del rubio en la cama, levantándose para vestirse y salir

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	19. Chapter 19

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (Sigue la huelga…)

Una más y va al 20 =3 aun me asombra de lo que fue mi cerebro capaz de hacer xD y ps… aún faltan más fics que están en mi cerebro… próximamente los escribiré =3

_**IProOmise**__: Pues si como una marioneta x_x y la excusa más valedera que le doy es que anda pensando mucho en Rinoa… y tampoco es que sean los mejores amigos del mundo esos dos… otra excusa es que no todos podemos aprendernos los números telefónicos xD yo de broma se me el mío y el de un familiar, no se me ni el de mi casa ._._

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si que asqueroso seria eso -.- con lo que lo detesto, no es que no esté bien comer uno de vez en cuando… pero en exceso seria como para vomitar x_x y Squall está más despistado por estar pensando en Rinoa ._. y es Carolyne -.- no Carolain a veces pareciera que lo haces a propósito… Y bien… todo eso está explicado más adelante =3 me refiero a lo del A-11 y A-12_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 19:_

En el Regun's un café en Balamb un lugar tranquilo para almorzar sentado observando el mar y los botes pesqueros, fue donde la pareja de rubios decidió almorzar

- Esta vez invitas tu supongo – decía Quistis mirando detenidamente el menú

- ¿Cómo crees? ¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? – decía con drama

- Ah está bien, pero espero que cuando te hagas SeeD, compenses todo esto – decía ella con tono de burla y algo de picardía

- Si, si como digas – decía el viendo al mar

Pidieron sus alimentos y bebidas, Seifer como siempre independientemente de la hora del día un bourbon no caía nada mal - Nada como esto para empezar el día – comentaba el rubio moviendo su vaso con la mano y dándole un trago

- Igual yo, pero no así, prefiero un té helado – decía dando sorbos a su bebida – Espera… - decía la rubia parando aquel líquido para observar algo que le llamaba la atención – ¿Ese no es Zell? – preguntaba ella con curiosidad y extrañeza haciendo que Seifer se girara sin llamar mucho la atención

- Pero mira… ahora el gallina tiene novia –

- No lo creo, se supone que aún está enamorado de la chica de la biblioteca, ¿no será una amiga? –

- Aja… una amiga… dejémoslo en paz, después nos la presenta, como es cobarde no tendrá la valentía de hacerlo –

- Tienes razón hasta se nota como feliz y enamorado, espero que no le caiga mal a ella… -

- ¿Ella? – preguntaba él – ahh… su ratón de biblioteca -

- Se me había olvidado tengo que corregir unos trabajos que tengo pendientes - decía la rubia degustando su almuerzo después de unos minutos de silencio

- Deja de preocuparte tanto por el trabajo debiste quedarte como SeeD y no como instructora -

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que cuando me vaya a las misiones te pongas a llorar pensando que algo me pudo haber pasado al igual que con Irvine y Selphie? - decía ella de forma divertida esperando la respuesta de Seifer

- Para nada cómo se te ocurre... - mentía, se podía notar sin mucho esfuerzo por el rubor de sus mejillas

- Aja... ¿Y ese color que tomó tu cara? No me engañas Seifer Almasy - dijo ella en tono serio con una sonrisa por la cara de él

Después de su almuerzo y que la instructora pagara la cuenta, se dieron un último beso y se retiraron con cuidado, porque aún estaba Zell conversando con aquella chica misteriosa, se despidieron de nuevo como si no se hubieran visto en años, Quistis siempre que podía se escapaba de los demás y pasaba las noches en la casa de Viento para pasar más tiempo con él, hasta se podía notar que estaba más que distraída, no mostraba aquel carácter y tampoco le hacía honor a su apodo "La tirana Trepe" y se podría decir lo mismo de Seifer quién estaba muy distraído en su pesca, además de que no cesaban las burlas de Trueno por la cara de tonto que cargaba, hasta más de una vez le jugaba bromas aprovechando tales oportunidades y como tenía confianza con sus amigos les contaba con poco detalle cuan estaba enamorado de aquella rubia llamada Quistis

En el jardín de Balamb estaba Selphie abrazada con Irvine en el patio recostados en el pasto verde además de una brisa que hacia danzar las hojas que caían de los árboles y se marchitaban así como el trinar de las aves, al parecer el otoño se acercaba rápidamente, de todos los eventos ocurridos había pasado casi un mes, un mes lleno de situaciones divertidas, extrañas algunas más que otras y algunos tristes, sin embargo el grupo se mantenía tranquilo sin dejarse llevar mucho por todo eso o al menos eso querían pensar cada uno…

El día fue normal lo de siempre por ser día de semana trabajo y trabajo sobretodo para Squall quien no dejaba de ser comandante del jardín por un día, no tenía tiempo para tomar aunque fuese un solo día, eso significaba acumulación masiva de papeles y papeles

- Que trabajo tan estresante, todo sería mejor aunque pasaras un segundo y me brindaras un sonrisa tuya - hablaba el castaño para si con un suspiro mientras hojeaba los documentos de su escritorio, dejándolos de mala gana en el escritorio levantándose de su silla dirigiéndose a la ventana a observar el panorama y como siempre pensar una y otra vez en la Rinoa que siempre conoce y aquel nuevo aspecto así como las miles de dudas que rondaban por su cabeza hizo un suspiro y salió de su despacho dirigiéndose al de Kramer

- Director, ¿puedo tomarme el día libre? No me siento muy bien - decía Squall

- Tranquilo, como no, anda con la doctora Kadowaki a que te recete algo - respondía Kramer muy comprensivo

- No es para tanto son otras cosas, no me siento enfocado en el trabajo como debería ser, disculpe - comentaba dejando sin preocupaciones al director

- No hay problema, descansa -

Salió de ahí tomando el ascensor, dirigiéndose al comedor del jardín, tomando un café y una comida para llevar, ignorando cualquier llamado de sus amigos o estorbos como pensaba en ese momento, fue a la habitación de Rinoa de la cual tenía llave, adentro el can que lo saludaba con un movimiento de su cola indicando felicidad, acarició el pelaje de Angelo, tomó unos envases y una bolsa que llevaba la comida del animal, lo llamó con un silbido y cerrando la puerta se lo llevó a su habitación

Adentro, puso los platos de comida del perro en el piso sirviéndole agua del grifo y el otro envase repleto de comida, de su closet agarró una sábana sucia y la tiro en un rincón - Ahí dormirás esta noche - hablo Squall con el perro de forma seria, se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto y se sirvió aquel alimento que anhelaba desde hace un par de horas acompañado de un jugo de naranja

El perro olfateando el almuerzo del comandante, acechaba y esperaba algún trozo que cayera al suelo para comérselo, mientras que el castaño sólo estaba mirando a la ventana admirando el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos parecido al que tenía en su oficina y disfrutando de cada bocado y trago de jugo, era imposible no pensar en ella y menos si tenía una foto de Rinoa abrazando al castaño que tenía cara de pocos amigos en su escritorio, aquella que lo hacia sonreír mucho y lo ponía nostálgico

La tarde llego y así cómo lo hizo dio paso a la noche de manera veloz, así como fue su tiempo mirando a cualquier punto de la habitación pensando en ella se durmió de la misma forma con una sonrisa por ella que no desapareció en ningún momento

_- Rinoa... -_

_- ¿Si?_ - preguntaba ella sin obtener respuesta - _... ¿Qué sucede? Ah lo sé... Tranquilo yo también te quiero_ - dijo ella de forma tierna dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo mas

Era un momento del pasado, aquel que recordaba muchas veces en sus sueños pocos días antes del examen de SeeD, estaban en la llanura de Arklad en un risco donde podían observar el mar y las estrellas, una noche de luna nueva como ambos lo recordaban

_- Estoy preocupado por esa misión de Trabia_ - decía él mirando a otra parte

- _Nada me pasara, te lo aseguro... Y... Si me pasara... Sé que tu acudirías en menos de un segundo a rescatarme, ya lo has hecho infinidades de veces así no esté en peligro_ - dijo ella a su chico brindándole una sonrisa que no veía por evitar mostrarle un sonrojo que se mostraba en sus mejillas - _a veces hasta pienso que te preocupas demasiado por mí ¿no lo crees?_ - añadía ella con una sonrisa aun su vista estaba fija en él hasta que por fin la miró

Tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos y entregándole un tierno beso pero antes de que pudiera soltar aquellos labios se despertó cayendo de nuevo a la realidad, en su habitación a poco más de las diez de la noche, desperezándose un poco para acomodarse más en la cama y seguir durmiendo

Pero a los pocos segundos Angelo se levantó de su cómoda esquina gruñendo, advirtiendo de algo, a lo que Squall no le prestaba atención pues siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer ruido por nada, pero esta vez el can no estaba errado con su olfato… Una sombra, un cuerpo se apareció afuera de la ventana, extendiendo lo que parecía ser su mano acercándose más y más, mientras que el gruñido se transformó en ladrido repetidas veces sin parar

- ¡Cállate Angelo! - decía el castaño molesto que estaba acostado frente a la pared

Aquella sombra atravesó la ventana como si no estuviera ahí y aterrizando con gracia en el suelo, pocos segundos cuando Angelo volvió a los gruñidos y mostrando sus colmillos a la amenaza que se acercaba hasta el can - Calma Angelo, soy yo - susurró

El perro reconociendo la voz se calmó y se lanzó encima pidiendo mimos y abrazos y moviendo la cola de manera risueña, a lo que aquel ser misterioso lo acariciaba sin molestia, luego lo apartó y se fue a la ventana que abrió de par en par dejando entrar la brisa fría que hacía danzar las cortinas al compás del viento

Squall se giró con rapidez y levantándose como podía agitadamente tomó su sable pistola que estaba en la esquina y se recostó en la pared apuntando su arma contra el extraño, pues era obvio que el perro no podría abrir la ventana

- ¡¿Quién eres? - gritó con furia intimidando

- Me estas causando demasiada tristeza ¿sabes? - dijo aquella voz femenina

- ¿Rinoa? - dijo él con más tranquilidad y bajando un poco la guardia

Sin equivocarse, era ella que se acercó hasta él dejando notar su rostro lo más que se podía con la luz de la luna, soltó el sable pistola sin importar donde cayera y abrazó a su chica fuertemente sin importarle nada, pues aún tenía el aspecto de cuando la vio en Winhill, pero él sabía que era ella sin duda alguna, su Rinoa...

- Rinoa... - dijo apretando el abrazo más sin soltarla

- Squall... - añadió ella correspondiendo el abrazo con menos fuerza y la misma felicidad

Por fin el castaño, luego de unos minutos la liberó pero procedió a tomarla de las manos y haciendo que se sentara en la cama para tenerla entre sus brazos de manera tierna

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado - dijo Squall recostando su quijada en la cabeza de ella y mirando hacia arriba, a la vez que apretaba la manos de ella

- Igual yo, sobretodo desde que no quisiste venir conmigo cuando te lo propuse en Winhill -

- Lo siento, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, pero si vienes únicamente a pedirme eso, creo que tampoco te tendré una respuesta, tengo una pregunta que hacerte - dijo el caballero mirando a la bruja

- ¿Pregunta? - dijo ella extrañada - pues creo que más importante de la que tengo yo no lo creo -

- Quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede... Tengo miedo de decírtelo, pero creo que tú no eres mi Rinoa, aquella chica que me brindaba sus sonrisas sin que yo se lo pidiera, incapaz de hacer daño, pero de defender a los que estén en peligro sin dudarlo un minuto y preocupada por sus amigos -

- Squall... - dijo mirando a las manos de ambos - Soy yo... Sigo y seguiré siendo yo, la misma, solamente que he cambiado mis ideales...

- ¿Ideales de destrucción? Por favor, Rinoa - decía incrédulo - Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando te ayudare a volver a la normalidad -

- ¡Que no me pasa nada! - gritó ella levantándose de la cama con furia - ¿Entonces no puedo contar contigo? -

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, no seas tonta... Es solo que... Es solo que... No sé a lo que lleve todo esto... - dijo con preocupación

- No hablemos más de esto ¿si? He venido a verte, porque te extrañaba mucho - comentó Rinoa con sonrisa tierna

A lo que el castaño no pudo resistirse y tomarla de nuevo de las manos y llevarla a la cama para acurrucarse juntos, aquel que la extrañaba desde hace semanas anhelaba entregarle aquellos fugaces besos que ella recibía sin rechistar

- Squall... Quiero que pienses en unirte a mí de nuevo, aquella promesa... -

Él no decía nada, pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras de ella aun abrazándola, sin saberlo transcurrieron un par de horas entre su conversación y sus entregas de cariños, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama del comandante

A poco más de las tres de la mañana Rinoa entre sueños se empezó a mover agitadamente y balbucear cosas que no se entendían, aquello hizo que el castaño se levantara preocupado

- Rinoa, Rinoa - llamaba moviéndola poco a poco con preocupación

Pero el tono de voz subió hasta que un grito de ella se escuchó por toda la habitación haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza estirándose para luego encogerse, un aura roja salió poco a poco de ella rodeando la habitación, la joven se despertó con la respiración acelerada mirando a los lados cuando divisó a su caballero

- Squall... - pronuncio ella con cierta dificultad

- ¡Rinoa! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba el agitado

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntaba ella con confusión

- ¿Cómo que que haces aquí? Tu misma llegaste hasta acá - respondía acariciando la mejilla de la bruja - No me digas que ahora tienes amnesia... -

Se levantó con rapidez de la cómoda cama donde estaba a gusto con él - Tengan cuidado, estén alertas a lo que esté por venir... - el aura roja que despidió aún estaba en la habitación sin ellos notarlo, pero a los segundos se devolvió de donde había salido, haciendo que Rinoa la absorbiera - No olvides tu promesa en ningún momento - comentaba mirándolo fijamente tal vez con cierta arrogancia para irse de la misma forma en la que entró a la habitación del comandante

- ¡Rinoa! ¡Espera! - gritaba él levantándose hacia la ventana… Muy tarde, ella no escuchaba los gritos del castaño que la llamaban una y otra vez - Maldita sea... - maldijo para si golpeando el marco de la ventana, miraba el paisaje esperando ver por última vez a su chica pero entre tanta oscuridad no sería posible, resignado cerró las ventanas que hacía horas ella había abierto cuando entró, recordó con felicidad aquellas horas en las que estuvo con ella, como si los dioses hubiesen cumplido un sueño que no pedía pero estaba a poco de hacerlo

La mañana llego rápidamente, no quedaron muchas horas de sueño, de todas formas Squall no pudo seguir durmiendo esa noche pensando en los últimos minutos y últimas palabras de Rinoa, el despertador lo sacó de aquello, haciendo que procediera a cambiarse para ir de nuevo a su despacho, unos vaqueros y un suéter negro, lo más desaliñado posible para ir a trabajar, su aspecto definía su estado de ánimo esa mañana, tomó la llave de su habitación junto con el móvil que no solo él sino los demás se quedaron después de la misión de Winhill y salió camino a su despacho

- _It's so much better… When everyone is in, are you in? Uuuuuh… uuuuuh… Are you in? Youuuuuu uuuuh Are you in?... It's so much better when everyone is in, are you…_ - cantaba una voz muy alegre que se asomaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios del jardín de Balamb hasta que fue interrumpida aquella melodía cuando vio al castaño - Hola comandante ¿y su novia? Oh si ya lo recuerdo desapareció... ¿Se fue con el amante? - decía con arrogancia y total satisfacción - Es algo parecido a lo que sentí con mi hermano, pero supongo que no hay remordimientos - pronunciaba Dietch aun con arrogancia al igual que su cara de malicia

- Jah, sigue tu camino y ya, no tengo ganas de gastar saliva y menos contigo - comentó de la misma forma

- ¿Amanecimos de mala gana, no? ¿Te hace falta cariño de la bruja esa, verdad? - miró por última vez con arrogancia y siguió su camino

Squall siguió también hasta el comedor donde pidió un café para ir a su despacho, sus amigos no estaban por los alrededores, supuso que tenían el día libre y Quistis tendría clases en la tarde, un bostezo y un trago de café mientras iba al ascensor para "nadar" entre tantos papeles

- Squall... El estudiante nuevo está por llegar, gracias por llamarlo por mi ayer - decía Kramer asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de Squall pasada una hora desde que llegara

- De acuerdo, avíseme cuando esté ya en el jardín para ir a su despacho y recibirlo -

- Esta bien, mientras tanto puedes descansar, no te tomes el trabajo tan a pecho, te puede hacer daño, además se me había olvidado, Laguna me llamó ayer en la tarde después de que te fuiste y me dijo que ya casi tenía un plan que lo único que faltaría es ubicar el paradero de Rinoa -

Las cejas del caballero hicieron un gesto raro indetectable para el director, sorpresa y meditación - Que bien - respondió sin mucho interés

- Quistis, cariño, creo volver a encajar aquí - dijo Seifer con soberbia entrando al jardín con su Hyperion respirando aquel aire que le traía recuerdos

- Cállate y entra, ve con el director, en la noche hablamos, pero al mediodía nos vemos todos en el comedor que no se te olvide, lo más seguro es que Kramer te dé la bienvenida... -

- Que no se te olvide que Squall también estará ahí, no me perdería esa cara por nada del mundo al igual que la de los demás - reía él haciendo que algunos estudiantes que salían volcaran sus miradas a la fuente del ruido

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde, voy a descansar un rato más, tengo clases después de mediodía -

Seifer subió aquellos escalones que lo llevaban hasta el ascensor para acceder al piso tres donde estaba el director Kramer

- Hola Shu -

- Seifer... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntaba con mucha extrañeza casi a la defensiva y más por verlo con su sable pistola

- ¿Me extrañaste? He venido a seguir estudiando aquí -

- La verdad no... Pero... Supongo que... Qué bien... por ti - comentaba atónita - Si vienes a ver al director pasa, llevaba tiempo esperándote, pensaba que sería cualquier persona menos tú... -

- Ahhh... Vamos sabes que me extrañabas - decía con su característica arrogancia entrando al despacho de Kramer - ¡Viejo! - gritaba antes de cerrar la puerta

- Seifer que alegría que estés aquí, sabía que Edea te convencería de volver -

- Aja, si como quiera... - comentaba dejando su Hyperion cerca de él y sentándose en uno de los sillones

- Déjame llamar a Squall seguro estabas pensando en pedirme eso - decía descolgando el teléfono de su escritorio

- Kramer... Squall está al otro lado son pocos pasos ¿y lo va a llamar? No sea perezoso -

- Squall, ven a mi despacho el estudiante ha llegado - dijo para luego colgar el teléfono

- ¿Y cuándo empezaran las clases? Recuerde que son sólo las materias que siempre se ven antes de los exámenes de SeeD - discutía el rubio

- Tranquilo Seifer, lo sé, no se me olvida, precisamente estás a tiempo ya las clases han comenzado, cuando Edea te dijo faltaban pocos días para el examen práctico de SeeD -

- Aah... Más le vale, entonces ¿cuánto me he perdido de las clases? -

- Pues solo unos días, te dará tiempo para ponerte al día, mañan... -

- Director... - interrumpía Squall entrando a la oficina de Kramer, pero sus ojos se posaron en aquel chico que estaba sentado de espaldas a él

- Que bien, creo que no hace falta introdu... -

- ¿Seifer? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - volvió a interrumpir al director, al escuchar ese nombre el rubio se levantó

- Así es... - dijo dándose la vuelta para que Squall lo mirara - Ya llegue yo... Vengo a retomar mis estudios -

- Y yo que pensaba que ya tenía suficientes molestias aquí y ahora tu... Perfecto, si perfecto - decía con el ceño fruncido seguido de un sonoro suspiro

- Ahh vamos sabes que me extrañas - decía Seifer con arrogancia

- Quisieras tú -

- Chicos, chicos calma, bien si Squall, Seifer volverá al jardín, y volviendo a lo que hablábamos Seifer, mañana empezaras tus clases, hoy no para que descanses y acomodes tu habitación es la misma que tenías -

- De acuerdo, ¿eso es todo? -

- Si, puedes retirarte, ahora en nombre del director Cid Kramer, o sea yo y del comandante del jardín de Balamb Squall Leonhart te damos la cordial bienvenida al jardín de Balamb tu antiguo hogar, esperamos verte hecho SeeD en poco tiempo - comentaba el director con mucho júbilo y alegría

- Si, si gracias, ¿y del comandante no hay una sonrisita para mí? -

- Cállate Seifer, me devuelvo a mi oficina - decía el comandante despidiéndose de ambos y cerrando la puerta

- ¿Y Trueno y Viento? - preguntaba Kramer con seriedad

- Pues... Ellos no quisieron volver, todavía no... Eso fue lo que me respondieron, quieren vivir un tiempo más tranquilos sin tanta preocupación se acostumbraron a la vida de un explorador -

- Otra duda, ¿por qué volviste al jardín? Recuerdo que me habías dicho que no querías volver porque habría mucha gente que te odiaría pero que eso no te importaba mucho, además de perder las ganas de luchar y buscar una vida más tranquila, ¿qué te ocurrió? - recordaba y preguntaba Kramer con curiosidad

- Cuando acompañé a Squall a buscar a Rinoa me gustó mucho hacer otra cosa más que descubrir el mundo, no sé por qué pero por un segundo me sentí como un SeeD, además de un motivo personal, que de una vez le digo no le incumbe... - decía esto último frunciendo el ceño después de haber hablado tranquilamente - Me voy -

- Esta bien, es un placer tenerte de vuelta - se despedía Kramer del rubio que salía por la puerta con su sable pistola

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Selphie, Irvine, Zell y Quistis se encontraban en la fila del comedor esperando que llegara su turno, a los minutos llegó Squall, quien notaba que sólo parloteaban de cualquier cosa, al parecer ninguno sabía que Seifer había vuelto al jardín, pero dentro de un minuto se enterarían puesto que el rubio arrogante iba entrando por el comedor, la primera en notarlo fue Selphie

- ¡¿Seifer? - gritaba Selphie con más que asombro pues los aires de Seifer eran como si pasara como por su casa

- Ah, aquí están, ¿me dan la cola? - pedía con total normalidad

- Espera, espera, una cosa... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba esta vez Zell con la misma cara de estupefacción

Seifer callaba y observaba a los estudiantes en las mesas comiendo y riendo - Seifer, estará de nuevo en el jardín para ser SeeD… - comentaba Squall por el rubio

- ¡¿Qué? - dijeron todos al unísono

- Así es, acostúmbrense a verme todos los días de ahora en adelante y pronto en misiones, pues esta vez sí me hare SeeD, después de muchas veces intentarlo -

- Si, a la quinta va la vencida, ¿no es así?- bromeaba Quistis tapando su risa con la mano en la boca

- ¡Oye! - protestaba el rubio

- Era una broma, suerte este año Seifer - respondió la instructora con una sonrisa y una fija mirada al chico

La fila del comedor que parecía interminable entre tanta charla paso rápido, los muchachos pidieron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre a seguir la charla que cargaban amenamente. Si, esta vez a esa mesa de siempre en la que pasaban ratos agradables, chistosos y pocos amargos le haría falta una silla más, una en la que iría el nuevo miembro fijo del grupo de seis, el futuro SeeD, Seifer Almasy

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	20. Chapter 20

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (Todavía la huelga…)

El 20… este y faltarían unos 13 mas según mi cuenta xD Espero les guste, como siempre intentando hacerlo…

_**IProOmise**__: Cualquiera se hubiese quedado de piedra al ver a Seifer volver… sin avisarle a nadie más que a Quistis y que se pasee por el jardín como si fuera su casa o que se yo xD Si, la personalidad extraña de Rinoa hay más cosas que decir de eso =3_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: xD Pero sabes que te gusta ese Seifer e_e Y hay que ver mente sucia la tuya ._. pues claro que querías que dijera, si, si vi a Rinoa y que después le preguntaran donde esta y porque no la detuvo y dijera "no se" y "se me escapo" respectivamente -.- Y ps… es Kramer ese tipo es más condescendiente con todo el mundo ahí xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 20:_

Días pasaron, los demás en sus tareas de siempre y Seifer adaptándose de nuevo a la vida en el jardín, todos habían notado que él había regresado y se quedaría, unos más amargados… pero Seifer no dudaba ni un segundo en disculparse con aquellos que lo miraban con odio porque sabía que sólo con verlo recordaban aquellas heridas o amigos que perdieron en la pelea de los jardines de Balamb y Galbadia

Laguna llegó al jardín una mañana junto con Eleone igual que otras veces, se reunió con Kramer a charlar unos minutos y seguido llamó al grupo completo

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó el presidente con muchos ánimos, obteniendo por respuesta un saludo sin muchas ganas - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y esas caras? -

- Estábamos ayer en el Maiden desde temprano, tenemos suficiente con la resaca como para que grites, imbécil- respondía Seifer con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento, pero es que traigo buenas noticias, tenemos un plan, nos faltaría encontrar a Rinoa para llevarlo a cabo... -

- ¿Entonces supongo que estás esperando que algo suceda que quién sabe cuándo para que ella aparezca? ¿Es muy tonto no crees? - decía Squall

- Pero el plan está formado, además créeme que mis hombres y yo hemos investigado y ni una sola pista de Rinoa o de algo que nos ayude - respondió tranquilamente Laguna

- Bien y ¿cuál es el plan genio? - preguntaba haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

- Tío enserio tenemos que encontrar a Rinoa o pagarle a alguien para ya saben… que lo haga feliz... Squall está más de malhumor cada día... - susurraba Zell cerca del grupo que intentaba no reírse

- Bien, escuchen atentamente sobretodo tú Squall eres la clave para traer a Rinoa, hablé varias veces con Edea que fue personalmente a Esthar, me comentó que puede ser por la falta de entrenamiento de Rinoa lo que haya dejado llevar por sus poderes de bruja, cosa extraña pues se supone que tiene a Squall de su lado y hace de su caballero trayéndole felicidad a ella, retrasando en gran medida esto, comentando esto también con el Profesor Odine nos propuso usar uno de sus brazaletes para bloquear sus poderes y después llevarla al pabellón de la bruja donde la estudiaremos hasta que podamos encontrar una forma de ayudarla o sino... - Laguna paró un momento, en su cara se notaba que era algo difícil de decir - sino... Tendremos que neutralizar sus poderes... Ya saben, el mismo proceso de Adel -

- Es un plan muy arriesgado - comentaba Quistis

- Si, ¿y si no hay otro remedio y no vemos a Rinoa mas nunca? - decía Selphie

- Oye es nuestra amiga, es algo difícil de hacer... - dijo Zell

- Además de que puede atacarnos sin pensarlo si la vemos, además ¿cómo le pondremos el brazalete así como así? - preguntaba Irvine

- Eso está en manos de Squall, él la convencerá, igual ustedes también tienen que cooperar en esto, se acercara y le pondrá el brazalete ese es el plan uno, si no funciona convencerla… Tendrán que luchar con ella quieran o no... - respondía Laguna cruzándose de brazos haciendo un suspiro - Eleone, dale el brazalete, por favor -

- Si, tío Laguna - respondía ella asintiendo con la cabeza, caminando hasta Squall y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pulsera dorada con una piedra azul marino - Toma Squall, buena suerte, igual para ustedes chicos -

- Y a todas estas ¿qué pinta Seifer aquí? Él no es SeeD... - bromeaba el vaquero

- Esto es algo aparte de los asuntos del jardín, esto es entre nosotros… Nosotros y otros pocos sabían que la chica que desapareció en la fiesta de graduación era Rinoa además de que sólo nosotros y Edea sabemos que ella estaba atacando en Winhill - comentaba Kramer esta vez

- ¿Ese es todo el plan? - preguntaba Squall volviendo al tema

- Si, seguiré investigando, si encuentro algo les avisaré, es solo que hay escasas pistas para encontrarla y hace que me sea difícil, lo siento - se disculpaba Laguna con el grupo

- Pues nosotros tampoco es que hemos investigado mucho, aparte no hay en donde buscar, ni Calway ni Alexander nos han dicho algo tampoco - dijo Selphie

- No se preocupen estoy más que seguro de que todo saldrá bien, ella aun confía en ustedes - comentaba Laguna dándoles esperanzas y ánimos a los chicos

- Estamos preparados señor - comentaba una voz masculina desde un transmisor

- Bien, ¿equipo Bravo? -

- También preparados señor - respondía el líder Bravo

- Perfecto, equipo Alfa a la residencia presidencial, equipo Bravo cuatro hombres a la residencia del general Calway y el resto a prestar apoyo cuando sea necesario -

Los soldados salieron de entre las sombras de los árboles, entre las calles desiertas de la residencia presidencial custodiada por unos cinco soldados que estaban jugando a la cartas un par durmiendo y otro fumando que a los minutos se dio cuenta del movimiento de los soldados soltó el cigarro en mano sin apagarlo y salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos y su arma, seguían moviéndose sigilosamente hasta llegar a la entrada… se escondieron en donde pudieron

Un respiro de cinco soldados con cinco balas cargadas en sus rifles, tomando aire y apuntando, los músculos tensándose mientras sus enemigos volvían para buscarlos, pero se habían ocultado, el sonido del gatillo, la bala perforando la ropa y la carne de los soldados dejándolos muertos en el pasto con una bala al corazón

Corriendo y abriendo una de las rejas para que el grupo de ataque pasara, no habían más guardias, se acercaron a la siguiente puerta de madera para entrar al edificio, un pequeño explosivo para la cerradura

- Ciro, ¿ya puedo entrar? - preguntaba Rinoa aburrida

La miró como si la chica no tuviese más remedio y acercó su mano a su oído donde tenía el comunicador - Equipo Alfa, Rinoa llagara allá en unos minutos así que apúrense lo más que puedan en llegar hasta la puerta donde está Alexander, de ahí esperen y dejen que la chica lo mate -

Un sonido se escuchó en el oído de Ciro por el audífono - Entendido señor -

- ¡Gracias Ciro! - en eso se levantó de la cama y abrazo a Ciro fuertemente haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, el chico agarró el brazo de ella para sostenerse

Rinoa lo soltó entregándole una sonrisa a Ciro que se la devolvió, miro rápidamente por la ventana y fijo hacia la residencia presidencial y su mirada cambio a altivez y maldad

- Cuídate mucho, recuerda que a Galo le molestará si sales herida igual que a mí también -

- Entendido - respondió sin mirarlo y saltó por la ventana emprendiendo sus pasos hasta el lugar

Mientras los soldados tumbaban las puertas con patadas para entrar y ganar terreno en la residencia, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie que los atacara desprevenidos, encontraron a unos cuantos empleados de servicio, unos asistentes de Alexander, unos funcionarios del gobierno y los guardaespaldas de Alexander, fueron atacados y asesinados sin tregua

El joven presidente se había despertado por los ruidos y estaba siendo custodiado por su protectora y asistente de confianza Crust como se hacía llamar la chica pelirroja y ojos azules, que de inmediato había salido con su pistola 9mm a la habitación del joven, dispuesta a dar su vida por el

- Presidente, vaya detrás de la cama y resguárdese ahí - decía con prisa acercándose a la ventana del cuarto a cerrar las cortinas sin dejar ver el interior, cerró la puerta, verificó que su pistola tenia balas y no tenía seguro alguno

- ¿Qué ocurre Crust? -

- No lo sé, pero es obvio que vienen por usted - susurraba - ¡Maldición! Están asesinando a todos aquí - decía mirando a la puerta fijamente, mientras que escuchaba los disparos, los gritos de las mujeres y hombres que eran disparados sin piedad alguna y los golpes a las puertas de las habitaciones - Presidente, acerquémonos a la ventana de allá con cuidado - Eran unas ventanas que daban al exterior cerca de un parque con muchos árboles en Deling

- ¿Para qué aquí? - preguntaba curioso al presidente, además que si era lo que él pensaba tendría que tirarse de un segundo piso para caer en unos arbustos nada suaves para levantarse de golpe y correr a lo que sus piernas le dieran

- Si me llegan a disparar y no puedo defenderlo… quiero que se lance por esa ventana y huya al primer lugar que se le ocurra, ¿entendido? - decía aun con su vista en la puerta y pistola en mano

De pronto los sonidos desaparecieron, lo que le pareció extraño al par, pues no sabían porque habían parado los ataques, pero igual Crust no bajaría la guardia ante nada, su deber era proteger al Presidente de Galbadia

Rinoa llegó al lugar observando con disfrute mientras caminaba, la sangre en el piso que emanaba de los cadáveres, más de una vez sin importarle pisaba el líquido carmesí avanzando hasta la puerta grande de caoba, viendo a los soldados agachados y otros en las habitaciones del final esperando nuevas ordenes

- Tal como pidió adentro está el presidente, no hemos entrado aún, esperándola -

La bruja que miraba los detalles de la puerta al escuchar aquello lo miró de reojo con odio y una cerca enarcada, inspirando miedo - ¿Y si huyó? - pregunto con tranquilidad

El soldado no sabía que responderle más que un - Lo siento -

Rinoa entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta doble de par en par, un disparo que se cubrió con un campo de fuerza y cerró la puerta - Ni lo intentes, sólo vengo por él, no por ti así que no me busques problemas - decía de manera comprensiva con arrogancia

- Pues si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por encima de mi ¿Entendido? - respondió Crust sin pensárselo dos veces

- Como quieras… - hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda y procedió a alzarla apuntando hacia la chica generando un piro que lanzo sin piedad hiriéndola y despidiéndola contra la pared haciendo que soltara la pistola - Quédate ahí mientras hablo con él, ¿sí? -

Alexander se levantó con mirada seria, pero se podía notar que esa seriedad podía ser quebrantable en cualquier momento - ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Oh disculpa, no sé dónde quedaron mis modales ¿tu nombre es? El mío es Alexander Deling -

- Es demasiada cortesía antes de morir, en fin… el nombre de la persona que te va a matar es Rinoa Heartilly -

- Un placer Rinoa - dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla

- Mucha formalidad y cordialidad ¿no crees? - respondió extendiendo su mano para corresponderle a Alexander

La bruja se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos mirando esa seriedad a punto de ser transformada en miedo y desesperación, se había dejado la puerta medio abierta sin notarlo, pensaba que la había cerrado, caminó hasta allá cerrándola para matar al joven en privado sin que los soldados fisgones vieran aquel espectáculo, se acercó de nuevo entregándole una sonrisa y sin que pudiera notarlo ella extendió una de sus manos para agarrar el cuello del joven y levantarlo lo más que podía

- ¿Así que esta es la forma en la que moriré? Qué triste, ¿No lo piensas así, Rinoa? - decía con dificultad, ya su cara era de miedo a la muerte

- Tranquilo todo pasará en segundos, sé que es doloroso pero me encanta ver esa cara de miedo, me hace sentir mucho gusto -

- ¿No tienes a nadie que quieras y que extrañes? ¿Cómo para que te comportes así? - hablaba con más dificultad el chico

Rinoa apretó más el cuello del presidente - ¡Silencio! Eso no te incumbe, termina de morir de una vez - lo seguía estrujando, jugando con su cuello

De la nada aquella furia se descontroló y arrojó al presidente estampándolo contra la pared como si se tratara de un papel que va a la basura y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza de nuevo con esa jaqueca, agachándose, aguantando en cualquier momento un grito producto del dolor, Alexander se levantó como pudo adolorido viendo a la chica que se había arrodillado aguantando el escape de un grito y por alguna razón se acercó a ella

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba preocupado por la persona que hacía unos minutos estaba a punto de quitarle la vida

- Huye... huye de aquí con... ella... ¡antes de que te mate! - decía como podía como si algo mas aparte del aparente dolor de cabeza la afectara - ¡Huye! - ordenó lo más alto que podía sin gritar tampoco

Alexander tomó la pistola de su asistente en el piso guardándola en su pantalón de pijama, cargó a Crust en su hombro y tragando grueso se lanzó por la ventana, esta vez tuvo suerte de no morir tan joven, cayó en los arbustos y con mucho dolor se levantó de ahí junto con la pelirroja inconsciente y empezó a correr agitadamente, atravesando el parque y las calles solitarias de Deling, pues era poco más de las dos o tres de la mañana, llegó a la estación de trenes mirando los letreros, ahí vio uno que decía Dollet y sin pensarlo cargo fuertemente a la chica y se montó en el tren, tuvo suerte de que por la hora no hubiera tanta gente que lo hiciera llamar la atención

Fue a uno de los vagones, sentó a Crust y sintiendo la pistola la sacó de su pantalón y la puso al lado de él, lo más escondida, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de la adrenalina y el miedo de ser estrangulado - Iré a Balamb donde me habían dicho esas mujeres, tal vez ahí me puedan proteger y puedan saber quién es esa chica - decía pensativo pero aun con la respiración agitada e intercambiando miradas al exterior y a Crust

Se quedó dormido en el tren recuperando las horas de sueño, sin embargo el nerviosismo le hacía despertarse cada media hora, para cuando llegó a Dollet aun Crust estaba inconsciente, pero al menos el mayor peligro había pasado, guardó la pistola en su pantalón cargando de nuevo a la pelirroja, fue hasta el puerto donde habían unos botes pesqueros y otros preparándose para partir a su trabajo, y más allá el único ferry que salía a Balamb, pero sabía que podría llamar la atención así que se acercó a un bote de un viejo cascarrabias al que desesperadamente pidió una y otra vez que lo llevaran mientras que el hombre rechazaba hasta que por fin miró la cara que cargaba Alexander en ese momento, miedo, pánico y angustia, el hombre al ablandársele el corazón un poco accedió

- Muchas gracias de verdad - agradeció eternamente el joven llegando ya a Balamb, habían tardado casi una hora en llegar al muelle - Por casualidad ¿sabrá dónde queda la embajada? -

- Lo siento chico no lo sé y de nada, me tengo que ir de nuevo a Dollet -

- ¡Bien, mucha suerte en la pesca de hoy! - decía despidiéndose del viejo y caminando el pueblo, ya en verdad Crust le estaba molestando, estaba muy cansado de todo el viaje y la presión de huir porque podrían perseguirlo, le pregunto a uno de los niños con voz cansada y apagada - Niño ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar la embajada de Balamb? -

- ¿Embajada? Aquí no hay eso… Si necesita mucha, mucha ayuda le recomendaría ir a jardín de Balamb, allá hay guerreros muy fuertes que lo pueden ayudar-

- Está bien, ¿dónde queda? -

- Siga derecho por esta calle hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo, sabrá que está afuera porque vera un gran arco que da al exterior y ahí mismo hay un lugar para rentar autos, siga ese camino de afuera del pueblo y lo llevará directo al jardín, no hay perdida -

- Gracias - decía con la mirada muy perdida caminando sin energías hasta donde le indicaron sintiéndose engañado por aquellas mujeres que fueron a su oficina haciéndose pasar por impostoras

Llegó por fin al jardín más cansado, creía que podría desfallecer en el camino, pero tenía que llegar y hablarle a alguien, a quien sea, pero antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras del jardín cayó al piso agotado quedando inconsciente, para la suerte de él y su asistente, unas chicas iban saliendo del jardín cuando se llevaron tal sorpresa

- ¡Quistis! ¡Mira eso! - decía nerviosa bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al joven que para ellas eran desconocidos

- ¿Quiénes son Selphie? - preguntaba la rubia bajando las escaleras

Selphie volteó el cuerpo del joven - ¡¿Alexander Deling? - con demasiada sorpresa en su rostro - ¿Y quién es esta chica? -

- No lo sé, pero debe haber una buena razón para que él este en ropa para dormir igual que ella, llevémoslos con la doctora Kadowaki -

- Espera, pero nosotras no podemos con ambos - comentaba Selphie quien tenía razón - Déjame llamar a los chicos, Squall no tendrá problema en despejarse un rato del escritorio e Irvine esta libre, seguro durmiendo, llama tu a Squall - añadió sacando su móvil al igual que lo hacia Quistis y marcando los teléfonos de ambos

Les pidieron amablemente y con urgencia que los necesitaban en la entrada del jardín, ambos jóvenes con prisa llegaron en unos minutos, poniendo la misma cara de asombro y duda por la pareja que ambas chicas tenían a su lado

- Están aparentemente en buen estado, sólo inconscientes, vamos a la enfermería - comentaba Quistis al comandante y al vaquero que llegaban

- Yo llevo a la chica está muy linda - comento con gran descaro por el cuerpo de la pelirroja

- Irvine Kinneas… - dijo Selphie enojada por primera vez haciendo que un escalofrío se hiciera en su chico

- Bien, yo llevo al tipo este -

- Squall… él es el presidente de Galbadia, así que es raro que este aquí y así… - explicaba la rubia, ambos se fijaron bien en el rostro e imitaron la misma cara que Selphie cuando lo vio

Los llevaron adentro al jardín y entre las miradas de los estudiantes que decidían ignorar siguieron hasta donde se encontraba la doctora Kadowaki que instantáneamente al ver a la pareja que iba en brazos de Squall e Irvine les ordenó que los llevaran a las camillas

- ¿Y cómo paso todo esto? -

- No lo sabemos íbamos camino a Balamb a almorzar allá porque era nuestro día libre y los encontramos en la entrada del jardín, espero estén bien - respondió Selphie

Kadowaki chequeaba sus signos vitales y sus cuerpos para verificar que no tuviesen heridas mayores, Alexander se llevó un buen golpe cayendo de las escaleras al llegar al jardín y unos cuantos raspones cuando se lanzó por la ventana, Crust también tenía raspones por ser lanzada con el presidente al igual que rasguños y moretones en la espalda producto de la estampada del piro de Rinoa, que para ellos como se hicieron esas heridas era algo sin importancia comparado a que hacían en el jardín, la doctora curó y vendó sus heridas, los dejo descansando, les quitó aquellas ropas algo rotas y sucias, les puso aquella bata de hospital y escondió la pistola que estaba en el pantalón de Alexander en el cajón de su escritorio, quedó en informarles si llegaban a despertar

A la noche Crust se despierta después de haber pasado casi un día inconsciente, agitada y a la defensiva sin saber dónde estaba salió con cautela pensando en donde estaría el presidente

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntaba Kadowaki que la hizo sobresaltarse

- ¡¿Dónde está el presidente? - gritaba pero sin despegarse de la pared, se apoyaba lo más que podía aunque le dolieran las heridas

- Te vas a lastimar más, tranquila, él está en la habitación de ahí - señalaba Kadowaki a la puerta que Crust tenía a su izquierda - Está descansando todavía, cuando se despierten nos contaran todo lo que paso ¿sí? mientras descansa, ¿tienes hambre? - añadía con amabilidad

- No gracias, sólo estoy adolorida, me voy a descansar, si el presidente se despierta ¿me puede avisar? - preguntaba la pelirroja ya más calmada - Por cierto ¿en dónde estamos? -

- Veo que entonces fue él el que te trajo hasta acá, están en el jardín de Balamb - dijo con tono muy tranquilizador

- Gracias, no sé cómo el presidente vino a parar a este lugar pero agradezco que nos hayan ayudado sin dudarlo - comentaba asintiendo muchas veces aun con dolor, el cuello le dolía

- Creo que las chicas que los trajeron hasta acá con la ayuda de unos jóvenes al menos parecía que conocían al joven -

- Por favor trátelo con más respeto él es el presidente de Galbadia - corregía la chica a la doctora

- Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía, pero ve a dormir ya, dejemos de hablar, aunque no son heridas muy graves ve a descansar - regañaba de manera amable, típico de la doctora Kadowaki

La mañana se hizo paso en el jardín, cuando el sol llegó a buen punto a eso de las ocho de la mañana Alexander se levantaba por fin, aun adolorido y con el cuerpo cansado de todo aquel caminar al que jamás estaba acostumbrado además de los rayos del sol que molestaban mucho a sus ojos, se levantó y al salir de su habitación no vio a nadie en la enfermería, así que salió de ahí, le hacía ojitos a algunas chicas de entre dieciocho y veinte años de su gusto que pasaban por su lado y sin saber a dónde iba caminó hasta llegar al patio, no le pareció mala la idea y se quedó recostado en uno de los arboles abrigado con la sombra del mismo

Crust se despertó al poco tiempo de la misma manera que Alexander con molestia en los ojos, por aquella luminosidad, preocupada por el estado del presidente se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba, pero para su sorpresa había desaparecido, así que con las energías que tenía salió de la enfermería mirando a todos lados intentando divisarlo pero nada, caminó para su suerte a la misma dirección a donde se había ido él, lo encontró durmiendo a punto de caer por completo a la grama, se acercó para despertarlo para ir a la enfermería

- Presidente, presidente… - llamaba zarandeándolo un poco

- ¿Eh? - respondió abriendo los ojos lentamente, mirando a quien lo despertaba - ¡Crust! ¡Estás bien, que alegría! - la abrazo fuertemente enterrando su cabeza en el busto de la chica con gusto, eso hizo que se ganara un buen golpe de la chica, era típico de él cada vez que la abrazaba, ya estando más serio su mirada de sueño desapareció al verla despierta y que se encontraba bien después de aquel golpe y de todas las horas que paso sin despertar

- Si, tranquilo, ¿cómo llegamos aquí? Sé que le dije que tomara un lugar cualquiera pero ¿Balamb? Está un poco lejos ¿no cree? - preguntaba bromeando con él

- Fue el primer lugar, acuérdate que te había dicho que habían llegado unas mujeres a verme en mi despacho que venían de Balamb - respondía con tranquilidad

- Si, Mina Milkerd y Alexandra Boln ¿cierto? - preguntaba la chica

- Así es, llegué a Balamb buscando la dichosa embajada pero resulta que no la hay así que esas mujeres eran impostoras me siento como un tonto, pero me dijeron que… que el mejor lugar en el que me podían ayudar era en el jardín de Balamb -

- Pues al menos tenían razón, porque nos ayudaron sin importarles nada ¿y ahora que haremos? Seguro Galbadia está en manos de esa bruja, pero hay un par de cosas que tiene que explicarme bien después con más calma -

- Si tranquila mi querida Amine -

- Crust para usted y los demás - decía con el ceño fruncido

- Ah, porque soy yo, no te puedo llamar así pero él sí, que mala eres conmigo - se quejó haciendo un drama tonto y sin sentido

Se ganó otro ceño fruncido, ella se aclaró la garganta y cambió rápidamente de tema - Bien, vamos a la enfermería, seguro ya se enteró de que no estamos - añadió levantándose al igual que Alexander y siguieron el camino de regreso

Caminando lentamente aun con dolor y estropeo de su exitosa huida de Galbadia por un golpe de suerte hacia la enfermería, observaban las fuentes del jardín, era un lugar muy bonito y lleno de paz, de las risas de los pocos alumnos que no tenían clase y que rondaban por los alrededores

- Cuénteme una cosa, ¿sabe quiénes eran los que nos ayudaron? Porque la doctora me dijo que al parecer unas chicas lo conocían… y que yo recuerde usted jamás había venido a Balamb -

- Aaah, mi querida Crust, si he venido antes de ser presidente, a parrandear - decía con cinismo

- Usted no tiene remedio - respondía con media sonrisa

Llegaron a su destino por suerte no estaba Kadowaki y para no tener que encerrarse en habitaciones se sentaron en un sofá que había por ahí escondido y se pusieron a platicar de cosas y bromear entre ellos como solían hacer hasta en Deling mientras trabajaban, sobretodo el joven que no se tomaba aún muy enserio su trabajo, eso del papeleo no es y será para él

La doctora llegó a los minutos y se alegraba de que estuvieran tan bien que hasta reían, esta vez se presentaron con más calma, viendo la situación marcó unos números hasta que le atendieron, diciendo que viniera a la enfermería, se repitió unas tres veces más hasta que el grupo completo incluyendo Zell y Seifer que seguro se habrán enterado después, entró al mismo tiempo

- Qué bien que hayan despertado, quiero saber quién es esta chica, mi nombre es Irvine Kinneas, primor ¿y el tuyo? -

- Crust - respondió secamente sin interés alguno por el vaquero

Los demás se presentaron sin mucho alboroto a la pareja que aun permanecía en el sofá de la enfermería, después se acomodaron todos quedando juntos para escuchar, sino era Alexander quien hablaba era uno de ellos quién le empezaría a preguntar

- Eh… antes de que diga algo presidente, sé que es difícil y tal vez por eso haya decidido venir a Balamb, ¿se acuerda de Mina Milkerd y Alexandra Boln? -

- Si por desgracia unas impostoras, que rabia me da - bufó

- Pues temo decirle que si éramos impostoras, pero de verdad le proponíamos una alianza, sólo que no esperábamos verlo así, que es lo que nos tiene que explicar ahora, vera no soy Mina Milkerd soy Quistis Trepe instructora del jardín de Balamb y ella es Selphie Tilmitt SeeD del jardín, yo también soy SeeD al igual que todos aquí, menos Seifer - señalaba -

- De verdad lo sentimos, queríamos decirle pero no le teníamos confianza, si no se acuerda Galbadia quería destruir los jardines y logró hacerlo con el de Trabia - comentaba Selphie

- Oh, lo siento tengo tantos errores que enmendar por las ambiciones de mi padre, pero no importa, al menos llegue a verlas, y por cierto no hay embajada, me hicieron ver como un loco - se quejaba el joven presidente con tono bromista

- Perdone - se disculpaban ambas con sinceridad

- Bien, creo que lo que todos hasta la misma Crust quieren saber cómo llegue hasta aquí y porqué aún estoy vivo - Alexander procedió a contar todo sin perder detalle alguno igual Crust hasta la parte en la que quedaba inconsciente - Después de que la bruja dejara desmayada a mi asistente no sé porque me decidí presentarme ante ella, pero al menos obtuve su nombre, espero que sea el de verdad, porque se presentó como si me fuera a matar de una vez y me empezó a estrangular, pensé que sería mi fin, pero tenía que venir a decirle que si no tenía a nadie que quería o extrañara como para que se comportara así y me apretó más para luego lanzarme como si fuese un trapito para los mocos, después la cosa se puso muy rara pues le empezó a doler la cabeza, me acerque para ver si se encontraba bien… -

- Típico de usted… - interrumpía Crust

- Y me dijo que huyera con ella - señalaba a la pelirroja - y pensando en lo que me había dicho Crust me lancé a la ventana y corrí lo más que pude, llegue hasta Dollet y de ahí un señor, después de rogarle y rogarle me trajo hasta acá, me lleve con gran sorpresa que ustedes eran impostoras - miraba a Quistis y a Selphie - me dijeron que fuera al jardín, por el agotamiento que cargaba me caí tendido al piso y me hice este golpe - añadía tocándose la venda de su frente

- Dijo que la bruja le había dicho su nombre - hablo Squall - ¿no es así? Díganos como se llamaba -

- Bien… Ella dijo que se llamaba… - decía pensando un momento acordándose bien antes de decir una tontería, pero el recordar los mantenía más en suspenso a todos - ¡Si, ya me acuerdo! Dijo que se llamaba Rinoa Heartilly -

El tiempo para el grupo en especial del comandante se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre que resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, no podían reaccionar ante tal respuesta, hasta la doctora Kadowaki quedo impresionada, pero Crust y Alexander no entendían porque tanto asombro por una persona

- ¿Está seguro? - pregunto el comandante con el ceño fruncido

- Completamente, no lo dudaría - respondió él

- Entonces ya sabemos dónde está, si atacó Deling, debe quedarse ahí por unos días, es nuestra oportunidad, mañana o pasado partimos, así que prepárense - ordenó saliendo de ahí

- Espera ¿a dónde vas? - preguntaba Zell

- Voy a informarle al director, el presidente y su asistente pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran de todos modos no creo que tengan a donde más ir, aquí estarán a salvo - dijo eso ultimo y salió a tomar el ascensor

- Este chico no tiene remedio pero ni modo tiene razón, espero se recuperen, yo tengo que ir alistándome mi clase comienza en una hora - comentaba la rubia

- Y yo tengo clases contigo - respondía Seifer a la instructora

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer pero tengo sueño - dijo Selphie retirándose con Seifer y Quistis

- Si me disculpan tengo que ayudar a un amigo a dar una clase en la zona de entrenamiento - decía Irvine despidiéndose en especial a Crust

- Tengo que darle mantenimiento a unos computadores del aula cinco, adiós -

Todos se retiraron a sus deberes y hacer lo que habían dicho antes de salir de la enfermería, la buena noticia de todo es que sabían dónde estaba Rinoa y podrían llevar a cabo el plan de Laguna, la mala noticia es que era triste e impactante que aquella chica dulce que conocían haya intentado matar al presidente y a su guardaespaldas y asistente, y se esté apoderando de un país completo por destrucción, diversión y nada lógico

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	21. Chapter 21

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (Todavía la huelga…)

_Este personalmente es uno de los ch que más me encanta y emociona de cierta forma de todo el fic =3 en realidad es una parte, más o menos por la mitad de ahí en adelante e_e Ni sé cómo en estos momentos (Martes… 13 de marzo de 2012 a las 4:13pm según mi compu y hr de Venezuela para ser muy muy precisa) estoy despierta con el sueño brutal que tengo ;_; di tengo que escribirlo porque alguien tiene que por lo menos saber que ando haciendo un gran esfuerzo corrigiendo el ch el martes para no hacerlo el mismo miércoles a última hora xD_

_Disculpen las mayúsculas, pero a veces los amigos tienen que ser reprendidos -.-_

_**IProOmise**__: Si… No es "mala" 8-) Pues tuvo suerte… sin embargo lo habían engañado y que con una embajada O_o Pues más o menos se metió en un problema con Galo Kusanovic, de todos modos no se atrevería a hacerle daño a Rinoa sabiendo que es poderosa y puede matarlo además que el la necesita para sus planes… _

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Pues tampoco es que sea una odisea dejar un rr por el tlf -.- Y dale contigo! Lo voy a escribir en mayúsculas para que sea lo primero que veas y te lo grabes de verdad -.- LOS EQUIPOS ALFA Y BRAVO SON UTILIZADOS POR LOS EJERCITOS ES ALGO YA ESTABLECIDO… Jamás pensaría usar algo de resident evil aunque sea una buena saga de juegos_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 21:_

- ¿Que Alexander escapó? ¡Esa chica me está causando demasiados problemas! - gritaba Galo golpeando el escritorio que era de Alexander, y ahora proclamaba como suyo además del título de Presidente de Galbadia

- Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que le pasó desde que acudí al llamado del jefe del equipo Alfa, está descansando en estos momentos - se disculpaba Ciro

- No me importa tráela - exigió

- Pero, es que esta inconsciente, no ha despertado desde que me avisaron y luego de que la lleve a su casa, la residencia del general Calway - comentaba el chico - de todos modos, ¿A dónde iría Alexander? No muchos lo conocen de cara y no conoce a nadie que pueda ayudarlo además con las heridas que carga y las que se hizo cuando se lanzó por la ventana… No creo que llegue lejos -

- Entonces manda soldados a patrullar por los alrededores, no debió ir muy lejos - ordenó el hombre - Ciro, ¿Calway está en su residencia? -

- Ya me adelante hay un par de escuadrones de los mejores buscándolos y el general Calway está siendo custodiado por un pequeño grupo de soldados que cubre con cautela todas las salidas de su casa - explicaba

- Bien, ¿y la transmisión? - preguntaba acercándose a la ventana del despacho de Alexander

- Está todo casi listo, estamos arreglando los últimos detalles para que todos no tengan duda de que usted ahora es el gobernante de Galbadia, pero hay algo que me preocupa señor… ¿Está seguro de querer mostrarse al mundo? - preguntaba con preocupación por Galo

- Por supuesto, no tengo miedo, los tengo a ustedes que siempre me han defendido y a la chica que aunque hace de las suyas casi siempre, me protege -

- Entendido, con su permiso me retiro, le avisaré cuando todo esté listo -

- Gracias, mándale mis saludos a Carolyne que esta encargándose de la parte militar y a ti por las comunicaciones y de informarme, sin embargo no te quedes mucho tiempo, tu mayor responsabilidad es vigilar a ese par -

- No se preocupe, puedo manejar todas mis obligaciones sin preocupación - comentó al fin saliendo de aquel despacho

Después que Alexander huyera a toda prisa de su casa en la madrugada con Crust, Rinoa siguió con aquel ataque, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y gritó a lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales, los soldados escuchando aquel escándalo entraron dispuestos a disparar a discreción, cuando se acercaron a la bruja había caído al suelo desmayada, cuando Ciro llego a la residencia presidencial se encontró a la bruja descansando en la cama del joven presidente, Ciro cargó a Rinoa en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación en la casona del general

A las horas siguientes cerca de las ocho de la mañana toda la nación se enteró de todo, se notaba que los soldados hicieron un buen trabajo siendo silenciosos, muchos sobre todo los aristócratas de Galbadia aunque sorprendidos al principio, luego aceptaron que Galo Kusanovic fuera el nuevo presidente, pues sabían de las ideas que traía el hombre desde un principio y estaban de acuerdo, otros simplemente accedieron por miedo a represalias

En el jardín de Balamb luego que Alexander contara lo que sucedió y cómo llego al jardín, se encontraba él con su asistente la pelirroja Crust, almorzando junto con el grupo que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado, fueron sorprendidos cuando viendo un programa de comedia fuera interrumpido por acústica

- ¿Están interfiriendo con la señal? - preguntaba Zell sin creerlo puesto que conocía de esas cosas

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba Selphie

- Shhh… silencio - callaba Seifer mientras veía que un joven pelinegro de traje se veía más y la acústica se eliminaba

Una de las señoras del comedor le subió volumen al televisor al llamarle la atención el suceso, hasta que por fin se pudo distinguir al joven, fue una sorpresa para todos en el comedor hasta para Alexander y Crust quien estaba en pantalla

- Espera… ¿Ese no es el chico que estaba con ella en Winhill? - preguntaba Quistis con su mirada en el televisor

- Si, es el sin duda alguna - respondía Irvine con la mirada aun puesta en el aparato igual que Quistis y los demás

- Buenas tardes, hoy en nombre de Galbadia les vengo a presentar a su nuevo gobernante, no el patético chiquillo que se hacía llamar presidente, queriendo traer paz al mundo de parte de Galbadia, señores nuestro país siempre tendrá la marca de ser un país que busca conflict… -

- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo Alexander golpeando un poco la mesa sacando de aquella concentración a más de uno que estaba escuchando atentamente - ¡Sabía que era él! ¡Sabía que sería él quien haría una cosa así! ¿Pero por qué? Maldito ambicioso y avaricioso - decía rechinando los dientes conteniendo su ira

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó el comandante

- Quistis, Selphie, ¿Se acuerdan de aquella persona de las que no les dije nombre? -

- Por supuesto, ¿es él? - respondía Selphie señalando al joven del televisor

- No, él es Ciro Trevant es el hijo adoptivo de Galo Kusanovic el hombre que me crió además de mi padre como si fuera su hijo… Y que creí que era un padre más, pero me equivoque totalmente, no es ni un poco diferente a mi padre -

- ¿Galo Kusanovic? Pero pensaba que se había ido y ya, después de que se fue a disculpar con usted ese día - comentaba Crust

- Tal vez era una despedida, seguro él era el que planeaba matarme en el atentado de hace casi un mes y ayer en la madrugada -

- ¿Entonces Rinoa esta aliada con ese tal Galo? - preguntó el comandante pensativo

- Puede ser, pero el por qué no lo sabemos, podremos averiguarlo cuando vayamos a Galbadia mañana y le preguntemos directamente a Rinoa, ese es nuestro plan, ir por ella - decía Quistis

- ¿Y no piensan hacer nada por Galbadia? - preguntaba Crust por la respuesta de la rubia

- Claro que sí, pero no ahora, seguro deben tener mucha vigilancia, pero si vamos sólo nosotros seis, será menos sospechoso - respondía Irvine

- Vean, el tipo este Ciro casi se retira… - dijo Zell quien no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban haciendo que las miradas se pusieran en la pantalla

Ciro del otro lado en Galbadia se despedía de la gente que lo veía de todas partes del mundo y le daba paso a su padre quien se presentaría ante el mundo - Excelente discurso -

- Gracias, ahora es su turno -

- Buenas tardes, sé que muy pocos me conocen a mí, mi nombre es Galo Kusanovic y como había dicho antes mi asistente, seré su nuevo líder, por ahora sólo de Galbadia próximamente de todas las naciones, para que tengan un mejor gobernante que los haga sentir felices, apostaría mi vida y ganaría porque sé que todos los demás presidentes no cumplen sus promesas, yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar esa actitud, pienso actuar y hacer algo al respecto y no quedarme de brazos cruzados, también se preguntaran porqué derroqué al último presidente, Alexander Deling, y es porque él ha sido quien ha destruido todos aquellos pueblos pertenecientes a nuestra nación, ¿Qué presidente hace tal atrocidad? Yo se los diré, uno que no respeta a su gente, así que donde quiera que estés Alexander, arrepiéntete de tus fechorías… mis ideas son iguales e incluso mejores a las que tenía que proponer Vinzer, Alexander Deling y los demás que hacen juramentos y no los cumplen, les prometo que habrán cosas buenas que se verán, créanme cuando se los digo, de nada sirve que les prometa aquí mismo y que no las cumpla quiero que las vean con sus propios ojos, Buen día - con eso y una reverencia culminaba el discurso de Galo junto con una sonrisa esperanzadora y volviendo las transmisiones normales de los demás canales

- Parece que está decidido a matarte aunque no lo diga directamente - dijo Irvine

- Mmm... Si... Eso creo, pero me da rabia... una cosa… si van a ir a Galbadia... Tal vez esa chica a la que buscan... Rinoa... Este sola o custodiada por Ciro... Y puede que esté con Carolyne... Su hermana... - comentaba Alexander lentamente aun sin caer en cuenta de las fuertes palabras de Galo, se sentía traicionado - Ustedes... Me creen... ¿Verdad?... Me refiero a que... Si creen... Que yo no destruí esos pueblos - añadió de la misma forma después de unos segundos de silencio en la que las miradas del grupo caían encima de él

- Claro que creemos que tú no fuiste - consolaba Selphie

- Si, tienes una cara de tonto que nadie creería que asesinarías a pequeños, mujeres y hombres sin una muy buena razón - añadía Seifer

- Gracias - respondió Alexander con mirada cansada

- Señor, si quiere vaya a descansar, lamento que todo esto ocurra, pero... estoy segura que hay esperanza en todo esto - decía Crust con una ligera sonrisa

- Gracias, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes -

- Así que Ciro tiene una hermana ¿Ellos son peligrosos? - preguntaba Zell

- Pues jamás los he visto en combate, pero conociendo a Galo seguro los hizo más que sus asistentes, además el tiempo que los conocí demostraron ser muy hábiles y astutos igual que él -

- Hablando de todo esto, ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con el general Calway? - preguntó Selphie

- Lo más seguro es que se encuentre en arresto domiciliario, el tenia ciertas discrepancias con Galo y viceversa, no se llevaban muy bien, pero tenían que hacerlo, trabajaban directamente con Vinzer y por un corto tiempo con Alexander, por si se lo preguntan Galo era vicepresidente - respondía la pelirroja

- Bueno, iremos a ver a Calway para que nos informe de la situación en Galbadia, pero hay que ser cuidadosos al entrar - dijo Squall

- ¿Y si no sabe nada? - preguntaba Seifer

- Tiene que saber aunque esté en su casa sin poder salir, ese tipo no es ningún tonto - respondía el castaño

- Él tiene razón - respondía Crust mientras Alexander asentía - Conozco lo suficiente al general Calway, ese hombre es muy listo, tal vez se haya dejado atrapar para sobrevivir en ese gobierno de Galo, esperando una oportunidad, además tengo entendido que Rinoa es su hija, así que la tiene que proteger -

- Quien sabe, podríamos ir allá pero con mucho cuidado como dijo Squall - pensaba en voz alta la rubia

- Entonces vayan preparando sus cosas y dejen de hablar tanto, partiremos a eso de las nueve de la mañana si queremos llegar en la noche, es mejor a esa hora, será más fácil ocultarnos por la oscuridad, además seguir hablando de esto me arruina la comida - comentaba Seifer probando bocado

- Estamos algo amargados hoy ¿no? - preguntaba Quistis con una ceja levantada

Aquella última frase de Seifer hizo que cambiaran de tema se pondrían a charlar de muchas cosas sobre Galo y Rinoa, y sinceramente era lo que menos se necesitaba en esos momentos, debían enfocarse en buscar y traer a Rinoa que seguramente estaría en Deling junto con aquellas tres personas

Pasada la tarde el sol se ocultó y cayó la noche en el jardín, todos en sus habitaciones preparando sus cosas para partir mañana a Deling

Un suspiro salía de la boca del comandante de frustración pensando en lo que tenía que hacer cuando se encontrara cara a cara con ella, su mirada estaba fija en el brazalete Odine que tenía en sus manos y observaba los pequeños detalles que cargaba, se imaginaba el rostro de su chica, pensaba más de mil veces si hacerle daño pues era algo impensable

- Rinoa, espero que aceptes, me dolería mucho si tuviera que herirte... Incumpliría mas mi promesa, si tan sólo supiera realmente que hacer... Además si aceptas cabe la posibilidad de que te alejen de mi lado para siempre y si te dejo ir con ellos con los que te has sentido feliz tampoco podre estar a tu lado y te perderé, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? - se preguntaba para sí mismo sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna - Ya se me ocurrirá una forma para solucionar todo esto, ya lo verás-

A la hora acordada fueron apareciendo todos en la entrada de los dormitorios, siguiendo su itinerario de viaje llegaron a Deling en la noche pues hubo un retraso para partir desde Dollet ya que los soldados de Galbadia quienes ahora estaban a las órdenes de Galo revisaban a las personas y su equipaje, de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para que no encontraran sus armas

Como había deducido Crust, la residencia de Calway estaba siendo custodiada por soldados, aprovechando la oportunidad se escabulleron, logrando entrar, los pasillos, sala, comedor estaban totalmente vacíos ni un solo criado, al menos no habían guardias adentro de la casa, entraron con cuidado al despacho donde siempre se encontraban con el general, y pues era de esperarse que estaba ahí, disfrutando de un vaso de whiskey

- General, entiendo que no tenga trabajo ahora pero, no hace falta tomarlo así - comentaba Seifer

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron? - preguntaba cayendo a la realidad

- Veníamos a saber de Rinoa y de usted - respondía Selphie

- No esperaba que vendrían tan pronto y menos aquí, yo estoy bien, me sorprendieron en la madrugada y me arrestaron aquí en mi casa, según los hombres de confianza que aún me quedan una señorita llamada Carolyne se está haciendo cargo de las fuerzas de Galbadia y Rinoa es parte de ellos, es su arma secreta, yo ando aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin poder hacer nada, sólo estoy esperando el momento perfecto, sabía que cuando se apareció esa noche en mi casa era por alguna razón, estoy más que seguro que fue él - relataba Calway

- ¿Quién? - preguntaba Zell

Calway lo miró por un segundo mientras movía su vaso - Galo Kusanovic, creo… no, estoy seguro, que él junto con esos chicos fueron quienes planearon el atentado al presidente, de alguna u otra forma se harían con el poder, así como que ellos me sorprendieron en la madrugada y que mataron al presidente en esos momentos -

- ¿Eh? ¿Alexander está muerto? - decía Zell confundido

- Si -

- Lo siento, pero Alexander está vivo con nosotros en el jardín, huyó antes de que lo asesinaran - respondía Irvine

- Vaya quién lo diría, pensaba que era astuto e inteligente como un zorro pero no que además hábil para escapar... No lo creo… - decía Calway incrédulo - Si lo que dicen es cierto Crust debe estar con él, pues no sería capaz de dejar alguien y escapar solo, díganme ¿Crust es mujer o hombre?

- Crust es mujer… - respondía la enana

- Entonces si dicen la verdad, todos confunden a Crust como un hombre por su sobrenombre y que mejor manera de saber si es el que con solo verle la cara de inocente aunque no lo parezca -

- Dejemos tanta charla que no sirve de nada, general ¿Sabe en dónde está Rinoa? - preguntaba Squall con el ceño fruncido

- Ella está arriba en su habitación, es la de al fondo, tengan mucho cuidado, esos poderes nunca pensé que fueran tan… peligrosos - advertía el hombre con seriedad

Asintieron y salieron de ahí subiendo las escaleras con cuidado, donde les habían dicho ahí se encontraba ella jugando con fuego producto de su magia que transformaba en figuras, escuchó que abrían la puerta y su mirada se fijó ahí, dispuesta a luchar el fuego se convirtió en varias esferas, apenas la puerta se abrió las lanzó, cuando vio quien entraba se desvanecieron en el aire antes de que llegaran a su destino además de retroceder unos pasos pues no se esperaba a sus amigos ahí, Squall pudo notar aquel residuo de las esferas, pero sin prestarle mucha atención entró a la habitación colocándose frente a Rinoa mientras los demás entraban y se ubicaban cerca de la entrada, suficientemente alejados de la pareja que se miraba con seriedad

La mirada de Rinoa se convirtió a felicidad al verlos a todos ahí sobre todo a él y se lanzó en brazos de Squall entregándole un fuerte abrazo que el castaño le devolvía, como si todo estuviera en total normalidad

- ¡Qué bien que están aquí, han decidido por fin unírseme! - comentaba con felicidad

- No, Rinoa, no hemos venido a eso - decía el comandante con seriedad terminando el abrazo que fue corto

- Ah ¿vuelven de nuevo para atacarme? ¿Creen que eso no me afecta a mí? Mis amigos atacándome, eso no es nada divertido - respondía ella con tristeza

- Para nosotros tampoco es divertido querer hacerte daño, tampoco es agradable verte destruyendo a tu antojo, no venimos en busca de pelea - comentaba Quistis

- Venimos a llevarte al jardín, vuelve a ser la Rinoa de siempre - añadía Selphie

- ¡Soy la Rinoa de siempre! que sólo haya cambiado mi apariencia y mis ideales no significa que haya cambiado mi personalidad -

- ¡No me digas! - alzaba la voz Seifer con una risa incrédula - Rinoa no sería capaz de atacar un pueblo entero, disfrutar viendo a la gente sufrir y morir, ¿o sí? - preguntaba Seifer algo molesto

Rinoa cambió su cara a una de lastima bajando la cabeza sin decir nada - Lo siento, pero yo no he asesinado a gente inocente, eso lo hacen los soldados, yo sólo inspiro temor, no he tenido que usar ni una sola vez mis poderes para hacer daño... me creen... ¿Cierto? -

Los demás callaron sin saber que responder, ¿Alguna respuesta que fuera convincente? Ninguna, la verdad es que sin importar que fuera ella o no, es cómplice o ¿alguna respuesta para evitar que entendiera que sus amigos pueden convertirse en sus enemigos en un segundo? Tampoco había respuesta para eso...

- Ya veo, que triste… Sobre todo de ti Squall, esperaba que respondieras de alguna manera que me tranquilizara... dime... ¿qué sucedió con tu promesa? - preguntó ella a punto de quebrarse su voz y romper en llanto abriendo la ventana más grande de su habitación y saltó por ella, huyendo de ahí, de quienes para ella resultaban ser falsos amigos

- ¡Rinoa, espera! - gritaba el castaño acercándose a la ventana, pero era tarde, sólo alcanzaba a ver como caía entre un pequeño bosque de la casa y se adentraba más, hacia una parte sin arboles

Squall se montó en el marco de la ventana y se lanzó por ahí sin importar lo dura que fuera la caída, pero tenía que hablar con ella antes de que desapareciera de nuevo

El resto observando la escena, lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir los pasos de Rinoa y Squall, decidieron bajar y salir por la puerta que iba al jardín de la residencia de Calway

Mientras Squall corría hasta donde se encontraba ella miles de pensamientos se hacían presentes en su mente por la promesa, cerca ya de ella y de salir de aquella frondosidad sacó el brazalete Odine y lo miró unos segundos, siguiendo sus pasos hasta encontrarse con Rinoa de nuevo

- Espera, no te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, ¿Te acuerdas de aquel viaje al rancho de chocobos? -

- Si... ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta? - respondía ella retrocediendo unos pasos de él

- Recuerdas cuando te conté algo que no te había dicho en ese momento, cuando estábamos en el orfanato después de recuperarte en el pabellón de la bruja, lo de la promesa - recordaba el comandante

- Claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquellas palabras? Y más en estos momentos en las que no las estas cumpliendo - le reprochaba ella al castaño

- Lo siento, pero lo que estamos haciendo es por tu bien, ¿puedes entenderlo? - seguía él intentando convencer a su chica

- ¿Mi bien? Estas hablando igual que mi padre, Squall -

- Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero no lo puedo hacer cuando nuestros ideales en estos momentos difieren totalmente- decía el castaño

- Squall… ¿Que tienen que ver los ideales? Estamos hablando de tú como mi caballero y yo como la bruja a la que tienes que proteger -

- Lo sé, por eso… te quiero proteger, ven conmigo al jardín, ponte el brazalete Odine y nos iremos, intentaremos hallar una solución -

- ¿A qué? ¿¡Dime solución a que Squall! - gritaba ella con una lagrima solitaria en su rostro

Aquella lagrima que se notaba con la luz de la luna pudo ser vista por el comandante haciendo que se sintiera algo lastimado por insistir una y otra vez, la estaba lastimando y no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, entonces se fijó en que no estaba haciendo lo correcto para ambos, por extraño que fuera ella tenía razón, los ideales y si eres bueno o malo no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, pero algo que no podría permitirse era estar de acuerdo con esas ideas

El grupo por fin llego hasta donde se encontraba el comandante con sus armas en mano, interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo en el que no sabía que responderle a tan fuerte escena de hace unos segundos, Seifer le entregó el sable pistola del comandante y todas sus miradas se ubicaron hacia la joven bruja

- ¿Estás bien, Squall? - preguntaba Quistis

- Si, no te preocupes - respondía volviendo a la normalidad - Irvine, Seifer, ayúdenme a tomar a Rinoa de los brazos para poderle colocar el brazalete en su mano, Zell irás por la derecha no tan cerca y te acercaras a su espalda para evitar que empuje a Seifer e Irvine, Quistis y Selphie quédense aquí, veo que ella no acepta por las buenas, así que es nuestra única salida - se resignaba el comandante

Con armas en mano y postura de combate se lanzaron hacia ella tomándola desprevenida, pero el comandante siendo más rápido empujó a Rinoa con su mano libre, seguido de un giro rápido, equilibrado y casi imposible de ciento ochenta grados descargando su arma contra Irvine produciéndole un buen corte en el abdomen, Seifer aunque estupefacto y unos buenos reflejos pudo detener el corte a tiempo con su hyperion, el choque hizo que retrocediera unos metros del castaño creando una pequeña nube de polvo y pasto en el aire por los zapatos del rubio que se arrastraban por el césped en un intento de frenar la velocidad a la que iba, luego con otro movimiento ágil repelió a Zell haciendo que se hiciera atrás con una voltereta

Squall con un ceño fruncido, aquella cara agresiva que ponía en combate con sus enemigos, miraba a los demás sin decir nada, aquellos que aun intentaban entender lo ocurrido, mientras Rinoa se levantaba metros atrás de Squall y de los demás, Seifer también hacia lo mismo apoyándose de su sable pistola, Zell recobraba la compostura, Selphie y Quistis más que asombradas e Irvine que caía en el suelo con un corte que lo hacía perder sangre a cada momento

- ¡Irvine! - gritaba Selphie acercándose a su chico para revisar la herida igual que los demás al escuchar aquel grito tan desgarrador que los hacia caer en si y acercarse al vaquero

Seifer se alejó de ahí y se acercó al comandante - ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre? - gritaba sin obtener respuesta

- Me he dado cuenta que esto… está más que errado - respondió por fin bajando la guardia con su arma en hombro

- ¿Eh? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! Explícate, ¿Por qué nos atacaste? - preguntaba de nuevo el rubio

- Rinoa - dijo el dándose media vuelta a la pelinegra sin perder de vista a los demás - ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa verdad? - preguntaba con seriedad - No importa que todo el mundo sea tu enemigo, yo seré… yo seré tu caballero… el caballero de la bruja - decía él mientras ella las susurraba

- Squall deja de decir tonterías ¿Es que quieres ver a Rinoa convirtiéndose en alguien que no debería? - le preguntaba el rubio de nuevo

Aun los demás estaban revisando a Irvine que se quejaba un poco del dolor y calmaba a Selphie como podía que se encontraba algo alterada Zell y Quistis hacían lo posible para que no se desangrara y muriera

- Si eso es lo que ella quiere, yo la seguiré, pero no dejaré que se aparte de mí de nuevo -

- Eso quiere decir… que al final no confías en nosotros - decía Selphie con gran tristeza quien tenía a Irvine recostado en sus piernas - ¿Es que crees que eres el único que se preocupa por Rinoa y tiene miedo de perderla? Ella es nuestra amiga, deberías de antemano saber eso -

- Yo jamás he dicho que no confió en ustedes y sé que también se preocupan por Rinoa, yo por mi parte no puedo seguir de esta manera - comentó el castaño con un ligero dolor en su tono de voz - Les aconsejo que si no quieren salir heridos, limítense a no estorbar, vuelvan al jardín y quédense ahí, les prometo que nada les pasara si se mantienen al margen - añadió ahora con gran frialdad, luego se acercó a Rinoa quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa muy grata

- Huyan con cuidado, por favor, los soldados pueden atacarlos si los descubren - decía Rinoa tomando la mano de Squall

Llevó a su caballero hasta los bosques dándoles la espalda a los demás, la pareja desapareció bajo el manto de la oscura noche, dejando el ambiente lleno de traición a aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos

- Este tipo está loco, uno menos en el grupo y otro herido - decía - ¡Cada vez esto se pone mejor! - gritó sarcástico Seifer, como alternativa a salir corriendo y luchar con Squall

- Tenemos que llevar a Irvine con un doctor pero ya, está perdiendo mucha sangre, sólo podemos tapar la herida, por ahora, Seifer, Zell cárguenlo con cuidado, Selphie y yo les dejaremos el camino libre si nos atacan soldados- ordenaba Quistis

Entraron de nuevo a la casa, Selphie preguntó con urgencia a Calway por el hospital más cercano sin dar más explicaciones de lo ocurrido, se despidieron y fueron a su destino, ahí los atendieron enseguida, pues la herida del francotirador no era precisamente algo sencillo, aparte de las caras que traían con ellos que eran de preocupación y duda, se encargaron de limpiar y vendar la herida de Irvine quien se había desmayado antes de salir de la residencia del general

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	22. Chapter 22

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (En blanco)

_Sabía que se me había olvidado en el ch 19 hay una parte en la que Dietch Almeid está cantando una canción weno… la canción es Are you in? de Incubus x_x_

_En el ch de hoy hay unas tres canciones en orden de aparicion son Live to Win de Paul Stanley de la cual solo puse solo una parte, The Original de Incubus y Sleeping Awake de P.O.D. e_e recomiendo que las escuchen son buenas =3 Es noche de karaoke en el Maiden a todo dar y pues… por eso las tres canciones xD_

_**IProOmise**__: Pues… si te he matado 21 veces en total te matare 33 veces mas dos mas ya veras porque y te lo recordare xD Si claro… ayudarla a neutralizar sus poderes 8-) pues si intenso xD disfrute mucho escribiendo esa parte =3_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Pues ni idea… pero si se puede en las peliculas y juegos porque no en mi fic? xD Pues que mas, esta preso en su casa sin poder hacer nada que quieres que se heche a llorar todo el dia y no haga nada? Asi no se lleva un arresto domiciliario xD Y pues si… como quieres que se llame? Es traicion y punto no hay para donde mas ir y si… lo que hace Rinoa ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 22:_

- ¿Y cómo se hizo la herida? - preguntó el doctor

- Un loco con un cuchillo, borracho lo más seguro, lo ataco a él y después se fue corriendo, no nos dio tiempo de perseguirlo - se explicaba Seifer

- Ya veo, bien, es algo grave, tuvo que haber sido un cuchillo largo para tal profundidad, pasará la noche aquí, mañana podrán marcharse o hasta que su amigo despierte, es cuestión de que no haga cosas que requieran de fuerza porque la herida podría abrirse de nuevo y perder los puntos, ¿entendido? - comentaba el doctor

- Esta bien doctor - decía Selphie

- Selphie deberías descansar, igual ustedes chicos, yo me quedare cuidando de Irvine - dijo Quistis después que el medico se retiró

- Gracias, pero me gustaría quedarme con él - respondía la castaña con voz cansada

- ¿Segura? ¿No necesitas descansar? - insistía la rubia

- No, tranquila, vayan a descansar, mañana regresaremos al jardín y veremos que hacer - respondía ella

- Me quedaré por si necesitas algo, tía - se ofreció el tatuado

- Gracias Zell -

Seifer y Quistis se retiraron del hospital y pasaron la noche en el hotel de la ciudad mientras Selphie y Zell cuidaban de Irvine hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando llamarían al director y le contarían las malas noticias

- ¿Sabías que ya no están en el jardín? -

- Si, me di cuenta, se fueron ayer en la mañana, los vi marcharse, es el momento perfecto para atacar, ¿no crees? -

- Claro, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad tan valiosa… Me lees la mente… -

- Es que es muy obvio… Desde que se fueron tienes una cara maliciosa que jamás te había visto… -

- ¿Ah, sí? -

- Aunque te entiendo, esa sed de venganza es lo que te tiene en esa actitud, pero ¿enserio tienes que hacer todo eso? La idea es cumplir tu venganza con ella ¿no es así? -

- Si, pero tú también quieres vengarte de ella, volviendo a la pregunta necesito recursos para encontrarla, y que mejor que sus amigos para darme pistas y el jardín como medio de transporte -

- Estas muy ambiciosa -

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me queda de otra, ya después teniendo el control de todo esto y de ellos habremos avanzado mucho -

- Como quieras, haz algo, en vez de estar gozando de tus propios planes que aun ni llevas a cabo -

La mañana llegó en Deling, Irvine despertaba en la habitación del hospital con el dolor de la herida y su mano enredada con la de Selphie que se quedó dormida con su cabeza recostada de la cama, se le dibujó una sonrisa al verla durmiendo tan tierna y más allá en una esquina en el piso estaba Zell en lo mismo con la boca abierta y roncando levemente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió poco a poco sin hacer mucho ruido, era la pareja de rubios que los visitaba

- Irvine, estás despierto, ¿cómo te sientes? - susurraba Quistis con alegría

- Mejor, ¿cuándo nos vamos? - preguntaba él

- Cuando te sientas con energías para levantarte de esa cama perezoso - respondía Seifer

- Que bien, entonces podremos irnos hoy, ¿y qué pasó con el loco enamorado? - preguntaba de nuevo el francotirador

- Tu mismo lo escuchaste y lo viste, se fue con Rinoa y ahora quiere hacer el papel de malo - respondía el rubio con rabia y frustración

- Era alguien inquebrantable, ¿porque eligió tal cosa? No pude dormir pensando en las razones de ese idiota - comentaba Quistis

- Creo que se por qué - decía Selphie que se despertaba por el ruido - ¿Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a rescatar a Rinoa en el pabellón de la bruja? ¿Y que después Laguna y Odine nos comentaron que era lo que hacían en ese lugar? Creo que Squall pensaba que no encontraríamos una cura a todo esto y tendríamos que matar a Rinoa o dejarla en hibernación como hicieron con la bruja Adel - añadía un poco más despierta

- Si, ese chico no podía vivir sin Rinoa, también puedes agregarle eso a su lista de motivos, además que Rinoa insistía en no venir - añadía Quistis

- Ya, dejemos de darle tantas vueltas al asunto… Díganme… ¿Hablaron con el director Kramer? - pregunto Irvine

- Si, le conté todo - respondía la rubia - Dijo que regresáramos al jardín en cuanto podamos, al parecer estaba impresionado por lo de Squall -

- Partiremos hoy mismo hasta allá - decía Irvine levantándose de la cama con dolor para agarrar su ropa y quitarse esa bata de hospital

- Así se habla, vayamos a recoger las cosas al hotel, espero estén listos cuando regresemos - advertía Seifer bromeando

En la tarde después de un largo viaje llegaban a Balamb de Deling, exhaustos y con el cuerpo algo adolorido por el viaje, además de ir con calma por la herida del vaquero, no hubo problemas a la salida del hospital así como el viaje, el único inconveniente era lo largo del trayecto

- Eh, ¿Por qué no dejan que Irvine pase unos días en casa de Viento? Se te nota muy cansado - recomendaba Seifer viendo el estado de Irvine quien no dejaba de sostenerse la herida y aguantar el dolor que le producía con cada paso que daba

- No, estoy bien, puedo caminar hasta el jardín -

- Yo no lo creo, insisto quédate ahí, deja de hacerte el valiente por la enana - respondía Seifer

- Si, Irvine, vamos, te iré a visitar todos los días, lo prometo, es lo mejor, de paso ya hay que cambiarte la venda - decía Selphie

El grupo se separó en dos, mientras Irvine, Seifer y Zell iban a la casa de Viento, Selphie y Quistis iban a una farmacia a comprar vendas, un antiséptico y un ungüento que el doctor le recetó, además de algo de comida para todos, en la casa de la chica de cabello plateado se encontraban más que asombrados por ver al francotirador en ese estado, les relataron de la llegada de Alexander y de su misión a Deling pero no estaban preparados para oír lo siguiente acerca del castaño

- ¿Squall, traicionar? - preguntaba Viento

- Pero eso e' imposible, ¿cómo así? - preguntaba Trueno también - Ya me extrañaba no verlo por aquí -

- No lo sabemos, pero aparentemente dijo que no nos haría daño si como él dijo nos manteníamos al margen, espero todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto y si es así no me gusta para nada -

Al rato las chicas llegaron con las compras y procedieron a cambiar las vendas y tratar las heridas, disfrutaron de aquella cena, estuvieron un tiempo más con Viento y Trueno, hasta que ya casi de noche se despidieron para ir al jardín a descansar y preparar su informe de la misión que entregarían a Kramer, dejaron a Irvine en la habitación que solía ser de Seifer con algunas pertenencias de él y se retiraron de ahí, no sin antes su querida chica diciéndole que pasaría tan pronto como pudiera

Otro radiante día se hacía llegar como siempre, éste era especial, un viernes, las últimas clases de la semana y las últimos trabajos de la semana, Seifer, se despierta entrecerrando sus ojos por la luz, pasado unos segundos en los que sus ojos ya estaban preparados para ser abiertos, chequea la hora en su reloj de mesa y abriendo los ojos de par en par notó que se le hacía tarde, más ágil que en un combate se levantó de su cama, tomando su toalla a la vez que se desvestía varias veces a punto perder el equilibrio y caer, en eso su mente se va al calendario que tenía en la pared y aquel ajetreo desapareció

- ¿¡Que! - gritó por fin cayendo al piso y levantándose adolorido - Mierda… Su cumpleaños es hoy - dijo mientras se acercaba al almanaque atónito - … ¡Oh si, voy tarde! - en eso se acordó de que seguía tarde para sus clases y entró al baño

Mientras como era de costumbre de todas las mañanas encontrarse todos en el comedor, se aparecían todos uno tras de otro, dos más se añadían, pues eran visitantes en el jardín, Alexander y Crust quienes aún con vendas y en recuperación se mantenían muy animados, en cambio para el grupo no era así, la verdad es que no dejaron de pensar de la noche en Deling, en eso Quistis era la última que llegaba, viendo la mesa de siempre en donde estaban Selphie, Zell, Alexander, Crust y Mid

- Hola Mid, tiempo sin verte - saludó a la chica que no se había aparecido en mucho tiempo

- Hola Quistis, si lo sé, el tiempo se va volando demasiado en la zona de entrenamiento, cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche o madrugada y últimamente hasta me he quedado dormida en un árbol escondida de las criaturas que ahí habitan - explicaba - Sin embargo es bueno volver a verlos también, y estos últimos días que no estuve en la zona de entrenamiento para descansar ni los vi, Selphie me contó que estuvieron en Deling… - guardó silencio y su cara cambio a una de pena - y lo que pasó - añadió

- ¿Y ustedes por qué las caras largas? - preguntó Quistis al ver aquellos rostros tan deprimidos de Selphie y Zell - Sobre todo tu Selphie - regañó a la castaña - No han matado a Squall o a Rinoa ¿o sí? Sé que Squall atacó a Irvine, nada bueno de su parte… Pero todos estamos bien, arriba los ánimos… ¿no pensaran pasar este día así verdad? -

- Eso mismo les dije yo, pero espera… ¿qué? Eso no me lo habían comentado - dijo Alexander

- Eso es porque desde que se sentaron no han articulado palabra, se lo habrán contado a ella pero a nosotros no que acabamos de llegar… - respondía Crust con una ceja enarcada

- Cierto… Si es así… Entiendo en parte sus caras, pero como dice Quistis, ellos están bien, no como ustedes querrían pero se encuentran bien y aún vivos… tengan esperanza de que algún día ellos regresaran a su lado - comentaba Alexander muy positivo

Selphie y Zell intercambiaron miradas y un movimiento de su cabeza asintiendo, Zell se levantó hacia la fila para comprar el desayuno, mientras la enana se estiraba y la rubia se sentaba entre Selphie y Alexander

- ¡Sé por qué debería estar feliz! - dijo Selphie con felicidad de la nada a lo que miradas de extrañeza se le dirigían - ¡Es tu cumpleaños! - dijo señalando a la rubia

- Así es… Propongo ir al Maiden para celebrar y aparte despejar la mente de todo esto, ¿sí? - sugirió Quistis

- ¡Me parece excelente! ¡Ustedes también pueden venir, no importa! ¡El divertirse los hará recuperarse rápido! - dijo con más entusiasmo del habitual

- Gracias, ahí estaremos, sólo que no sabríamos con que ir Selphie - dijo Crust algo apenada

- Eso no importa, ya resolveremos eso, ¡déjenlo en mis manos! - respondió con gran sonrisa

- Que agradable que vuelvas a ser la misma - comentó Mid

Zell llegó con su bandeja repleta, un banquete se podría decir, y como siempre sin mediar y escuchar palabras se situó para comer

- ¿Ustedes ya desayunaron? - pregunto Quistis a los otros tres

- No tengo hambre hoy - respondió con cansancio la pelinegra

- Yo compraré algo para mí, Trueno, Viento e Irvine, voy a ver cómo sigue y pasar un rato con él, el día de hoy lo tengo libre -

- Nosotros ya comimos, gracias por preguntar - dijo Alexander

- Que afortunada, yo tengo clases dentro de unos minutos y para desgracia me toca darle clases a Seifer - comentó con un suspiro molesto - el mejor alumno que he tenido - añadió con sarcasmo

- Bien que estés alegre por tener clases con él - bromeó Selphie

Pasados unos minutos se hacía hora ya de empezar las actividades habituales del jardín y todos desertaban de sus lugares de descanso para encerrarse a los que los alumnos llamaban una prisión, las aulas de clases, Selphie y Zell por no tener nada libre fueron a Balamb donde sus caminos se separaron, Zell a visitar a su mama y Selphie a su chico

- ¡Hola! - gritaba con alegría

- Hola mi Sephi, ¿cómo estás? -

- Bien, como siempre, ¿cómo se encuentra tu herida? - preguntó ella sentándose en la cama al lado de él fijando su vista en el abdomen vendado

- Mejor que nunca ahora que viniste, me recuperare más rápido de lo que tú crees -

- No empieces esas tonterías, ¿sí? -

- Tengo que decir algo para quitarte ese sentimiento que escondes - dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Selphie bufó - No sé de qué hablas -

- Vamos… Sabes que estás enojada con Squall por esto - señaló a la herida

- Tu también… - enarcó una ceja ante el comentario

- Me atrapaste, pero cambia esa cara, aunque no me haya gustado tal recuerdo en el fondo entiendo las razones de él para actuar así, lo que no entiendo es porque nos atacó, hubiésemos podido llegar a otros términos si hablaba -

- Y según tú… ¿Cuáles son las grandes razones de Squall? -

- Estar enamorado de Rinoa y no querer perderla - respondió - recuerda que Laguna dijo que cuando la convenciéramos la llevaría a Esthar donde posiblemente hallarían una cura… O tendría que quedarse sin remedio alguno y ser puesta a dormir como Adel -

- ¡En eso tienes razón! ¡Pero no es para hacer tal cosa! - regañaba al chico por defender a su agresor

- Ya, ya… Cálmate Selphie, si vemos a Squall de nuevo podrás golpearlo por ser tan idiota - bromeaba

- ¿Estás seguro que él me dejara que lo golpee? La verdad sería excelente - bromeaba imaginándose tal cosa que de seguro conociendo a Squall Leonhart el chico no permitiría eso

Mientras cerca del mediodía en Deling, Galo se reunía con Ciro y Carolyne quienes informaban de la situación actual de Galbadia, todo marchaba a la perfección, pero había alguien que faltaba en esa reunión y que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero el joven decidió dejar esa noticia para el final

- Señor... -

- Si, Ciro -

- Señor, la chica desapareció -

- ¡¿Qué? - alzó la voz el hombre perdiendo la tranquilidad y golpeando el escritorio

- Como bien sabía, ella despertó pocas horas después que me ordenó traerla, como siempre no quiso ir a verlo y se fue a su casa, la residencia del general Calway, me dijo que la dejara sola y así lo hice - relataba el chico

- ¿Y qué hacías mientras ella desapareció? - preguntó Galo con una ceja enarcada

- Estaba conmigo, señor - respondía Carolyne

El hombre canoso calló antes de desatar su rabia con ambos, respiró profundamente y les ordenó encontrarla lo más pronto posible, pues era importante para los planes de Galo

Pero antes de que los hermanos se fueran terminada la reunión la puerta se abría de par en par

- Hablando del rey de Roma - decía Galo al ver quien entraba por la puerta

- Aww... ¿Me extrañabas Galo? Sólo me fui durante la noche, lo siento Ciro, pero fue algo de improvisto, hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles, estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante - decía terminando de entrar por la puerta jalando a alguien adentro - Él es mi caballero, ya no necesitare más de Ciro, Galo, puedes darle cualquier otro trabajo -

- Espera, ¿qué? - decía Ciro sin entender

- ¿Y quién dijo que si? ¿Cómo se te ocurre faltarle el respeto así? - preguntaba Carolyne perdiendo un poco los estribos

- Calma mi querida Carolyne y tu Ciro vuelve con nosotros por favor, éste joven ¿quién es? -

- Soy Squall Leonhart, su guardián -

- Pero ella ya tiene guardián, así que amablemente te sugiero que te retires y no vuelvas - aconsejaba Galo con tono amenazador

- Eso jamás, he venido para estar con ella - respondía el caballero a la amenaza que no surtió efecto

- Pero eso no puede ser posible, y tú ya tienes un guardián y es Ciro - decía Galo a Rinoa

- Un guardián que está más a tus órdenes que a las mías y sólo se preocupa por mi cuando a ti te conviene, o dejas que él se quede o destruiré todo aquí ahora - amenazaba calmada

- Malcriada… está bien… con una condición, Ciro también estará contigo, no dejaré que un simple extraño se pasee por aquí así como así, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza -

- Yo no he venido a seguir órdenes y menos de ti, solo estoy aquí por ella, tampoco me interesa que me tengas confianza - decía el castaño enfrentándose a Galo con su ceño fruncido, un poco más y le apuntaría con su sable pistola

- Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, vámonos - interrumpía la pelinegra la lucha de miradas del canoso y del castaño - tengo un lugar que mostrarte, es donde estaba quedándome hace mucho - decía muy feliz tomando la mano de Squall y saliendo de ahí

- Espera, Rinoa, voy a ir alistando todo para ir a Trabia - decía Ciro molesto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Galo, para salir y perseguir a la pareja

- ¡Ah! - gritó Seifer a eso de la tarde, estaba reunido con Trueno y Viento después de salir de sus clases, quienes serían sus consejeros

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Trueno al ver la desesperación de su amigo que estaba cerca de halarse los cabellos

- ¡No sé qué regarle a Quistis! - seguía gritando en la misma actitud

- ¿Obsequio? - sugirió Viento

- ¿¡Con qué dinero! ¡Estoy más pobre que nosotros tres juntos! -

- No haría falta dinero pa' hace' tal cosa, jefe… Vaya a la llanura de Arklad, consiga su propia comida y se reúne con ella en un sitio que sea hermoso y que ella recuerde ese momento siempre, no sale tan caro… Pida dinero… Pero no a nosotros y menos a ella - explicó Trueno

- Lo pensaré no es mala idea… Pero me sale más barato agarrar un par de tijeras y regalarle una raja en la ropa interior… -

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó el dúo al unísono

- Desvergonzado - pronuncio Viento

- ¡Si, eso! ¡Como se le ocurre! Eso era a esas chicas con las que se juntó anteriormente… Pero no con ella, ¿¡Qué le pasa! -

- Lo siento, pero es que ando desesperado colegas… -dijo con un resoplido al final

En la noche, todos incluso Irvine que con herida o no convenció a Selphie para que lo dejara ir, estaban preparados para ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Quistis, pero antes decidieron pasar a casa de Viento antes de ir al Maiden

- ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron todos a la rubia entrando a la casa a excepción de Seifer que lo dijo sin muchas ganas al que se le notaba que era el alma de la fiesta…

- Si, sorpresa - volvió a decir Seifer sonando una corneta de fiesta con ánimo falso, puro sarcasmo

- Gracias, chicos - pronunció la rubia con felicidad después del sobresalto de aquellos gritos - Sobre todo tú Seifer -

Era un pequeño evento que Selphie bien organizada y con rapidez se apresuró a realizar, para la noche con la ayuda de Viento, Trueno e Irvine que no hizo mucho, pudo conseguir la decoración y arreglar la casa para una pequeña fiesta y conseguir una torta de cumpleaños, estuvieron poco tiempo ahí hasta el momento de servir el pastel, disfrutando de canciones, unas simples bebidas alcohólicas y charla amena, para ir al otro lugar de la fiesta el bar preferido… Maiden of the Sea

- Éste si es el verdadero lugar para una fiesta - dijo Seifer con emoción

- No tienes remedio… - añadió Quistis

Al entrar el bar estaba totalmente repleto, hasta la mesa de siempre, cerca de la tarima estaba ocupada por estudiantes del jardín, así que decidieron sentarse en la barra bar que tenía los puestos exactos vacíos, y como un perro que olfatea comida a kilómetros, Yen el camarero que estaba atendiendo a otros procedió a terminar con rapidez y se acercaba con su personalidad que lo caracterizaba hacia el grupo

- ¿Y dónde está mi novio y su chica? - preguntó en cierta forma decepcionado

- Hoy no vienen - respondió Zell

- ¿¡Entonces tendré a mi Seifer para mi solito! - preguntó de nuevo con una alegría exuberante

- Así e' tendrá' a Seifer para ti solo - comentó Trueno compartiendo risas escondidas con Irvine y Zell

- Pero… - dijo de repente observando las nuevas caras del grupo - ¿y éste chico tan guapo? - preguntó acercándose al joven presidente

Una sonrisa a punto de estallar en risas que no pararían se dibujó en Crust que eran contadas las veces que reía - Él es Alexander, un amigo - respondió la pelirroja, causando más interés en el camarero

Yen se acercó más hasta abrazarlo y besarlo en la frente, haciendo que Alexander quedara mudo y petrificado, después el singular camarero se apartó, con seriedad de trabajador

- Chicos, el jefe nos ha comentado a todos los camareros y barman que se han cambiado los días de karaoke, les aviso por si no han visto el letrero de la tarima - comentó haciendo volcar miradas al escenario buscando el letrero - Han cambiado de martes, jueves y sábados a lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado, agregando un día más -

- ¡Genial! - gritó Zell levantándose del taburete alto - ¡Yen! Sírveme uno en las rocas bien fuerte -

- A la orden - respondió el joven perplejo y procediendo al pedido

- Ahora ya entiendo porque Squall se fue… Todo y para no soportar más los desafines de éste - bromeaba Seifer con un suspiro al que le siguieron risas de los demás

El tatuado se bebió la mitad del contenido del vaso de cristal para encaminarse al escenario donde se escuchaba una voz femenina cantando una canción inspiradora llevaba unos pocos minutos, por la melodía estaba cerca de terminar mientras más el rubio se acercaba escuchaba y entendía la letra

- _Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes, live to win, take it all, just keep fighting 'till you fall… day by day, kickin' all the way, i'm not cavin' in let another round begin, live to win!... live to win!... live to win!... Yeah!… live!… yeah!… win!_ - así terminaba la melodía con un acorde de la guitarra, algunos aplaudían, pues había que reconocer que la chica sabia cantar

Era el turno del tatuado, quién temerosamente por el público y la última persona que cantó, de quién no sabía nada hasta que la vio bajarse mientras llegaba al escenario, era alguien conocido para él, una chica pelinegra de cabello ondulado de ojos como un par amatistas y sonrisa encantadora y el cuerpo de una diosa, para sentarse de nuevo con un grupo de amigos con los que había llegado, el chico no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara mientras la miraba caminar y reír con sus amigos, con mas ánimos subió las escaleras de la tarima, fue a la maquina a escoger su canción

A los minutos después de pararse frente al micrófono, lentamente empezaba una melodía, luego un bajo la acompañaba para subir el volumen de la canción, luego la guitarra y la batería se unían, hasta que el rubio empezó a cantar, de alguna manera diferente a las veces anteriores

- _I only go where I'm wanted, you go only where you want, I aim to be more liiike you… There is a ghost in my house, rattling, handles on every door __show us an open window or two… Would you? Doors are starting to close and you drew a rose my, my, your mind it is original, aaaoh, you're a skeleton key, opening me, my, my, your mind it is original, girl you're the original, a-a-always were and always will be_ - la melodía seguía y el rubio paraba mientras un pequeño solo sonaba e intercambiaba cortas miradas con la pelinegra de cabello ondulado - _The flowers of adaptation, unfold and lovingly alarm, you effortlessly ring thaaat bell… your stripes are yours and yours only, the bow ideal of rare birds, and now I am… under, your spell, oooooh, under your spell! Doors are starting to close, and you drew a rose my, my, your mind it is original, a-aa-aaah, you're a skeleton key, opening me, my, my, your mind it is original, girl you're the original… always were… always were… always were… always were… always were… _- luego otra pausa entre estrofas mientras la gente disfrutaba de la melodía tranquila - _Doors are starting to close, and you drew a rose my, my, your mind it is original, a-aa-aaah… you're a skeleton key, opening me, my, my, your mind it is original, girl you're the original… always were and always will be…_ - y terminaba la canción con un acorde de guitarra

Increíblemente se escucharon algunos aplausos para el chico, hasta sus amigos se quedaron pasmados al ver que Zell esta vez cantó de forma excepcional y le aplaudieron, creyeron ver un espejismo y estar en un sueño, así que se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron sin ser vistos, cuando la chica de ojos violeta se acercó al escenario y le decía algo al oído del rubio

- Espera… ese cabello, se parece a la chica con la que estaba en el Regun's - dijo Seifer

- ¿Estás seguro? - curioseó la rubia

- Completamente… ¿Quién será? - decía sin quitar su vista de la chica

- ¿Esa es la chica con la que estaba saliendo? No tiene mal gusto… - decía Irvine

- Tienes razón - respondió Seifer

- Dejen de molestarlo y cállense para ver qué es lo que pasa - decía Selphie

- Si, dejen de parlotear y observen - añadió Mid

La chica se fue al fondo del escenario y tomó otro micrófono disponible, lo conectó, probó para ver su estado, se colocó al lado del tatuado que previamente había seleccionado otra canción

- Bien, no les interesa mi nombre, ni el de él, pero vamos probar esta canción, ¡espero les guste! - dijo la chica con una sonrisa encantadora al final

- _Reveal… to me… the mysteries, can you tell me what it means? Explain… these motions and metaphors… Unlock these secrets in me… Describe the vision, the meaning is missing… _- cantaban ambos

**- **_Won't anybody listen?_- la chica con una ceja enarcada

- _Define… the riddles of my mind, Nothing is really what it seems_- volvían ambos

**- **_Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Sleeping Awake, Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Can't stop Sleeping, Awake_ - la chica cantaba el coro de la canción mientras Zell disfrutaba de su linda voz

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel what I feel?_ - preguntaba el chico siguiendo el tono

**- **_Can't stop Sleeping Awake _- respondía ella con la letra

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel like I feel?_- volvía con el mismo párrafo anterior

**- **_Can't stop Sleeping..._- y respondía lo mismo

- _Can you… see it? The writing… Can you tell me what it means?... Translate… the symbols, Enigma… Expressions keep questioning me, The message is written, the meaning is missing _- ambos intercambiaban miradas al paso de la canción mientras cantaban

**- **_Won't anybody Listen?_- la chica de nuevo levantando la ceja hacia el público

- _Prophesy… interpretate the signs… Nothing is really what it seems_- la pareja volvía de nuevo, parecía que ya no había público para ellos

**- **_Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Sleeping Awake, Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Can't stop Sleeping Awake_- volvía la pelinegra con el coro

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel what I feel?_ - preguntaba él

**- **_Can't stop Sleeping Awake_ - obteniendo la respuesta de la chica

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel like I feel?_ - curioseaba de nuevo

**- **_Can't stop Sleeping Awake_- recibiendo la misma respuesta

Las palabras se detuvieron para escuchar sólo la melodía suave de la canción haciendo paso a otra estrofa que duro por unos cortos segundos

- _Do you see what I…_ - decía el rubio

- _See?_- mientras la pelinegra completaba

- _Can you hear what I…_ - volvía el chico

- _Hear?_- y ella terminaba

- _And do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? And do you feel like I feel? And can you dream like I dream?_- cantaba Zell

De nuevo otra pausa y se volvían a escuchar los instrumentos sonando armónicamente y la voz igual de armónica de su chica acompañando los instrumentos

- _Do you see what I see? Can you hear what I hear? Or do you feel like I feel? Or do you dream like I dream? Anybody see me? Anybody hear me? Anybody feel me? Anybody out there?_- entonaba Zell acompañado de la chica

- _Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Sleeping Awake, Dreaming of Zion, Awake, Can't stop Sleeping, Awake_- dejándole después el coro como siempre a la pelinegra

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel what I feel?_ -

- _Can't stop Sleeping Awake_- siempre con la respuesta

- _Do you see what I see? And can you hear what I hear? Do you feel like I feel?_ -

**- **_Can't stop Sleeping Awake_- y de nuevo

- _Anybody see me? Anybody hear me? Anybody feel me? Anybody out there?_ - cantaron ambos para terminar la canción

Sorpresivamente lograron animar al público que les gritaba y aplaudía y a más personas a subirse al escenario después de su actuación, Zell se bajó al igual que la chica con la que se quedó hablando unos minutos y riendo mientras las miradas de sus amigos se hacían de perplejidad, estupefacción y de petrificados, sin entender lo que pasaba, cuando el luchador se despidió de la pelinegra corrieron a sentarse en los taburetes de nuevo

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	23. Chapter 23

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… ¬_¬!

_Tuve que publicar martes en la noche xq mi internet de verdad está muy necio desde hace un par de días -.- y me frustraría un montón intentando publicarlo a la hr que acostumbro a hacerlo sin éxito alguno xD es solo por esta semana e_e de todos modos por la hr ya casi es miércoles xD (y sin embargo estaba sufriendo a estas hrs de la noche para publicar el ch, en las que el internet esta "mas rapido" -.-)_

_Segunda parte de su salida al Maiden, ya se hacía largo y tuve que cortarlo en dos partes e_e xq hay que ver que salió largo el ch y al fin! Hay una sorpresa como al final D= Espero les guste, si no weno… a mi si xD_

_**IProOmise**__: Si, si empezaron con el pie izquierdo… Y pues quien querría al comandante del jardín de Balamb del lado de los malos? Y si esta de espía? xD Obviamente a Galo no le conviene y después de un comentario más delante de Ciro veras xq se trataron además de esa razón con hostilidad, que afortunada que no tuviste clase ese miércoles… yo si -.-!_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Y yo estoy harta de decirte que aprendas ingles! Me importa un demonio si entiendes o no -.- Y pues sí, se andan peleando por Rinoa ._. LOL xD Y ella muy enojada, y quien dijo que qué tenía que ver el doctor? Irvine fue porque le dio la gana y ya ni que hubiese ido a parrandear a millón y bailar toda la noche xD Y ahora resulta que no te gusta como es Seifer por ocurrírsele ese regalo -.- Babosa!_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 23:_

Zell volvió con el grupo que se había quedado supuestamente en la barra bar disfrutando sus bebidas y charlando, el rubio los saludó, se sentó con ellos que discutían amenamente… En eso un suspiro salió de Zell y una mirada que se definía como el chico perdido en sus pensamientos apareció

- ¿Que te pasa Zell? - preguntó Selphie

- Nada - aun con la misma mirada

- No creo que esa cara y ese suspiro sea nada, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó esta vez Quistis

- Estoy acordándome de algo - suspiró de nuevo añadiendo una sonrisa tonta

- Está pensando en ir a besar a la chica ahora mismo - bromeaba Irvine con Seifer

- ¿Será la misma que vimos en el café aquel día? - preguntó con picardía Seifer

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Oh tío! ¡Pensaba que no me habían visto! - respondió cuando un rubor se hacía en sus mejillas

- ¡Oh! ¡Te lo dije Quistis! ¡Sabía que era su novia! - Seifer triunfante

Al rubio se le cortó la vergüenza del momento - ¿Y a todas estas que hacías tú con Quistis en el Regun's? - Zell con gran curiosidad

- Ella quería verme, nada más, además estaba contándome de las cosas que pasaban en el jardín, como iba a volver necesitaba ponerme al día - explicaba con nerviosismo que intentaba esconder a toda costa, si se miraba con detalle se podía ver un sudor frío recorriendo su frente

Todos a excepción de Quistis y Seifer enarcaron una ceja - Aaajaaa… Claaaro… - comentaron todos al unísono, Selphie solo seguía el juego ya sabía de la relación de ambos, pero le era más que entretenido verles las caras a la pareja, quienes aunque lo ocultaran sentían gran bochorno, por todos los medios intentaban cambiar de tema y ocultar más su relación del grupo

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntó Seifer por fin haciendo cambiar de tema acompañado de unos carraspeos

- Verónica, ah… Mi linda Vero… - mencionó con un buen suspiro de enamorado, como si hubiese recibido otra flecha de cupido directo en su corazón tan solo recordarla, aquella que lo conquistó

- Zell, mi amigo, debo considerar que tienes buen gusto para las mujeres - comentó Irvine dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico

- Se nota que estás enamoradísimo de ella - decía Mid - Si quieres nos vamos para que te quedes solo con tu tortolita - añadía con suspiro en tono de burla

- ¿Les sirvo otra cosa chicos? - preguntó Yen

- Tequila sunrise para mí - dijo Mid

- Obviamente un Bourbon para mi lindo Seifer como siempre, ya lo tenía preparado… - comentó Yen guiñándole un ojo al rubio

- ¿¡Puedes dejar la necedad! ¡Me tienes harto! - gritó con incomodidad y enojo - ¡Si te da la gana quédate con él! - señaló a Alexander - ¡pero no me fastidies jamás!

- ¿Tuviste un mal día? Lo entiendo, pero no hace falta que me grites - dijo Yen

- Si, no hace falta que le grites que grosero eres Seifer - dijo Quistis con el ceño fruncido, se podía notar una risa que intentaba escapar

- Si, grosero - añadía Mid riendo

- Yen, tranquilo puedes quedarte con ambos, a Alexander no le importa - comentó Crust

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Estás loca mujer! - gritó el joven en respuesta al comentario de su asistente

- Seguro que a Seifer tampoco - agregó Irvine

- Mucho me estas ayudando - respondió el rubio con enfado

- Gracias, Yen sírveme un vaso de tequila y quiero limón y sal aquí ya - agregó Irvine sin importarle la mirada de muerte de Seifer

- Una piña colada - ordenó seguido Quistis

- Un Martini dulce - pidió la enana castaña

- ¡Dos cervezas por acá! - decían Crust y Alexander

Enseguida Yen les entregó las correspondientes bebidas al grupo toda la noche, las horas pasaron y como muchas noches anteriores Viento y Trueno eran los primeros en irse, seguidos de Alexander y Crust quienes se encontraban algo fatigados por sus heridas, y los movimientos de la noche, añadido a eso… Muchas cervezas que les reducían su resistencia

- Nos vamos - dijo Alexander con mirada alcoholizada

- ¿¡Quieres pelea, baboso! - decía Crust sosteniéndose a una de las estatuas de sirena del bar

- Ya Crust, por enésima vez nadie te busca pelea, y sobre todo las estatuas, vámonos -

- Sí, señor - respondió como pudo haciendo el saludo de un militar de manera singular

Alexander aun los suficientemente consciente suspiro, siguiéndole un poco la corriente - Nos vemos mañana, me quedaría mas pero no aguanto y a Crust siempre le da por buscar peleas cuando esta ebria -

- Jaja, no te preocupes - respondió Selphie - Ya nosotros también deberíamos marcharnos... Pero nos quedaremos un rato mas - añadió mirando a un Irvine de mirada perdida que seguía con sus tequila shoots acompañados de sal y limón, no se preocupaba por el estado de ebriedad del cobrizo sino de su herida

- Mid... ¿No deberías ya marcharte al jardín? - Quistis la miraba fijamente hacia unos segundos intentando dar con el lugar a donde miraba

- No, estoy... Bien - respondió sin cambiar de posición y mirada, Mid tenía la costumbre de bajar su alegre y sarcástica personalidad a cómo una persona en estado vegetal

- ¿Seguro? -

- Si... -

- Me voy, hasta mañana chicos - habló Zell de repente

- Llévate a Mid contigo - susurro la rubia

- No, veras, voy a ver si Vero está, lo más seguro es que me vaya después con ella y sabes... - susurro también él

- Ya... Entiendo, después tienes que presentárnosla -

- Seguro... - dijo por última vez antes de marcharse a la mesa donde se encontraría Verónica y su grupo de amigos

- ¿Trepe, quieres jugar al billar? - preguntó Seifer dando un último trago para acabar su Bourbon

- ¿Para que te gane otra vez? -

- ¡Jah! Tú jamás me has superado, llevamos un empate desde la última vez que jugamos -

- Está bien, está bien, tenemos un empate pero la última vez, yo gane - respondió Quistis

- Y yo la anterior a esa, haciéndonos quedar por fin en empate - siguió enfrentando a la rubia, ambos disfrutaban el reprocharse sus victorias sobre el otro - Iremos a la mesa de billar, ¿vendrán? - invitó Seifer

- Yo ya me quiero ir, no aguanto más... ¿Nos vamos ya Sephi? - comentó Irvine

- ¡Hasta que por fin dices algo bueno! - gritó la enana al chico alzando las manos - Pues nosotros entonces nos vamos, seguro Mid despierta ahora y se va o busca problemas que se yo, de una u otra forma llegará al jardín, hasta mañana -

- Si, hasta mañana - retornó la despedida la rubia

Cuando Selphie y los demás se referían a que Mid despertaría no era por estar soñando o que estuviera dormida... Sino que el estado vegetal desaparecía, el carácter explotaba y buscaba pelea con cualquiera que se le atravesaba o volvía a la normalidad como la Mid de siempre pero con su equilibrio algo perdido por los efectos del alcohol, nada peligroso, entre otras variaciones... De una u otra forma era una ruleta que giraba cada noche pues nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta cuál de todas aparecía...

La pareja de rubios dejó a la chica ahí, sabría llegar a su cama sola, llegaron a la mesa del piso de arriba que se mantenía desocupada, la decoración era muy similar, la diferencia es que en este lugar habían mesas de póker, de billar y dardos, el paraíso de cualquier jugador y apostador

- ¿Apostamos? - preguntó Seifer

- Sólo apuestas cuando estás seguro de ganar -

- Igual tu mi querida rubia -

- Jeje, tienes razón, entonces yo también apuesto, mil giles... -

- No tengo tanto, pero estoy seguro que ganaré... Así que ve dándomelos ya - exigió

- Jamás... Primero gana y verás los giles - dijo la rubia con mirada desafiante

Ubicaron las bolas enumeradas de color y tomaron un taco de billar cada uno, Seifer le cedió primero el turno a la chica, los primeros minutos fueron de silencio hasta que el chico habló

- Quistis... De todo lo que ha pasado, podemos enumerar los eventos más extraños, ¿no es así? La desaparición de Rinoa, el atenta... -

- Te equivocas al enumerar así, hay un evento anterior, no lo creo de relevancia, pero sinceramente estoy llegando a pensar todo esto comenzó desde ese día... - relató dándole a una de las bolas con el taco - Por tu cara nadie te ha contado, en el examen para SeeD en Trabia... -

- ¿Al que fue Rinoa no? Me había comentado días antes de irme de viaje con Trueno y Viento, aún faltaban dos meses para el examen y estaba muy emocionada - interrumpió recordando la felicidad con que la chica le había comentado que por fin se haría SeeD

- Si, lo que no sabes es que en esa misión algo le pasó a ella y a su grupo, fueron a la zona asignada, según su último informe los soldados llegaron al lugar y empezaron a luchar con ellos, no se comunicaron más con la base, Squall preocupado fue al rescate del grupo, en especial por Rinoa, cuándo llegó al lugar encontró cadáveres de soldados y cientos de huellas y rastros de batalla, después vio unas huellas que se iban adentro al bosque, las siguió y se encontró con el equipo, un chico Izaskun Almeid hermano de Dietch Almeid y amigo de Mid Valefort murió, Mid quedó terriblemente herida, es un milagro que siga viva y Rinoa también estaba herida pero jamás como Mid, tenía unos rasguños nada más, cómo, quien o qué los ataco es un misterio, ni Mid ha recordado algo aún -

- ¿Por qué no me comentaron nada de esto? - preguntó el rubio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

- Supongo que para evitar un mal rato, nos sentimos terribles al ver a Rinoa y a Mid en ese estado y mencionarlo en un momento de felicidad y tranquilidad, no es bueno - respondió Quistis con media sonrisa

- ... Está bien... Pero no es excusa para ocultarlo -

- Ahora si puedes empezar a enumerar los eventos, el ataque a Rinoa y a Mid, la desaparición de Rinoa en plena fiesta a los pocos días... -

- La aparición de Rinoa en Deling después del atentado a Alexander, y su desaparición de nuevo en Doluown para presentarse de nuevo con nueva imagen y personalidad en Winhill... - interrumpió Seifer

- El interrogatorio al general Calway que terminó ocultándonos algunos detalles, el intento de asesinato de Rinoa a Alexander, el golpe de estado del tal Galo Kusanovic... - y le interrumpió la rubia - y recientemente la huida de Squall con Rinoa -

- Querrás decir la traición de Squall y su huida con Rinoa... De verdad las cosas se ponen mejor a cada momento - dijo Seifer con falso optimismo

- Como tú dices... Todo esto comenzó desde el examen a SeeD, yo antes de irme no noté nada raro en ella... ¿Y ustedes? - curioseaba un Seifer de mirada pensativa

- No, jamás ni siquiera después del ataque, por eso te digo que tal vez no sea de relevancia - respondió ella

- Pero tú misma has llegado a pensar que de ahí se originó todo, ¿y qué tal si te digo que tienes razón? Veras… El examen a SeeD hace un mes es un punto importante, Rinoa estaba de maravilla antes según ustedes y unos días después del examen empezó todo, además de que estoy seguro que Galo Kusanovic y sus asistentes esconden algo más… -

- ¿Y si hablamos con el director Kramer para ir a Trabia? Podríamos descubrir algo - sugirió ella

- No es mala idea y ya págame, gané -

- Tanto hablar y ni cuenta me di, aquí están los giles, ve guardándolos, pues la próxima vez… te ganare - dijo entregándole el dinero apostado con ojos intimidantes

- Pff… Con esa cara no me intimidas, Trepe - respondió él con altivez

- Ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos ya, aprovechemos y llevemos a Mid también al jardín -

- Ah… Como quieras - respondió Seifer con desgano

Al acercarse a la barra no la encontraron donde estaba ni en ningún otro lado, decidieron preguntarle a Yen que estaba ahí en la barra secando unos vasos y acomodándolos en las estanterías

- Yen… -

- ¿Si papi? -

El rubio suspiró conteniendo la ira y las ganas de gritarle de nuevo - ¿Has visto a Mid? -

- ¿No escucharon nada? El jefe la corrió del bar por buscar pelea, pidió una cerveza, se la tomó tranquila y de repente rompió la botella y se lanzó contra un joven, no creo que era del jardín, solo sé que el jefe al darse cuenta le quitó la botella y la sacó por la fuerza, en realidad era cómico ver a Mid resistirse entre maldiciones y groserías para que la soltara y provocando al joven, que en ningún momento se negó a pelear, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron antes de que se formara un espectáculo de borrachos digno de ver - comentaba - decía "¡Ven acá perra! Te voy a partir la cara, verás lo que es bueno" y cuando el jefe la agarraba empezaba a moverse demasiado hasta se logró sostener de una de las estatuas y el jefe arrastrándola "¡déjame viejo, suéltame!" gritaba "¡quiero partirle la madre a esa niña! ¡Si niña!" gritaba más hasta que el jefe logró sacarla, y la llevó bien afuera para que no volviera, nosotros limpiamos los rastros de la botella y como si nada, ¿dónde estaban? -

- Jugando al billar arriba - dijo Quistis

- Con razón - respondió Yen

- Nos vamos ya, buenas noches Yen - se despidió la rubia

- ¡Buenas noches chicos, que duerman bien, sobre todo tu mi Seifer, que sueñes conmigo así como yo lo hago contigo y con Squall! - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras el rubio no le daba un mínimo de atención

Sábado para descansar, sábado para vaguear, el grupo se reunió a eso de mediodía a desayunar, con resacas únicas, en las que el día no ayudaba a relajarse por la luz del sol y el ruido de los alumnos que quedaban

- Chicos… ¿Anoche estaba hablando de pasteles? - preguntaba Mid incrédula con los ojos entrecerrados

- Al principio sí, decías cuan sabrosos eran los pie de manzana de tu mama y los de cereza del jardín, y de cómo te gustaba masticar los trozos de fruta, que se sentía chistoso, algo sin sentido, luego te callaste y de repente empezaste a hablar de que porque teníamos coxis... Que se suponía que habíamos evolucionado y que ya no teníamos cola por lo tanto para qué diablos lo teníamos, solo nos reíamos de tales temas, luego de que Trueno y Viento se fueran, empezaste a hablar de que éramos un grupo de racistas porque no había ni una sola persona de color y todos éramos chicos de sangre noble pretenciosos de ojos, verdes, azules de cabello liso rubio, castaño, negro y cobrizo, y hacías gestos muy raros cuando lo contabas, demasiado cómico - relataba Selphie al borde de la risa

- Además me corrieron del Maiden por no sé qué cosa, no me acuerdo - recordaba la pelinegra borrosamente

- Estabas buscando pelea, eso nos contó Yen - explicó Quistis - Selphie, ¿no te habías quedado en casa de Viento? - preguntó

- No, sólo deje a Irvine ahí y me devolví al jardín a dormir -

- Ayer estuve hablando con Seifer y parece que el alcohol es su fuente de sabiduría pues dijo algo muy interesante, acerca de ir a Trabia -

- ¿Para qué ir a Trabia? - pregunto una Mid seria

- Yo pienso y el llegó también a pensar que todo este lío de Rinoa comenzó en Trabia -

- Interesante... Tal vez sea cierto, pues después de esa misión ocurrió lo del baile y los demás hechos - dijo Selphie

- Además de que Rinoa estuvo en perfectas condiciones antes del examen - añadió la instructora

- ¿Cuándo irán? - preguntó la pelinegra

- En cuanto podamos, primero tenemos que hablar con el director Kramer para solicitarle que nos deje ir - explicó la rubia - Y explicarle nuestros motivos -

- ¿Puedo ir? -

- ¿No será muy fuerte para ti? Ya sabes… Por qué… Ahí murió tu amigo - dijo Selphie

- No - respondió Mid negando con la cabeza y media sonrisa - Tengo que ir también a ese lugar, tal vez me ayude a recordar -

- Buena idea, pues iras también con nosotros, pero sería mejor ir cuando Irvine se sienta mucho mejor - sugirió la castaña - no va a haber nadie que le quite de la cabeza la idea de ir -

- Si, como sea, conozco una manera efectiva de quitarme esta resaca si me disculpan, avísenme de cualquier cosa ¿Sí? Ya saben en dónde encontrarme si me necesitan - dijo la pelinegra retirándose del comedor

- Está bien, te avisaremos cualquier cosa - respondió Selphie

- Cuidado te hieren - advirtió Quistis preocupada

Otra semana pasó llena de trabajo y diversión, en la que como habían acordado esperarían que el estado del francotirador mejorara, mientras más fueran… mejor, y pues cierto, el chico mejoró y se trasladó de nuevo al jardín, donde la doctora Kadowaki lo trató de excelente forma, el director no meditó mucho acerca de enviarlos a Trabia para investigar, pues a los pocos días de informado ordenó a los muchachos organizar sus cosas para partir al continente nevado, salieron de la costa de Balamb donde previamente habían contratado un barco para dejarlos en la península Eldpeak, a la cual llegarían a mediodía, sería un largo viaje después de salir a las cinco de la mañana… De ahí un buen trecho les vendría, sobre todo por como el clima estaba, una nevada acompañada de mucha brisa, al menos estaban bien abrigados, llegaron a la llanura Hawkwind dónde varios grupos habían sido asignados el día del examen… Pero su objetivo era arriba en la montaña donde había estado el grupo A

- Reconozco el lugar… - dijo Mid

- Pensaba que habías olvidado todo, tía… - dijo Zell temblando debido al frío

- Olvide quién me atacó… no todo - respondió enarcando una ceja - Vamos… por aquí… estamos cerca ya… falta poco -

- Eso dijiste hace rato… - comentó Irvine

- Lo se… pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, culpa a Squall en un principio por asignarnos bien lejos - argumentó - … Hemos… llegado -

- Por fin… - respondió Seifer

En eso una mano se posó en el hombro de la pelinegra - No te preocupes… Deja de agobiarte por lo que venga… Sé que es fuerte volver a este lugar y más cuando las heridas todavía estén abiertas… pero todo estará bien -

- Gracias Quistis - la pelinegra negó varias veces con la cabeza - … Vamos, es ahí - señaló - por ese trecho, la última vez que me acuerdo corrimos hacia allá -

El grupo siguió a la chica que corría hacia donde previamente señalo, entrando a un pequeño bosque en el que se dibujaba un camino cubierto de nieve, en eso la pelinegra se detuvo en cierto punto quedando petrificada, Selphie y Quistis se acercaron para ver que ocurría cuando observaron aquellos ojos verdes abiertos lo más que podía… mirada perdida y vacía, casi al borde del llanto… Como si mil recuerdos se asomaran por esos ojos esmeraldas

- Mid… Mid… - llamaba la rubia con sutileza

En vez de una palabra por respuesta obtuvo una lagrima solitaria que se pasaba desafiante por el rostro de la chica, de pronto cayó al suelo arrodillada sin darles tiempo a la castaña y a la rubia de tomarla de los brazos, escondiendo su rostro, cuando un grito doloroso hacia el cielo salió de la chica, todas las miradas se fueron a la fuente

Quistis se separó de ahí, dejando a Selphie con Mid, reunió a Irvine, Zell y Seifer, entre los cuatro planeaban algo

- Vamos más adentro, dejemos a Mid aquí con Selphie, cuando vuelva a la normalidad nos contará lo que le pasó, me parece que es una señal de que estamos en el lugar indicado… Sólo espero que encontremos algo que nos ayude - dijo la chica, mientras los demás con miradas pensativas asintieron

- Selphie, quédate aquí - susurró el vaquero al oído de la castaña - Iremos más adelante, cuida de Mid, ¿entendido? -

- Cuídense ustedes también -

Más adelante el pequeño bosque se terminó, dejando un gran hueco en el que los alrededores, algunos árboles estaban destruidos, el grupo extrañado y sin ver nada se devuelve al sitio, donde estaban Selphie y Mid

- ¿Encontraron algo? - curiosa Selphie

- No, sólo un hueco en el bosque y unos árboles destruidos - explicó Zell

- Eso es… porque ya han pasado casi dos meses desde el incidente - habló la pelinegra de la nada, se levantó y se fue hacia el grupo que la miraba con extrañeza - Verán… Cuando estábamos aquí, Rinoa cayó por allá donde precisamente estaban ustedes, solo que no cayó a la nieve, cayó directamente en un cráter que había, no me extraña que no esté, seguro ya está cubierto de nieve, ella cayó pero Almeid y yo fuimos corriendo a ayudarla, ahí descubrimos algo interesante, algo que se suponía no debíamos contar a nadie, pues llevaría a contar que Rinoa salió herida de ahí, que tontos fuimos al no avisar, todo por pensar que Squall nos mataría por un par de raspones -

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? - preguntó Irvine ansioso

- Un meteorito que contenía un mineral raro, era de color rojo, Rinoa despertó, vimos el mineral y nos largamos de ahí, Rinoa se quedó atrás mientras Almeid y yo subimos a esperarla… - contó

Pero un ruido hizo que se detuviera en su relato, un sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos, parecía algo grande, como un motor, corrieron en dirección al ruido encontrándose con el jardín de Balamb, la confusión aparecía en los rostros de todos, cerca de ellos se encontraba la cubierta del nivel dos, la distancia que había entre la planta baja y el primer piso de una edificación era la distancia entre el grupo y el balcón de la cubierta, la puerta se abrió, diez personas saltaban de ahí cayendo frente a frente a ellos

- Hola - saludó una chica - ¡Atrápenlos! - ordenó

Las nueve personas que la acompañaban, unos SeeD's y otros con uniforme de estudiante fueron tras el grupo que ágilmente mostraba sus armas al enemigo, pero antes de que empezara la lucha todos sintieron una punzada en sus cuerpos, sintiéndose inmovilizados pero conscientes cayendo al suelo mientras los ataban con cuerdas para evitar que escaparan

- ¿Ya les contaste? ¿O llegué en mal momento? - preguntó la joven

- Dietch… llegaste cerca de contarles, así que arruinaste parte de la sorpresa, quería ver que me decían cuando les contara todo, aguafiestas, pff - bufó la pelinegra

- Ya, ya, deja de llorar Mid, querías sorpresa, ve sus caras, aunque no puedan hablar en estos momentos por la toxina en sus cuerpos, pueden al menos mover la cara - se disculpó Dietch - Además me la debes, no fue fácil todo esto, mi tío Siegfried apareció y empezó a decirme muchas cosas, me hizo sentir terrible, al final algunos estudiantes como muchos otros, se fueron del jardín, sólo queda nuestra gente, aparte de conseguir las llaves del nivel MD, hacerlo funcionar y conseguir al chico Nida… Después de preguntarle una y otra vez al director que se negaba rotundamente a contestar -

Mid la miró con indiferencia y se dirigió el grupo - Lo siento… Ya entenderán ciertas cosas cuando el efecto termine… esta historia continua, hay algo más que deben saber, algo que tal vez les moleste como a mí o los deje totalmente anonadados e incrédulos - comentó Mid con odio en su mirada

- De nada sirve que les digas esas cosas, dentro de poco se quedaran dormidos y olvidaran esas palabras… - explicó Dietch

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	24. Chapter 24

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Estoy tan de buen humor que estoy haciendo un regalo e_e mi regalo es publicar el sig ch antes del miércoles, y como siempre publicando a tiempo el día de siempre, considérenlo un extra =) Espero les guste mi regalo xD_

_A mi si me gusto el ch anterior, en estos momentos estoy del lado de Mid! :e (Claro me conviene e_e) Y que alegría para mi escribir que ya casi casi termino de escribir este fic =3 Faltaría corregir los demás ;_; un largo y fastidioso proceso xD xq me da sueño e_e_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Parecías un mocho escribiendo el final del rr xD Pues es que no te acuerdas que te había dicho que tuve que cambiar totalmente esos capítulos xq iba muy rápido? Y que tuve que modificarlo todo xq quería agregarle algo tranquilo entre la traición de squall y el ataque de Mid… ._. Por eso es diferente xD Y un alivio para Alexander es que será la única vez que vaya al Maiden xq pobrecito_

_**IProOmise**__: Si algo interesante y doloroso xD Ya entenderás porque e_e pobrecitos a los feos estos que los van a golpear xD Ya faltan dos semanas para mi ch favorito =3 uno en el que me vas a declarar odio eterno e_e (No me odies *-*)_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 24:_

En la montaña de la llanura de Hawkwind de sublime paisaje en Trabia, más preciso, en una mansión muy lujosa y más para el sitio en donde estaba la propiedad de Galo Kusanovic, donde aguardaban y esperaban con tranquilidad hasta que atacaron en Deling logrando derrocar a Alexander de su puesto, ahora sólo estaba casi deshabitada, quedaban unos pocos criados

Hace unas semanas la pareja había llegado, Ciro se despidió y le avisó que la buscaría cuando Galo la necesitara, pero se notaba que el trato hacia Rinoa estaba muy frio y serio, solía ser muy amable y cariñoso, Squall no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero confiaba en Rinoa que lo arrastró y le dio un pequeño tour por la casona el primer día

Todos los días disfrutaban de la grata compañía del uno y el otro, intercambiaban alguna que otra frase, además de tiernos mimos, al castaño le encantaba pasar esos días con ella y viceversa, la noche llegó un día como otro y se encontraban en la habitación de la joven bruja, aquella donde sólo quedaba un sofá y las paredes cubiertas de las enredaderas de rosas rojas que se mantenían vivas aun para el clima en el que estaban, esta vez… Lo llevó hasta la pared y con su magia la atravesaron quedando en un balcón adornado con un par de gárgolas y la fría brisa con nieve que hacía en ese instante, Rinoa se encogió del frio, y su caballero siendo gentil le puso su chaqueta para que se abrigara, era la primera vez que la bruja lo llevaba ahí, la vista era impresionante, atardecer, el sol escondiéndose en las montañas dando paso poco a poco a la luna y visión a unas estrellas, el castaño pensó por fin que era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, las veces anteriores simplemente ignoraba los intentos del chico o cambiaba de tema antes de que dijera algo

- ¿Aquí estabas todo el tiempo? - preguntaba el castaño

- Si, solo salí cuando Galo nos ordenó ir a Deling y la vez que me escape de aquí fue a verte aquella noche, si no es por Ciro, no me hubiese escapado - respondía ella

- ¿Así que ese chico te protegía? - preguntaba con algo de molestia

- ¿Estás celoso? - preguntaba ella riendo un poco

- No, sólo pregunto… - dijo guardando silencio para encararla - Rinoa… ¿por qué estás aquí? -

- Buena pregunta… Supongo que por los planes de ese tipo -

- Pero no te beneficia, tampoco es un buen motivo para estar aquí, ¿qué es lo que buscas? - insistía de nuevo el castaño

- Yo la verdad… Ni lo sé, sólo estoy aquí porque debería, siento que éste es el lugar en el que debería estar y con ellos, por eso cada vez que me preguntaban mis motivos decía cosas de otro tipo, cosas como las que diría ese hombre - respondía con tristeza escondida

- Rinoa… Entonces vámonos, si no sabes por qué estás aquí mejor vámonos, sabes muy bien que tu lugar es el jardín, con los demás y conmigo -

- No lo creo… Por alguna razón que no entiendo, algo me llama… me llama constantemente y me dice que debo estar aquí… Cuando quiero irme de aquí, no puedo, por eso quería que estuvieses a mi lado, así no sería todo tan malo - comentó al borde de las lagrimas

Squall sin decir más la abrazó fuerte y tiernamente dándole a entender que ahí estaría él para siempre

Otra mañana se hacía paso en el jardín, esta mañana era distinta, una llena de ansias de venganza, traición y unas trizas de conspiración que quedaban aún en el ambiente, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas de la oficina del comandante, Zell se despierta con una terrible jaqueca cual ebrio con resaca, de pronto notó que no podía moverse, estaba atado de manos y pies, empieza a llamar a sus amigos que estaban relativamente cerca para que despertaran, teniendo éxito, despertaron de la misma manera del artista marcial

- Hola muchachos - saludó Kramer que se encontraba más alejado de ellos y de Shu quien llevaba tiempo despierto

- Director Kramer - pronunciaron los cuatro al unísono

- Veo que cayeron en la trampa de esas chicas - comentaba Shu con rabia

- ¿Que chicas? - preguntó Selphie

- Mid Valefort y Dietch Almeid - respondía el director con un suspiro

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó Seifer con molestia - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -

- … Matar a Rinoa -

- ¿¡Que? - dijeron todos, hasta la misma Shu con gran sorpresa

- ¿Para qué quiere a Rinoa? - preguntó Shu

- No sé por qué, al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, no me dieron una explicación -

- ¡Tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí! - exclamaba Zell

- Si, genio ¿y cómo? - decía Seifer en tono sarcástico

- Con razón no está aquí… - dijo Irvine que miraba a los lados

- ¿Quién? - cuestionó Selphie

- Obvio… Mid - respondió

En eso la puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron el par de chicas

- Buenos días, veo que se encuentran de maravilla y yo que pensaba que Dietch los había amarrado muy fuerte -

- Deja de parlotear tanto, sin tantos rodeos, ¿dónde está Squall? - preguntó Dietch yendo directo al grano, pero ninguno le respondía, sólo le entregaban miradas serias, frías y de odio… De pronto se acercó más y con sutileza separó un poco sus piernas y extendió unas de sus manos agarrando de la camisa a Zell y levantándolo hacia ella, le enarcó una ceja y con la otra mano sin que nadie se lo esperara le dio un fuerte manotazo - ¿Dónde está? - pregunto de nuevo añadiendo otra bofetada a la otra mejilla, unos segundos de silencio y lo tomó con ambas manos alzándolo y lanzándolo hacia la biblioteca del despacho haciendo un gran estruendo en la habitación producto del impacto del cuerpo del joven contra la estantería, algunos libros cayeron el piso y las miradas de sorpresa se hacían en el lugar

- ¡Maldita! - gritaba Seifer

- ¡Zell! - gritaba Selphie preocupada por el chico que se retorcía del dolor en su espalda

- ¡No sabemos en dónde está! - decía Quistis - ¡Tú misma escuchaste lo que te dijimos Mid! -

- Dietch, cálmate y ven a sentarte ¿quieres? - regañaba con carácter a su amiga haciéndola devolverse y sentarse en un sillón

- Como quieras - respondió de mala gana

- No te había contado, lo siento, que modales los míos… Squall se escapó con Rinoa en una aventura - explicó la chica con burla - No sabemos su paradero… -

Mid se acercó hasta ellos, llegando hasta el escritorio del comandante y arrastrando la silla de cuero hasta posicionarla para que todos los ahí presentes la vieran y escucharan con mucha atención, se sentó en ella con una pierna cruzada y una forma muy singular de cruzar los brazos, acompañada de una mirada altiva

- Primero… Disculpen a Dietch por aquel golpe, a veces pierde el control fácilmente, Segundo… Seguro ya el director les contó lo que voy a hacer y se preguntaran por qué yo siendo amiga de ella querría hacerle tal cosa… Pues verán… Hace unas semanas recordé con disgusto lo ocurrido en el examen de SeeD en Trabia, entonces, se preguntaran aún más qué fue lo que pasó pero para no caer en detalles, ella… si ella, Rinoa esa maldita bruja - comentaba con odio, arrogancia y furia contenida - era mi amiga… Ya no… Mató a mi amigo, él era más que un amigo para mí y casi me asesina… Me pregunto constantemente ¿En dónde quedó la amistad? Entonces ahora díganme… ¿Es injusto que la quiera asesinar? -

- ¡Eso es mentira! No te creo, ¡Rinoa no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, te equivocas! - decía Selphie defendiendo a Rinoa, comentarios parecidos salieron de los labios de los demás, incrédulos ante tal confesión

- Se rehúsan mucho a creer las cosas… Pero se los repito, es la verdad, además les dije que si recordaba les contaría… y sin mentirles - añadió haciendo volver en si a los demás que seguían sin creer y se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos - Nosotras vamos por Rinoa, les agradezco no interfieran o sufrirán el mismo destino que ella, se los ruego, por favor - pedía - Dietch ve a buscar a Celes… se quedara aquí, después los trasladamos a la prisión - susurro al oído de su amiga

- Entendido… -

Dietch cumplió el recado y a los minutos se presenta Celes Hyant, uno de los SeeD's recientes, graduado hace casi dos meses, quién era un buen amigo de ambas y no dudó ni un segundo en estar de parte de ambas, un chico muy callado, Mid le encargó que cuidara a los demás

En Deling, Ciro se reúne con Galo para entregarle una buena e importante noticia, relacionada a los planes del hombre

- Señor, aprovechando la oportunidad para ir a Trabia, los científicos me informaron del proyecto para hacer posible la compatibilidad del arma de las industrias Leirbg con la chica, resulta que ya está todo listo y están esperando órdenes directas de usted, además que hicimos unos ajustes dándole mayor perfección -

- Gracias, pero esperaremos más tiempo, aún hay asuntos que arreglar aquí en Galbadia -

- Señor… ¿Está seguro de hacer eso que piensa? -

- Totalmente, lo sabías desde un principio, sabes que es primordial para que los demás países se refugien en nosotros y nos brinden totalmente su confianza, sin necesidad de ver manchadas mis manos con sangre - relataba con satisfacción - ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora dudas?

- En lo absoluto, señor -

De nuevo en el mar entre Balamb y Trabia, Dietch y Mid revisaban los documentos de director, encontrando informes de las misiones, investigaban hasta el punto de encontrar algo que les indicara a donde ir, todo indicaba que debían ir a Deling, en sus adentros algo les decía que les escondían un detalle, decidieron ir al despacho del comandante

Ahí encontraron a Celes interrogándolos y de nuevo sin que les respondieran, Mid envió a Celes para que turnara y fuera a cuidar de Nida

- Dietch… es tu turno… - dijo Mid

Demonios, había algo para lo que esa chica era más que excelente y era para los interrogatorios, de buena forma comenzaba pero advertía como siempre de las consecuencias de no hablar a la primera y como se espera siempre se acababa por las malas, con ella perdiendo los estribos como un maniático hasta obtener la cura: la confesión

El interrogatorio transcurría sin resultados positivos, era parecido a esas rutinas de las películas del policía bueno interpretado por Mid y del policía malo dramatizado a la perfección por Dietch, quien ya estaba masacrando a golpes a Seifer, Zell e Irvine, sino era por la pelinegra, podría haberlos matado si quisiera, en ocasiones llegó a lastimar a Quistis y a Selphie, pero no se acercaba ni un poco comparado con el rubio, el tatuado y el francotirador, otros que se interponían eran Kramer y Shu que eran silenciados con puntapiés y golpes

- ¡Habla de una buena vez! - gritaba Dietch a todo pulmón

- Ya te dije, maldita, ¡no diré nada! - decía Seifer manteniéndose orgulloso sin importar los moretones que la chica le dejaba

Dietch volvió a golpear al rubio - ¡Habla! ¡Se por los informes del Director Kramer que ustedes han estado buscando a Rinoa y según Mid la encontraron! ¿Dónde está?-

- ¿Ah sí? Pues si descubrieron tanto y nos sacaron información ¿Por qué no investigan ustedes solitas con eso? -

- ¡Detente! - alzó la voz su amiga haciendo que parara en seco el próximo puñetazo - Ve a descansar… No discutas - mandó con gran autoridad aun para la diferencia de edad entre ambas

Dietch bufó amargada retirándose sin decirle nada, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra, quitándose sus guantes ensangrentados igual que sus dedos

- Lo siento, de verdad -

- Creo que es tarde como para detenerla, Mid Valefort - la rubia con ira contenida, en su cara se dibujaba un ceño fruncido

- Después de toda la amistad que se te dio, ¿nos haces esto? Sobre todo a Rinoa, has tratado con ella desde hace casi un año igual con nosotros y jamás te hemos hecho tal cosa ¿por qué? - exigía saber Selphie

- Lo sé, mi problema no es con ustedes, si no se negaran tanto a cooperar esto no sucediera, y creo que aún son mis amigos, al menos para mí - rio - ¡Y la culpable es Rinoa! ¡Ella es la culpable! -

- ¡Tiene que haber una buena razón para que ella actúe así! Estoy más que segura que jamás quiso hacerles eso a ustedes -

- Pero lo hizo Selphie, si me disculpan un momento - dijo Mid retirándose de ahí con prisa

- ¡Maldita chica! - gritó Seifer - Ya me las pagara apenas tenga la oportunidad -

- Huy… Cierto, ¿se encuentran bien? - preguntó Selphie

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Aun ves que el gallina y yo estamos así de heridos ¿Y tienes el cinismo de preguntar? ¡Es obvio que duele mujer! - gritó Seifer desquitándose un poco con la enana

- ¡Seifer cálmate! - con firmeza la rubia obteniendo un quejido - Sólo nos queda aguantar más y esperar a que alguien nos ayude -

- Yo sinceramente no creo resistir más tía - se quejaba Zell del dolor

- Igual yo, no me han golpeado en la herida del abdomen por pura suerte - añadió Irvine en el mismo tono

- Tiene razón, esa loca endemoniada pega como un unipladio con sus pezuñas - añadió el otro rubio

- ¿Y entonces que otra cosa se les ocurre? - preguntó Quistis sin obtener respuesta

- ¿De qué tanto hablan que no me entero? - dijo una voz femenina entrando haciendo que la poca alegría que los hacía sentirse como si nada pasara se disipara, Mid que volvía con un maletín de primeros auxilios, del que sacaba algunos implementos para proceder a curar prioritariamente al par de rubios quienes eran los más heridos - Deja de ser testarudo ¿quieres? - decía Mid viendo que Seifer no se dejaba curar - Aunque estén atados y crean que los voy a matar y piensen que ya no soy amiga de ustedes, para mi si lo son todavía, así que dejen de ser tan necios… Pero eso no significa que vaya a liberarlos y dejarlos sueltos por el jardín ¿eh? Sin embargo, volviendo al tema, yo jamás olvidaría todos los buenos momentos que compartimos, aquellas idas al Maiden y las excursiones, sobre todo aquella a la que fuimos a la granja de chocobos, jamás olvidare esos días, cuando hicimos la guerra de globos de agua, jamás me había divertido tanto y el evento principal en la que jugamos con los resultados con tal de que Rinoa y Squall terminaran luchando de verdad, Rinoa terminó peleando con los organizadores del torneo Seifer y yo, después Squall me golpeó literalmente por tal idea ¡y las carreras de chocobo! - relataba sin obtener respuesta, intentando disipar el odio hacia ella

La chica terminó de curarlos a los cinco recordando aquel viaje que por cómo era descrito fue el mejor de su vida, inclusive los demás que no articulaban palabra recordaban con una sonrisa escondida y una risa invisible, luego se volvió a sentar en la silla del comandante, un suspiro y silencio

- Bien… Les preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Dónde están Rinoa? A mi sinceramente no me interesa donde demonios este Squall, aunque el comandante sea una verdadera amenaza, de todos modos no creo que tengan a nadie que los ayude, pues él los traiciono ¿No es así?, por favor, sólo necesito saber dónde está ella, necesito llevar a cabo mi venganza, es que ¿No entienden lo doloroso que fue para mí perder a mi amigo? Más que mi amigo era como un hermano, nos criamos juntos al igual que Dietch con nosotros -

- Mira, deja tanto sentimentalismo que igual no nos convences para decirte, y por enésima vez si supiéramos en donde estaría ella no te lo diríamos - interrumpía Seifer altivo

- Seifer tu eres el que deberías dejar el sentimentalismo por tus amigos… Realmente no eres tú mismo, me caías bien antes, ahora eres sólo un idiota que se preocupa por sus amigos, antes pasabas de todos y hacías lo que te viniera en gana, pero si tanto insisten en no hablar… Además… Sin Squall para que los salve, no tienen oportunidad, y dudo mucho que Trueno y Viento hallen una manera de salvarlos -

Un par de días pasaron, el jardín recorría el mundo según las pistas de los informes del Director, sin que les confesaran ese detalle importante preferían buscar, la información de la que disponían los llevó hasta Winhill, habían dos personas que llevaban buen tiempo escondiéndose de su enemigo, el ex presidente de Galbadia, Alexander Deling y su asistente la sutil y versátil Crust quienes se las habían ingeniado todo este tiempo para ocultarse, aunque esta vez no marcharía bien, el único lugar en el que no debían ocultarse era la Zona de Entrenamiento...

Un lugar que la pelinegra Mid conocía como la palma de su mano, para más desgracia de la pareja la chica había elegido ese día para entrenar mientras que Dietch y Celes preguntaban a los habitantes sobre el incidente de Winhill y otras cosas antes de ir a Deling, aunque habían contado a Mid que estuvieron ahí dudaban en parte en ir allá, además de la situación en la que se encontraba Galbadia con tantos soldados por los alrededores, era algo simplemente arriesgado

- Escóndase aquí, esa chica está aquí, a la primera oportunidad escapamos a otra parte, ¿entendido? -

- Si - dijo el presidente asintiendo - ¡Cuidado agáchate! - susurró jalando a la chica a los arbustos donde se escondían, pues Alexander se percató de un Grendel que pasaba

La pelinegra disfrutaba de aquellos minutos blandiendo su espada con sus enemigos, sin percatarse se acercaba al escondite de la pareja mientras atacaba una y otra vez a un Grat que lanzaba sus extremidades al ataque, dificultándole un poco las cosas a la chica que reía frenéticamente entretenida del combate, de un movimiento rebanó aquellos tentáculos que estorbaban y con sonrisa triunfante apuntaba al Grat que estaba a punto de matar, pero en eso se percató de un pequeño movimiento del arbusto, arremetió contra su presa dejándola fuera de combate para acercarse al matorral, ahí vio a la pareja, en seguida Crust sacó su arma haciendo que Mid retrocediera de un salto y le disparó repetidas veces descargando el cartucho, escuchó que ya no le quedaban municiones pero seguía apretando el gatillo, la pelinegra que evitó cada uno de las balas con rapidez, enfundó una de sus katanas y de un bofetón le tiró el arma al piso, enfundo la segunda katana y tomó a ambos de las camisas y los arrastró fuera de ahí cayendo a la tierra

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? - grito girándose hacia la pareja que se negaba a responder, sobretodo la pelirroja que poseía mirada desafiante y le descargó un golpe que la dejó lo suficientemente adolorida para que fuera más cooperativa y la mirada desapareciera - Ya lo recuerdo… - susurro sin que el par la escuchara

- Somos Alexander y Crust - interrumpió el chico entre nervios, que sabía a la perfección quien era la pelinegra de ojos verdes

- … Pensaba que se habían ido - Mid enarcó una ceja ante el primer nombre - Presidente… digo Ex-Presidente de Galbadia -

- El mismo… - dijo bajando la mirada

En eso la chica le terminó de descargar los golpes de gracia para que terminaran inconscientes y llevarlos a arrastras a la prisión del jardín, donde el grupo había sido trasladado para comodidad del grupo y de la misma Dietch y Mid

- Hola chicos - saludó mientras llevaba a la pareja a una prisión donde los encerró, esperando que despertaran para hacerles un interrogatorio, luego se retiró del lugar

- Esperen… ¿Ese no era Alexander y Crust tíos? - preguntó Zell descansando sus manos sobre los barrotes de la celda

- ¡Pensaba que se habían ido! - exclamó Irvine

- Pues se habrán escondido, recuerda que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir - argumentó Quistis

- Podrían haber huido e ir a casa de Trueno y Viento… Que inteligentes son de verdad… - refunfuñó Seifer - Y ese tipo se hace llamar el presidente de Galbadia -

- De todos modos no creo que obtengan información de ellos, más que Rinoa intentando asesinar a Alexander - habló en voz baja el vaquero

- Eso les haría ir por fin a Deling, aunque tal vez se lo merezcan por comportarse así, las pueden capturar, haciendo peor nuestro destino y fuga de la que no sabemos cómo hacer… - dijo el rubio tatuado

- Habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede - se resignó Selphie

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	25. Chapter 25

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Espero les haya gustado mi adelanto y les guste el ch de hoy con un par de sorpresas =)_

__Ah! y Feliz Semana Sangana, espero estén disfrutando estas cortas vagaciones__

_**IProOmise**__: si, estaba de buen humor y tenia ganas de hacer algo asi desde hace unas semanas xD y pues que mejor que ese dia, querras decir… Dietch es una salvaje, Mid en ningun momento ha golpeado a sus amigos xD solo que cuando sus metodos no funcionan recurre a Dietch e_e (Me vas a odiar la semana que viene e_e)_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: bueno Alexander y Crust llevaban dias ocultandose en varios sitios sin ser notados, pero no podian quedarse todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar, en algun momento los descubririan y porque no? podrian ocultarse ahí en el rincon secreto ._. pero salados que Mid fue en ese momento xD y si u_u Dietch los tiene a todos como piñata, mas que todo a Seifer, Zell e Irvine y Squall disfrutando sin saber lo que ha pasado xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 25:_

En la noche, el castaño se despertaba de un mal sueño, nada importante, recordó que tenía a su protegida entre sus brazos lo que lo calmaba más y le hacía dibujar una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba con ella sin importar lo que hizo hace unos días, eso recorría su mente muchas veces, sutilmente la libera y se suelta del agarre de la joven bruja, camina por los pasillos y baja las escaleras, sólo por ir a la cocina de la mansión y tomar algo que calmara su sed, un refrescante vaso de agua al natural sin importarle que viniera del grifo, un suspiro de alivio y unos pasos para encontrarse con ella de nuevo, pero no sería así, pues una voz misteriosa lo detuvo, al girarse hacia donde provenía

De entre las sombras salió el antiguo protector de Rinoa, Ciro Trevant, su mirada era distinta de las veces anteriores, el chico su rostro expresaba enojo y odio, no tranquila y calculadora como solía ser

- ¿Por qué demonios tenías que aparecer? - preguntó

- No lo sé… - respondió el castaño sin darle importancia

- ¿No lo sabes? Eres un entrometido, si no hubieses llegado mis probabilidades de quedarme con ella serían un poco más elevadas, pero siempre tenía que pensar en ti en cada instante, segundo, minuto, hora, pensaba que serías algo más especial, pero viéndolo desde mi punto de vista eres una simple persona, ¿Que ve ella en ti que no veía en mí? -

- Mala suerte, sin embargo tus lamentos no me sirven de nada -

- Sin embargo sabía que eso no sería posible, esa chica no deja de pensar en ti, ni siquiera desde que llegó, sólo pensaba en buscarlos sobre todo a ti, debo decir que eres muy afortunado al tenerla, aunque sea en ese estado se preocupa por ti - suspiro con los ojos cerrados para volver a su mirada regular - De todos modos ya recupere a esa persona que en algún momento intente que Rinoa sustituyera, tenía que desquitarme estas palabras desde hacía semanas -

Squall decidió retirarse para disimular que aquellas palabras lo hacían feliz al saber que ella se preocupó por el igual que él lo hizo incontables veces, pero Ciro lo detuvo interponiéndose en el camino del caballero de la bruja, el castaño le frunció el ceño indicándole que se apartara pero no lo hizo, más bien seguía firme en su posición

- Espera, aún no he terminado, tengo algo importante de que hablarte -

- Te dije que no me interesa - respondió Squall

- ¿Y si es sobre Rinoa? -

- Espero que sea importante -

- Sí que lo es, ten paciencia y relájate pues es mucho más que importante, acompáñame por favor - dijo Ciro señalando afuera de la habitación

El joven dirigió al castaño hacia una de las dos salas de estar de la lujosa mansión, a la penumbra solo una lámpara de tenue luz fue encendida

- Así está bien no enciendas más, en esta casa hasta las paredes tienen oídos -

El castaño entendió y procedió a sentarse en uno de los cómodos pero lujosos sofás de la estancia, el pelinegro prefirió quedarse cerca de la puerta que daba al patio, cubierto de nieve donde esa noche se podía observar la luna llena mientras aun los copos de nieve caían

- Para ir directo al grano, Galo planea atacar de nuevo, no sé en cuantos días y requiere de Rinoa para ello -

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Le tengo que dar el mensaje a ella? Se supone que él debería personalmente entregarle el mensaje pues ella es su aliada - comentó el castaño con el ceño fruncido que mantenía desde que el joven apareció en la cocina

- Obvio que nada contigo, y no tienes que dar el mensaje, Galo es alguien ocupado por lo que me tiene a mi o a Carolyne para encargarnos de ciertos asuntos, pero estoy hablando demasiado, Rinoa no será más aliada de Galo después de lo que él piensa hacer - comentó - Utilizara un arma que se construyó especialmente para ella, después se lavará las manos mientras la culpa a ella de todo, llegando a asesinarla junto con la destrucción de la maquina haciéndose el héroe después de destruir pueblos y ciudades a su paso, pensaba que sería mentira pero luego de mi conversación con él estoy seguro que lo llevará a cabo, por eso... Debes huir con ella -

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo matas tú mismo? ¿O enfrentarlo antes? Rinoa también se puede revelar ante tal idea si se lo explicaras, no hace falta huir -

- Porque la ventaja que posee Galo sobre ella es que posee el A-12, otra modificación del mineral azul, que permite el control involuntario de Rinoa -

- ¿Qué? - pregunto frunciendo más las cejas

- Así es, ya lo vi una vez y no es agradable, ya pasó antes y créeme que volverá a pasar, me contuve demasiado para no golpear a Galo, no sé en donde lo esconde, pero sin importar si Rinoa dice que no, el mineral se rige según los pensamientos y órdenes de Galo, hará que ella los cumpla, por eso tienes que huir con ella -

- ¡Eso jamás! Primero lo asesino yo mismo -

- No podrás, Carolyne se interpondrá igual que Rinoa, que lo defenderá quiera o no, ella es una buena persona no se merece todo esto, es solo el R25-75 y el A-01, es complicado -

- ¿¡Que es ese R25-75 y el A-01! ¡Si es algo que le está haciendo daño a ella, te mataré yo mismo antes que a ese tipo! - dijo elevando más el tono de voz y tomando a Ciro de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared

- Baja la voz... - dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño con un manotón - Todo no es tan fácil como tú crees, además no es algo sin importancia, el R25-75 es el mineral utilizado para fabricar la pulsera que tiene en su mano izquierda y el A-01 es el collar azul, ya están dentro de su cuerpo y quién sabe si de alguna manera ella vuelva a ser la misma y antes de que preguntes no hay que quitárselos precipitadamente, pues a ciencia cierta no sabemos que pase con ella puede ocurrir lo mismo de la primera vez y esta vez no despertarse, así es como Galo piensa matar a Rinoa cuando pueda, sino ocurre nada el mismo hará que parezca un suicidio, yo sólo quiero salvar a Rinoa, mi fidelidad aun esta con Galo, sin embargo la ayuda que te puedo ofrecer es la posibilidad de que huyas con ella, los caballeros no deben perder a sus brujas y viceversa -

- ... ¿Cómo se si todo esto no es una gran mentira? - pregunto Squall mirándolo fijamente soltándolo ya más calmado

- Te repito que yo solo quiero protegerla, te apartaría de mi camino pero no soportaría ver a Rinoa llorar por ti y menos que sepa que fui yo, además ya no vale la pena matarte cuando en estos momentos ella ha vuelto a mi vida y luego de descubrir un gran secreto, tengo que cuestionarme ciertas cosas -

- Y volvemos con el mismo tema... Me voy, lo pensaré -

- Piensa rápido, pues no tengo la certeza de cuando Galo decidirá atacar -

El castaño se fue despidiéndose de espaldas dirigiéndose de nuevo a los suaves brazos de su amada, pensando sobre la veracidad de aquellas palabras y si el dichoso secreto tendría que ver con Rinoa

- Despierta... Despierta... - decía alguien

Mid movía a Alexander que yacía amarrado en una silla, anteriormente lo volvió a dejar inconsciente para llevarlo a una habitación e interrogarlo, pues se conocían ya desde la última ida al Maiden, pero lo que ella no sabía era por qué ellos habían parado a llegar al jardín, sabía que había algo detrás de su caída, de esa madrugada cuando tuvo que huir desesperadamente para salvarse y salvar a Crust

- A ver... Sé que te destituyeron de tu cargo pero... ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la chica con mirada altiva

- Tu misma lo viste en las noticias - respondió Alexander soñoliento

- Ah vamos... No seas necio - pidió - No sé por qué todo el mundo se empeña en responderme de tal manera, es muy grosero - se dijo para sí misma en tono de molestia

- ¿Para qué hablaré? -

- Fácil... Porque puede que sepas algo que yo no sé, algo que me ayude a saber en dónde demonios esta esa chica, ¡No puedo volver a ser la misma, hasta que termine de matar a Rinoa Heartilly! - habló despacio para terminar gritando al borde de una crisis

El rostro de Alexander cambió al escuchar el nombre de la bruja, Mid notó aquella mirada y su demencia paso a soberbia

- Tu cara te delata… Así que conoces a Rinoa… Habla ya… O tendré que traerla para que te interrogue de mala forma… - exigió

- Lo que te diga no creo te ayude mucho, pero está bien, la chica intentó asesinarme, ella no lo hizo, se arrepintió y me dejo huir con mi asistente, Crust… -

- Entonces, ¿ella casi te asesina? -

- Así es, entró a mi residencia en Deling con unos soldados matando a todos los que estaban ahí -

- Y después me dicen que no debería matarla, se está convirtiendo en un problema, debo ir a Deling, seguro ella está ahí, la mataré por venganza y me agradecerás, porque podría intentar asesinarte de nuevo - dijo la pelinegra obteniendo una mirada fría de Alexander

- Cambiaste tu semblante… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso eres alguien que aparenta lo que no es? Parece que me ocultas algo más -

- No es tu problema, sólo que si decides ir a Deling, ten mucho cuidado, no sabes con quiénes vas a tratar… - Advirtió seriamente

- Ya, puede que siga tu consejo, no necesito que me digas más tonterías, me voy, después te llevaran a la celda de nuevo, pórtate bien cómo lo hacen los demás ¿sí? - dijo la chica como una despedida saliendo de la habitación

- Chicos… he llegado a pensar en lo que Mid había dicho en Trabia - pensaba Zell

- ¿Qué con eso? - preguntó el vaquero

- Verán… Ella dijo que había un meteorito con un mineral raro, de color rojo - explicó haciendo un silencio

- Aja… Y de nuevo te hacemos la misma pregunta… ¿Qué con eso? - dijo Seifer impaciente

- Veras, la vez que Quistis y yo fuimos a visitar a Rinoa cuando despertó, después de que Quistis se fuera nos quedamos los dos y de su ropa sacó una piedra de color rojo, de la cual no sabía de dónde la consiguió, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más me pidió que le hiciera algo lindo con ella, una pulsera a la cual encargué a Squall que le diera, jamás supe si se la dio -

- Sinceramente… sigo sin verle relación - dijo Seifer con ligero enfado

- Enserio… tu fuente de sabiduría es producto del alcohol… Pero no hay una ni una pequeña relación, más que Rinoa tomo un trozo de esa piedra, ¿Mid sabrá? - pregunto Quistis con gran curiosidad

- Esperen, me pareció haber visto esa pulsera cuando estábamos en Winhill y tambien en Deling, tengo vagos recuerdos, pero creo que si - pensaba Irvine en voz alta

Precisamente la pelinegra salía de la sala de interrogatorio, pasando por la celda del grupo pero fue detenida por Zell que la llamaba con cierta desesperación

- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo con esa actitud altiva que últimamente la caracterizaba

- Habías hablado de un meteorito con unas piedras de color rojo, ¿Era parecido a una piedra preciosa? ¿Un Cristal? ¿O un mineral? - preguntaba Zell

- Pues no parecía una piedra preciosa, por su brillo más bien parecía un cristal o mineral cristalino, como prefieras - respondió - si ya terminaron sus preguntas me voy, antes de retirarme, iremos a Deling, ¿Algunas palabras para Rinoa y Squall? Seguro tendré que enfrentarme a él, estoy más que segura que intervendrá - añadió, el grupo sólo calló y eso le dio a entender que era hora de retirarse

Mid fue en busca de Celes y Dietch e informarles de su exitoso interrogatorio, no era lo que esperaba obtener pero al menos eso les daba otra pista acerca de dónde ir, pidieron a Nida que los llevara a Deling, lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para que no fueran descubiertos, llegaron cerca del atardecer, a pocos metros de la Tumba del Rey sin nombre ubicada en el cabo de Gotoran, dejando a un par de SeeD's custodiando la salida del jardín, decida absolutamente a cumplir su cometido Mid y Dietch como su acompañante

- Qué bien, lo encontramos - gritó alguien

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó alguien con alegría

- Pero… la entrada está siendo custodiada, tendremos ser sigilosos - interrumpió otro que con unos binoculares observaba el pórtico dónde habían un par de chicos con armas en mano

- ¡Bah! Eso no es ningún problema, ¡Sólo son dos! - exclamó la primera que había hablado

- Seguro hay más gente adentro - advirtió una cuarta voz más

- ¿Entonces como haremos para entrar? - preguntó la segunda voz

- Mik, ¿qué bombas trajiste contigo? - preguntó la cuarta voz

- De humo… Explosivas… Lacrimógenas y… Las somníferas… Y después decías que para qué demonios las había creado… es el momento oportuno de usarlas ¿Verdad, Caly? Las somníferas tienen el poder suficiente para dormirlos un buen tiempo… Es sólo cuestión de que nos acerquemos -

- Bien, vamos nosotras dos, ustedes quédense aquí, As… vigila con los binoculares, atento a cuando hagamos la seña para que puedan avanzar a la entrada -

- Entendido, Caly, Mik, tengan cuidado -

- Seguro, seguro, no te preocupes - dijo Mik dejando a la otra chica y al joven, avanzando al jardín

Sigilosamente, con suaves y agiles pisadas avanzaban al pórtico del jardín, custodiado por un par de SeeD's armados uno con una espada en mano y otro con una pistola sencilla que cargaba en el estuche del cinturón, pero era de esperarse que el aburrimiento se haría presente por lo que ambos estaban discutiendo amenamente sobre la pereza de estar ahí esperando el regreso de Dietch y Mid, pero prontamente una esfera cayó cerca de ellos y a los pocos segundos una especie de humo salió de ella haciendo que se sintieran debilitados y cayeran al piso producto de los somníferos… Caly hizo una seña a As quién al observarla procedió a entrar con las otras siete personas que estaban aguardando al igual que él, ataron a los chicos para evitar que si despertaban salieran corriendo a avisar y terminaron de entrar todos al jardín

- Bien… Mik, As y Caly irán por el ala B - ordenaba una voz calmada - Kin, Pissa y Wess irán por el ala A, mientras que Viento, Trueno y yo iremos a la prisión ubicada por los alrededores del nivel MD -

- Mama Ede… ¿No necesitarás la llave para ir? -

- No, una vez utilizado el mecanismo de movimiento del jardín, es posible acceder a ese lugar sin problema alguno -

- Está bien… ¡Hey! Ustedes dos cuiden a mama Ede, si algo le pasa, pagaran - advirtió como especie de berrinche la novata Kin

- Kin, deja de preocuparte, ellos me protegerán, ya saben… Si encuentran más personas, pregunten primero antes de atacar, recuerden que la idea es rescatar a los demás, estoy segura que muchos de los que están aquí no son culpables de nada, sólo están siguiendo órdenes, si se ven obligados a atacar, háganlo, pero déjenlos inconscientes sin herirlos mucho -

- ¡Entendido! - respondieron los seis SeeD's blancos

- Trueno, Viento, vamos - dijo Edea y el par le asintió con la cabeza

- Esperen, llévense esto, estoy más que segura de que les hará falta - dijo Mik entregándole algo a Edea que se guardó en su bolsillo

El equipo del ala A recorrió la enfermería que estaba libre de estudiantes y SeeD's, la doctora Kadowaki estaba como si fuera un día normal de trabajo y el jardín se encontrara en Balamb, el patio tenía unos cuantos dispuestos a atacar, el comedor estaba repleto de enemigos pero decidieron retroceder por miedo a perder la batalla… Mientras que el grupo del ala B encontró en la biblioteca algunos estudiantes asustados, se veía que habían sido intimidados por la pareja de chicas para que las ayudaran en su cometido, estaba más que decir que la zona de entrenamiento y el garaje serían los últimos lugares donde habría gente pues solo encontraron monstruos en el primero y el segundo los autos estacionados, ambos tríos se encontraron a la entrada del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó Wess el líder del grupo del ala B

- Por supuesto - respondió Caly con arrogancia, igual la líder del grupo del ala A

- Pero, en el comedor hay una buena cantidad de personas, tal vez armados, decidimos retractarnos por si los encontrábamos, si atacamos todos juntos los dejaremos fuera de combate -

- ¿Y por qué no usaron otra bomba somnífera? - curioseó Wess

- Porque la otra y última que le quedaba la lanzó sin darse cuenta a los que estaban en el patio, al menos nos dio tiempo de huir antes de que lo inhaláramos - explicó Caly

- Hmm… Entiendo -

- Ah tío, ¡No creo que salgamos de aquí nunca! Aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, espero que si Squall se encuentre a esas chicas les de su merecido, que rabia estar aquí sin poder hacer más nada que pensar en tonterías - se quejaba Zell

- ¡Ya cállate gallina! Me tienes harto, todos los días quejándote, ¡Deberías más bien buscar una solución en vez de estar llorando por nuestro destino! - regañaba el rubio de cicatriz

- Seifer, cálmate - pidió con autoridad Quistis, haciendo que se calmara un poco

- ¡Deberías hacer como la enana ésta, que aunque le timbre la ceja y el parpado por hablar se mantiene callada! - dijo con cierto miedo, la cara de Selphie era distinta a su optimismo dibujado de siempre

- Mas… bien… Creo que debería preocuparnos, esta así desde que nos encerraron aquí - dijo el vaquero con media sonrisa

- ¡Bah! Es como las plantas cuando necesitan luz… - dijo Seifer - Cuando salgamos de aquí y agarre un poco de sol volverá a ser hiperactiva y habladora - predijo

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero me preocupa… - insistió Irvine con un bufido a forma de risa

- Lo siento Selphie, pero así hasta te ves mejor, aunque tu cara da ciertamente escalofríos - añadió Quistis - Me pregunto que habrá pasado con todo este rollo de Mid y Dietch de ir a Galbadia, hace horas se presentaron, despidiéndose muy alegres… - suspiró para quedarse pensativa

Pronto unos pasos se escuchaban y una voz algo quejosa a lo lejos, como si corrieran… Se oían más de cerca, sólo Irvine y Quistis prestaban atención al ruido mientras que el resto no le tomaba importancia, se podía tratar de Mid o Dietch quienes habrían vuelto

- ¡Maldición! - gritaba Zell - ¡Me molesta estar aquí! -

- Te dije que te callaras, molestas mucho, ¿¡es que no entiendes! ¿¡O tengo que hacerte entender de otra forma! - amenazó el rubio

- ¿¡Que, vas a golpearme! - dijo Zell levantándose del piso apuntando con su puño a Seifer

- Ah, te pusiste valiente, ¡pues vente gallina! ¡Aquí te espero! - dijo acercándosele a Zell para iniciar la pelea

- ¡Seifer, cálmate! - decía Irvine tomando a Seifer de los brazos que hacia esfuerzo soltándose del agarre del vaquero a la vez que le gritaba cosas a Zell e Irvine que no lo soltaba

- Zell, tú también, siéntate, ya es la segunda vez, a la tercera, ¡yo misma me encargare de ustedes dos! - amenazó con mirada asesina la rubia a ambos chicos, que se intimidaron en sus adentros

- ¿Ya terminaron de pelea' compadres? - dijo Trueno haciendo que las miradas confusas se fueran a él

- ¡Trueno! - expresaron al mismo tiempo

- El mismo, no vengo sólo, también vengo con Viento y Edea -

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó Edea preocupada con su personalidad de madre que siempre les demostraba - Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero se nos hizo algo difícil encontrarlos -

Edea le dio a Viento aquello que le había entregado una de sus SeeD's, resultaba ser un explosivo moldeable, lo suficientemente potente para destruir la cerradura y dejar libre a los cinco, encendieron la mecha y retrocedieron cubriéndose por precaución

Después… el liberar a Shu, Kramer, Alexander y Crust fue el mismo procedimiento, esperaban que las últimas personas que los salvaran fueran ellos tres, sin embargo, estaban felices de por fin estar libres, con más ayuda sería pan comido poner el jardín bajo control, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Trueno y Viento subieron al piso tres del jardín y buscaron sus armas que encontraron en el despacho de Squall, volvieron a bajar para buscar al grupo de SeeD's blancos y les avisaron de que Edea, Kramer, Alexander y Crust se encontraban abajo en la prisión del nivel MD, que exitosamente habían logrado derrotar a sus oponentes, fueron de nuevo al último piso donde encontraron a Celes

- Pero vaya… mira quienes huyeron - muy altivo el chico de cabello plateado

- ¡Ríndete! No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros - se apresuró a decir el rubio de cicatriz con la misma arrogancia

- Ah, tranquilos no busco pelea, sé muy bien cuando retirarme, el seguir a Dietch y a Mid es una simple diversión, no las tomo muy enserio, eso no significa que mi amistad no esté con ellas… Son buenas personas, sólo que lo de ellas no está bien planeado, están muy apresuradas, por eso decidí quedarme aquí y no ir con ellas a una muerte segura -

Con esas últimas palabras Celes indicaba que estaba de lado neutral, su lealtad verdadera estaba enteramente con el jardín de Balamb y no con unas pocas personas, subió a la plataforma donde estaba Nida encadenado, sin embargo el grupo con sus armas en mano, atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso…

- Dejen de preocuparse, mis palabras son sinceras - dijo para calmar al grupo mientras su vista era dirigida al grillete que Nida cargaba en su tobillo - Estás libre, pon rumbo a Balamb, devolveremos el jardín a su sitio -

- ¿Y que pasara con Mid y Dietch? - preguntó Nida

- Alexander terminó de montar la trampa y no se dieron cuenta, se confiaron aun sabiendo que la ciudad está repleta de soldados, es obvio que ya las debieron haber capturado, después el llevar al jardín a su lugar, se planeara algo para rescatarlas, además creo que los padres de ambas pagarían por sacarlas de la cárcel, pon rumbo y deja de preguntar - ordenó por última vez y bajando por el elevador se retiró de ahí dejando al grupo en el que era el despacho de Kramer con cierta confusión

Mientras Nida conducía e iba a Balamb, el resto estaba con la doctora Kadowaki curando aquellas heridas que aún estaban sin limpiar, producto de la golpiza de Dietch en su interrogatorio, habían sido tratadas una vez por Mid, pero no bastaba, además las de Irvine también requerían especial atención, ese tiempo que la doctora los atendía les daba para explicarles a Trueno, Viento, Edea y a sus SeeD's lo que pasó en todos estos días y ellos contarles a Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Alexander, Crust, Shu y Kramer de cómo habían dado con el jardín y su exitoso rescate, aunque fue media semana lo ocurrido, pareció mucho tiempo

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	26. Chapter 26

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí… (Me harte de las caritas y ellas de venir todas las semanas)

_La uni me tiene medio fregada ahora, por lo que he decidido cambiar mi fecha de nuevos ch de este fic de los miercoles al domingo, asi puedo corregir y publicar con mas tranquilidad__ =)_

_Uno de mis ch favorito e_e espero les guste y no me odien… xD_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Yo no me imagino a Edea ahora que no tiene poderes dando golpes y patadas xD Pero la desesperación gana haciendo que todos se quiebren y pierdan el control y como Seifer y Zell se llevan de maravilla 8-)_

_**IProOmise**__: Si, semana sangana e_e fue divertido, pero pasó muy rápido god damn it! ¬_¬ Un poco del lado de los buenos, solo lo hace por Rinoa… aún está de parte de Galo =_=! Y hoy me vas a odiar =3! No dejes de leer XD! *arrodillándose*_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 26:_

- ¡Squall debes irte con Rinoa mañana! - exclamó Ciro por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la joven bruja

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con su ceño fruncido adicional una gran preocupación al escuchar el tono del chico

- Galo, planea trasladarse a la mansión en unos días, a usar el arma por fin y el primer lugar que quiere destruir es el jardín de Balamb -

- ¿Por qué el jardín? -

- Unas chicas entraron a su despacho en Deling y preguntaron por Rinoa, dispuestas a atacarnos, mi hermana y yo las detuvimos… Pero destruyeron toda la oficina y casi lastiman a Galo, debo admitir que son poderosas… Se encuentran en la prisión de Galbadia en estos momentos, las interrogamos y Carolyne le entregó la información a Galo de que ellas venían de tu jardín, sus nombres eran… Mid Valefort y Dietch Almeid -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Por supuesto, no olvido los nombres de excelentes enemigos -

- Libéralas como puedas, deja que huyan y vuelvan al jardín - pidió Squall

- Eso es imposible… Verás… Preguntaron por Rinoa por el simple motivo de que ellas venían a matarla, no explicaron por qué -

- No importa, en el jardín estarán más seguras me encargaré yo mismo de alejarlas de Rinoa, tráelas hoy si puedes, sin que sepan a donde van, hoy mismo huiremos, terminaríamos llegando al jardín en la madrugada -

- Las traeré, supongo que tendré que cubrirles los ojos, estoy seguro de que si los ven se pondrán furiosas, sus caras de odio y frustración me daban cierta lastima, pero no huiras hoy, te llevare mañana al alba a donde prefieras ir, estoy seguro de que iras a Balamb -

Como había prometido Ciro se presentó a primera hora de la mañana en la habitación de la joven bruja, vestido con aquellos trajes elegantes y pulcros que solía llevar y su cabello sin ningún desperfecto, ni siquiera esos mechones que se salían rebeldes y que recogía constantemente, despertó a la pareja que yacía dormida

- Nos vamos, prepárense -

- ¿Las trajiste? - preguntó el castaño desperezándose

- Están en el helicóptero, seguro están durmiendo, pasaron la noche ahí, de todos modos aún están bajo el efecto del somnífero vía intravenosa -

- Bien… Rinoa, prepárate nos vamos de aquí -

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó anonadada haciendo que se terminara de despertar - ¡Te dije que no iba de aquí! - gritó con furia

- ¡Debemos irnos ya! ¡No tengo tiempo para discusiones, nos vamos! - encaró a la chica con más fuerza

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Te dije que no me iba de aquí! Éste es mi lugar -

- ¡Tu lugar es el jardín de Balamb! ¡No aquí! ¿No entiendes que te están manipulando? - gritaba con más fuerza y desesperación queriendo abrirle los ojos a la verdad

- ¡No es así, tú lo ves así! ¡A mí no me están manipulando! - hizo un silencio y luego recobro la compostura - Ya veo… Si te sientes obligado a cumplir tu promesa ¡no hace falta! ¡Te libero de tu deber como mi caballero! ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! - gritó al borde de unas lagrimas

- ¡Eso no es así! ¡Jamás me he sentido obligado a ser tu caballero! Soy tu caballero porque quiero protegerte esa es la idea ¿no? -

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no me estas protegiendo sacándome de aquí! ¡Estas lastimándome! - aun las lágrimas estaban contenidas - Es más ¿sabes qué? no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo... Ciro desiste de ayudarlo y llévatelo de aquí y que no vuelva más, te doy la orden de que si lo ves… lo mates… -

Aquellas palabras resonaron en el castaño que se quedó sin habla, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, sin creer lo que había dicho ¿Matarlo?

- Entendido… - dijo Ciro que había escuchado de frente la discusión, se acercó a Rinoa, le descargó un buen golpe en el estómago y con agilidad saco una jeringa se su bolsillo y le inyecto un liquido incoloro

- ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡¿Estás loco? - gritaba Squall reaccionando ante la acción

- Mira… Si no lo hacías tu… lo hacía yo, lo que dice ella, no lo dice de verdad, simplemente esta alterada, créeme lo que te digo… Y ya quita esa cara hombre, después se le pasara el enojo, no lo dice enserio - consolaba el pelinegro - Ahora cárgala y sígueme, debemos irnos ya sin tiempo que perder -

Squall la sentó al lado de Dietch, la pelinegra con su uniforme de estudiante y la otra con su traje de SeeD, algo rasgados por el combate, heridas en sus cuerpos, se podía notar una venda en uno de los desgarres del uniforme de Dietch

Luego se fue al asiento de copiloto al lado de Ciro, mirando por la ventana… Aquella última frase seguía en su mente y no se detenía, aunque él sabía que estaba siendo controlada por esos compuestos dentro de su cuerpo, que de alguna manera ayudaría a quitárselos, costara lo que costara

A mitad de camino la pelinegra se despertaba algo adolorida, cuando empezó a reaccionar, Ciro dejo el volante del vehículo… Generando gran nerviosismo y sensación de muerte el castaño, Ciro volvió a inyectarle el mismo líquido, volviéndose a dormir y tranquilamente regresaba al mando del helicóptero, haciendo que descendiera unos metros por tal acto

Atravesando las montañas de la llanura de Arklad, por aire, ya estaban más que cerca de su destino

- ¿El jardín? Se suponía que ellas vinieron en él… Jmm, eso explica porque no lo encontramos cuando fuimos a investigar… -

- Espera… ¿Me ocultaste más? -

- Si, lo siento… Verás, también descubrimos que eran del jardín porque dijeron que estaba afuera y que pronto vendrían por ellas a rescatarlas, patético ¿no? Al final terminó salvándolas quien menos pensaban - respondió el chico

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado con los demás para que el jardín cayera en manos de estas locas - meditaba el castaño

- Estamos llegando, te dejaré aquí, está suficientemente lejos como para que no nos descubran, ya se me ocurrirá algo que decirle a Galo, así pensara que huyeron juntos a hacer otras cosas y les dará tiempo de detenerlo si es que quieres que deje a Rinoa en paz, que quede bien claro… eso no significa que soy tu aliado de ahora en adelante - miró con altivez al castaño mientras terminaba de aterrizar y apagar el vehículo

- ¿Y quién dijo que te necesitaba como aliado? Tengo gente que puede ayudarme -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Después de lo que hiciste? Estarás bromeando, espero que te vaya bien arrodillándote ante tus amigos -

- ¿Cómo supiste lo que hice? -

- Ese par de chicas son muy habladoras -

- Cuídate… - agradeció el castaño

- Si, como sea… Eh… Espera… Tengo algo más, toma, son las armas de ellas, seguro son preciadas… Rinoa tiene un somnífero en su cuerpo, no despertara dentro de poco más de una hora… Adiós - fueron las últimas palabras de Ciro después de ayudar a Squall a bajar a las tres chicas del vehículo que aún estaban dormidas y alejándolas lo suficiente

La hélice empezó a girar lentamente para ir a un ritmo veloz y empezar a ascender y desaparecer por los cielos, mientras que Squall suspiraba y observaba el punto justo en el que se encontraba, lo reconoció, estaba cerca de la caverna de la llamas, estaba a poco más de una hora del jardín caminando, pero sería una travesía ir él solo con las tres a cuestas, pero antes una gran previsión, sacó el brazalete Odine que aun poseía y se lo colocó a Rinoa, se le ocurrió una ingeniosa y rara idea… Cargaría a Mid y a Rinoa en sus hombros y con su cinturón sujeto las esposas de Dietch atándolas con su pantalón de modo que pudiera arrastrarla como un caballo arrastrando una carreta

Cerca ya donde se podía notar mucho más el jardín, Mid y Dietch despertaban, pero Rinoa aun permanecía dormida, ambas se despertaron con los ojos vendados aun sin saber que pasaba, Squall notó el movimiento, se detuvo soltando a la pelinegra de ojos verdes en la tierra y desenganchando el enlace de su cinturón con las esposas de la chica de la bandana y como pudo disfrazó su voz

- Quédense tranquilas, no hagan nada en falso -

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntaba Mid con la mirada a otra parte

- Silencio, levántense ya - dijo cambiando hasta su personalidad comportándose de manera ruda con ellas

A quienes gritaba para que avanzaran camino al jardín, ya en la entrada esperó que no hubiese nadie que lo descubriera y a pocos metros del pórtico dejó a las chicas sujetadas a las que pidió guardaran silencio o las golpearía, y lejos de su alcance las katanas de Mid y la daga de Dietch

- ¿Quién eres? - insistió de nuevo la pelinegra haciendo que Squall se detuviera

En Dietch reinaba un silencio sepulcral, sin hacer un sólo movimiento, había seguido las órdenes de Squall sin resistencia alguna

- Esta bien, si eso quieres… Soy Squall - respondió con naturalidad quitándole la venda de los ojos

La chica rio a carcajadas sin razón alguna, mientras la peliverde mantenía su comportamiento

- Eras la última persona que pensaba me salvaría de todo este embrollo, que irónico -

- Bien, están en el jardín, seguro les explicarán qué fue lo que pasó después de que las capturaran, me tengo que ir - se despidió, no sin antes volver a taparle los ojos, retirándose con Rinoa en su espalda como había hecho alguna vez

Se dirigió al hotel de Balamb dejándola a ella ahí dormida y aunque le molestara terriblemente la amarró a una de las sillas dejándola ahí, por si pensaba escapar y el brazalete le impedía usar la magia

- Lo siento por dejarte así, pero primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien - le susurró frente a su rostro acariciándole el cabello y se retiró de la habitación dejándola ahí

Para encarar a un grupo de personas a las que no les agradaría su presencia… Pero primero iría donde Viento y Trueno para tener un apoyo antes de ver a los demás, un suspiro para calmar un creciente nerviosismo, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos varias veces, esperando a alguien, la puerta se abrió y alguien con su rostro hacia el interior terminaba una frase

- …guro, Seguro - terminaba y se giró hacia el visitante

- Hola - saludó

Era Seifer quien abría la puerta que se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos con la mirada congelada, Squall lo miró y entró a la casa, soltó la mano de Seifer apoyada en la cerradura y terminó de cerrar la puerta, las miradas estaban todas enfocadas en las caras de los demás que estaban atentos a su momento de diversión, estaban Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Trueno, Viento, Irvine y Seifer aún en la puerta… Squall avanzó unos pasos con valentía

- ¿Quién es Seifer? - pregunto Quistis sin tener respuesta

Cuando la rubia giró a ver a Seifer una inhalación por la boca de sorpresa acompañada de una mirada igual a la de Seifer, todos los ojos ahí presentes fueron a donde estaban los de Quistis para imitar el mismo gesto

Seifer se giró por fin quedando a ver a Squall de espaldas su mirada era como la de un toro en rodeo, respirando profundamente, sus ojos se estaban inyectando en rojo de tal arrebato de cólera

- ¡Maldito idiota! - gritó a lo más que daban sus cuerdas vocales para correr hasta el castaño que se giró a mirarlo por aquel estruendo

El rubio corrió y se lanzó encima del castaño, cayendo ambos al piso, Seifer apretó su puño derecho y le descargó un excelente golpe en la mejilla derecha, pero no habría un segundo y tercer golpe, puesto que los demás reaccionaron ante tal acción, Zell y Trueno corrieron a quitarle a Seifer de encima apartándolo a la cocina que quedaba a pocos metros de la sala de estar

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! - repetía una y otra vez enardecido intentando zafarse de Zell y Trueno

- ¡Jefe, Jefe cálmese! - decía Trueno

Squall se levantaba del suelo con mano en mejilla y limpiándose unas gotas de sangre de su boca producto del golpe, cuando vio a Irvine que aún estaba sentado en el regazo de un sillón en el que estuvo Selphie que se había levantado para ir a ver al rubio, cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe que bien merecido sabía que tenía, Irvine se levantó y se acercó a él propinándole otro puñetazo de igual o mayor fuerza en el otro pómulo haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos a su izquierda, encajándole la mandíbula, Quistis y Viento alejaron a Irvine, quien parecía estar más calmado que Seifer, que con la mirada daba a entender a las chicas que no haría falta

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Seifer más calmado

- La verdad ni sé que hago aquí -

- Entonces lárgate si no sabes, no queremos traidores aquí - dijo Irvine

- Dejen que me explique por favor - pidió con una mirada de arrepentimiento

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Lárgate de aquí! - exclamó el rubio sin darle una oportunidad

- Esperen… - miró intimidantemente a Irvine y a Seifer, para entregarle una mirada igual al castaño - debe haber una buena razón para que hayas vuelto, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó una Quistis desconfiada

- ¿Por qué lo vas a dejar explicarse? Traidores aquí no necesitamos - volvió a interrumpir Seifer

- Ya basta, dejen se explique, lo que sea que venga a decirnos que lo diga ya, después juzgaremos - insistió la rubia

- Seguro tiene que ver de nuevo con traicionarnos ¿no es así? - dijo una Selphie diferente, enojada, saliendo de la cocina

Alguien exhaló por la boca calmándose - Tal vez entendemos tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste, pero no era la manera, ¿por qué demonios no hablaste? - exigió saber el francotirador con ceño fruncido

- Lo siento, Zell, Irvine y Seifer, siento haber querido hacerles daño, no creo que lo hubieran entendido - respondió por fin

- ¿No? ¿No hubiéramos entendido? ¡Sabíamos porque habías saltado por la ventana! ¡Era porque no querías perderla! Si la dejabas ir no estaría a tu lado y si el plan salía a la perfección había una mínima posibilidad de que volviera a la normalidad o sino… Cargaría con el mismo destino que la bruja Adel, y ni tú, ni nosotros la veríamos mas ¿Crees que al único que le afecta lo que le pasa a Rinoa es a ti nada más? - comentó una Selphie más enojada

- Lo siento de verdad, en ningún momento quise llegar a tal extremo, después de ese momento no deje de pensar en qué demonios había hecho -

- No es excusa - dijo Zell - ¡pudiste haber hablado, tío! Hubiéramos entendido y hecho algo, te hubiéramos dejado ir con ella sin decir nada -

- Dejemos las lamentaciones a un lado, después tendremos tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo este problema, ahora… ¿qué pasó mientras estabas con ellos? - interrumpió Quistis

- Logré averiguar algunas cosas sobre por qué Rinoa está así, todo esto es culpa de unos compuestos que tiene en su cuerpo… un tal R25-75 y el A-01, compuestos que modifican el comportamiento de ella, me dijo que el A-01 es un mineral azul, asumo que es el collar que carga en su cuello, pero no tengo idea del aspecto del R25-75 - explicó

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar Quistis

- Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de huir para proteger a Rinoa, ella está conmigo aquí, además de que tenía que huir con ella o moriría de una u otra forma, también a advertirles de que el jardín puede ser atacado en unos días, pero eso depende de si se protege a Rinoa, me explicó que el arma la requiere a ella para funcionar, requiere los poderes de una bruja - respondió el castaño

- Pues tú eres su caballero, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste! Si eres tan poderoso para herir a tus amigos dándonos a entender que no nos necesitas, entonces puedes defenderte y salvar el mundo tú solo - dijo Seifer

- La verdad es que no… Necesito su ayuda - dijo abiertamente, él que jamás abrió sus sentimientos a otra persona que no fuera Rinoa - Pero creo que no es el momento para conversar estas cosas, así que me marcho -

- Espera… - llamó Selphie - Siempre seremos tus amigos, pero esa no es la forma de tratarlos -

- Selphie tiene razón, aunque aún tenga ésta herida y sé que me dejará un lindo recuerdo, que por cierto… gracias por el detalle, puedes contar con nosotros, sé que hasta yo sería capaz de hacerlo por Selphie - comentó Irvine haciendo sonrojar un poco a la enana

- Tienen razón, sé que es algo difícil de perdonar, pero al fin y al cabo a quien hirieron fue a Irvine, si él lo perdona creo que todos deberíamos, hasta tu Seifer, sólo estás enojado porque cometió el mismo error que tu cuando te dejaste llevar por Artemisa - comentó la rubia - ¿No es así? - añadió

- Un poco de eso es cierto… pero sigo diciendo no es excusa… Ya veremos que dice el tiempo - dijo calmado

- Esta bien, yo también lo perdono, en realidad sabía que lo hacía por Rinoa, aunque la verdad nadie le perdone la reacción - añadió Zell

- Gracias - dijo con vergüenza - Si me disculpan un momento… Denme unos diez o quince minutos, ya regreso - añadió saliendo de la casa

Pasado ese lapso de tiempo tocó la puerta de nuevo y volvió a pasar, pero esta vez traía a alguien en su espalda con él, lo que produjo una sonrisa en el grupo al ver esa cabellera pelinegra en el espalda de Squall, entro y le recostó en uno de los sillones de la casa, todavía no había despertado

- ¡Qué bien! Trajiste a Rinoa… Pero… tío, ¿cómo hiciste para traerla? - preguntó Zell

- No quería venir, así que está por la fuerza en este lugar, tanto así, no quiero que escape y le he puesto el brazalete Odine y aun como ves carga las esposas que utilicé para mantenerla cautiva en el hotel mientras hablaba con ustedes - se explicó - Pero… ¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios hicieron Dietch y Mid? ¿Y donde estaban ustedes cuando todo esto pasó? - pregunto Squall

- Estábamos en Trabia con Mid, de pronto el jardín se apareció en Trabia y lo último que recordamos borrosamente es que nos dispararon dardos y después aparecimos en el jardín, estuvimos ahí unos días mientras nos preguntaban acerca de Rinoa, sin conseguir más información que la que le habíamos dado, desconfiaba mucho de si era verdad, investigaron por su propia cuenta, hasta que… -

- Por nuestra heroica acción y la ayuda de Edea lo' re'catamo' a todo' y pusimo' el jardín bajo control, lo' estudiante' deben llegar en uno' dia' eso dijo el dire - interrumpió Trueno a Irvine

- ¿Que hacían en Trabia? - preguntó de nuevo

- Seifer dedujo, después de contarle el incidente en el examen para SeeD lo que había pasado con Rinoa y decidimos investigar por si recolectábamos información, al final Mid revelo que habían encontrado un meteorito con un mineral de color rojo, igual al que ella le había entregado a Zell para hacerle una pulsera, la misma que carga en su muñeca - señaló la rubia - del cual ni ella sabía de donde lo había obtenido… Lo más seguro es que lo haya tomado ella misma -

- Si… ¡Ésta es la pulsera! - exclamó Zell apenas la rubia terminó - ¿Y por qué no se la quitamos? - sugirió

- ¡No! - grito Squall antes de que el tatuado la arrancara de la muñeca

- ¿Por qué no, tío? -

- Porque Ciro me explicó que esos minerales poseen igual que el cristal azul que tiene en ese collar una energía que se alojó en el cuerpo de Rinoa, lo que hace actúe de esa forma, me dijo que no se los retirara, no me explicó por qué, sólo dijo que tal vez pudiera morir al quitarle alguno de ellos, por lo que es arriesgado, hasta no saber con certeza todo esto es mejor no arriesgarse - respondió - el rojo es R25-75 y el azul A-01 - añadió - También he venido porque es importante lo que tengo que decirles, debemos además de proteger a Rinoa, proteger el jardín -

- El jardín siempre está a salvo - dijo Zell

- No esta vez, si logran conseguir a Rinoa utilizaran un arma y la primera vez que la prueben será en el jardín, por lo que hay que detenerlos cuanto antes, sé que estábamos en Trabia, no me dijo exactamente el lugar donde estaba el arma, pero supongo que debe estar ahí, oculta en alguna parte de esa mansión -

- ¿Y sabes dónde queda con precisión? - pregunto Quistis

- No, pero sé que es en la montaña de la llanura Hawkwind, si fuésemos por aire pudiera identificar el lugar sin dudarlo -

- Entonces debemos hallar una manera de ir por aire - dedujo Irvine

- ¡Dejemos de hablar de la próxima batalla! ¡Ya hablaremos con el director todo esto, hay que celebrar que estamos todos juntos de nuevo! - animaba Selphie cambiando de tema

La pelinegra se removió en el sillón de la estancia apoyando una mano en el estómago encogiéndose, sus ojos entrecerrados por la luz, sin saber con claridad en donde se encontraba, volvió a cerrar aquellos ojos ámbar con un suspiro, para observar con claridad en donde estaba, se encontró rodeada por sus amigos, quienes no despegaban su vista de ella, en shock por la escena creyó estar equivocada retrocediendo en el sillón, pero pronto el dolor de su abdomen le hizo recordar el golpe que le regaló Ciro y la encogió pegando un quejido

- Rinoa - mencionó Squall ante la reacción

La joven bruja lo miro con el ceño fruncido, interpretado como repulsión hacia él - ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? -

- Protegiéndote como debería hacer -

No consiguió respuesta de ella más que esa cara que aun mantenía, un quejido desviando su mirada a otro lado sin siquiera ver a sus amigos, era claro que a pesar de ese aspecto y de sus últimos actos tenía aun esa característica de hacer sus berrinches como niña pequeña y daba esperanza al grupo de que ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, sólo que esos minerales eran los culpables de su comportamiento actual

- Se nota que sigue siendo la misma - rió Quistis

- Vayamos al jardín a avisarle al director todo esto, seguro se le ocurre algo que hacer, pero es obvio que como dice Irvine tenemos hallar una forma de llegar por aire - comentaba Seifer

- Si, si… ¡Vamos al jardín, seguro todos se ponen contentos! - propuso Selphie - Además seguro extrañaban el jardín ustedes dos - se refería al castaño y a la pelinegra

- De acuerdo, pensaba ir más tarde, seguro ya avistaron el regalo que dejé en el pórtico - comentó Squall

- ¿Regalo? - curioso el artista marcial

- Ciro me hizo el favor de rescatarlas, pensé que sin importar que querían matar a Rinoa no merecían tal castigo, así que mejor el director se encargue de sus castigos - respondió - Vayamos pues -

Fueron saliendo de la casa de la chica de cabellera plateada, Squall tomó a Rinoa por la fuerza y la cargo en su hombro sin dejarla mover, se fijó en que era inútil usar la magia después de intentarlo varias veces, pues en su muñeca tenía el brazalete Odine, no le quedaba de otra más que pagar su frustración moviéndose y golpeando la espalda del castaño para que la soltara, pero así como ella era obstinada, él también lo era, por lo tanto no desistiría

Aun Dietch y Mid se encontraban atadas en el pórtico, por no haber un flujo de personas entrando y saliendo del jardín, nadie notó su presencia, Zell y Seifer se encargaron de cargarlas y llevarlas adentro junto con Irvine que cargaba sus instrumentos de combate, subieron el ascensor dividiéndose en grupos hasta llegar al despacho donde estaría Kramer, al entrar una sorpresa y una sonrisa de felicidad se generaron en el hombre al ver al castaño que regresaba y no estaba sólo… sino acompañado de Rinoa, a pocos metros de él y de espaldas estaba Edea quien al ver el rostro de su marido se giró generando la misma expresión

- ¡Squall! Que alegría volver a verte - expresó con total felicidad

Edea se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo como pudo, era de esperarse que también se enterara del acto del chico, comprendió al momento sus motivos y era de esperarse por su difícil personalidad, pero eso no importaba sabiendo que se encontraba bien y había logrado cuidar y proteger a la persona que amaba

El castaño soltó a Rinoa en el sofá después que los demás entraran y cerraran la puerta sin darle escapatoria, otra sorpresa tenían preparada al matrimonio cuando además entraron con la pelinegra y la chica de la bandana… Depositaron a Dietch y a Mid en los sillones del despacho quienes callaban y aún estaban con las vendas en sus rostros

Cid no dejaba de preguntar por lo que hizo Squall mientras no estuvo y les comentó de nuevo aquel relato de Ciro y los minerales extraños obviando ciertos detalles, luego de verdad se percataron de que no había porque mantenerlas más en ese estado, sin embargo por precaución no les darían la movilidad hasta que fuera seguro, lo que menos hacía falta eran más problemas

Les quitaron las vendas de sus ojos haciendo que su vista se quemara por la luz del sol que hacia un par de días no percibían, pronto vislumbraron al grupo, para después arrugar el ceño

- ¡Rinoa! - exclamó con rabia la pelinegra - ¡Asesina! - gritó

- Cállate - ordenó Seifer

- ¿Por qué asesina? No me digas que Dietch te contagió su forma de pensar - dijo Squall

- Veras Squall… - respondió rápidamente el vaquero con su mano debajo de su coleta rascándose la nuca - Según confesión de Mid y sinceramente le creemos, Rinoa fue quién… quién asesinó al hermano de Dietch e hirió a Mid -

Squall con seriedad, pero sus ojos expresaban confusión e incredulidad - Eso es imposible… Mid, ¿es cierto? -

- Te lo juro, es la cruda verdad, me conocen por no mentir, ¡Esa maldita bruja fue la culpable de todo! -

- Rinoa, ¿te acuerdas de ese día? - preguntó Squall, para girarse a la pelinegra

Pero ella tenía sus manos entre sus cienes con la mirada frustrada, cerca de un colapso, el grupo la miró con preocupación, el castaño se acercó a ella buscando la mirada escondida, volvió a preguntarle un par de veces más a ella con más calma… Pero nada

- ¿¡Si lo recuerdas verdad! ¿¡Cuando clavaste ese látigo de magia en el corazón de Almeid! ¿¡Lo recuerdas verdad! ¡Confiesa! ¡No me hagas quedar como una maldita mentirosa! ¡Sabes que lo hiciste! - gritaba amedrentando contra la bruja cerca de abalanzarse contra ella sino era porque Zell la sostenía de los brazos, Rinoa se encogía mas en el sillón e intentaba no escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra - ¿¡Dime por qué! ¿¡Qué demonios te hicimos para que traicionaras nuestra amistad de tal manera! - seguía gritando, sin darse cuenta de que lagrimas involuntarias salieron de ella, esperando una respuesta

Dietch observaba atentamente la expresión de Rinoa, sin decir nada y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su amiga

- Lo siento, lo siento… - susurraba Rinoa para sí misma soltando lágrimas, Squall la abrazó fuertemente, pero ella se soltó rápidamente, aún estaba enojada con él - Si recordé hace unos días, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, no quería creer lo que estaba haciendo a mis amigos, lamento tanto todo Mid, Dietch… -

- Todo esto es culpa de esos minerales - susurraba enojado Squall entre dientes

Rinoa se levantó del sillón dando unos pasos acercándose a las chicas apresadas pero a mitad de camino cayo arrodillada al piso gritando de dolor llevando sus manos a la cabeza

- ¡Rinoa! - exclamaron todos al momento sin poder agarrarla antes de caer, Squall llega a su lado preocupado

El aire comenzó a ponerse denso, así como esa aura roja de nuevo aparecía y se quedaba en todo el despacho, respiró profundamente, acomodándose en el suelo y bruscamente arrancó la pulsera de piedras rojas y el collar azul de su pecho lanzándolos lo más lejos que pudo, el aura roja se dirigió a las piedras rojas de la pulsera, volviendo a la normalidad el ambiente, la pelinegra cae rendida, pero Squall logró atajarla antes de caer

- Rinoa, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con extrema preocupación palpando el rostro de ella, sus facciones parecían a la de alguien cuando acaba de morir, así como la temperatura de su cuerpo que bajo considerablemente - Está… - se quedó sin habla sin poder completar la frase

- ¿Qué sucede Squall? - curioseó la rubia por la cara de terror y miedo del castaño

- Está... muerta... No siento su respiración - respondió Squall con la mirada fija en su chica

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	27. Chapter 27

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IProOmise**__: Pensaba que iba a ser peor… pero tambien suponia que podria matarte dejandote en suspenso xD Y funciono e_e era lo que queria en principio, de todos modos esperas el mismo tiempo… mas bien lo que hice fue adelantar para avisar… Y porque Rinoa no puede morir? Xq es una de las protagonistas? ._._

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Algo vergonzoso, pero es que se lo merece despues de lo que hizo… Aunque… Seifer no debia golpearlo, pero hacia falta el otro golpe para "encajarle la mandibula" al pobre xD Y cuando tu no tienes ganas de joderme? -.-''_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 27:_

El castaño no respondía, de un segundo a otro se quedó paralizado, petrificado, viendo atentamente a la pelinegra quien hacía pocos segundos acaba de fallecer

Quistis y Selphie reaccionaron a los minutos corriendo hasta la pareja en el suelo ante la actitud en shock de todos ahí para comprobar la realidad de aquellas palabras de Squall, en efecto, no se movía su abdomen producto del respirar, la rubia colocó su dedo índice y medio en su cuello para verificar su pulso, pero nada se sentía

Estaba fría e inmóvil advirtieron ambas con sus miradas que pronto se convirtieron en lágrimas para la castaña quién se levantó y se refugió en los brazos del francotirador, apretando con fuerza entre sus manos aquel sobretodo beige, escondiendo su llanto de los demás, al ver la reacción la abrazo fuertemente sin dejarla escapar, Kramer y Edea evitaron la mirada a aquella escena tan desgarradora que los afectaba en gran medida, ver a los que criaron como sus hijos sufrir por la pérdida de alguien que se adicionó al grupo, a quién consideraron como su hija también

Seifer seguía sin creerlo, mostraba seriedad viendo a Squall pero sobre todo a Rinoa, al igual que Quistis que se levantó evitando la salida de una lagrima rebelde, caminó hasta al lado de Seifer

Zell se lanzó al piso decaído sin creerlo, hasta la misma Dietch y Mid fueron afectadas por tal hecho y supieron callar

Silencio sepulcral con miradas de luto describían aquel momento, Squall aun la tenía en sus brazos, miles de recuerdos inolvidables que pasó con ella pasaban por su mente en un tan solo un segundo, el tiempo para él se detuvo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una palidez en su rostro no desaparecían, eso era intragable, su chica, a la que había jurado proteger hasta el fin del mundo murió y no pudo cumplir su promesa después de todo, se sentía infeliz y desgraciado, sus manos empezaban a temblar, era su forma de contener su rabia y frustración, así como la tristeza que escondía de sus amigos

Edea notando el movimiento le hizo una seña a Cid para que lo ayudara a quitar a Rinoa y colocarla en el sofá del despacho mientras ella levantaba a su hijo del suelo, después lo abrazó fuertemente reconfortándolo, susurrándole palabras al oído, pero aún seguía sin reaccionar, terminó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, los azules miraban ahora a la pelinegra en el sofá

- Squall… Squall - llamó Edea zarandeándolo levemente… Nada

- Déjalo tranquilo mamá Ede - pronunció Seifer entregándole una mirada que comprendió a la perfección

Ella asintió y retrocedió unos pasos volviendo al lado de su esposo que también se apartó de Rinoa, y fue a recoger los accesorios que se había arrancado de su cuello y muñeca, observándolos con detalle sin entender cómo dos simples piedras de aspecto inofensivo pudieron hacer tal cosa a una chica tan hermosa

Quistis se acerca a Squall, toca su hombro y lo encamina hasta una de las sillas del escritorio que acercó hasta el sofá haciendo que se siente, dentro de ella tenía aun ganas de abrazar a Seifer y llorar de una vez descargando la tristeza que contenía, pero… No podía, no se lo permitía

Squall seguía sin articular palabra alguna, seguía observándola. Tomó sus manos acomodándolas en su abdomen, le arregló el cabello de la forma como solía llevarlo y con sus manos rozó aquel collar con anillos que le quedaba, mirándolo con detalle entre sus manos, anillos que siempre tocaba cuando estaba nerviosa o afligida, uno de ellos era de su madre y el otro, el anillo con Gryphus grabado en él, que Zell le había pedido prestado para hacerle una réplica a Rinoa, luego le dijo que se lo quedara y lo cuidara, así hizo siempre

Instantáneamente Rinoa se levantó abriendo sus ojos de par en par y haciendo un fuerte ruido al inhalar el aire que llamó la atención de todos y los sacó de su letargo, sus ojos cambiaron de color ámbar a esos azabache que tenía de nacimiento, tomando su color natural de piel y volviendo a caer en el sofá perdiendo el conocimiento

Squall reaccionó enseguida revisando su pulso, al ver que se encontraba bien, la cargó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del despacho, tomando el ascensor al piso uno del jardín, maldijo el ascensor que no iba más rápido, apenas se abrió la puerta, salió con ella y de un salto pasó las escaleras corriendo hasta la enfermería, donde la Doctora Kadowaki preocupada por la reacción del chico

- ¿¡Squall! ¿Tu aquí? ¡Qué alegría! - exclamó

- No hay tiempo, revise a Rinoa ¿se encontrará bien? -

- ¿Rinoa? - preguntó, pero enseguida imaginándosela sin esos tatuajes tribales en su rostro y resto del cuerpo se dio cuenta que era ella - acuéstala en la cama de allá - señaló a una de las habitaciones dejando primero entrar al castaño - espera afuera mientras la chequeo, no te preocupes, quita esa cara hombre, tiene buen color de piel -

La doctora empujó sutilmente al chico que no quería dejar la habitación, pero ella sabía que si se quedaba ahí con esa cara de inquietud y nerviosismo, no dejaría de preguntar a cada segundo como se encontraba y no la dejaría hacer su trabajo

El comandante se resignó a sentarse intranquilo en el sillón, con los codos recostados de sus piernas y arqueándose para reposar su boca en sus manos, el silencio no ayudaba en nada, pues tampoco escuchaba nada que le indicara que todo salía bien, se tenía que resignar a esperar

Pronto sus amigos entraron a la enfermería deteniendo la carrera que hicieron hasta allá

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Selphie quien fue la primera al entrar aun con los ojos llorosos

Estaba de sobra preguntar exactamente que había ocurrido en el despacho, nadie sabía que pasó, todos entendían que por alguna extraña razón Rinoa volvió a la vida y nada más, así que ciertas curiosidades estaban de más…

- La doctora Kadowaki está revisándola, aun no sé nada - respondió, el castaño cambió su apariencia de muerto en vida a preocupación como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido

Impacientes las chicas se sentaron en el sofá al lado de Squall, mientras Irvine de irrespetuoso se sentó en la silla de la doctora recostando sus pies en el escritorio, Zell y Seifer recostados de distintas paredes esperando… Una espera que se hacía muy larga aunque solo hayan pasado un par de minutos, Cid y Edea se quedaron en el despacho cuidando a las chicas, que aunque estuvieran atadas de manos y pies podrían salirse con la suya de nuevo

La puerta se abrió y las miradas se posaron en la doctora que salía con semblante tranquilo y feliz - Se encuentra bien, no tienen nada que temer… - aquello hizo que los suspiros aparecieran al igual que la calma llegó para sacar a la desesperación - ahora está inconsciente, puede que despierte en unas horas o en unos días, ¿pueden explicarme que sucedió? - dijo al grupo antes de que las preguntas se hicieran - Irvine, quita tus pies de mi escritorio por favor -

- No tenemos la menor idea de cómo explicarlo… Algo pasó… Luego ella cayó y notamos que estaba muerta, así estuvo por unos quince o veinte minutos, cuando se levantó de golpe y luego volvió a caer Squall se adelantó y la trajo acá, ¿alguna explicación coherente? - se adelantó Quistis a explicar

Kadowaki colocó su mano en su boca con gesto pensativo - ¿Estuvo muerta durante ese tiempo? Una persona jamás puede estar muerta tanto tiempo y revivir así como así, es imposible, tal vez se haya tratado de un episodio de catalepsia - expuso

- ¿Catalepsia? - un Zell con la cara más confusa posible

- Es un estado del cuerpo humano en el que la persona no presenta signos vitales en aparente muerte, pero eso no es así, en realidad está viva y su nivel de consciencia varía según la persona, se han visto casos en los que puede oír y ver todo o vagamente, además no posee control de su cuerpo, es decir está inmóvil, por lo cual explica que no se moviera -

Algunos parecieron entender lo que explicaba, sin embargo aquello era totalmente nuevo y extraño, sin embargo eso no importaba… Rinoa estaba viva

- Vayan a descansar si despierta los llamaré, se nota que estuvieron muy asustados y de luto sin necesidad -

- Yo me quedaré - dijo Squall

- Sobre todo tu Squall... Eres el que más tiene que descansar, vamos, saliendo ya, ¡vamos! - insistió la doctora empujando al chico afuera, mientras los demás salían de ahí - ¡Eh! Irvine, tú tienes que quedarte... Acuérdate que hoy tenías chequeo y además cambiarte las vendas -

- Jeje... Pensaba venir más tarde pero bueno - dijo el chico con su mano en la nuca

Como ordenó, aunque no lo pareciera... El único que quedó fue Irvine, sus heridas sanaban considerablemente rápido, pero nada de precipitarse a decir de que ya podría ir a misiones

En su oficina Cid descolgó el teléfono apenas el grupo salió y marcó unos números y sin decir con quien hablaba pedía que se presentara ahí ya mismo, Mid y Dietch escuchaban la conversación y estaban resignadas a que en segundos o minutos el director las juzgaría

- Me alegra verlas de nuevo, ¿a quién debo darle las gracias por rescatarlas por su acción? -

- A Squall - dijeron las dos armónicamente

- Esperaremos un momento, me dijo que quería verlas a ustedes dos y escuchar mi castigo, el que habíamos discutido si las volvíamos a ver -

A los pocos minutos la puerta de caoba sonaba, Kramer dio permiso a entrar, para sorpresa de las chicas, alguien que conocían muy bien

- ¡Siegfried! - exclamaron ambas con sorpresa

- Señoritas, Kramer, Edea - los mencionaba mirándolos y haciendo un saludo según cada uno

- Siegfried, ¿Entonces todo queda como habíamos acordado? Es un castigo severo - dijo el director

- Si, lo sé, pero es el mejor castigo - respondió el viejo Siegfried

- ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Dietch

Kramer se ubicó frente a las chicas que no despegaban su mirada de él - Su acto no quedara perdonado con una simple disculpa, por lo que Siegfried estuvo de acuerdo en que sean expulsadas del jardín y devueltas a Deling con sus familias -

- ¡¿Qué? - gritaron las dos incrédulas

- ¡No! Señor Siegfried, ¿cómo pudo estar de acuerdo con eso? ¡Usted sabe muy bien lo que nos espera al llegar a casa, y más cuando nuestras familias se negaron rotundamente a que viniéramos al jardín! ¡Nos verán como una decepción! ¡Ese no es nuestro hogar ni tampoco es nuestra familia, jamás lo fueron! ¡Sabe que nuestro hogar y nuestra familia esta aquí en el jardín! ¡Por favor!... Por favor… No... - su voz se quebraba cuánto más articulaba

- Tío... Sabes muy bien lo que dirán mis padres al llegar allá, no quiero ese destino, ¡no quiero encargarme del negocio de la familia! ¡Jamás estuve destinada a eso! Mi vida está y siempre estará con el jardín y mi profesión como SeeD, la que tanto amo - en Dietch también se notaba aquella voz igual que la de la pelinegra

- Entonces... Si todo para ustedes es el jardín... ¿Porque hicieron lo que hicieron? Desterraron a casi toda su familia y los pusieron en contra, todo por llevar una estúpida venganza, seguro hay una buena razón para que Rinoa Heartilly haya hecho eso, hasta tú misma señorita me dijiste que ella era una persona estupenda y maravillosa, tan bondadosa, y tú, sobrina, que tanto proteges el jardín a costa de tu vida e hiciste que casi se apoderaran del jardín por juegos sin sentido - regañaba seriamente Siegfried - Lo mejor es que no regresen al jardín -

Estaban llorando en silencio de tan solo imaginarse la decepción y humillación de sus padres, al verlas regresar a casa después de decir que se harían SeeD's y jamás regresarían a un hogar tan vacío y sin sentimientos, donde el amor y el cariño creen puede ser comprado con dinero, además su rotunda negación a que sus hijas se fueran de casa, que sólo debían dedicarse a crecer para luego encargarse del negocio de la familia al igual que sus hijos y sus nietos, tristes por tal destino que decían no merecer... Decían merecer ser SeeD's, Siegfried el primer SeeD de los Almeid, tío de Dietch y el difunto Izaskun y amigo de la familia Valefort, convenció a ambas familias después de serias discusiones para dejarlas formarse como SeeD's además del difunto hermano de Dietch

Cid y Siegfried intercambiaron miradas comunicándose entre ellos silenciosamente, Edea observaba la escena sintiendo pena por las jovenes

- ¿Ahora se dan cuenta de las consecuencias? -

- Si -

- ¿De que arruinaron su vida por una ridiculez? -

- Si -

- ¿De poner en contra a su familia y poner en gran peligro su hogar si no fuera por Edea, sus SeeD's, Trueno y Viento, quienes salvaron a los demás y movilizaron el jardín a tiempo antes de que se apoderaran de él? - pregunto de nuevo el viejo Almeid

- Por supuesto... -

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? -

- Por tontas, tío - respondió primero Dietch - Yo había superado aquella pérdida y perdoné a Rinoa haciéndome a la idea de que algo más hubiera pasado, pero luego Mid llegó con que había recordado y no dudé ni un segundo en apoyarla -

- Tiene razón señor Siegfried, siempre hablé bien de Rinoa, no sé cómo creí que me traicionaría de tal manera, debe haber una explicación lógica para todo, como siempre - dijo Mid más calmada - Ahora supongo que es el castigo que merezco - rió con nerviosismo

- Verán... Era una simple jugarreta de parte nuestra, queríamos que se sintieran terribles, jamás seria capaz de mandarlas de nuevo a sus casas sabiendo mucho sobre su vida y de todo lo que hablaba con Kramer de ustedes cuando eran niñas, ¿no es así? -

- Claro, su castigo es más leve, y no podemos perder a una SeeD ejemplar y a otra en potencia, por sus lágrimas y lamentos vemos que están arrepentidas, por lo que nuestro castigo es leve, su primer castigo es... Ayudar a los profesores en todos los materiales que requieran para sus clases, será agotador, así que quiero verlas esforzarse mucho, segundo... Para ti Mid, nada de ir a la zona de entrenamiento durante un par de meses... -

- ¡¿Qué? - interrumpió - ¡Eso jamás! ¿Cómo se le ocurre director? -

Carraspeó un poco antes de proseguir - Y para ti Dietch, suspenderemos tu licencia como SeeD durante unos meses también, eso significa que no serás enviada a misiones -

- Esto no puede estar pasando... - respondió calmada, aunque no lo creía

- Y sus armas estarán confiscadas hasta que lo decidamos conveniente, ¿entendido? - decía un Siegfried autoritario, distinto de su forma alegre de ser con ellas y el resto

- Entendido - respondieron con desgano

Kramer y Siegfried se acercaron y desataron aquellas cuerdas a las que estaban atadas Mid y Dietch respectivamente, las chicas masajearon sus muñecas y sin decir nada más se retiraron de ahí

- Por cierto… Deberán disculparse con ellos aunque sabemos de sobra que nos las aceptaran así de simple - dijo Kramer parando la caminata hasta la puerta con una risa y sus manos en su espalda

Asintieron lentamente con miradas serenas sin expresión aparente saliendo del despacho del director

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Dietch

- Yo… iré a ver a Kadowaki a curarme mis heridas, deberías ir también, de paso ver como se encuentra Rinoa -

- No tengo muchas ganas ahora, y la herida más grave esta vendada ya, pero tu cara me dice que debo ir si o si - suspiró

- Gracias - dijo Mid con una sonrisa cansada

Al parecer aquella reprimenda del director Kramer y de Sigfried les dolió demasiado, sobretodo el de este último que para ellas era como su padre, así como para él, ellas eran sus hijas, sin palabra alguna de camino a la enfermería, quizás meditaban e intentaban olvidar el dolor notado en los ojos del viejo SeeD

- ¡Kadowaki! - gritó Mid al entrar

Seguido escuchó otro llamado que las dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba, al entrar estaba curando las heridas de Irvine, quien aguantaba el dolor, pero al ver a las chicas pasar, eso desapareció

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó fríamente, con el ceño fruncido, esa cara del vaquero raras veces era vista

- Yo vengo a ver a la doctora Kadowaki nada más, supongo que tendré que esperar afuera a que termine contigo, diles a los demás que me apareceré por el comedor cuando todos estén ahí -

- Igual yo - Dietch era la más arrepentida y sería difícil enfrentarlos pues, en sus interrogatorios quedaron las huellas de heridas en sus rostros que estaban sanando

La expresión despareció y cambió a la natural de él, aunque dudoso - Bien, después de que me cambien el vendaje vamos a buscarlos y a que se disculpen -

- De acuerdo, esperaremos afuera - articuló Mid

En el comedor llevaban minutos reunidos allí después que Kadowaki los sacara de ahí, ya la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, así que mejor pronto que se desayunara

- ¿No extrañabas el desayuno de aquí? - preguntaba Selphie terminando de tragar el primer bocado

- Por supuesto, sobretodo el café - respondió Squall disfrutando de su adorada cafeína

- Se nota que extrañaste cosas - dijo Quistis

El castaño le hizo un gesto con la mano de indiferencia para aparentar que no era cierto

- Quería preguntarles… ¿Quién los hirió así? Se descuidaron -

- Fueron esas chicas, preguntándonos por Rinoa, sobre todo la de cabello verde quien nos golpeó hasta dejarnos así, nos hubiéramos defendido pero estábamos atados - dijo Seifer con molestia para tomar otro bocado de sus alimentos

- ¿Qué pasará con ellas ahora? - pensaba la rubia en voz alta dando un trago a su jugo de arándano - lo que han hecho no es para tomarlo a la ligera -

- Eso depende del director, aunque en realidad no se merecen un castigo extremadamente grave, pues la verdad es que no hicieron nada terrible, su intento de matar a Rinoa fue un fracaso y estuvieron encarceladas, y de no ser por Squall aun estarían en prisión - dedujo Zell

- Espero no las expulsen del jardín, para ellas es como el paraíso - añadió la rubia

- Pueden preguntarles entonces, porque ahí vienen - dijo Squall antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida

Las miradas se fueron a la entrada y en efecto venían ambas y no solas, sino con Irvine, lo que hizo ponerse en guardia

- Tranquilos tíos, siéntense - mandaba el vaquero - vienen a hablar con nosotros nada más, ustedes dos siéntense ya… Sé que a ti, a Zell y a mí nos hirieron de gran forma pero tienen aunque sea unos minutos para explicarse igual que él - señaló - ¿no es así Squall?

Squall frunció el ceño, pero entendiendo - Si - asintió - Pronto se levantó y apoyó su mano en el más irritado de todos, el rubio de cicatriz, empujándolo hacia abajo para que se terminara de sentar

El trío que llegaba tomó sillas de otra mesa para añadirse a donde estaban

La pelinegra suspiró para calmarse y tomar ánimos, la de la bandana y ella se miraron de reojo afirmando levemente - Lo sentimos de verdad, no queríamos hacer lo que hicimos - ambas con la voz temerosa

- ¡Bah! Como quieran - comentó Seifer de mala gana

- No hay problema - añadió Zell

- Igual yo - sonrió la instructora

- Y yo también - agregó Selphie

- Gracias, nos retiramos, no tenemos por qué estar aquí y más con todo lo que pasó, de nuevo lo lamentamos, nos vamos a la enfermería, tenemos heridas que curar, bien dicen que el karma llega tarde o temprano - dijo Mid levantándose de la silla con Dietch - Ah… Si Rinoa despierta díganle que me gustaría hablar con ella, ¿podrán? Si aún no creen que ya no haremos nada puedes ir tú mismo Squall con ella y matarme si le llego a hacer algo -

- Como ella quiera - respondió el castaño - pero sabes que si algo le pasa date por muerta -

- ¡Que miedo, comandante! - rio - Vamos Dietch -

- No creo que sea comandante todavía ¿o sí? - preguntó la chica de cabello verde - Después de lo que hizo -

- Mira, sólo a nosotras nos castigan de tal forma por tal tontería, pero a él no, es un poco injusto ¿no crees? - se quejó Mid

- Si, pero hay que reconocer que obtuvo información -

- Si, pero igual no hay excusas -

- ¡Retírense de una vez y dejen de hablar tanto, o las mataré ya mismo, aún no les perdono lo que hicieron! - se quejó el rubio de cicatriz

- No hables mucho Seifer, tu también hiciste algo parecido - esa frase de la joven de la bandana sentenció a Seifer para que callara, sólo devolviéndole un ceño fruncido - no fue fácil ese momento -

- Bien, nos vemos - dijo Mid sabiamente antes de que una discusión entre ambos se armara, halando a su amiga del brazo para llevársela

Al momento de retirarse otro par de personajes aparecían, Alexander Deling y su asistente Crust, impresionados por ver a Squall de regreso en el jardín como si fuese un día normal

- Que bien verte por acá - mencionó el joven que entraba con alegría - Me alegro de que no hayas venido tu solo y hayas logrado salvar también a Rinoa -

- ¿Ustedes también estuvieron encarcelados? - Squall sin mucha sorpresa de verlos - ¿Cómo sabes que la traje conmigo? - preguntó rápidamente fijándose en las palabras

- Si, pero no salimos tan afectados - Alexander tendiéndole la mano a su asistente para que se sentara primero

- Cómo sabemos eso… No es asunto de ustedes, alguien me lo dijo - una sonrisa tonta de un segundo se le mostro para volver a su expresión de siempre

- Teníamos que hablar con ustedes, simplemente no habíamos podido, ahora que los vemos es el momento - la expresión de él, seria

- Por lo que veo están descifrando muchas cosas, y estoy segura que estando con Kusanovic descubriste algo Comandante Leonhart, ¿no es así? - mirada intimidante la que poseía Crust

- Por supuesto - dudó - ¿Esto a que viene? -

- Hay un par de cosas que tenemos que revelarles, lo que dijimos antes de que jamás sabíamos quién atacaba los pueblos, era mentira, solo que Galo nos tomó muy desprevenidos en el gobierno y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, el miedo me tenía ciertamente paralizado - respondió Alexander

- No se desvíe presidente… Estamos hablando del R25-75 y el A-01 - procedió sin rodeos la asistente - Verán, tal vez sepamos lo mismo que ustedes pues nuestro informante sabía lo suficiente para darnos una idea de lo que trama Kusanovic, al principio ellos jamás concibieron la idea de usar a una bruja, ni tenían idea de que el R25-75 actuara en presencia de una bruja, fue simplemente cosa del destino que Rinoa apareciera ahí, además el mineral de la montaña Hawkwind entró en reacción con aquel meteorito y alguien con sangre de bruja hace que se ponga a favor la energía del que ellos llamaron R25-75, los estudios realizados a Rinoa indicaron que la energía de este último incrementa los poderes de la bruja, pero parcialmente sólo queda una porción original, es decir, la personalidad, sentimientos y el otro es la energía del mineral que combinada con Rinoa crea un ser nuevo, la energía toma un veinticinco porciento de sus pensamientos, es al azar, mientras que el otro setentaicinco restante, lo bloquea, R25-75 es alguien totalmente independiente, es decir, comandante estabas lidiando con otra persona que no era Rinoa, sólo se apoderó de algunos de sus pensamientos, y el A-01 es una de las tantas modificaciones al mineral Hawkwind -

- Eso explica porque se comportaba de esa manera, quiere destruir porque la energía así lo quiere, pero tomó memorias y pensamientos que no debía, recuerdos de su familia, amigos y Squall - interrumpió Quistis

- No solo era ese mineral, el A-01 también posee una energía, totalmente inofensiva, pero le hacía de alguna forma, según como fue creado, a que a quien lo usara permaneciera donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad del R25-75 porque ambas energías se sienten atraídas mutuamente - continúo ella - Ciro descubrió además que sin el mineral Hawkwind el R25-75 es nada y viceversa -

- Por eso siempre me decía que sentía que ese era al lugar a donde ella pertenecía y no quería volver al jardín - añadió Squall

- Aun no he terminado… Kusanovic para evitar que nosotros le quitáramos el meteorito, nuestro informante había alertado que habían investigado el mineral rojo, encontrando una energía que podía ser transformada y que su plan era usarlo para intimidar al presidente, para que le cediera el poder, según él… diplomáticamente, nos rehusamos a tal cosa, encontramos la ubicación y decidimos enviar soldados a trasladar el meteorito para destruirlo, pero… -

- No contamos con que Galo atacaría, hay que admitir que ustedes son excelentes oponentes - elogió Alexander, los semblantes de duda no tardaron en aparecer - Ustedes fueron enviados a Trabia por una misión para proteger un mineral desconocido que supuestamente usaríamos para el mal, pero no era así… Los utilizaron tontamente para que el siguiera adelante con sus planes, se hubiera evitado todo esto desde un principio y… aquel acuerdo de entregar información se hizo, pero estaba arreglado, entregaron información falsa, fue cuando recurrimos a un espía, estuvo trabajando para Galo, pero fue asesinado con el resto de los científicos, al menos eso parece -

- No puedo creer que nuestro cliente de Trabia haya sido el enemigo - bufó la rubia

- Si no creen, busquen los documentos de aquella misión, seguro encontraran el nombre de Carolyne Trevant como su cliente - añadió la asistente

- Verificaremos eso después, pero… ¿por qué jamás dijeron nada al momento de la misión? - el castaño con disgusto - se hubiera evitado todo esto -

- Porque los asuntos de Galbadia son de Galbadia, eso siempre me lo enseñó mi padre, y prefiero que sea así - respondió Alexander

- Si hubiesen hablado desde un principio… Como usted dice… todo se hubiera evitado - insistió con más enojo

- No muchos sabían de nuestro motivo para estar en Trabia, le dije al general Calway que solamente escogiera un grupo de su confianza para que solo ellos fueran por el meteorito, pero resulta que nuestro informante nos comentó que fueron todos exterminados por tres estudiantes del jardín de Balamb, cuando me informaron de aquello intentamos de alguna manera enviar a más soldados al objetivo, pero ya nuestras fuerzas estaban reducidas, por lo que recurrimos a nuestra rendición - explicó Crust

- Intentamos hacer un pacto amistoso que ustedes supuestamente supieron que así fue, pero la verdad desde un principio sabía que eso jamás seria así, así que intentamos de nuevo después de unas semanas ir a Trabia con un solo escuadrón de soldados especiales, pero resulta que Galo reforzó la guardia, quedó sólo un sobreviviente y muy mal herido, despertó a los días informando de que ya no estaba ahí - añadió el joven presidente

- Alexander… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la base actual de Galo? No en Galbadia sino en Trabia, sólo la recuerdo por aire, pero no estoy seguro de que llegaremos - el castaño cambió de tema, ya sinceramente lo demás que tuvieran que contar se sabía

- Rinoa tal vez sepa… De todas formas les puedo indicar si me prestan unos mapas, no exactamente pero si a un radio de unos tres o cuatro kilómetros, no recuerdo con exactitud el lugar, pues los mapas con la ubicación exacta están en Deling - dijo Crust

- Bien, indícanos, de todos modos preguntaremos a Rinoa cuando despierte - indicó Squall

- De acuerdo, búscame en la biblioteca y me llevas el mapa, ya habiendo contado nuestra historia nos retiramos -

- Por favor, hagan algo para arruinar los planes de Galo, lo que menos deseo es la fama de Galbadia más abajo del suelo - suplicó Alexander manteniendo la compostura

- No se preocupe, ¡lo haremos! - una Selphie optimista, la de siempre

- ¿Está seguro de que no sabe más de los planes de Galo? - paró en seco el castaño al pelinegro y pelirroja

- Por supuesto - respondió sin dudar Crust

- Quien sabe si sea cierto, Ciro me comentó de un arma que habían diseñado para Rinoa, al parecer necesita de ella para que funcione, así que mientras ella no sea capturada, no hay nada que temer - explicó Squall

- Entonces es más que prioritario proteger a Rinoa, ¿cierto Squall? - un Zell pensativo

El castaño simplemente con un movimiento de su cabeza en señal afirmativa, todos entendieron que no había que dejar pasar los días, pero sin que Rinoa despertara, era imposible hacer planes

Un móvil sonaba, el de Seifer, atendió sin decir quién era - ¿Si? Perfecto, voy para allá, gracias... Les debo una - finalizó la llamada y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón - Debo irme, Trueno y Viento me necesitan en Balamb - se fue tan rápido que ni les dio tiempo de bromear o preguntarle a qué

Selphie llevaba minutos susurrándole cosas a Irvine en el oído, él respondía de la misma forma, por sus rostros eran proposiciones de la enana...

- ¡Por favor! - susurraba todavía en suplica

- Te dije que no, Sephi, que más quisiera yo, pero no puedo, la herida se puede abrir - respondía él de igual manera a su oído

- ¡No importa, ya resolvemos eso! -

- ¡Que no Selphie! -

Aquel último hizo salir de Selphie un berrinche cruzándose de brazos con cara de niño malcriado acompañado de un bufido y girando su silla de espaldas a Irvine, el vaquero dibujó una media sonrisa y con su brazo la rodeo trayéndola hacia él

- De acuerdo, que berrinches los tuyos - susurraba en risas

- Yo por mi parte también me retiro a Balamb, hoy tengo ganas de dormir en mi casa - dijo Zell levantándose

- ¿No será que alguien quiere ver a su linda Vero? - Selphie y Quistis cómplices para fastidiarlo

- ¡No! - respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas

- Me voy -

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Quistis a Squall

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo retirándose sin mas

- Alguien está de mal humor porque no lo dejaron quedarse con Rinoa - susurró Selphie en tono jocoso tapándose la boca

- Déjalo tranquilo, pero si - rio la rubia

Squall sólo iba a su despacho para revisar los contratos de misiones que tenía en su despacho, pues ese tipo de papeles se encontraban guardados en un archivo de su oficina, de paso, pasaría por el despacho de Kramer y preguntaría por los adornos que se había arrebatado su chica

Pero no encontró nada, así que tuvo que recurrir a hablar con el director, seguro trasladó esos papeles al almacén donde guardaban los contratos de las misiones cumplidas, entre tanto papeleo, es imposible acordarse de uno en específico y pensando que era una misión cualquiera

Kramer le entregó al chico el collar y la pulsera, que prometió destruirlos tan pronto pudiera además de ir directo a lo que lo traía al despacho, por supuesto el hombre no se negó y menos tendría que hacerlo después de contarle lo que Alexander y Crust dijeron

- No hay duda... Nos utilizaron tontamente - mencionó manteniendo la compostura después de encontrar y leer el archivo - ahora está en el pasado, tengo claro lo que debo hacer - asintió, jurándose para sí mismo que derrotaría a Galo para proteger a los demás y a ella... A Rinoa

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Ah! Que se creyeron que la mataría! xD si hubiese sido 1ro de abril o 28 de diciembre hubiese caído perfecto… ._.


	28. Chapter 28

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Hasta ahora todo va bien y Squall se enojo y va a matar a todos xD Metanse con cualquiera pero no con Rinoa… ._. Y pues se puede ver que ya estamos (por fin…) cerca del final =) _

_**IProOmise**__: Si… si -. -. Pero admite que no te gusto xD hasta dijiste que no leerias mas por eso ._. Y se vienen un par de cosas que no te he contado y otras que si pero con mas detalles e_e_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Que mas quisiera yo -.- pero sino alguien se me enoja por ahí y weno… sin embargo tengo pensado que en algun momento eso se cumpla! Pues de hecho creo que es la segunda vez que Mid o Dietch le sacan en cara su error… deja de usar pistolas o llamo de nuevo a Chuck Norris *enojada*_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 28:_

Squall salió de su despacho luego de haber verificado el nombre de Carolyne Trevant en el archivo y junto con un mapa en su mano dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, ahí estaría Crust que le dibujaría en el mapa el radio donde estaría la mansión de Trabia

- Crust, aquí está el mapa -

- Gracias - dejando el libro que devoraba con entusiasmo desde hacía poco tiempo, tomó el mapa y lo colocó en la mesa junto a ella - Te lo llevaré a tu oficina cuando haya trazado el lugar, está en el tercer piso ¿verdad? -

- Si, gracias por ayudarnos -

- De nada, Alexander me dijo que lo que estaban haciendo era una buena acción, y demuestra que no todas las personas que provienen de Galbadia son malas -

Squall no dijo nada acerca del comentario, sólo se retiró de ahí a la enfermería a ver a Rinoa, pero de nuevo Kadowaki lo echó de mala gana, diciéndole como excusa que tenía que descansar que Rinoa estaba en buenas manos y nada le pasará, y pues no le quedó de otra que aceptar retirándose a su habitación para descansar ya mañana se las arreglaría para quedarse lo más que pudiera

Al atardecer Seifer se apareció en el jardín con una bolsa de una tintorería un par de horas después, se dirigió a su habitación y sacó un traje negro elegante, se veía demasiado caro para su capital, se arregló y se puso elegante con él, parecía alguien de la nobleza, se acomodó la corbatilla, el saco y verificó que los zapatos de cuero aun brillaran

De no ser porque el jardín estaba hecho un desierto, no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa en aquel lugar, salió con suma formalidad dirigiéndose a la zona de entrenamiento, al rincón secreto, igual de vacío que los demás sitios, sacó su móvil y en una honda exhalación marcó un número, escuchaba el tono de marcado y esperaba que le contestara, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho

- Seifer, ¿qué sucede? -

- No haga preguntas y atienda a mis órdenes señorita, vístase con su mejor gala, la espero en la zona de entrenamiento, estaría muy dichoso si me hiciera el honor de acompañarme, no lleve su arma con usted, yo me encargare de protegerla -

La rubia rio ante tal formalidad - Está bien, vuestra merced, deme un corto tiempo y ahí estaré - ella misma finalizó la llamada

- No puedo creer que haya accedido a hablar de esta forma, al menos hicieron un buen trabajo decorándolo todo, iré hasta afuera y la esperaré -

Paso cerca de media hora hasta que la rubia con el cabello suelto, de maquillaje sencillo y sus labios carmín con un vestido del mismo tono, largo y ancho, ella no había visto a Seifer, pero él la veía escondido en un árbol, había dejado pegada a la puerta una nota indicándole que entrara por ahí con ese vestido y zapatos de tacón, recogió parte del vestido para no ensuciarlo, él la acechó y cuando pudo se le acercó por detrás

- Soy yo - susurró y le colocó una venda en los ojos

- Espero sea muy interesante para haberme hecho venir hasta aquí, así -

El no dijo nada, simplemente la llevó hasta el rincón secreto, le quitó la bufanda que le tapaba la vista, sus ojos y boca expresaron asombro que la hacía no articular palabra

Aquel lugar había sido decorado con lámparas de papel que colgaban de unas cuerdas y generaban una tenue luz, más abajo a su vista una mesa con mantel blanco, unas velas, una frappera con una champaña enfriándose y un carrito donde reposaban unas bandejas de plata cubiertas con una tapa del mismo metal, unas sillas de madera elegantes

- Feliz cumpleaños - colocándose frente a ella que vio que además el chico también estaba galante - Antes de que digas un comentario de los tuyos que arruine todo, siéntate - se acercó sacando la silla de la mesa para que se sentara

- Que caballeroso - comentó sentándose y acomodándose en la mesa, mientras él se sentaba en la otra silla

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos? -

- Nada, ¿por qué piensas eso? Me ofendes, Trepe - respondió él, ella levantó una ceja con media sonrisa - ¿Qué quieres decir? esa cara me dice muchas cosas, quiero escucharlo de tus labios -

- Sólo que espero que sea cierto por mi cumpleaños, además paso hace días -

- Eso está de más, lo sabía, pero con todo lo de que nos capturaron no pude hacerlo para cuando estuvo planeado -

- Ah… Si, además ¿tú tan detallista? Esperaba eso de cualquier persona menos de ti y de Squall - muy sarcástica ella

- Estas buscando por todos los medios cómo hacerme enojar ¿no es así? -

- Para nada, estoy simplemente comentando, no te lo tomes a mal, agradezco el gesto, sobretodo viendo la decoración creo que te esforzaste mucho, la vista también es preciosa -

- Gracias - tomándose todo el crédito, cuando en realidad obtuvo mucha ayuda de Trueno y Viento

Seifer, se levantó tomó la botella y la descorchó, la vertió en dos copas de cristal, la espuma de la bebida se extinguía poco a poco, se volvió a sentar, ambos cruzaron miradas felices sin decir nada, pues las palabras sobraban

- ¿Por qué brindamos? - habló ella primero

- No lo sé, lo dejare a ti, no soy bueno para estas cosas -

Una risa salió de ella, sin embargo pensativa - Mmm… Brindemos por este momento, por ti, por mí y aunque suene arriesgado por nuestra relación - chocando la copa de ella con la de Seifer que se había quedado de piedra por esas últimas palabras

- ¿Por qué dices que arriesgado? -

- No lo sé - dijo evitando la mirada

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -

- Nada, nada, ni se porque lo dije - bromeaba, pero aún se notaba apenada por esa última oración

- Quistis, dime que es lo que pasa - insistió viendo el nerviosismo latente de su rubia

Ella suspiro descargando el sentimiento, pero no sabía explicar concretamente cómo se sentía - Verás… Siento que lo nuestro es algo simple, que no tiene amor, lo veo como aventura, así como a las otras con las que has estado y las dejas a los pocos meses porque te aburrieron - sentenció ella fuertemente

- ¿De verdad crees eso? -

- Si -

- Eso duele, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar tal cosa? ¿Crees que si fueras otra como tú lo dices, me hubiese tardado muchos meses en decirte que te amo? Si fueras otra te hubiese llevado a la cama desde hacía meses y ya, ¿Acaso me hubiese tomado la molestia de tener este detalle si fueras otra? ¡Jamás! - empezaba a elevar su tono de voz generando una ira en el descontrolada - ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso! - se bebió el contenido de la copa en un sólo segundo y se levantó de ahí al balcón sin decir más nada

Quistis aguardaba en su lugar cuando esas frases resonaban en su cabeza, a los minutos aun mantenían sus posiciones, estaba más que evidente que la velada se había arruinado, pero pronto ella creyó en sus palabras, palabras que desmentían sus ridículos pensamientos, se levantó de la silla decidida a hacer eso que transitó por su mente

Lentamente, aunque sus tacones sonaban por cada pisada, él no giraba para verla, pero pronto se vio envuelto en unos brazos que rodearon su cuerpo y un rostro que reposaba en su espalda - Lo siento - dijo

El guardaba silencio, no repelía a la rubia, pero tampoco aceptaba sus disculpas, así estuvo por un par de minutos

- No vuelvas a pensar eso por favor, ni se te ocurra que eres otra… ¿Crees que hubiera vuelto al jardín por otra persona que no fuera tú? Responde con sinceridad - seguía sin mirarla, el recibía el abrazo pero aún sus manos estaban apoyadas en la barandilla

- No lo sé -

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Mama Ede hizo la proposición, yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero volví al jardín porque si lo hacía te vería y así tal vez hubiera una pequeña oportunidad de que fueras mía y de nadie más, y si no regresaba, volviendo a mis viajes con Trueno y Viento y llegaba a tener algo contigo no aguantaríamos una relación así, a ti no te gustaría que yo me fuera y volviera para de nuevo a lo mismo, preferirías estar con otra persona y yo lo aceptaría aunque no sería así -

- ¿Entonces estas aquí solo por mí? Seifer, ¿Te gusta estar aquí? -

- Mi respuesta es sí para ambas preguntas, te dije aquel día en el Maiden que volvería por ti y además por haber estado con Squall cuando buscamos a Rinoa me divertí, creo que más de cuando viajaba con ellos dos, y ser SeeD, sería genial -

Él se giró aun en el amarre de brazos quedando frente a ella y la abrazó sin soltarla, un rápido apretón y se soltaron, pero él ágil, tomó aquel suave y delicado rostro entre sus manos y la besó, ella extendió sus manos colgándolos de sus antebrazos extendiendo más las caricias de labios

- Ya ese platillo te lo degustaste como debías, como quien dice comiste primero el postre antes que la comida - decía retirando su boca de ella

- No me interesa, ahora es el aperitivo - decía dando un último fugaz antes de volver a la mesa

Aunque se había arruinado todo por unos minutos, volvió a la normalidad como siempre había sido, luego la rubia se había dado cuenta de cuan estúpida era por pensar que era una simple aventura de las de Seifer, así como él también de cuan idiota por no expresar que ella era su amor, su chica y que jamás será otra

Casi una semana pasó y Rinoa no despertaba, sin embargo no había nada de qué preocuparse, era lo más aliviante, los alumnos regresaron de nuevo por aviso del director, eso significaba de nuevo retomar las clases y seguir el trabajo que se dejó pendiente, lo que dejaba al comandante sin mucho tiempo para ir a verla, además Kadowaki restringía las visitas a ella, sabía que el chico sería capaz de quedarse todo el día si era posible, sin embargo podía verla y estar ahí un par de horas

Lo más demente que podría pasar y a la vez tenebroso, la primera vez del comandante ayudando e impartiendo una clase práctica… Quistis y Baltram se encargaban de dar clases a los de curso intermedio, una de sus evaluaciones como instructores fue de mezclar ambos grupos de clase y separarlos en tres grupos, dispersándolos por toda la zona de entrenamiento, con las habilidades de cada miembro, encontrarían a los demás grupos haciendo una simulación de combate, el único grupo de los tres que quedara… Ganaría al reto y unos puntos extras en la nota de la evaluación

- Sin embargo… Está terminantemente prohibido herir a sus compañeros, el que lo haga será suspendido de la prueba sin derecho a nada - añadió el pelirrojo SeeD después de la explicación de la rubia

Ahí estaban los tres Baltram, Squall y Quistis con sus uniformes de SeeD, la instructora procedió a nombrar los grupos, lo que hacía más difícil el trabajar, pues a algunos les tocó por desgracia trabajar con personas que ni siquiera conocían o les disgustaban, así que como sea tendrían que aprender a trabajar en grupo, pues algo que se les enseñaba es que un SeeD jamás sabe con quién le tocara trabajar, así que la paciencia y prudencia es vital en un SeeD

- Recuerden que nosotros tres estamos sólo para evaluarlos, si las preguntas surgen sabrán que deben ser buenas y no tontas - advirtió la rubia

- Bien… El equipo Leonhart entrará primero - los integrantes de los grupos eran los alumnos y el SeeD asignado, entraban a la zona de entrenamiento en ese orden y se posicionaban donde creían correcto - Luego el grupo Trepe y el mío el equipo Weizsäcker -

Dispersos cada equipo por su lado, unos más hábiles en combate que otros, con buen sentido de la orientación y navegación realizaban su trabajo e intentaban no preguntar a sus instructores, en especial al comandante... Que con su ceño fruncido solo inspiraba temor

- Creo que deberíamos seguir esta ruta, conozco a varios del grupo Trepe y estoy seguro que se ubican en este sitio, lo malo es que esa parte es muy boscosa -

- Iremos por ahí entonces, con mucha cautela al acercarnos -

El grupo Leonhart estaba trazando su ruta que aparentemente los llevaría al grupo de la instructora, además de atravesar la zona de entrenamiento, tenían que cuidarse de los monstruos que ahí habitaban y no dejaban de dar problemas a los tres equipos

Mientras el equipo Weizsäcker era más astuto y esperaba pacientemente en la laguna, escondidos tras unas rocas hasta que cualquiera de los grupos se presentara y los tomarían desprevenidos

A la vez el grupo Trepe se situaba en el lado más frondoso y sus armas secretas se ocultaban en la parte alta de los árboles, y los más escurridizos harían reconocimientos de los límites de su zona y a cualquier avistamiento se devolverían a la base a informar al jefe de equipo

Pronto y sin mucha espera, el equipo que evaluaba el comandante se hizo presente en la zona del grupo de la instructora, sólo con poner un pie adentro en la zona marcada todos mostraron sus armas como un lobo sus colmillos, uno de ellos se fijó en el movimiento de las ramas y advirtió que los habían descubierto, sin embargo seguían encaminándose hasta que se encontraron con unos miembros del equipo Trepe, quienes ya estaban preparados, se posicionaron justo en el lugar y los que estaban en los árboles se lanzaron cayéndoles encima al grupo Leonhart

- Hola - saludó Quistis acercándose a Squall que tenía cara de aburrimiento, manteniéndose lejos de los estudiantes, los integrantes de los grupos luchaban entre ellos quitándose las armas como podían aun acatando las normas - Gracias por ayudar, te lo agradezco -

- No es nada -

- Además tienes que despejar tu mente, andas mucho en el trabajo y preocupado por Rinoa que no te ha dejado dormir, estoy segura de que ha estado durmiendo todos estos días por aquellas piedras que le quitaban sus energías y las anda recuperando - dijo dando palmaditas en su hombro - Y la doctora Kadowaki me ha contado que has estado yendo mucho por lo que te ha echado la mayoría de las veces por querer quedarte durmiendo allí - añadía mientras veía al ceño fruncido que le mostraba

- ¡Ja, ja! - gritó uno de los alumnos de emoción seguido de otros de alegría, el equipo Trepe había casi desarmado todos los miembros del enemigo, que aun seguían con energías y lucharían hasta el final

- Tu grupo es igual de necio… Ejem… perseverante, como Seifer y tú -

- Mas como Seifer, pero al menos piensan antes de hacer las cosas, sabían que se esconderían aquí, su informante no fue muy sigiloso y lo descubrieron, serían excelente este equipo para labores de inteligencia pues la fuerza no es su fuerte -

- Estos de aquí también son ciertamente cautelosos, hay otros que serían grandes candidatos a SeeD, pero no tienen mucho cerebro -

Por fin el estudiante más fornido del equipo Trepe desarmó al último del grupo Leonhart

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó el comandante viendo a los que estaban bajo su cuidado, obteniendo como respuesta un si - Bien, retírense a descansar, después se les dará a conocer su puntaje - los demás hicieron caso a la orden, recogiendo sus armas y saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento

- ¿Que harás ahora? -

- Falta un par de horas para volver al trabajo incluyendo el almuerzo me largo a dormir - viendo el reloj de su móvil

- Duerme bien - se despidió de ella viendo al comandante que se alejaba - ¡Por cierto! ¿Crust te entregó ya el mapa? - pero no la escuchó

Después de unas tres horas de sueño se regresó a su oficina todavía con ganas de seguir durmiendo... A zambullirse en ese mar de papeles, se quedaría unas horas más debido a la irrupción de Quistis y Baltram con su clase práctica que le tomó casi toda la mañana, además de unos alumnos insoportables que no dejaban de molestar con preguntas acerca de él y Rinoa lo que le molestaba mucho, de Selphie e Irvine y de las amistades entre ellos, sinceramente tenía ganas de rebanarlos con su sable pistola ahí mismo y otros que se peleaban por no llevarse bien, no se comunicaban por no conocerse y dificultaba las cosas, dejando de lado aquello se apresuraría en adelantar trabajo para irla a ver

En la enfermería Kadowaki iría a chequear el estado de Rinoa como solía hacer cada cierto tiempo, aunque se encontraba bien jamás se sabría decir si cambiaría su estado, y por no despertar era mantenida con suero fisiológico por vía intravenosa para evitar su debilitamiento, corriendo la cortina se encontró con una sorpresa… la pelinegra había despertado

- Doctora Kadowaki - se encontraba sentada en la cama encogida sobre si misma

- Que bien, ya has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes? -

- Bien, sólo me duele la cabeza - respondió Rinoa con la mano en sus cienes

- ¿Puedes caminar? -

Ella se levantó perdiendo al principio el equilibrio, luego dio primeros pasos como un bebé, sentía el cuerpo pesado, la doctora explicó que anteriormente su estado era de catalepsia lo que llevo a un estado de inconsciencia de una duración de seis días, en los que estuvo al cuidado de sus amigos y de ella misma

- Eso explica por qué tengo esta ropa, pero no quiero saber quién me desvistió y me bañó, pues los tatuajes no están en mi cara -

- No te preocupes todos le dejamos esa tarea a Squall, como doctora eso estaba en mi deber, pero algunos se sonrojaron y decidieron elegirlo a él, ellos mismos venían un rato y te cambiaban la ropa y te visitaban, ya sabes quién, se quería quedar las veinticuatro horas del día, sin embargo no lo dejaba -

La pelinegra rio aunque tenía aquella jaqueca - Me voy entonces, me siento mucho mejor -

- Bien, tomate una de estas ahora y otra después de ocho horas si aún sigues con la molestia - decía entregándole una caja con el nombre de un medicamento para el dolor y malestar general - Pero antes de que lo vayas a ver, por favor ve a bañarte y cambiarte de ropa, se suponía que le tocaba hoy venir, seguro está muy cansado se le nota desde hace días que no ha podido dormir bien, a ver si dejas de causarle problemas - bromeaba

- Es que él se preocupa demasiado por mí, eso es bueno lo sé, pero el que no duerma bien me preocupa, luego lo regañaré - decía despidiéndose con un agitar de manos y su sonrisa de siempre, si… Volvía todo a ser como siempre

Apenas entrar a su habitación fue recibida por el can que se le lanzó encima a darle mimos y ladridos de felicidad, interpretado a un "te extrañé", se fue directo al baño después que el animal se calmara, recordaba aquellas borrosas imágenes donde se veía como jamás se había imaginado, aquellos tatuajes y esos ojos no como azabache sino ámbar, tranquilizador y despreocupante era saber que volvía a la normalidad y aún conservaba su mayor tesoro… El collar con el anillo de su madre y el de Gryphus, perteneciente a Squall

Agua caliente y relajante que resbalaba en su cuerpo, el sonido del agua caer en sus oídos como una lluvia, después de una ducha tan maravillosa se recostó en su cama aun empapada, muy pensativa, recordaba cosas y sin embargo algunas eran borrosas, el que se paseaba por su mente una y otra vez era el luchar contra alguien igual a ella, que deseaba tomar el control de ella y cumplió su objetivo, apoderarse de su cuerpo, las veces que pudo volver a la normalidad era porque su doppelganger le daba pequeñas libertades para divertirse o se distraía y aprovechaba la oportunidad, una de las que recuerda vagamente es haber estado con Squall y otras en una mansión, la última, reciente y más clara es estando en el despacho del director Kramer donde por fin había ganado la batalla separando al doppelganger de ella y su aliado el león azul

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el par de joyas -

En eso se levantó, se quitó el exceso de agua de su cabello y con la toalla se secó el cuerpo, rápidamente unos jeans hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca algo arrugada, unos zapatos negros sin calcetines y salió a paso presuroso con Ángelo que gemía porque sabía que se iría de nuevo, cosa que le dio lastima y se fue acompañada de él que corría a su lado

Con prisa tocó la puerta del despacho de Kramer y entrando sin escuchar orden a pasar hizo que el hombre se llevara tamaño de sorpresa y alegría al verla despierta y como todos la recordaban, sin embargo, preocupación estaba marcada en su rostro

- ¡Rinoa! ¿Qué sucede? -

Ella procedió a explicar el por qué y solicitaba urgentemente saber dónde estaba el collar y la pulsera, Cid le explica que se las había entregado a Squall y que él había destruido al día siguiente

- Entonces no estábamos equivocados al pensar que si los destruiríamos nada pasaría, sino que sería un gran alivio - dijo el hombre en un suspiro

- Si, es un gran alivio, ¿sabe dónde está él? -

- Pues hace rato estaba en su despacho, yo ya me iba a descansar, hace rato la hora de trabajo se acabó, dijo que se quedaría más tiempo para ir a verte en la enfermería - decía invitando a la chica a salir de la oficina para cerrarla con llave, tomó el ascensor despidiéndose de ella, dejándola ahí arriba

Caminó hasta aquella puerta a la que se había infiltrado más de una vez sin que nadie lo notara, toco tímidamente con sus nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entró con cautela encontrándose con las luces apagadas y todo ordenado como si no hubiese estado nadie ahí en todo el día, pues una costumbre que tenía, era que a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de papeles que firmar, clasificar, asignar, redactar y archivar siempre al final de una jornada de trabajo dejaba pulcro su escritorio

Corrió de nuevo a la enfermería, su habitación, la de él pero nada, en ninguno dio con él

A la vez el chico también la buscaba en aquellos lugares, pero después de decidirse a revisar el cuarto de su pelinegra vio que el canino no estaba ahí, por lo que de seguro y corroborando con lo que Kadowaki le había dicho se encontraba bien y lo estaba buscando, una sonrisa de enamorado se le dibujó

Y por fin decidiendo el chico a darse un descanso de tanta preocupación por ella, fue al comedor a tomar alimento, pues no había almorzado y de seguro si se quedaba en un solo lugar, ella aparecería

Dos bandejas, una de ellas repleta de variedad de alimentos como para dos personas, estaba de más explicarse para sí mismo para quién era la otra, se encontró con la peliverde Dietch que sólo lo saludó y se apartó a otra mesa en la que se recostó disfrutando de un jugo de manzana

La pelinegra que aún no daba con el paradero de su chico al que moría por ver, es astuta y decide ir a su cuarto y tomar una pequeña prenda con su olor que dio a olfatear a Ángelo para que siguiera el rastro, quien salió enseguida corriendo con energías, aunque se le notaba cansado

Entró al comedor llamando la atención de todos con ladridos y uno que otro aullido, para enfrente del castaño sentarse y mirarlo fijamente, cosa que le extrañaba pero estaba seguro que se trataba de ella que venía, unos segundos y atravesó la puerta corriendo, al ver al can más allá diviso una silueta negra cerca de él, enfocando más la vista, aceleró más sabiendo que era él, que se quedó tieso, ella se lanzó enredando sus brazos en su cuello, un abrazo que hacía más que falta

Le entregó una sonrisa que jamás quitó sin decir nada igual que él y se sentó en una silla que acercó más a su chico, él que disimulaba una eterna alegría al ver que ella ya no tenía ese aspecto ni le quedaba algún rastro de esa personalidad de bruja malvada sino que era ella, como siempre, su bruja buena

- Seguro no has comido nada, toma - dijo él acercándole la bandeja

La miró como un depredador acechando su presa y procedió a devorar el contenido sin intercambiar palabras como Zell a la hora de la comida, y por fin se había escapado la sonrisa que el castaño escondía, se veía como una niña pequeña, pronto detuvo la comida después de casi ahogarse

- ¿Y los demás? Pues esto se ve muy vacío -

- Es viernes, no sé nada de los demás, pero creo escuché a Zell decir que hoy pasaría la noche en su casa, Seifer debe estar con Trueno y Viento o haciendo de las de él y Quistis de seguro está descansando, al parecer su día no estuvo muy fácil -

- ¿Y Mid y Dietch? Recuerdo haberlas visto en la oficina del director vagamente igual que a los demás y a Edea -

Dietch que escuchó su nombre y el de la pelinegra en un comedor vacío donde el eco se propagaba así susurraras, se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a la pareja - Ejem… Disculpa, Hola - extendiendo su mano para estrecharla

- ¿Hola, cómo estás? - correspondiéndole el saludo con un abrazo

- Es increíble que aun después de cómo te acusé y de lo que queríamos hacer te comportes de esa manera, que inocente eres - se quejó la de la bandana

- ¿A qué te refieres? - curiosa la pelinegra

- Quita esa cara de asesino a sangre fría, que creo acordamos que todo estaba ya mejor… Mid está descansando, pero me dijo que si te llegaba a ver te entregara esto - dijo sacando un sobre de carta negro entregándoselo a la pelinegra, estaba sellado con un una etiqueta de un chocobo, confirmando que en efecto era de Valefort - me dijo además que te tomaras tu tiempo para leerla, sola sin compañía de nadie - fijando su vista en Squall

- ¿Qué es? -

- Me dijo que eran sus disculpas, que entenderías por qué disculpas cuando leyeras, pues luego de todo lo que pasó y se nos explicó, entendimos totalmente que sólo hay un culpable y debe ser eliminado, yo por mi parte prefiero disculparme ahora y aquí mismo, lo que diga Mid lo digo yo también aunque no sea exactamente igual - se retiró de ahí acercándose a su mesa, tomó el vaso y se retiró del comedor

Dietch se retira de ahí dejando al par de tortolos al fin solos para que se sintieran en confianza de intercambiar mimos, y avisar a Mid que había entregado su carta y darle la buena nueva, entró a su habitación sin tocar, encontrándola en un sueño profundo, hasta ronquidos hacía, sutilmente le daba toques en la espalda a ver si despertaba, pero nada, pronto aplicaba más y más fuerza y aún sin surtir efecto, por lo que hastiada

- ¡Mid Valefort! - gritó a lo que daba su garganta, haciendo que despertara como si hubiese sido un simple ruido, mirando a Dietch con la mirada entrecerrada - Despierta tonta, le entregué tu carta a Rinoa, lo que significa que ya ha despertado - con voz calmada

- ¡¿Qué? - Se levantó de golpe chocando con la frente de la peliverde y unos gritos de dolor por el impacto

- ¡Torpe! - exclamó Dietch sobando su frente

Rápidamente la pelinegra se desperezó, se quitó el pantalón de dormir sustituyéndolo por un pantalón deportivo negro

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Por supuesto, a no ser que yo ya me haya vuelto loca -

Un suéter del mismo color colgado del espaldar de la silla, colocándoselo encima de aquella franela que usaba para dormir aunque luciera para salir, sólo que el secreto era que únicamente Dietch e Izaskun sabían que las usaba para dormir y hasta para salir

- ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! -

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué paso con aquel drama de que no querías verle más la cara por la vergüenza que tenías después de lo que querías hacerle?

Y aquella melena negra toda desarreglada por estar durmiendo se la ató en un coleta en la que quedaban unos mechones que caían, se calzó unos zapatos negros

- ¡No me importa! ¡Al demonio con eso! Me voy a disculpar y le digo que lea la carta, aun no tengo cara para decirle todo, ¡por eso está la carta para hablar por mí! - con mucha felicidad y energías estaba la pelinegra - Por cierto ¿los demás saben ya? -

- Creo que no pues ya estuviesen de igual manera hace unos minutos corriendo a verla -

Mid se devolvió y tomó el celular que tenía en su mesa de noche y marcó uno por uno los números de los demás haciendo una llamada de conferencia - ¡Rinoa ha despertado! Está en el comedor - gritó apenas todos estuvieron en la llamada, luego terminó la llamada y salió corriendo de ahí

Su habitación era una de las más apartadas por lo que el llegar le tomaría un poco más de tiempo, pero camino a la salida chocó con Seifer, más adelante con Irvine y Selphie para encontrarse al final con Quistis, sólo cruzaron miradas corriendo a toda marcha al comedor, todos con la primera ropa que encontraron, pues las vestimentas en ese momento no importaban

Al llegar allá el trio de chicas son las primeras en correr a abrazarla fuertemente, Irvine la saludó con un movimiento de mano y Seifer con mirada arrogante, pero Rinoa terminado el abrazo con Selphie, Quistis y Mid, se acercó al vaquero y lo abrazó fuertemente, deteniendo el afecto con un quejido del chico por su herida e igual Seifer quien tuvo el mismo destino, aunque éste le correspondió después de negarse los primeros segundos

- Ya te vi llorón - molesto Selphie el ver una sonrisita que se dibujaba en el rubio

A la mañana siguiente Squall le pide a Rinoa aunque tal vez la agobiara con el asunto, si recordaba de la mansión de Trabia, pues no había mas prioridad que proteger a Rinoa y eso significaba encontrar el escondite de Kusanovic, le mostró el mapa a la pelinegra que afortunadamente recordaba más que Crust, haciendo que su radio de búsqueda se redujera de entre uno a dos kilómetros

- Director Kramer, como comandante del jardín me veo en la necesidad de sólo presentarle mi plan detallado sin pedirle permiso para ir, no estoy para que me dé sermones baratos, debemos actuar ya, mientras más esperemos… peor, podrían venir al jardín y es lo que menos deseamos -

Cid se tomó unos segundos para tragar aquella intromisión sin previo aviso y ajustándose la gafas - Está bien te entiendo, partan cuando sea necesario, los demás saben de un contacto, un dueño de un barco que los puede llevar hasta Trabia sin levantar sospechas, preparen todo, pasado mañana partan, así les dará tiempo de descansar lo suficiente sin irse agotados -

- Entendido - con su ceño fruncido retirándose del cuarto del hombre en el jardín

Lunes, sin esperar más tiempo del que el director les recomendó, ya habían conseguido quien los llevara hasta la península Eldpeak en Trabia, protegidos contra el fuerte viento que se presentó que helaba, del frio que hacía, guiados por un mapa y protegidos con sus armas, no contaban con que serían descubiertos tan pronto, a mitad de camino ya habían sido enviados soldados a atacarlos, demasiados… Se encargaron de dispersarlos a cada uno, pero no caerían tan fácil en esa trampa

- ¡Ataquemos y vayamos reuniéndonos! - gritó Seifer

Acto seguido los puños del rubio golpeaban la piel al descubierto y la armadura simple de los soldados, el nunchaku de Selphie con su alcance atacándolos sin necesidad de mancharse, en palabras de Irvine aquellas manos tan delicadas, de sangre, el francotirador aún herido, no se dejaba derrotar y disparaba a discreción a cualquier enemigo que se le acercara, Seifer se encontraba en un locura sanguinaria de tantos que lo rodeaban que hasta llegaron a tenerle miedo, Quistis con su látigo parecía una domadora de leones y no paraba de usar magia en el momento adecuado, Squall iba atacando poco a poco acercándose al lado de Rinoa y viceversa, pero habían mas del lado de Rinoa… Y cuando creían acabar con casi todos llegaban más oleadas, al parecer su estrategia era cansarlos, tarde o temprano caerían, no son de acero

- ¡Squall! - gritó la pelinegra con miedo

Girándose hacia la fuente, rodeado de soldados que embestía, pudo ver como se llevaban a Rinoa, eso le dio más fuerza para derribarlos como si fueran muñequitos de papel, corrió hasta ella intentando tomarla del brazo o de la camisa, a pocos centímetros fue detenido por un par de militares hercúleos, lo único que pudo tomar con sus manos y arrebatarles fue el collar de plata con los anillos que quedó en sus manos viendo lentamente y sin escuchar los llamados de su amada como se la llevaban

Guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el collar y sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para descargar el acero de su sable pistola sobre el par de enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate y sin pensarlo dos veces fue en persecución del trío de soldados que se la llevó, dejando a sus amigos luchando con los demás soldados, lanzó el mapa lo más cerca de Irvine y éste atajándolo con grandes reflejos

A los minutos, Seifer harto ya de tantos soldados y dispersos sin poder hacer labores en grupo, el rubio planeo un ataque sencillo - ¡Quistis! ¡Ojo máser! - gritó Seifer - ¡Zell, Selphie aléjense de la línea de fuego y apoyen con magias! ¡Irvine dispara más rápido! -

Curiosamente hacían caso a las órdenes del chico como si se tratara del mismo Squall, finalmente los ataques habían cesado dejando al grupo cansado, pero no era momento de descansar sabiendo que no estaba el castaño ni la pelinegra

- ¡Squall se fue a perseguir a los que se llevaron a Rinoa, vamos! - Irvine apresurado siguiendo las pisadas que quedaron sobre la nieve, evidentemente los demás también corrieron detrás de él

Sin ningún inconveniente, al final no hizo falta ningún mapa, sólo que habían perdido de vista al resto con la distracción de los soldados, al llegar arriba habría algo digno de ver, algo que no habían visto nunca, una mansión en las montañas de Trabia, ni la misma Selphie que vivió en aquél país frío, se llegó a enterar de que esa casona estuviera ahí

Corrieron de nuevo acercándose a la puerta más y más, cuando divisaron a alguien tendido en la nieve, era Squall quien estaba inconsciente, Selphie y Quistis se acercaron al chico, que con el movimiento despertó con un leve quejido

- ¿Qué te paso? - preguntó la rubia

- Uno de los soldados me tomó de improviso, se giró hacia mí y me golpeó, quise levantarme pero más bien hizo que me retorciera de dolor -

- Karma - susurró Irvine haciéndose el loco

- Vamos a entrar, no hay tiempo que perder - recobrando más la compostura atravesando la puerta seguido del resto

Adentro un ambiente silencioso, un silencio extraño, a los lados sólo tenues luces y al frente de ellos una escalera a la izquierda y otra la derecha que daban al piso de arriba igual de iluminado, un lugar tan grande y sin rastros, ¿dónde comenzar a buscar? Dividirse en grupos era totalmente arriesgado y menos sin conocer la boca del lobo

- ¡Bienvenidos! - exclamaron unas voces de las sombras, una masculina y otra femenina

- Espero tengan la suficiente fuerza y valentía para enfrentarnos - habló la chica

- Somos tan generosos que les daremos la oportunidad de marcharse ahora sin hacerles daño - prosiguió el chico

- Al primer paso en falso… Declárense muertos - de nuevo la joven

- Pero que malos modales ¿no crees hermanita? Estar así a las sombras mientras los vemos y ellos no a nosotros -

- Si, hermano, mejor nos presentamos al resto que no nos conoce -

En eso de cada escalera aparecieron las siluetas de personas a la izquierda una chica aparentemente de unos veinte años de cabello negro recogido dando a la vista unos pendientes, pero algunos mechones se salían libremente, esmoquin femenino y unos zapatos de tacones

- Mi nombre es Carolyne -

Y a la derecha un chico de la misma edad con un traje pero el corte hecho para un hombre y el cabello del mismo color, muy pulcro igual que ella

- Y el mío es Ciro -

- Somos los hermanos Trevant - dijeron ambos pelinegros - Un placer -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	29. Chapter 29

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_o_o Explico por si no le siguen la cuestión… este ch se sale de la trama y retrocede al pasado… un par de meses antes del primer capítulo, es para relatarles cosas que se quedaron por responder y porque quiero que conozcan un poco más de los hermanos Trevant =3_

_**IProOmise**__: A mi tambien me gusto escribir la presentacion de ese par, tenia ganas de escribir =3 Si… empieza… la semana que viene xD! No este domingo sino el otro o_o Si… sinceramente ya el que rinoa no se sepa defender y que squall salga todo el tiempo a rescatarla ya parece Zelda x_x_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si… Si que quieres que te diga 8-) Sabia que hablarias de Seifer ._. tampoco fue que paso un minuto y kadowaki la dejo ir xD hablaron un rato… y despues la doctora la dejo ir x_x Si e_e hermanos todo serios y algo arrogantes_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 29:_

Acústica y monosílabos cortados se escuchaban despertándola de su sueño profundo que hasta una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba

- Carolyne, Carolyne, ¿me oyes? - al fin se escuchaba

- Más te vale que sea importante Ciro - respondía a través de su comunicador medio dormida

- ¡Son buenas noticias hermanita, por fin el meteorito está muy cerca! Mis cálculos indican que llegará a las primeras horas de mañana -

- Hermano... ¿Te das cuenta de que son las cuatro de la mañana? -

- ¡Lo sé pero la emoción es demasiada! ¡De sólo pensar en los estudios que le haré a ese meteorito!

- Ciro...

- ¡Quien sabe qué descubra! ¡Lo mejor de todo es que dejaron de prestarle atención! -

- Ciro... -

- Puede que sea de tal magnitud que... ¡Que! ¡No puedo esperar tanto, me carcomen las ganas por estudiarlo! -

- ¡Ciro! - gritó por fin haciendo que su hermano se detuviera - ¡Déjame dormir! Discutiremos todo lo que quieras más tarde, no ahora, voy a dormir, me despiertas de nuevo ¡y ya verás! - amenazó terminando la comunicación

Como había deducido el pelinegro Trevant, llegó a las primeras horas de la mañana despertando a todos en la casona, tal conmoción hizo que los criados y científicos se sobresaltaran, los hermanos como jefes de la casa cuando ese hombre no estaba, se encargaron de calmarlos a todos pues sólo ambos hermanos sabían del futuro impacto

Apresurados ambos se cambiaron con ropa apta para el frío de Trabia y con implementos para la extracción de muestras descendieron hasta el lugar de colisión

- ¡Esto es simplemente genial! - gritó con emoción al ver que no era simplemente roca lo que traía

- ¿Un mineral? Ten cuidado con lo que tocas Ciro -

- No te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control - con total tranquilidad hablaba el chico cortando un fragmento del cristalino

- Claro, como todos tus experimentos sin control y que aun están con vida por tu amor a ellos -

- Son seres vivientes no tienen culpa de nada, ¡no merecen la muerte! ¿Y quién dijo que eran fallidos? ¡Están con vida y son perfectos! Que su comportamientos no salió como esperaba no es mi culpa -

- Como quieras, ¿ya terminaste? Está haciendo mucho frío, apresúrate - decía frotando sus manos generando calor

- Listo, regresemos, puedes seguir durmiendo, yo comenzaré las investigaciones - con mucha excitación y ansiedad se encontraba el joven

- Cuidado con sepultarnos bajo tierra con una explosión o algo por el estilo, por favor, si no aprecias tu vida, yo sí la mía -

Pasó un mes estudiando el mineral rojo, sin interrupciones, hay que considerar que hizo varios descubrimientos, Rojo como lo había nombrado, poco creativo, aunque tenía una muestra del tamaño de una pelota de golf, el más asombroso era que poseía una gran cantidad de energía excesiva para su tamaño, lo negativo: era muy inestable, dedujo que si se hallaba una manera de canalizar la energía y estabilizarla, se podría utilizar como una arma potencial de destrucción masiva

Su segundo hallazgo fue simple casualidad, entre las muestras de Azul o el mineral Hawkwind, un mineral exclusivamente de Trabia de tan poco valor que ha permanecido en esas montañas desde tiempos inmemorables, pero su sed de conocimiento lo llevó a tomar una muestra del mismo para corroborar lo que científicos habían estudiado anteriormente y aparecía en libros, esa muestra de Azul se encontraba en una mesa a lo lejos

Y por cámaras instaladas en el laboratorio, Azul empezó a generar un flujo de energía que interactuaba armoniosamente con la de Rojo, que también desprendía energía de su cuerpo y ambas danzaban con armonía, era algo que sólo podía ser observado de esa manera y que ocurría muchas veces en lapsos de tiempo diferentes cada uno, así como habían diferentes lapsos de tiempo en lo que no se mostraban tales interacciones

Ciro decide hacerle modificaciones a Azul ya que el cese de energías dependía de ambos, pero más del mineral Hawkwind, y cuando ocurría, Rojo volvía a su estado original, pensó que si modificaba los componentes de Azul, Azul y Rojo bailarían eternamente

En efecto… De entre las diez modificaciones sólo cuatro funcionaban a la perfección con ligeras diferencias, pero eso no ayudaba a canalizar las energías que eran invisibles al ojo humano, lo que Ciro quería hacer desde que descubrió aquella energía de Rojo

- Ha pasado un mes y aun no nos has matado que bien hermanito ¡te felicito! - dijo Carolyne con emoción y abrazándolo, aunque aquello tenía cierto sarcasmo

- Si, si bravo por mi - decía con desgano y unas ojeras que podrían cobrar vida, poco sueño y mucho café

- Tienes un aspecto demacrado deberías ir a dormir, has hecho mucho de verdad -

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí a visitarme?… Sobre todo a ti que no te gusta estar en este lugar -

- He venido a comentarte que lo han destituido de su cargo como vicepresidente, anda muy enrabietado -

- ¿Desde hace cuando que lo hizo Alexander? -

- Hace unos días y le escuché sin querer, con razón no me había pedido acompañarlo a Deling -

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? -

- Porque las veces que te veía estabas durmiendo tan cómodamente que para qué hacerlo y cuando te levantabas a trabajar yo ya estaba durmiendo y sólo molestabas para informarme de algo, es un verdadero milagro encontrarte despierto, igual se veía venir y tanto tú como yo sabemos por qué, por querer manipularlo para gobernar, Alexander es más astuto de lo que él piensa, desde que asumió el mando de Galbadia es más perspicaz que el tonto de su difunto padre, yo lo apoyo en todos sus planes, pero su error fue no darle importancia a Alexander -

- Si, sobretodo Alexander habiéndose criado con nosotros y tomando alguno que otro aspecto de su personalidad, se veía venir, es un milagro que la bruja Edea de hace un año no lo haya matado como a ese hombre por estar cometiendo locuras a placer sin pensar las cosas, ni modo, ¿esperas que se lo tome muy a mal, verdad? -

- Seguro que sí… Le conté de tus investigaciones y tus llamadas a medianoche para avisarme, y espera con muchas ansias que halles la forma de canalizar esa energía, que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo -

- Dile que gracias, por ahora creo iré a descansar un poco, luego seguiré investigando, la verdad se me agotan ya las ideas -

- ¡Algo se te ocurrirá tu tranquilo! - daba ánimos su hermana y con una sonrisa se retiraba del laboratorio al que tenía pavor

Un par de días pasaron, en los que el Trevant descansó, el agotamiento se le hizo presente y cayó rendido en su laboratorio, la Trevant lo llevó hasta su cama donde durmió en ese tiempo, al levantarse, aquellas treinta y seis horas de sueño le asentaron bien

- Se te nota muy fresco, Ciro -

- ¿Qué sucede Carolyne? -

- Venia a ver cómo estabas y si estabas despierto, sino tendría que ir yo misma a defenderlo, Alexander hizo un ataque, pero tomé la previsión de contratar unos soldados, vístete, vamos a la montaña por si los SeeD's no pueden con los soldados, protegeremos el mineral a toda costa, todo por no querer trasladarlo cuando se tuvo tiempo -

- ¿Envió tropas de combate? -

- Estás en lo correcto, pero gracias a la incompetencia de uno de sus espías descubrí lo que querían hacer, lo dejo pasar sólo porque sería divertido ver cómo nos intentan quitar el meteorito sin éxito alguno, así que acudí al jardín de Balamb solicitando SeeD's, hay que ver que ese tal Cid Kramer es muy ingenuo, deben estar por llegar en una hora aproximadamente, apúrate - dijo recostada del marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos para luego retirarse

Carolyne esperó que Ciro se alistara para ir donde estaba el meteorito, escondidos entre los árboles del lugar acechando a cualquiera que se acercara y viera a Rojo… Debían matarlo, pues eso conllevaría a explicar ciertas cosas

Pasó cerca de hora y media hasta que se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos que indicaban el comienzo de la batalla entre los SeeD's y el ejército de Galbadia, explosiones, gritos y el chocar de los aceros, los hermanos curiosos saltaron de árbol en árbol sigilosamente hasta encontrarse por sus uniformes a tres estudiantes del jardín de Balamb luchando con un pelotón de soldados del ejército, así fue unos minutos y el silencio volvió. Como aventureros, el trío de estudiantes se fue al lugar que no debían, al bosque, acercándose peligrosamente donde estaba Rojo sin saberlo

- No, detente - paró Ciro a Carolyne que ya sacaba su alabarda de la espalda

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Te dije que había que matarlos, así que no te ablandes - Carolyne miró a su hermano el cual se encontraba ruborizado, haciendo que se quedara boquiabierta - No me digas que te enamoraste de una de ellas - casi riendo - Aunque tengo que admitir que ese chico al que llaman Almeid no está nada mal, ¿de quién te enamoraste, Ciro? - pregunto con picardía

- De la pelinegra de cabello liso - respondió tímidamente, aunque era su hermana y había estado con ella de toda la vida eso de contarle sus amores y aventuras era demasiado incómodo

- Bueno, bueno, se nos adelantaron veamos qué pasa, si deciden contar de Rojo, los mataré quieras o no - advirtió ella corriendo de rama en rama hasta acercarse al trío que estaba adentro en el cráter y habían visto el mineral

Pronto la chica de cabello negro ondulado de ojos verdes y el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, habían salido dejando a la pelinegra de ojos azabache en el cráter, Carolyne advirtió que había tomado un fragmento del mineral, pronto ambos notaron que una energía de color rojo la embistió, haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero quedándose un instante en esa posición con la cara oculta, luego se levantó y emprendió camino a la superficie donde la esperaban sus amigos

Sólo con poner un pie arriba y que sus compañeros le dieran la espalda, un destello los cegó a ambos, instintivamente se cubrieron los ojos pero no estuvieron preparados para lo siguiente que ocurrió, Rinoa como habían escuchado de sus compañeros, asesinó a ambos sin razón y piedad, pero antes de seguir su camino a las afueras del bosque, cayó inconsciente, los hermanos sin saber exactamente que pasó se acercaron a Rinoa después de unos minutos

- Todavía está viva, muy grave, pero viva, no nos incumbe si muere - dijo la chica tomando el pulso de la pelinegra desconocida - Lo que me llama la atención es la chica ésta - poniendo su vista en Rinoa que estaba tendida de medio lado

- A mí también, ¿será que Rojo tiene algo que ver con ella? Es raro pues nosotros lo tuvimos en manos y nada pasó, hasta los demás científicos lo han tomado con sus manos y nunca ocurrió nada - pensaba el chico, de pronto metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó un estuche de metal de la mitad del tamaño de una de sus manos y del grosor de ambas manos, dentro de ella habían un par de jeringas y un par de tubos para muestras de sangre, caminó hasta Rinoa tomando una muestra de su sangre - No estaría de más analizarla - añadió clavando la inyectadora en su brazo

Luego se retiraron de ahí, pues si tres personas pudieron con todo un destacamento, no haría falta quedarse ahí más tiempo, además que Ciro estaba ansioso por estudiar la sangre y Carolyne intrigada por saber más de Rinoa y de quién era realmente

- Vaya, vaya… Así que la chica se llama Rinoa Heartilly, hija del general Calway, pero usa el apellido de su madre, sin embargo no es suficiente, tengo que investigar más, con razón se me hacía conocida… -

Era ya de noche y Carolyne se encontraba en su computador husmeando en las bases de datos del jardín de Balamb y después de saber que era nativa de Galbadia revisó en las bases de datos de ese país

- ¡Hermana! - exclamo Ciro entrando sin previo aviso a la habitación de ella

- ¿Qué sucede? - respondió entregándole un ceño fruncido, posiblemente frustrada por averiguar tan poco

- Su sangre interactúa con Rojo, Azul y las modificaciones de Azul, ¡es asombroso! -

- Entonces con más razón temprano en la mañana saldré a espiarla -

- Bien, que te vaya bien y cuídate, yo iré a dormir, no hay más nada que pueda investigar si no me traes los resultados de tu investigación -

Temprano al alba, Carolyne pidió a Ciro que la llevara a Balamb, dejándola medianamente cerca del jardín, se cambió de ropa colocándose una de estudiante, se paseó por todos los lugares que le eran permitidos en una especie de reconocimiento, pues era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar, había contratado a los SeeD's desde la comodidad de la mansión de Trabia y ayudada por unos soldados entrenados por ella que termino asesinando para no divulgar cosas que no les eran permitidas, al final supuso que si la encontraron desmayada, estaría en la enfermería

- Hola -

Carolyne se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz de repente - Ho-hola - se tomaba su papel muy en serio

- ¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿Te has hecho daño? - era la doctora Kadowaki que se encontraba sentada

- No, para nada, simplemente estoy perdida - actuaba con una sonrisa falsa como la había imitado desde que puso el primer pie en el jardín

- ¿A dónde se suponía tenías que dirigirte? -

- Ninguno en especial, es que hace unos días pedí el traslado al jardín y pues llegué ayer a la tarde, ando expl… -

En eso una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron y un par de chicos salieron interrumpiendo la explicación de Carolyne

- Pues a hacerte la pulsera, pero debo ir a Balamb - explicaba un rubio con un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su rostro con una piedra roja en la mano, haciendo que en los adentros de la chica se le generara una sonrisa maliciosa

- Ah… entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós Zell - decía la chica pelinegra dándole la espalda y volteándose para despedirse

- Adiós, Zell y Rinoa, recuerda venir - se despidió la doctora - ¿y bien? Me contabas -

- Ah sí, como le decía, estaba explorando el jardín, ya al menos sé que si me hago alguna herida usted estará aquí, me retiro, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue una chica de cabello ondulado? Creo que ayer ingresó, al menos eso me dijeron -

- ¿Hablas de Mid Valefort? Ella se encuentra bien, ¿es tu amiga? Puedes pasar a verla si quieres -

- No, tranquila, es sólo que me habían hablado de ella, aunque no la conozca me preocupaba saber cómo estaba, ¡Gracias!- dijo marchándose de ahí

No podía perder de vista a Zell que cargaba con Rojo, quién sabe qué haría con él, por lo que tenía que seguirlo, lo que la llevó a Balamb a espiarlo y perder un tiempo valioso mientras el visitaba y saludaba a unas personas, de lo más aburrido pensó, pero al final de cuentas se retiró, había escuchado perfectamente que el tatuado la haría una pulsera con el mineral, por lo que Rojo permanecería con ella, también se enteró que habría un baile de graduación a los SeeD's pero que sería en unos días

El resto de días siguió de cerca a Rinoa Heartilly y todos sus movimientos, acordó con su hermano que era hora de empezar a actuar con Azul y sus modificaciones, pues había descubierto todo acerca de la joven bruja, en especial de sus poderes y de las amistades que tenía con Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Trueno, Viento y Seifer y de su noviazgo con Squall que por ser el comandante del jardín de Balamb no dejaría de asistir a tal evento, además que era de esperar que ella estaría ahí, su hermano también tenía noticias, después de descubrir la compatibilidad de Azul, Rojo y Rinoa decidió encargar a una industria famosa de armas y conocidos de él… La creación de un arma muy poderosa, hasta los planos tenía preparados, así que sólo tenían que encargarse de construirla

- Bien, yo escojo el número… Mmm… Escojo el ocho - la pelinegra hablaba con su hermano por teléfono

- De acuerdo, llevare el A-08 hoy a Balamb, tienes un vestido con el que ir a la fiesta, ¿verdad? -

- Si, le dije a él que me diera dinero para comprarme uno nuevo, lo interpretó como un simple capricho al que aceptó, pero sabía por qué lo hacía, pues si la traíamos con nosotros sería tu dichoso canalizador de energía, ¿no es así? -

- Correcto, pero no se aun cómo voy a hacer, diseñé una máquina y ya están empezando a construirla las industrias Leirbg, pero cómo crear una forma de que la energía del cristal pase a ella y de ella a la maquina aún no se me ocurre -

- Algo se te ocurrirá, genio -

En la noche el Trevant llegó en helicóptero, que dejó escondido en un buen lugar y de ahí partió al jardín, dónde lo esperaba su hermana con un vestido negro sencillo, largo y ancho al final, el cabello atado a un moño y unas argollas de plata, él con un esmoquin del mismo color, manteniendo el mismo estilo que solía llevar no sólo cuando trabajaba con él

- ¿Vamos? - dijo él

- Por supuesto, ya la fiesta ha comenzado hace unos minutos, hagámoslo sin perder tiempo, en el primer momento que esté sola atacamos - ordenó ella mientras su hermano asentía

En la fiesta de graduación de los SeeD's en una esquina apartados degustando una copa de champaña cada uno, disfrutando del vals y las parejas que danzaban al ritmo de aquella melodía, el comandante y Rinoa no habían aun llegado, sin embargo aparecieron a los minutos, estaban en ventaja ya que nadie tenía armas y sólo estaba el castaño con ella, en algún momento la dejaría sola, ese sería el momento adecuado, notaron que tenía la pulsera… Otro punto a su favor

Así fue, por un momento la pelinegra se retiró de ahí y fue a un balcón al fondo de un pasillo, los Trevant empezaron a moverse rápidamente sin que nadie los viera y la acorralaron

- Hola - saludó la chica

- Hola, ¿quiénes son ustedes? - se había sobresaltado, pues estaba muy pensativa

- Nosotros, simplemente una pareja que se pasaba por aquí - habló Ciro

- ¿Tienes el A-08? - preguntó ella

Ciro sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una piedra azul con figuras deformes de color blanco, tomó con rapidez la muñeca de la pelinegra con fuerza, le entregó la piedra azul en su mano y la cerró, de pronto un destello rojo se hizo visible, despidiendo a ambos hermanos lejos de ella que caminó hacia la salida lentamente, cuando pudieron levantarse la vieron en el centro de la pista de baile, pronto llegó su amado, pero cuando la tocó, una luz blanca cegó todo el lugar por un instante, cuando fijaron la vista que habían apartado de Rinoa, no estaba

- ¿Dónde está? -

- ¡Qué voy a saber yo! - respondió Ciro

- No debe estar muy lejos, vamos a buscarla -

- Carolyne, fue sólo un par de segundos, eso apenas le daría tiempo para caminar unos cuantos pasos, lo único que pienso es que haya usado sus poderes, eso indica que el A-08 no es compatible con ella, tenemos que buscarla, antes de que lo hagan ellos -

- Me lees la mente hermano, sin embargo no contabas con que me adelantaría a ello, mañana la buscaremos, no la tengo perdida de vista, antes de nos arrojara al piso cuando le diste el A-08 le coloque un localizador conectado a mi GPS, no contabas con ello ¿verdad? -

- Debo admitir que tú también tienes cerebro para estas cosas hermanita -

- Cosa que tú no tienes, tú eres la mente brillante y yo la espía calculadora, pero ambos somos hábiles para el combate -

- ¿En dónde está? - preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro

- Tenemos que ir a casa, allá es donde podremos ver su ubicación actual y seguirla en tiempo real - dijo recostándose de una de las columnas del salón

Después de aquel incidente, estaba de sobra decirle a los invitados que la fiesta se había acabado, poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta quedar desértico y algunos SeeD's se quedaron, el comandante no estaba y sin el menor interés en lo que pasara, se retiraron, tenían algo que tomaba su atención casi al cien porciento

- Está cerca de Deling, ¿cómo demonios hizo para llegar hasta allá? ¿Qué tanto poder tiene esa chica? -

- No lo sé, pero vayamos sin perder el tiempo, se está moviendo - dijo Ciro observando un punto rojo que se movía en el mapa que mostraba el computador de Carolyne

- Primero necesitamos descansar, iremos en unas horas y estoy segura que él querrá ir -

Al día siguiente a casi las ocho de la mañana mientras Ciro alistaba el helicóptero y escogía la siguiente modificación de Azul, Carolyne le avisaba a él que era tiempo de marcharse

- Señor, iremos a Deling, supuse que tal vez querría hacer una visita -

- Mi querida Carolyne, gracias por la invitación, ¿Están ya preparándose para partir? -

- Ciro está en eso -

- Ya está todo listo señor, debemos marcharnos, está en Deling ya - dijo Ciro entrando al estudio de él

- Excelente, Ciro, te dejaré el trabajo a ti, quiero que Carolyne me acompañe a hacer una visita -

- Entendido - respondió con una reverencia a las que ambos hermanos estaban acostumbrados a hacer en su presencia

Aquel hombre se retiró del estudio a la salida donde el helicóptero esperaba

- ¿Cuál escogiste esta vez? -

- El A-00 -

Ambos hermanos salieron alcanzando el paso algo presuroso del hombre ansioso como un niño cuando va camino a la feria o al zoológico

- Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué esta tan feliz? -

Giró su cabeza hasta Carolyne sin detenerse - Porque hace días que no voy a Galbadia, hijos, cuando uno se acostumbra a un lugar en el que has estado durante largo tiempo sientes nostalgia y una oportunidad así de regresar, me crea una gran felicidad -

- Ah, por cierto señor, ya los vehículos para traer a los soldados están preparados, pasado mañana los convoqué en la playa de Dollet para traerlos, mientras se instalan aquí tardaremos un día, eso con la ayuda de Ciro -

- Perfecto -

Llegaron a Deling, donde un vehículo conducido por un chofer, al parecer un conocido de él, hizo el favor de darles transporte de ida y vuelta a la ciudad, Ciro fue dejado a las entradas de la ciudad junto con el aparato GPS que localizaba a Rinoa y se puso en marcha a seguirla lentamente esperando la oportunidad

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la residencia presidencial, "bien custodiada" eran dos palabras que no podían definir el lugar, habían un par de soldados y estaban sentados a las afueras aburridos haciendo cualquier cosa menos su labor

El Trevant había notado desde que empezó a perseguirla que no estaba en condiciones normales, tenía la mirada vacía y sus pasos eran muy lentos y a veces mal coordinados como una persona en el desierto a medio morir caminando lenta e incesantemente en busca de agua mientras es azotado por el sol

Los guardias la avistaron, pero las palabras y advertencias de los soldados no hacían efecto, sacaron sus sables pistola, el modelo del ejército y embistieron con ella, sin embargo no contaban con que Ciro contraatacaría disparándoles a ambos antes de que actuaran, dejó a la pelinegra seguir su camino, abrió las verjas y caminó hasta la otra puerta

El Trevant no podría seguirla más allá, pues era conocido en ese lugar, con ayuda del GPS amplió el mapa de la residencia presidencial, se adentró tomando camino a la parte trasera, cerca de la ventana del despacho de Alexander Deling

Rinoa había caminado hasta allí, ese lugar tenía siempre la fama de sus pasillos solitarios, algunas habitaciones con uno que otro sirviente, el despacho siempre ocupado por Alexander que jamás salía de ahí hasta la tarde, pues siempre decía que tenía que estar ahí porque alguien podría necesitarlo, además de que era el presidente y tenía muchos papeles que leer y aprobar con su firma, tenía a su asistente Crust para ayudarla cada cierto tiempo en el trabajo, pues siempre asistía a las reuniones que Alexander consideraba de poca importancia, a las que los aristócratas consideraban de importancia extrema, esa vez ella no estaba en su oficina

Se acercó más y más a la puerta, levantó su mano a la misma, una fuerza invisible hizo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par sobresaltando al joven presidente

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó

Pero aun la cara de Rinoa estaba oculta, se había detenido en el centro de la habitación igual que Alexander se encontraba petrificado sin saber qué hacer

- Maldición, maldición, maldición ¿Qué hago? Si entro sabrán que fue él quien me envió - hablaba Ciro observando la escena sin saber qué hacer, tuvo un par de oportunidades que desaprovechó, pero pronto recordó algo y era que A-00 y A-08 se atraían como polos opuestos

Sacó a A-00 de su bolsillo, disparó a los vidrios rompiéndolos, aquello hizo a Alexander esconderse en su escritorio, y entre los huecos de la ventana rota arrojó al A-00 muy cerca de Rinoa

La mano derecha de la joven bruja donde estaba la pulsera con Rojo que había estado cerrada tal vez desde el baile de graduación, donde Ciro había puesto al A-08 empezó a emitir un resplandor azul, igual que A-00

A-08 se escapó de la mano de Rinoa y ambos minerales se atrajeron quedando unidos, el destello que ambos generaban se hizo más y más fuerte cegando a quien lo viera, el destello desapareció y seguido una explosión, algo que jamás había pasado en su laboratorio y que Ciro tampoco pudo predecir, a pesar de que se atraían ambos minerales, no podían convivir juntos

El Trevant con rapidez pudo cubrirse detrás de la pared donde había estado, al acercarse la habitación se encontraba en llamas, los bomberos, soldados y el mismo general Calway no tardaron en aparecer, eso hizo a Ciro desaparecer como mago en un espectáculo de magia

- ¿Dónde están? - habló Ciro

- Él quería visitar a Calway y pues aquí estoy en su cocina haciéndome un emparedado - respondió ella por su teléfono

- Creo que mi canalizador está muerto -

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Ciro? - gritó ella por la sorpresa

Ciro le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que lo habían dejado a la entrada de Deling y ella lo que habían hecho, una visita a un muy querido amigo de él, el mismo que les había dado el transporte a la ciudad y los llevó luego la residencia del general

- ¿En dónde estás ahora? - preguntó su hermana

- Tuve que huir, estoy en el bar del hotel, cuando terminen su visita en casa de Calway avísame para encontrarme con ustedes -

La puerta de la residencia de Calway se abrió y cuatro soldados entraron sin previo aviso, Carolyne se acercó sin dejarse ver, pero pudo notar que cargaban algo con ellos, esperó que los soldados se retiraran de ahí y subió revisando puerta por puerta del segundo piso

- Bingo - susurró con satisfacción y cierta malicia, salió de ahí, sacó su móvil y a los segundos marcó unos números - Alégrate hermanito, tu canalizador está sana y salva -

- ¿Está viva? - preguntó incrédulo

- Si, sin un rasguño… Atacaremos con los soldados después, ya veo que tenemos que aplicar más fuerza, es increíble que una chica así nos esté dando tantos problemas - bufó al final

Él carcajeo - Si, veamos qué pasa con ella después, quédate en Deling para que la espíes -

- Sólo podré mañana, tengo que movilizar a los soldados a la mansión y lo sabes muy bien -

- Está bien, un día es suficiente para averiguar, de todos modos puedo encargarme de hacer ese trabajo por ti si te lleva más tiempo del esperado -

- Gracias - dijo ella con alegría - Tengo que colgar, Calway llegó a su casa - susurró con rapidez, terminando la llamada sin dejar a Ciro despedirse

Carolyne observó cómo el general subió al piso siguiente a la habitación de Rinoa, sigilosamente entró al estudio del mismo avisándole a él que había llegado

- Señor, ya llegó - dijo en voz baja saliendo de ahí de nuevo a la cocina donde había estado todo ese tiempo

Aburrida, asaltando irrespetuosamente la nevera, curioseando las cosas que tenía en la cocina, platos, vasos, la decoración y la pulcra cerámica blanca

- Mi querida Carolyne, nos vamos - irrumpió él sobresaltándola un poco

- Si señor, Ciro nos espera en el bar del hotel - dijo saliendo de la residencia con él - disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Para que quería visitar al general Calway? -

- Simplemente una visita, eso es todo - contestó con naturalidad

Carolyne y él se encontraron en el bar del hotel donde Ciro los esperaba desde hacía minutos, disfrutaba de un whiskey dieciocho años con unos cubos de hielo, escuchando la música tranquila que daba ambiente al lugar, llevaba largo rato con el mismo vaso, del cual había tomado tal vez uno o dos tragos, al ver a la pareja que entraba a buscarlo sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes, los colocó en la mesa y se levantó de ahí caminando hacia ellos que giraron a la salida del hotel, Ciro se fue con él hasta Trabia mientras Carolyne se quedó esa noche en Deling para a primera hora de la mañana encontrarse con Ciro que le llevaría su computadora portátil y otras cosas que le serían de utilidad

La pelinegra se movió con rapidez a la casa de Calway cuando era el cambio de guardia de la mañana para evitar ser vista, con micrófonos muy sensibles y varias miradas por las ventanas, observaba los movimientos del general quien pronto se vistió y salió de su residencia temprano en la mañana, se escabulló en la habitación y le quitó el sensor que avisaba de su posición y dejó una cámara para no perder de vista a su hija quien aún estaba dormida en esa habitación

El general fue a un alquiler de autos, estuvo ahí un par de minutos, salió de ahí, luego fue a una casa en la que estuvo cerca de una hora, se había encontrado con un joven muy desaliñado con lentes, su casa era como la del promedio, su habitación llena de computadores, cables e iluminada sólo por el brillo de las pantallas, el joven le entregó algo en sus manos que guardó en su bolsillo y salió de nuevo para su casona a encerrarse en su estudio

Pronto Rinoa se despertó sin saber lo que pasaba, pero sabía que la chica estaba en un buen lugar, a los minutos regresó a su habitación, se desvistió, eso avergonzó a Carolyne haciendo que se ruborizara un poco y bajó su vista a Calway que estaba en el despacho, Rinoa entró con una mochila y vestida como un chico, su padre abrió uno de las gavetas del escritorio, sacó unas llaves y el teléfono que había guardado al llegar, le dijo unas cuantas palabras y ella se fue de ahí

Aun la pelinegra seguía a la joven bruja que había ido al alquiler de autos de Galbadia, pronto salió con un coche, ya de ahí la Trevant no podría seguirla a pie por lo que colocó un sensor en el auto para seguir su posición, rápidamente llamó a su hermano para que fuera por ella

- ¿Averiguaste algo? -

- Eso es obvio - respondió a la pregunta que le había parecido tonta - No la perderemos de vista, pero no voy a correr riesgos esta vez, como los soldados llegan mañana iremos con unos cuantos a donde quiera que haya ido, ya es suficiente, a la tercera es la vencida -

Ya ubicados los soldados en la mansión de Trabia y con Rinoa en un solo lugar, los hermanos Trevant decidieron moverse, después de que se les pasara por la mente que el tal comandante, su novio, podría estarla buscando, unos veinte soldados armados acompañándolos a ambos para ir a Doluown

_Continuará…_

###############################################

_Fin de la primera parte de lo que yo llamo el detrás de cámaras o el otro lado de la historia... (Quedó tan largo que tuve que cortarlo en dos o_o)_


	30. Chapter 30

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Bu! o_o Sry por la tardanza en el ch de hoy -.- hubiese publicado como siempre temprano pero se fue la luz y hasta ahora es que viene llegando x_x aparte… como siempre yo *-* levantandome tarde… Aquí viene la continuacion del detrás de camaras e_e otras cosirijillas se explican, no podia vivir pensando que algunas cosas se quedaron sin respuesta x_x y como dije anteriormente… quiero que sepan mas de Ciro y Carolyne_

_**IProOmise**__: No se llama acoso… Se llama espiar (si claro… 8-) ) Si, pero ya los ultimos tres los publico normal o_o Quiero que mantengas en el cerebro lo que descubre Ciro o_o_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si, si acoso -.- que mas podrian hacer si de la nada por proteger al r25-75 les llamo la atencion Rinoa… y como todo buen estratega… debes conocer a tu enemigo para planear tu ataque o_o pues eso de que pensabas que lo iban a escoger sistematicamente estas loca… habia explicado que todos generaban la misma cantidad de energia, asi que usar uno u otro es irrelevante x_x_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 30:_

Irrumpieron con la paz y tranquilidad que caracterizaba aquel pueblo de pocos habitantes, ancianos, muy pocos niños y adultos, turistas que venían sólo a ver las cuevas, perros, gatos y algunos chocobos, era una ciudad monótona, aunque odiaban a los visitantes eran quienes mantenían la economía de muchos en el lugar

Un par de helicópteros aterrizaron, uno más grande que el otro, del pequeño, Carolyne fue la primera en bajar, sacando su alabarda de tres cuchillas

- ¡Ahora, ya, ya! ¡Intenten no destruir nada, recuerden por qué estamos aquí, recuerden a quien estamos buscando! - gritaba dándoles órdenes y apresurando a los soldados que salían del helicóptero grande y poseían uniformes de soldados de Galbadia para no levantar sospechas e incriminar a Alexander

Se adentraron en el pueblo, luego salió Ciro cargando su pistola plateada parecida a una 9mm, tenía un decorado y el cañón un poco más largo para mayor alcance y resistencia de la bala, con un una aguamarina pequeña sin pulir incrustada del lado izquierdo de la corredera

- ¿Dónde está? - habló Ciro con el ceño fruncido y seriedad en su tono

- No lo sé, el sensor sólo estaba en el auto, no tiene ninguno en su cuerpo, vayamos a donde está el vehículo e investiguemos si está por ahí -

- Bien -

Al llegar al punto el vehículo estaba estacionado en una posada del pueblo, los soldados aun no habían entrado a ese lugar, tenían ordenes de llegar al centro del pueblo y de ahí esparcirse en cinco grupos para cubrir el resto del lugar, los hermanos Trevant habían localizado el sensor a una parte a la que los soldados llegarían de último, pues estaba en las fronteras del pueblo, entraron a la gran casa donde estaba y los de ahí adentro pasmados de un segundo a otro al ver la forma de entrar de los pelinegros, ese asombro se convirtió en miedo al ver que Ciro apuntaba con su pistola y Carolyne con su alabarda recostada del hombro

- ¡Hey tú! - dijo Carolyne a un hombre que estaba en el mostrador - Una chica pelinegra está aquí, llegó ayer -

- Sabíamos que esa forastera traería problemas, algo me decía que así era y vaya que no me equivoqué, está en el piso de arriba al fondo a la izquierda -

- Gracias - respondió subiendo seguido de su hermano

Intentó abrir la puerta pero el pestillo estaba puesto, Ciro apartó a su hermana para tumbar la puerta con un buen empujón, resultando efectiva, adentro la bruja tenía la misma cara de los clientes y empleados de la posada, pero enseguida se puso en guardia

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo de manera agresiva, generando unas estacas de hielo a su alrededor, esperando a que de un movimiento de su mano avanzaran hacia los Trevant

- No nos recuerdas al parecer - dijo el pelinegro

La mirada violenta aún estaba acompañada de confusión - No tengo la menor idea de quienes son ustedes - mentía, enseguida unas imágenes muy borrosas se hicieron en su mente

- Para resumir, venimos por ti - dijo con malicia la pelinegra - ¿Tienes el A-01? - giró hacia su hermano

Éste asintió y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una piedra azul cian ovalada - ¡Ahora! - gritó el chico seguida de su hermana hasta la bruja

Rinoa lanzó las estacas de hielo sin vacilación, que los Trevant esquivaron con gran agilidad

- ¡Lo estás poniendo difícil! - gritó ella atacando con su alabarda, la bruja saltó hacia atrás esquivando el acero afilado

La joven bruja volvió a crear estacas de hielo y sus manos además estaban rodeadas de fuego, se lanzó contra ellos, no sabía muy bien combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero una cosa estaba clara, no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente por aquellos dos que se estaban empezando a obstinar de los intentos fallidos de ella por atacar y viceversa, las estacas no daban en el blanco y ocupaban poco a poco espacio en el piso y las paredes

El Trevant disparaba a discreción sin compasión, la Trevant destruía el piso de madera, ya se veía el piso de abajo, era un sitio muy pequeño para luchar y ya pronto cedería cayendo los tres abajo, pensó la joven bruja a la que le quedaban pocos sitios a los que huir de los ataques de ambos, saltó por la ventana aterrizando en el techo de una casa, y corrió de techo en techo, mientras era perseguida por los hermanos, la pelinegra era más rápida que su hermano y la bruja, por lo que alcanzarla no fue tan difícil, algo que agradecía era su extenuante entrenamiento cuando era niña que le dio aquellas habilidades

Un grito de guerra para descargar su alabarda sobre la pelinegra a la que le rasgó la camisa que llevaba, luego otro grito más de frustración y puso todas sus energías en un último ataque, estaba harta de no conseguir lo que quería, así que acelero empujando a Rinoa que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al piso

- ¡Maldita sea, vaya que eres fuerte! - con enojo pronunciaba Carolyne

Su hermano la alcanzó, para cuando llegó, su hermana había tomado la camisa de Rinoa y la alzaba en el aire con una mirada de desprecio

- ¡Carolyne, suéltala! - gritó el chico haciendo a su hermana parar su furia que la tenía cegada

Hizo un gesto a su hermano que aún estaba en el techo y la estampó contra la pared que tenía a su derecha

- Cálmate por favor - pidió él con tranquilidad, volvió a sacar de su bolsillo el A-01, mirándolo por unos segundos al igual que a Rinoa

- Esa chica tiene ángeles guardianes, si hubieras llegado un poco tarde… ya la hubiese matado -

- Y arruinado los planes de Galo - añadió él - ¿Cómo le hubieses explicado que le harías perder millones de giles y matado a mi canalizador por tus iras desenfrenadas? -

- ¡Ah! Lo siento - se alejó más de Rinoa, guardó su alabarda que se contrajo por un mecanismo diseñado por Ciro quedando una vara de metal y uno de sus puntas más abultada que la otra y se recostó de la pared

Pero antes de poder ponerse a gusto en esa pared, un brillo cegó a ambos hermanos que siempre vestían de esmoquin, cuando el brillo cesó, Rinoa alzaba vuelo con unas alas de ángel que habían aparecido en un instante

- ¿Qué demonios…? -

No pudieron completar su frase… Magias de fuego incesantes asediaban a los Trevant que corrían por sus vidas mientras eran perseguidos por Rinoa, el depredador se había convertido en la presa, que irónico… La bruja descontrolada destruía el pueblo sin darse cuenta, los hermanos encontraron un escondite haciendo que Rinoa perdiera su interés en ambos, lo que hizo dedicarse a destruir el pueblo sin ella desearlo, estaba fuera de control

Ciro y Carolyne la observaban desde lejos como ella batiendo sus alas movía sus manos y de ellas salían magias poderosas y elementales, algunos gritos y las ráfagas de balas de los fusiles y ametralladoras

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no sólo atacó a los habitantes sino a los soldados y casi nos mata por estar tonteando! - susurró con rapidez

- Lo sé Carolyne, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? -

- ¡Atacarla! Pero tenemos que aprovechar una oportunidad para al mismo tiempo colocarle el A-01 sin que se lo pueda quitar, eso tal vez la calme y podamos llevárnosla -

- Está bien, lo único que se me ocurre para que el A-01 no se lo pueda quitar es haciendo un amuleto, habría que perforarla un poco, podemos hacerlo con esta pulidora - dijo Ciro

Para suerte de los Trevant se habían escondido en uno de los tantos talleres de mineros en Doluown, la otra parte de su economía aparte del turismo era la minería, así que los que no vendían recuerdos de las cuevas iban a la mina a extraer minerales y piedras preciosas, algunas de esas piedras eran talladas para crear fina joyería y enviarla a diferentes países

- Tienes talento para esto - comentó Carolyne al ver a su hermano que tallaba la piedra con delicadeza y exactitud

- Y… Listo - dijo después de unos minutos, aquella piedra sin una forma bien definida quedó como un ovalo con un espesor de un centímetro de bordes suaves, perforó con un pequeño taladro haciendo un agujero en la piedra e introdujo en él un hilo de cuero - Carolyne ve a ver que está haciendo ahora -

Caminó de nuevo a la ventana donde desde lejos la habían estado observando - Maldición, ¡Ciro, salgamos de aquí! - gritó corriendo hacia su hermano y halándolo de su saco a la salida de la casa

Unos cuantos piros venían en dirección a ellos, Rinoa ya había destruido casi todo el pueblo, sólo ruinas quedaban, parecía una zona de guerra, salieron a tiempo e ilesos de ahí, esta vez no huirían, no podían, tenían que enfrentarla ahora o ya, Carolyne sacó su alabarda y Ciro cargó su pistola, listo para atacar y disparar

- ¡Ciro maldita sea, apunta bien! ¡Deja de pensar en ella como tu novia! ¿¡Quieres! - gritaba al ver la ineficacia de su hermano

- Cállate Carolyne, eso hago, pero si tú la distrajeras sería fantástico, con tantas magias dirigiéndose a mi es imposible - ambos esquivaban con gracia los ataques, pero les dificultaba el ataque

- ¡Deja de llorar ya! La distraeré -

La pelinegra subió a uno de los pocos techos estables que aún quedaban y cerca de Rinoa, apretó con fuerza su arma y tomando impulso saltó del techo cayendo enfrente de Rinoa, tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que la Trevant saltaba hacia ella, el impacto hizo que ambas cayeran el piso, forcejando una por levantarse y la otra por no dejar que la otra alzara vuelo de nuevo

Ciro corrió al ver tal acción y al llegar tomó a Rinoa de los brazos impidiendo que escapara, pero seguía luchando por soltarse, Carolyne sin más opción la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que se desmayara de tal descarga de fuerza, sus alas desaparecieron de la nada como si las arrancaran pluma por pluma y éstas se desvanecen

- Colócaselo, si éste no funciona, me rindo, se acabó, no te pienso ayudar más, esta vez casi nos mata ésta loca - dijo la chica con cierto enfado

El chico sólo reía al ver el berrinche de su hermana, le colocó el collar y enseguida emitió un destello junto con Rojo, ambos automáticamente se alejaron de ella, quien pronto abrió los ojos y arqueándose de dolor junto a un grito desgarrador, aquellos ojos azabache se tornaron ámbar y pronto el silencio volvió a reinar, los hermanos se acercaron a ella revisando su pulso, pero todo indicaba que había muerto

- Bien hecho genio - miró con enojo Carolyne a su hermano asestándole un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano - La mataste, ahí quedó tu canalizador - Ciro no respondía, hasta recibió el golpazo sin quejarse, su hermana lo levantó del piso - Vamos a casa, llevémonos su cuerpo de aquí al laboratorio, algo podrías hacer, ¿no? - preguntó preocupada su hermana

- No lo sé, pero está bien -

Cargaron con el cuerpo hasta los helicópteros, que agradecían el haber aterrizado a pocos kilómetros de Doluown y partieron por separado hasta la mansión, pero de camino sus planes cambiaron cuando Ciro opta por ir a Sninhie después que de un momento a otro la joven bruja emitiera señales de vida, fueron con un doctor que les indicó que ella se encontraba bien, fuera de cualquier peligro, sólo estaba inconsciente, así que ahí estuvieron el resto de ese día y al tercer día de su estadía en aquel pueblo pesquero la joven bruja despertó y a quien vio primero fue a Ciro

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó la joven bruja

- Estas en Sninhie, ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Bien, tengo pocos recuerdos de ti, pero pudo observar como luchaba sin tener control de sí misma con ustedes, pronto le hablaré de nuevo, la persona que ahora tiene dominio de su cuerpo por toda la eternidad, ahora está encerrada aquí, para siempre - decía con malicia señalando a su cerebro

El joven extrañado le pregunta - ¿De qué hablas? - hasta llegó a pensar que estaba delirando

- Sé que fuiste tú quien quería dejarme salir y me enviabas algunos aliados, lamento haberlos atacado, por un momento no los reconocí y los tomé como una potencial amenaza, soy una pequeña parte de a quien tu llamas Rojo, con una consciencia, sin esta chica yo sólo soy energía, pero para Rinoa soy su igual, su doppelganger, mi único defecto es usar toda la maldad de su corazón, lo que queda de ella en mi es cierta bondad y sus recuerdos a sus amigos y de él -

- ¿Él? -

- Squall Leonhart - respondió con nostalgia - Gracias por liberarme por completo, no pensaba que este mineral azul se convertiría en otro de mis aliados -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - dijo deteniendo a la chica que se levantaba

- Irme de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer, seguir destruyendo, yo fui quien estaba destruyendo en Doluown, cayó rendida y yo tomé el control de su cuerpo, la presencia de este mineral azul me llegó, a pocos minutos de rendirnos por el golpe de esa chica estábamos batallando por quien tomaba el control del cuerpo y tú me ayudaste con esta piedra azul -

- Te puedo ayudar a conseguir lo que quieres, pero… debes venir conmigo - extendió su mano a Rinoa

Ella enarcó una ceja y se tomó unos minutos para pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, unirse a ese chico, estuvo bien que la ayudara a escapar de la prisión en la mente de Rinoa... Pero... ¿Confiar en él? - … Está bien, pero déjame destruir el pueblo, no puedo creer la gran cantidad de poder que poseo en estos momentos, mi energía y sus poderes de bruja son una combinación increíble, es mejor de a cómo me lo imaginaba - habló con extrema satisfacción

Ciro junto con Rinoa fueron a buscar a Carolyne para marcharse de aquel pueblo, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el helicóptero y alzaron vuelo, pero antes de alejarse, la puerta del vehículo más pequeño donde estaban Ciro y Rinoa se abrió, ambos observaron por unos segundos la exuberante belleza del pueblo

- ¡Meteo! - pronunció alzando su mano y pronto cientos de meteoritos aparecieron en el cielo despejado chocando contra el pueblo, cubriéndolo de llamas abrasadoras que consumían todo a su paso

Sin observar por más tiempo el espectáculo se retiraron de ahí y llegando a la mansión de Trabia, Rinoa fue presentada ante él, que se mostró educadamente como Galo Kusanovic y los hermanos Trevant con su nombre, cualquier capricho que tuviera la bruja sería cumplido, eran antojos como los de Carolyne y que si eran necesarios para mantenerla feliz y que Kusanovic subiera al poder, se cumplirían

Unos días pasaron mientras descansaban de su labor en Doluown, Rinoa se ubicaba en la mansión, Carolyne reclutaba soldados y Ciro trabajaba en el laboratorio junto con su grupo de científicos en sus investigaciones, además del traslado de R25-75 el nuevo nombre que le dio Ciro al ver lo que hizo con Rinoa, y el trabajo se intensifico más cuando industrias Leirbg terminó de construir su arma y la habían enviado a la mansión, sólo quedaba la manera de investigar la compatibilidad que él quería, la energía de R25-75 a Rinoa y de ella a la máquina para que sea procesada y usada como un arma

El próximo y gran capricho de Rinoa era ver a los soldados destruir un pueblo entero, quería ver diversión que no sería provocada por ella, así que los hermanos Trevant prepararon todo para partir, Carolyne no podía acompañarlos hasta ese lugar porque tenía que seguir reclutando y entrenando soldados, pues el plan de Galo necesitaba de un ejército para defenderse de Alexander Deling y Fury Calway

Después de todos los preparativos hechos partieron a Winhill, pero Ciro no contaba con que ellos y él aparecerían en ese lugar cambiando drásticamente la manera de pensar de la joven bruja, parecía que no sólo la verdadera Rinoa sucumbía ante los cariños de Squall Leonhart, pensó que era debido a que esa Rinoa tenía arraigados sentimientos y recuerdos del pasado hacia ellos le hacía comportarse de manera amable, desde ese evento, esa doppelganger de Rinoa era más amable con los demás, pero aun mantenía su odio hacia Kusanovic y menos indiferencia a Carolyne, con Ciro el cariño que le tenía creció más y se convirtió en su confidente

Su odio hacia Kusanovic aumentó más cuando aquel hombre le mostró una modificación de Azul, llamada el A-11 que Ciro había creado sin saber de qué sería capaz y seria descartada porque A-01 ya cumplía lo que él quería, resulta que era capaz de controlar los movimientos de Rinoa, pero no era eficaz, la pelinegra sintiéndose amenazada clavó una estaca de hielo en el antebrazo del canoso haciéndole soltar el fragmento de Azul que destruyó con una magia piro en su máximo poder, aquello le hizo ganarse el odio de la Trevant, aquel hombre al igual que su hermano, era preciado para ella por haberlos criado desde que eran pequeños y haría lo que fuera con tal de que sus planes se cumplieran porque sentía que le debía ese favor

Llegó hasta derramar lágrimas en el traje del Trevant porque extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos y a él, a quienes apreciaba, ellos que la intentaron matar, Ciro la consolaba y le decía que lo hacían por su bien, ella negaba que fuera cierto, él se enamoraba de esa personalidad tierna de ella, pero sabía que el corazón de ella estaba puesto en las manos del castaño

Y lo que pensó como una broma se convirtió en realidad, la pelinegra se había escapado de la mansión sólo para ver a su amado una noche, volvió como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sólo Ciro y Carolyne sabían de aquella huida de la que prometieron no comentar nada a Kusanovic

Otra modificación de Azul llamada A-12 el superior de A-11 con las mismas características... Sólo que este era más potente y efectivo, fue la primera vez que Rinoa le tuvo miedo disfrazado en rabia a Galo Kusanovic... Un comentario de la bruja para evitar que fuera manipulada, fue lo que llevó al plan más pronto de lo que se esperaba

Los preparativos para el plan estaban hechos quedaba una sola cosa por hacer y era un última visita al presidente en "son de paz" para avisarle con indirectas de que algo iba a pasar pero no exactamente qué, esa madrugada los mejores soldados que entrenó Carolyne atacaron en la residencia presidencial

Escondidos en el hotel, el trío conformado por Carolyne controlando las comunicaciones ayudada con Ciro y Rinoa tendida en una cama

- Ciro, ¿ya puedo entrar? - preguntaba Rinoa aburrida

La miró como si la chica no tuviese más remedio y acercó su mano a su oído donde tenía el comunicador - Equipo Alfa, Rinoa llagara allá en unos minutos así que apúrense lo más que puedan en llegar hasta la puerta donde está Alexander, de ahí esperen y dejen que la chica lo mate -

Un sonido se escuchó en el oído de Ciro por el audífono - Entendido señor -

- ¡Gracias Ciro! - en eso se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Ciro fuertemente haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, el chico agarró el brazo de ella para sostenerse

Rinoa lo soltó entregándole una sonrisa a Ciro que se la devolvió, miro rápidamente por la ventana, fijo hacia la residencia presidencial y su mirada cambio a altivez y maldad

- Cuídate mucho, recuerda que a Galo le molestará si sales herida igual que a mí también -

- Entendido - respondió sin mirarlo y saltó por la ventana emprendiendo sus pasos hasta el lugar

- Insisto hermanito eres muy afectuoso y agradable con ella, deja de serlo, te va a romper el corazón, si es que ya no lo hizo cuando se escapó y se fue con él esa noche -

- Esos comentarios son innecesarios Carolyne - respondía el chico sin mirarla, aunque se podía notar tristeza en su rostro

Ella se apiadó de él y le tendió un gran abrazo de hermana que lo hizo sentir bien - No te preocupes algún día una chica se aparecerá y te amará -

- Enserio, me sigue poniendo incomodo hablar contigo de estas cosas -

- Lo sé, por eso me encanta - decía riendo con una gran carcajada

Minutos pasaron y los jefes de equipo comunicaron que Rinoa había llegado al lugar y llevaba tiempo ahí adentro, en el que no sabían que pasaba, otro lapso de silencio cuando se escuchó la desesperada voz de uno de los soldados

- Señor, la bruja está inconsciente -

Esas cuatro palabras bastaron para que Ciro corriera hasta la residencia presidencial a buscar a la chica que habían tendido en la cama del presidente fugitivo, verificó su estado y la trasladó de ahí a la casa del general Calway que estaba en su sofá muy sereno después del asombro del momento, rara forma de reaccionar cuando un soldado con ropa de camuflaje y rostro oculto le apuntaba a la cabeza y el resto a su lado con armas en mano esperando órdenes, quien además de sorprendido de la irrupción en su casa, de ver a su hija ahí, con esa vestimenta y con Ciro Trevant, a quien conocía, subir a la habitación de ella y volver sin ella

- Está bien, no se preocupe - comentó el chico

- Por fin hizo su movimiento… ¿Dónde está Alexander? -

- Muerto al igual que Crust - respondió con frialdad recogiendo aquellos mechones de pelo de poco grosor que siempre se escapaban

- ¿Y dejaste que la mataran? -

Esa pregunta molestó en exceso a Ciro, como si hubiese tocado un nervio sensible - Si… - dijo retirándose de ahí con un Calway aun sereno

Después de eso pasaron un par de días en los que se asentaron con el poder de Galbadia y los nobles satisfechos al ver que era Galo Kusanovic quien debía estar en el poder y no ese joven tan inocente

Una tarde, Ciro estaba en el despacho de Galo, ahora el hombre se la pasaba en Deling junto con Carolyne que ahora solo iba a visitarlo cada que podía, ahora estaba muy atareada dirigiendo el ejército de Galbadia, con esa mirada tenebrosa y esa voz fuerte era capaz de controlar a todos esos hombres a pesar de su edad, hojeaba entre los libros algo que pudiera leer para distraerse, cuando de entre libros en su biblioteca encontró un libro muy viejo, un diario, por su aspecto parecía uno antiguo de hace dos décadas, Ciro y Carolyne estaban bebes o aun ni habrían nacido

Algo que leyó lo dejó pálido, sin color en su rostro a la vez que petrificado, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, tanto que se desplomo en el sillón del escritorio, pasando aquel trago amargo, arranco aquellas hojas amarillentas que le interesaban, las guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y se marchó del estudio, al cruzar la puerta volvió a su compostura de siempre

- Ahora si te rompieron el corazón - dijo Carolyne triste por su hermano

Por fin el peor temor de Ciro se había materializado, Squall Leonhart estaba ahí para quedarse en la mansión de Trabia, su papel como confidente había sido reemplazado por fin

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de que hables con ella y aclares las cosas? Yo no creo que sea cierto, simplemente perdiste los estribos, te volviste loco y le gritaste cuatro cosas a la cara y te marchaste sin que te diera explicación, se merece hablar - añadió

Ambos Trevant estaban sentados en el pasillo de luz tenue que daba a la habitación de Rinoa donde estaban la bruja y su caballero, se escuchaban risas muy alegres de la pelinegra, Ciro sabía perfectamente a que se refería Carolyne... A Amine Tress

- Ella me odia, lo sé, y aunque qué más quisiera yo, pero debe estar enojada conmigo y de mil amores con Alexander ahora que no estoy -

- No seas tonto, ¿quieres? Deben estar vivos y ahí, vayamos, ¡Tienes que hablar con ella! -

- Deja de presionarme - dijo marchándose de ahí, dejando a Carolyne con el porfiar de su hermano por no solucionar las cosas con esa chica que le había tocado el corazón de una manera increíble, más que con Rinoa

Esa noche Carolyne secuestró a su hermano para llevarlo hasta Balamb y pasar un rato de diversión, entraron a un bar a tomar unos tragos, Ciro fue obligado, pero después se acostumbró a la idea, habían pasado un par de horas y seguían aumentando su ebriedad poco a poco, pero ellos sabían mantener la seriedad y no armar espectáculos y menos con su identidad tan oculta

- ¿Cómo se llama éste lugar? - preguntó Ciro

- Maiden of the Sea -

Fueron una de las pocas palabras que intercambiaron los hermanos, Carolyne observaba a un lugar en específico, la barra bar, mientras Ciro veía a los demás en el karaoke

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos - dijo la pelinegra sacando unos billetes del bolsillo del pantalón, dejándolos en la mesa y tomando el brazo de su hermano que pudo disfrutar su último trago y arrastrándolo hasta la salida con mucha prisa

La Trevant observaba y se fue hacia la derecha, escondiéndose en un callejón entre el bar y un restaurant, su hermano parecía una muñeca de trapo dejándose guiar por su hermana

- ¿Qué pasa Carolyne? -

La chica observaba la salida del bar, cuando una pareja salía de ahí, un pelinegro cargando en su hombro a una pelirroja que maldecía a cada segundo y no paraba

- Te traje aquí obligado por una buena razón - sonrió con complicidad y empujó a su hermano fuera del callejón

Ciro cayó y mirando a donde había visto su hermana, se quedó de una estupefacción igual que la pelirroja que se calló y dejó hamaquearse para intentar escaparse del pelinegro que la tenía en su hombro, escondió su rostro en la espalda de su pareja, quien se detuvo un segundo y la soltó, la tomó del hombro y ella tomó la mano apartándola, asintiendo levemente y se acercó al pelinegro Trevant, que observaba la escena con enojo

- Carol… - giró y antes de poder completar las otras tres letras que componían el nombre de su hermana, ella había desaparecido

- Ciro, ¿qué haces aquí? - habló la pelirroja

- Carolyne me trajo a este lugar, ya me las pagará cuando la vea - respondió él levantándose y ajustando su traje

- Ciro, pregunté que qué haces aquí - con mucha seriedad

- Amine yo… -

- Crust para ti… Perdiste tu oportunidad de llamarme Amine Tress cuando te apareciste en mi despacho esa noche - respondió secamente - ¿A qué has venido? -

- A disculparme -

- Ya es muy tarde para eso, hace unos cuantos meses de eso y ahora, después que casi me matan en Deling cuando tu querido padre adoptivo se antojó de apoderarse de Galbadia, casi matan al presidente del cual soy asistente y guardaespaldas, me persigues ¿Y vienes sólo a eso? - empezaba a subir su tono de voz y una furia crecía en ella

- ¡Maldición! Sé que me equivoque, ¿Puedes aunque sea escucharme? ¿Aunque sea un poco? - pidió él también empezando a enojarse - ¡Carolyne me trajo hasta aquí! Yo no quería venir ella me obligó, si me disculpo e intento perseguirte para que me escuches y me perdones… Sé que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo porque estas perdidamente enamorada de Alexander -

- ¡¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con eso? ¡Es sólo mi trabajo! - gritó ella

- Si, seguro… Trabajo, trabajo en el bar del hotel a las diez de la noche con champaña y tu abrazándolo, muy cariñosa con él -

- Ciro, entiende que era un brindis, él me dijo "hoy nos vamos a tomar algo, celebremos por una Galbadia mejor y de que todo va viento en popa" - dijo ella conteniéndose para insultarlo y marcharse de ahí

- Y te creí… Él… Alexander Deling quien es un parrandero y mujeriego - dijo - ¿Simplemente celebrando contigo en un bar? Estarás bromeando - bufó y con un suspiro su mirada fue a parar al cielo estrellado

- Ciro, te lo pregunto de nuevo y quiero que me mires a los ojos - dijo la pelirroja después de un par de minutos y esperando - mírame… - insistió un par de veces, al ver que no se dignaba a mirarla, tomó el rostro del chico y lo bajó para obligarlo a que la mirara

El pelinegro se perdió en aquellos ojos azules algo húmedos, fue de lo primero en lo que él se había fijado cuando la vio por primera vez, lo que lo cautivó, así como su alegría que escondía casi siempre, y su enojo pasó a serenidad cuando se perdió en ese mar azul

- ¿En verdad crees que yo te engañaría? Alexander es sólo el presidente, es tonto la mayoría de las veces, serio cuando tiene que serlo y me saca de mis casillas, lo veo sólo como un amigo, a ti te vi y te sigo viendo como mi mejor amigo, jamás pondría en riesgo nuestra relación después de mostrarte como soy en verdad, ni él sabe ésta faceta de mí, entonces… ¿Cómo me ves ahora? - sentenció después de unos segundos de silencio

El calló, aun mirándola fijamente a los ojos y por fin las lágrimas en ella se hicieron paso brotando de sus ojos y resbalando cínicamente por sus mejillas, sin decir nada apartó sus manos, pero antes de girarse e irse de ahí, Ciro rápidamente tomó su quijada con sutileza y pegó sus labios a los de ella que sólo le tomó un segundo reaccionar para seguirle el juego que disfrutó

- No te veo como una amiga… - dijo él - Te veo más que mi amiga o mejor amiga, Amine Tress - añadió con una gran sonrisa

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente haciéndole perder el equilibrio y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, el Trevant correspondió el abrazo de igual manera y con un beso fugaz

- Te amo - le dijo - Te prometo que todo esto que está pasando cambiara, créeme, te lo aseguro, no intentes nada loco, te quiero viva Amine -

Y se retiró de ahí, dejándola en medio de la calle a buscar a su hermana

Otra noche con el estado etílico subiendo poco a poco a cada vaso de whiskey, decidió que era lo correcto para él, su hermana y esa pareja, una noche muy tarde se reunió con Squall a descargar unas palabras que tenía que decirle desquitándose aquel trago amargo que se rehusaba a pasar hasta que él llego y aunque se había reconciliado con ella, aún tenía ese cierto rencor, para después proponerle una forma de ayudar a Rinoa

Los días siguientes a eso le tocó dejar a la pareja sola, tenía algo muy importante que hablar con su hermana, pero debía reunirse con ella personalmente, últimamente no tenía siquiera unos minutos para encontrarse y hablar con su hermano, casualmente ese día tenía que reunirse con Kusanovic y ahí estaría Carolyne también, para informar de cómo iban las cosas hasta los momentos y comentar de sus investigaciones como había hecho un par de veces ya

- ¿Cómo va todo en sus respectivos lugares? -

- Excelente sin ningún cambio, señor - habló primero Carolyne

- Sin ningún cambio, ninguno se ha escapado, permanecen en la mansión día y noche, mientras los vigilo, sobre todo a Squall Leonhart aun… -

Su siguiente oración fue interrumpida por la intrusión de un par de chicas armadas, una pelinegra de cabello ondulado y otra peliverde con una cinta atada en su frente

- Venimos por Rinoa Heartilly, entréguenosla y saldrán con vida - gruñó la pelinegra con furia

- Dime, ¿Cómo será eso posible? - dijo con serenidad Carolyne quien en ese instante sacó su arma mostrando que ella también tenía colmillos afilados

- ¿La recuerdas? Es esa chica - pronunció Ciro con igual calma sacando su pistola

- Oh, si… - respondió

- ¡Dejen de hablar! - gritó la pelinegra interrumpiendo a los hermanos

- ¡Que insolente! ¡Aun te faltan años para poder hablarme así y enfrentarte a mí! - respondió Carolyne esquivando el ataque de las espadas, y golpeándola con el otro extremo de su alabarda haciendo que al caer se golpeara con el escritorio

Galo se apartó a una esquina lejos de los cuatro combatientes con miradas de fuego, enseguida la próxima en moverse fue la peliverde, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por los disparos de Ciro

- Detente… - pidió el chico - Según tú, ¿quiénes son? - preguntó a su hermana

Se sentó en el escritorio con mirada pensativa y la hoja de su alabarda apuntando al corazón de la pelinegra en el suelo para que no se levantara - Al primer movimiento en falso te atravieso el corazón con mi alabarda, ¿Entendido? - amenazó - Bien… Si no mal recuerdo ella es Mid, de la otra no tengo la menor idea -

- ¡Es Dietch Almeid! Y ella no es sólo Mid, ¡es Mid Valefort!- respondió la peliverde

- ¿Enserio? Sus familias son dos de las cinco más poderosas de toda Galbadia, familias con gran historia y renombre, me pregunto qué pasará cuando sus padres se enteren - provocaba Carolyne

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Dietch abalanzándose con su daga hacia Carolyne

Ésta quitó su alabarda, permitiendo que Mid se levantara del suelo a atacar a Ciro, que disparaba a discreción, mientras con gran agilidad esquivaba, pero el Trevant también lo hacía con gracia, mientras la pequeña daga de Dietch frenaba aquella alabarda que venía con gran fuerza de Carolyne

- ¡Mid! ¡Cambiemos! - gritó en una oportunidad empujando el arma de la Trevant

Pronto los papeles se cambiaron con esa orden, ahora Dietch esquivaba las balas de Ciro y atacaba con su daga, mientras la chica de coleta no tenía piedad con la de las katanas, disfrutaba ver como retrocedía uno o dos pasos con el impacto de su alabarda en el par de espadas que le hacían de escudo, cada golpe independientemente de quien viniera estaba destruyendo todo el despacho, Dietch supo perfectamente a quien intentar atacar, así que dejó de atacar al Trevant y fue por Galo

Ciro apuntó correctamente y le disparó en el brazo rozando la carne, eso bastó para que cayera un momento al suelo y Carolyne tomara a Dietch, colocó la cuchilla de la alabarda en el cuello de la peliverde

- Suelta tu daga, el juego se acabó -

- ¡Eso jamás! - gritó Dietch empujando con fuerza a Carolyne sin importar las consecuencias

Tomó su daga y antes de poder clavársela a la Trevant, Carolyne retrocedió tomando postura de combate de nuevo, con gran esfuerzo Dietch logró por fin hacerle daño a Carolyne cortando su brazo, pero la pelinegra fue más astuta… Antes de que la peliverde cantara victoria se encontró con su uniforme rasgado y goteando un líquido carmesí de sus costillas, siguió el dolor cayendo al suelo, mientras la sangre cubría lo que quedaba de alfombra

Sólo quedaba Mid, quien encolerizada se lanzó contra la chica de ojos azules, parecía que estaba luchando enserio, no le dejaba una sola oportunidad a su enemiga para atacar, pero Carolyne no le dejaba tiempo para que le volvieran a atacar

Ciro, disparó dos veces, brazo y antebrazo de Mid, pero eso no la detuvo, así que corrió, girando a la chica hacia él y se disculpó por lo que a continuación haría, Ciro era muy compasivo con las mujeres que eran sus enemigas, pues siempre tuvo claro que a las mujeres no se les hace daño, pero en esa situación era necesario

- Tillent envía un escuadrón de soldados a la residencia presidencial ya mismo, tengo que dejar mi puesto aquí - habló Carolyne sacando su móvil y rápidamente lo guardó

Kusanovic recobró la calma - Llévenlas a la prisión y ahí ejecútenlas - ordenó sin rechistar

- Espere, no, si lo hace nos veremos involucrados en disputas con sus familias - dijo Ciro perdiendo la compostura en su mente, en el exterior seriedad y actitud calculadora

- Tienes razón hijo mío, entonces llévenlas a prisión, interróguenlas, después se me ocurrirá algo que hacer, por ahora pasaran sus días encerradas -

- Como ordene señor - respondieron ambos uno tomando a Mid y la otra a Dietch saliendo de aquel lugar

- Son del jardín de Balamb, las reconozco por sus uniformes - dijo Ciro

- Si, llevémoslas con un medico primero, Dietch está perdiendo mucha sangre y hay que sacar las balas del brazo de Mid - apresuró el paso para salir de ahí

Después de llevarlas con un doctor, consiguieron un transporte que los llevara a la prisión de Galbadia en el desierto Dingo, a los pocos minutos de llegar se despertaron, se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios, atadas de manos y pies en el suelo, frente a ellas, Ciro y Carolyne, estaban sentados en unas sillas, habían esperado aquel momento

- Vienen del jardín de Balamb, ¿no es así? - preguntó Carolyne

Al principio fue difícil obtener respuesta alguna de las dos, pero pronto cedieron y confirmaron que venían del jardín de Balamb y que el jardín estaba cerca de la tumba del Rey sin nombre, lo que jamás respondieron fue por qué venían a asesinar a Rinoa, como no obtuvieron más respuestas las encarcelaron por separado

Carolyne redactó un corto informe de todo y se lo entregó a Galo quien estaba enojado, mientras Ciro dijo que tenía que ir a laboratorio, esto no era así, debía contar a Squall que debía irse ya mismo, conocía muy bien a Galo, sabría que adelantaría su ataque y eso obstaculizaría la huida de Squall con Rinoa, después de la petición del castaño, tuvo que ir a la prisión por ambas chicas en silencio sin compañía de nadie

Tuvo que encontrarse de nuevo en el dilema de hacerle daño al par de chicas, se las llevó hasta la mansión de Trabia donde pasó la noche, a la mañana siguiente ayudó al comandante a huir con Rinoa, tanto sacrificio y arriesgarse le haría pagar caro aquello, así que debía encontrar una buena excusa para no quedar como culpable, para su fortuna, lo necesitaban en Galbadia para mejorar la protección de Kusanovic, lo que le daba una coartada

Para cuando el hombre se había enterado que Rinoa había huido con Squall, decidió movilizarse inmediatamente a Trabia, donde llevaban días esperando, todo estaba preparado para el juego final, sabían que algún día Rinoa volvería a donde según Galo ella pertenecía y ahí comenzaría todo

_Continuará…_

###############################################

_Viene mi recordatorio O_O "… Algo que leyó lo dejó pálido, sin color en su rostro a la vez que petrificado, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, tanto que se desplomo en el sillón del escritorio, pasando aquel trago amargo, arranco aquellas hojas amarillentas que le interesaban, las guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y se marchó del estudio…" Enserio… Va a valer la pena ese secreto que descubre Ciro cha cha cha chaaaaaannnn… xD! _


	31. Chapter 31

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Volvemos a nuestra linea de tiempo normal e_e estamos como quien diria… en la recta final de este fic xD Espero les guste ;)_

_**IProOmise**__: Tu lee y te enteras de que es lo que pasa xD Ps obvio que habian tenido algo o_o pero la cosa termino meses antes de despidieran a galo del gobierno =o Ah ps es que no subi temprano xq la luz se fue -.- y aparte ese dia tenia que arreglar un par de trabajillos de la uni D= y yo toda vuelta loca ese dia mas por los trabajos que por publicar ch _

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si el tipo se habra quedado todo wtf? Y un porque a mi? Hay como quince personas en la habitacion y me preguntan a mi! xD pues si a Carolyne le entristecia un poco ver a su hermano que ya no estaba con Crust si hacian buena pareja y todo por una tonteria del menso ese D= … Te recuerdo especialmente a ti xD! Xq que flojera…_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 31:_

Descendieron con lentitud las escaleras mientras intercambiaban miradas silenciosas y amenazadoras, apenas pusieron un pie en el piso de mármol que el grupo pisaba, Carolyne sacó una pequeña vara de metal y corrió hasta los que estaban más cerca de ella, en el trayecto aquella vara se expandió y tres cuchillas bien afiladas salieron, con la vara de su alabarda empujó a Zell unos metros, un giro sobre sí misma y la siguiente fue Selphie

Irvine sacó su rifle y lo apuntó hacia ella pero fue tarde, fue el siguiente en ser golpeado y estampado contra una de las paredes, luego retrocedió cerca de su hermano

Era el turno de Ciro, apenas su hermana se acercó, sacó su pistola y corrió hasta los otros tres que faltaban, más cerca de Squall y Quistis, pero fue interceptado por el rubio de cicatriz que descargó su fuerza y todo el peso en su Hyperion

Los reflejos del pelinegro elegante le hicieron dar un salto para retroceder e inmediatamente asediar a balas a su enemigo, Seifer no fue tan rápido como se creía, una de las balas impacto en su brazo izquierdo mientras corría por su vida y Ciro descargaba el cartucho intentando matarlo, unos segundos para recargar sus balas

Irvine les impidió un segundo asalto, cuando empezó a dispararles haciéndoles alejarse a ellos también, Carolyne corrió de nuevo esquivando las balas y esta vez iba en serio, un movimiento horizontal de su alabarda bastaron para cortar el abdomen del francotirador

- ¿Quién será el siguiente? - preguntó con arrogancia dándole la espalda a Irvine

Error… Irvine le disparó a ella en el brazo pero terminó rozando su carne con la última bala que le quedaba de esa ronda

- ¡Carolyne! - gritó su hermano

- No te preocupes estoy bien - dijo ella arrodillada en el piso - Sólo le dio a la ropa, me asuste por un momento -

Era el turno de Quistis, dio un latigazo evitando que la pelinegra pudiera irse con su hermano y de su espalda salió el comandante con su modelo Revólver con agilidad estampando a la Trevant contra la pared, haciendo que su alabarda cayera al piso, eso hizo cambiar de color a Ciro, su piel, estaba blanca como una hoja de papel, pero no perdería los estribos

Apenas el comandante colocó el filo de su arma en el cuello de Carolyne, Ciro disparó una sola vez, a pocos centímetros del cráneo de Squall

- Te sugiero que la dejes ir, la siguiente ira directo a la cabeza - se había convertido en el calculador Ciro Trevant - Ni lo pienses - disparó de nuevo, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha se había percatado del ataque de Selphie y Zell que venían con gran valentía

- Devuélveme a Rinoa… O aquí mismo te dejare sin tu hermana y luego iré por ti - amenazó el comandante sin mirar a Ciro, el castaño sólo observaba la mirada fría que colocaba Carolyne a pesar de la circunstancia en la que se encontraba

- Tú crees que eso va a ser así tan fácil… ¿Que vas a matarme y ya? - en eso la Trevant golpeó al comandante en el estómago con su rodilla

Ese segundo tan valioso lo aprovechó para tomar de nuevo su alabarda y cambiar los roles, tomó su brazo halándolo hacía ella, girándolo para que quedara de espaldas a ella, ahora era el castaño quien estaba a merced de la pelinegra, giró su arma quedando la punta de metal en el cuello, pero un sonido sólo audible para Carolyne y Squall y de la nada salió una pequeña cuchilla de ahí, afilada en el cuello de él

- Carolyne, detente - dijo él después de unos segundos en los que habían intercambios de miradas tensas

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que salió de sus labios pintados de rojo con una incredulidad jamás vista

- No puedo seguir haciendo esto y menos con lo que tengo que decirte - habló él con gran secreto, no quería contar tal revelación al grupo, era algo que debía mantenerse entre los Trevant y Kusanovic

- Di lo que tengas que decir aquí y ahora, no voy a soltar a este chico así como así -

- Suéltalo - insistió él aun con calma

El grupo estaba en medio de una discusión entre hermanos que no sabrían cómo iba a acabar

- Carolyne, no podemos seguir en esto, no después de lo que descubrí - dijo mientras su hermana conservaba su postura - … ¡Galo fue quien mató a nuestros padres! - gritó luego de unos minutos sin más opción

Fue suficiente para darle a Squall la oportunidad de huir, golpeando a la chica con su codo sin mucha fuerza al estómago para que se encogiera y pudiera escapar, la pelinegra con la mano en el estómago sobándolo para pasar el dolor, caminó paso por paso hasta su hermano mirándolo con enojo, ninguno de los demás se atrevió a interferir en su camino y menos después de tal noticia, frente a frente con su hermano no hizo más que propinarle una bofetada

- No se te ocurra jamás decir algo así otra vez, hermano -

Aun con su rostro ladeado por el efecto, se giró lentamente a mirarla con ese azul profundo de sus ojos - No te estoy mintiendo, ¿Quieres pruebas? Pues te las daré - dijo tomando a su hermana del brazo halándola hacia el pasillo entre las escaleras, corriendo

- Vamos, ese pasillo no tiene salida alguna, sólo unas habitaciones - dijo Squall corriendo seguido del grupo atrás de él

Un largo pasillo… Al final no era lo que el castaño se esperaba ver, había en vez de aquella pared una puerta de un ascensor, por la que los hermanos entraron, intercambiaron miradas, Ciro hizo una reverencia antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando al grupo ahí, Squall toco enésimas veces el botón de la ranura que de la nada había aparecido intentando llamar al ascensor que seguía descendiendo, cada que tocaba el botón se encendía pero no hacía nada, ni una luz fija emitía, frustrado golpeó la pared

- Busquemos por las demás habitaciones, podríamos encontrar algo - propuso Quistis después de unos minutos

- En los demás cuartos no hay nada interesante Quistis, ya los he revisado - respondió el castaño

- Si hubiera sido así, sabrías de este ascensor, genio - dijo Seifer sarcásticamente con un toque de enojo

- Ya, cálmense, esperemos unos minutos más -

- ¿Esperemos unos minutos? Mientras eso pasa, a Rinoa le pueden estar haciendo daño - dijo el castaño al vaquero

- Tenemos que esperar, ten paciencia, propuse buscar en las habitaciones, porque hay que sacar la bala del brazo de Seifer y tratar la herida de Irvine - dijo Quistis encarando a Squall que frunció el ceño

- Sígueme entonces, por aquí había un botiquín - Quistis lo siguió mientras los demás se quedaban ahí

Ciro y Carolyne llegaron a las profundidades del laboratorio hecho un desierto, en ese piso era el mando de control, los científicos habían sido despedidos, pero la orden en realidad… Era asesinarlos, los hermanos en secreto los enviaron a sus casas sin hacer mucho escándalo y en la mansión sólo quedaban los hermanos Trevant y Galo Kusanovic, todos los soldados que tenían habían sido enviados y exterminados por Squall y compañía

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Enviaré al ascensor a buscarlos, los bajaré al primer piso y de ahí tendrán que bajar por su cuenta, no pueden acceder al ascensor sin tarjeta de identificación, lo bloquearé para que sólo nosotros dos podamos usarlo - respondía a la pelinegra mientras tocaba unos botones en un mando de control gigante y en las paredes, cámaras en las que se veían las instalaciones subterráneas y la única entrada al laboratorio, donde estaba el grupo

- Faltan dos - dijo Carolyne

- Si, enviare el ascensor cuando lleguen, liberare a Icy, Lighty y Sunny mientras tanto -

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que los maten y que después no podamos encerrarlos? Esos tres están ahí porque tu genio, quisiste experimentar con esas criaturas que perdieron el control, sino es por esa aleación de acero y vidrio de la prisión en la que están cautivos ya se hubieran escapado - sermoneaba por la idea de su hermano - Los hubiésemos podido matar ahí mismo Ciro, no veo por qué llegar a esos extremos -

- Si, cómo resulto muy bien el primer asalto… - dijo mirando a su hermana - Además te dije que te mostraría las pruebas de que no te miento -

- Cierto… ¿Cuáles son esas pruebas tan irrefutables? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido al máximo y tono sarcástico

- Cálmate hermana, sé que estás molesta porque te saqué de ahí, ya hecha la liberación de ese trío y los que faltan regresen vamos al laboratorio -

Quistis y Squall regresan con el botiquín, la rubia procede a la extracción de la bala en el brazo de Seifer

- ¿Sábes lo que haces? - preguntó Selphie con cierto miedo

- Claro, la doctora Kadowaki me enseñó algunas cosas y no es muy difícil, es sólo tener cuidado al sacarla - decía mientras preparaba las pinzas y limpiaba la herida

Seifer hacia lo que podía por no quejarse del dolor - ¡Ah mujer, hazlo con cuidado! - se quejó por fin después de varias expresiones de dolor y unos sonidos de quejido

- Es lo más que puedo hacer ¿Es que quieres te deje la bala en el brazo? -

- ¡Pero es que no lo haces con cuidado! - decía aun chillando de dolor

- Deja de llorar, ¿quieres? - respondía la rubia de nuevo intentando no perder los estribos, pues un mal movimiento y podría tocar un nervio

Luego, cerró la herida y la vendaba mientras el resto observaba desde lejos esperando que terminara, pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, todos miraron dudosos sin saber exactamente qué hacer... La rubia volvió en si terminando con el rubio y procedió a vendar al francotirador que no se quejó en ningún momento, pues observaba el interior del ascensor, y su herida sólo requería que fuera vendada y luego guardo algunas cosas reutilizables en el botiquín

- Nos los llevamos por si acaso... - dijo la rubia cargando la pequeña maleta

- ¿Qué hacemos, Squall? ¿Entramos? - preguntó muy dudoso Zell

El castaño suspiró con la mirada fija al interior del ascensor - Claro... Vamos - dijo mientras los demás le seguían el paso

Su interior blanco y unas luces del mismo color que le daban más luz, y lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los seis ahí, pasaron unos minutos y no se movía, apretaban los botones para desplazarse por los pisos y no respondía, Irvine a un par de pasos de salir del ascensor, las puertas se cerraron

Sorprendidos sentían como descendían metros bajo tierra, pasaron unos pocos minutos de silencio incómodo y el elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y en aquel piso habían algunos escritorios sin paredes divisorias, muy ordenados todos con los típicos objetos que se encontrarían en ellos... Bolígrafos, lápices, montones de papeles y computadoras

Irvine apretaba los botones para descender a los demás pisos pero nada, eligieron salir de ahí y las puertas pronto se cerraron... No podían abrirse por lo que resignados tendrían que buscar unas escaleras para bajar piso por piso hasta encontrar a los Trevant o a Rinoa

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos por aqui! - gritó Selphie lo más fuerte que podía, llamando la atención del grupo - ¡Conseguí unas escaleras! -

Los otros cinco corrieron hacia ella observando el gran hallazgo

- Bien... Es una escalera, yo diría bajemos, debe llevarnos a los pisos de abajo - comentó Zell - ¿Que dicen? -

El castaño andaba enojado y de malhumor se podía ver en todo su rostro - Vamos - avanzó y los demás lo siguieron

El segundo piso era un gimnasio muy grande, todos entraron a la habitación y una puerta se abrió en la pared... Tan escondida estaba que no podía notarse a simple vista, ni teniendo los ojos a pocos centímetros de ella

- ¡¿Una foca mutante? - preguntaba Selphie incrédula, aun no se terminaba de abrir y sabía la silueta a la mitad que tenía a lo lejos

Si... Era ese monstruo pero se veía más agresivo, pues estos no solían atacar a menos que amenazaras su territorio o quisieras buscarte problemas de gran tamaño

Pronto la bestia chilló con fuerza y atacó con su aliento helado, demostraba que estaba enojado, ellos tendían a usarlo cuando se sentían presionados en combate o en momentos de furia, el grupo esquivó dividiéndose en dos

- ¿Qué hacemos? - gritó Zell

- ¡Una pregunta estúpida gallina! - respondió Seifer de igual manera lanzando una magia potente de fuego corriendo y clavando su Hyperion en la criatura

Pero falló, con sus colmillos como hielo empujo al rubio a la pared

- ¡Seifer! - dijeron el par de chicas

A Quistis le molestó de manera significativa que esa criatura hiriera a su amado, respiró calmándose un poco, dijo unas palabras y seguido abrió su boca exhalando fuego como un dragón, su conocida magia azul, llamarada

La foca aulló de dolor, estaba haciendo efecto aquella magia poderosa, seguido Selphie y Zell asediaron con magias de fuego desde lejos igual que la rubia que turnaba sus magias según la situación y el francotirador hacia uso de sus balas más poderosas

Eso le daba tiempo a Squall que se acercó a Seifer ayudándole a levantarse, alejarse de la bestia, prepararse, coger carrerilla y atacarlo de nuevo en grupo, era grande y poderosa

Apenas cesaron los ataques del grupo, la bestia se levantó un poco en dos patas y cayendo de nuevo produciendo un temblor que hacía perder el equilibrio al grupo, sin tregua lanzó su hálito helado por segunda vez y de nuevo falló, pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerle daño a Selphie pero Irvine hizo el papel de héroe cargándola y corriendo con ella

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Irvine con mucha preocupación

- Si, gracias - respondió ella muy sonriente y agradecida

- Ya dejen tanto cariño, podrán hacer todo lo que quieran cuando regresemos al jardín, par de tortolos - dijo Quistis

- Si, Seifer - respondió Irvine, el comentario era muy típico del rubio, a lo que la rubia le enarcó una ceja sin entender

No había tiempo para charlas con tal monstruo que con los pocos ataques, bastaba para que dejaran su táctica y la cambiaran cada que los agredía

- ¡Volvamos a atacar! Irvine, dispara, Selphie, Zell ataquen con la magia de fuego más poderosa que puedan, seguido Quistis usará llamarada cuando esté lista, en ese momento ustedes tres paran sus ataques y Seifer y yo iremos por los laterales -

La bestia no se dejaría matar tan rápido, parecía entender el plan que tenía el grupo, así que apenas terminaron de hablar la foca corrió y embistió con los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca al grupo, la foca retrocedió a su posición original, los colmillos estuvieron a pocos milímetros de los ojos de Selphie y de Seifer, agradecían aquel fallo de la foca en sus cálculos, Irvine y Zell fueron embestidos a la pared, pero… Habían dos personas que empezaban a perder sangre poco a poco, aquél filo produjo un buen corte en el brazo de Quistis con el que manejaba su látigo y al comandante un corte menos profundo en el brazo y el pecho

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - corrió Seifer hasta la rubia que estaba cerca de él aun manteniendo la calma y a su lado Squall

- Si, no te preocupes - respondió ella con cierta dificultad tocando con presión la herida

El castaño asintió levantándose, sin inquietarse por esas heridas aunque no eran simples, su franela blanca se manchó un poco de sangre y al igual que su chaqueta ya estaban rotas por los colmillos

- ¿Aun puedes luchar? - preguntó el rubio de cicatriz con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la foca

- No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por esto… No hasta que rescatemos a Rinoa y acabemos con todo esto, ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

- Atacarlo por los costados es lo único que se me ocurre, sin embargo me preocupan esos colmillos -

- Entonces te haremos de distracción - interrumpió Irvine levantándose

- ¡Si, es hora de que sepa con quien se metió! - añadió Zell estampando su puño con la palma con fuerza y una mirada agresiva - Lo atacaré directamente a la cara tienen que aprovechar ese segundo para atacar -

- Ésto ayudara, avisen cuando estén listos - decía el francotirador cargando una bala especial en su pistola - Es una nueva munición que me dio un amigo del jardín, ya verán que útil es, lo malo es que solo me dio unas cuantas -

Selphie sacó el botiquín y ayudo a preparar las curas que quedaban para vendar a Quistis, mientras los cuatro chicos ya habían planeado su estrategia y la llevarían a cabo, Irvine apuntó y disparó sin vacilar, la bala impactó en el colmillo de la foca y a los segundos un humo blanco salía de ella

- ¡Ahora! - gritó el vaquero

Seguido Zell fue el primero en correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y pateó con gran fuerza a la foca haciéndola retroceder un paso y cuando todavía no había puesto sus patas en el piso del impacto, los de cicatriz corrieron y clavaron sus sables pistolas en las costillas de la foca mutante, un último aullido de dolor y antes de que se derrumbara en el piso, Squall y Seifer retiraron sus armas de la carne de la bestia y se alejaron

Pasó un minuto de silencio, no había señales de vida o movimientos que indicaran que seguía viva, lo que generó un respiro de tranquilidad en cada uno

- Ya, sigamos bajando, es obvio que aquí no hay nadie - dijo Squall apresurando el paso a las escaleras, pero fue retrasado al ver que aun la curación de Quistis estaba en proceso

- Bien, aquí estamos, el laboratorio - dijo Ciro caminando hacia un escritorio grande que tenía sólo para él, lleno de planos, cálculos matemáticos, formulas químicas e informes de investigaciones y experimentos

Abrió una de las gavetas buscando algo en ella, mientras una Carolyne a la defensiva lo observaba, aun se negaba a creer en esas palabras, era Ciro, su hermano, contra Galo, su padre adoptivo, ¿en quién creería si ambos eran preciados para ella?, se mantenía neutral por los momentos

- ¡Bingo!... Aqui está, son unas páginas de un diario muy antiguo que tenía Galo en su estudio, están deterioradas por los años y porque las doblé cuando las arranque, jeje - reía con cierta vergüenza, Carolyne le respondió con una mirada fría

_"18 de Octubre_

_Esos malditos han rechazado mi propuesta de nuevo, son tan estúpidos, estar en contra de Vinzer, de Galbadia, voy a su casa con gran amabilidad a proponerles una alianza junto a otros más para derrocar a ese estúpido presidente para que yo asuma el mando, la mano firme que necesita este país, como se le ocurre, aunque para ser honesto sólo soy alguien que ha llegado hace poco a este cargo y no tengo muchas influencias, pero como odio a esa familia, ¿Eómo se les ocurre tratarme a mí de esta manera? En mi vida nadie me había tratado así, ni siquiera mis padres o mis abuelos, aun insistiré con esa familia Trevant, son una pareja de ex soldados de élite, la fuerza que necesito en mis manos, lo que yo necesito, pero si no lo tengo, nadie lo tendrá tampoco, pagarán con su vida si se les ocurre rechazarme por tercera vez"_

_"19 de Octubre_

_Es una fecha que no debo olvidar jamás… Evan y Lisa Trevant han muerto, me traje a esos pequeños conmigo, Ciro y Carolyne, el matarlos a ellos me deja una gran culpabilidad con la que deberé cargar toda mi vida, puede que mi pecado sea perdonado con el pasar de los años si crio y cuido a estos pequeños, ahora debo pretender no saber nada de su muerte y parecer preocupado y hacer lo que sea para quedarme con esos niños, pero que triste que murieran a mis manos, tantas batallas ganadas en toda su vida para morir de esa forma, maldita sea, ¡No hablaba enserio! ¿Por qué tuve que llevarme esa pistola? ¿Por qué? Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a dormir poco todas las noches soñando con ese momento toda mi vida, esos pequeños estaban ahí, sus caras, aunque apenas tenían dos años sabían bien qué fue lo que ocurrió, rezaré todos los días para que estos niños no se enteren y si lo hacen algún día puedan perdonarme, pero juro ante las tumbas de mis familiares que los criaré como si fueran mis propios hijos"_

Carolyne se puso pálida, una expresión de sorpresa y shock, idéntica a la de su hermano cuando descubrió tal noticia

- N-No puedo creerlo, es cierto - sus manos pasaban a la cara sobándose las cienes con la punta de los dedos y bajó la cabeza levemente

Ese par había sido criado por ese hombre toda su vida, pero una vida de mentira, los habían criado por lástima, porque ese hombre sintió pena por esos niños pequeños al matar a sus padres, hubiesen podido tener una vida distinta, como la de cualquier niño, reír, jugar y cantar con sus amigos de la escuela, ser consolados por sus padres por algún raspón y recibir el cariño y afecto de ellos en cualquier momento

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Hubiese preferido que me cuidara cualquier persona menos el asesino de nuestros padres! - decía ella rompiendo en llanto desconsolado, se había derrumbado en el suelo

Ciro la tomó de los brazos y sin verla la abrazaba mientras le empapaba la chaqueta con sus lágrimas, ella que jamás había llorado en catorce años y había demostrado tal fuerza, ahora con veintiún años… Lloraba como una niña pequeña, el joven escuchaba el llanto de su hermana y él en sus adentros maldiciendo a Galo Kusanovic enésimas veces

- Ciro, él dijo que nos esperaba en el último piso, vamos allá, iremos a acabar con todo esto y vengarnos por la muerte de nuestros padres - decía levantándose, secando sus lágrimas para cambiar esa expresión de dolor en una de ira

- ¿Y qué pasara con ellos? -

- Eso no me importa - respondió fríamente

Carolyne caminó hasta el ascensor y Ciro la siguió, la chica pasó su tarjeta de identificación por una ranura al lado del ascensor, tecleó unos números y las puertas se abrieron, marcaron un piso llegando al último del laboratorio, una planta de dos niveles

Donde ellos llegaban un balcón con barandillas y una escalera al fondo, asomados por el balcón, se encontraba el arma de industrias Leirbg, al fondo había un gran panel de control con pantallas y botones en él

Los Trevant observaban con odio al hombre que se encontraba abajo y de espalda a ellos, Carolyne sacó el bastoncillo de su espalda y con un simple movimiento, su alabarda cobraba vida y saltando desde arriba para atacar al hombre canoso igual que su hermano

Pero no serían igual que él, aterrizaron a un par de pasos de Galo haciendo que se llevara un gran susto

- Hijos míos, me asustaron, ¿Se encargaron de ellos? -

- No... ¡No nos llames hijos! - gritó Carolyne tomando al hombre por el traje mirándolo con odio

Antes de poder levantarlo y lanzarlo a la pared - Así que saben la verdad - pronunció con arrogancia

- ¡¿Algún problema? - dijo la chica lanzándolo a la derecha lastimándose con la pared

- ¡Carolyne cálmate! - sentenció su hermano con autoridad para tranquilizarla, estaba perdiendo el control y sabía que así era cuando se comportaba muy agresiva con sus contrincantes

La joven se detuvo - Lo siento - se giró hacia su hermano entregándole una sonrisa

- ¿Dinos con sinceridad por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a Evan y a Lisa? ¿Poder? ¿Desde hace mucho tenías planeado apoderarte de Galbadia? -

El hombre suspiró y lastimado se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el traje - ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo saben? -

- Yo desde hace unas cuantas semanas, Carolyne hace un par de minutos, responde a mi pregunta si valoras tu vida, Galo Kusanovic - amenazó

- Si leíste mi diario chiquillo maleducado, verás que fue sin intención, yo les apunté, los amenacé y cuando Evan quiso quitarme la pistola, disparé por reflejo y luego le disparé a Lisa, a ella si la maté porque quería, aproveché que estaba paralizada por ver a su esposo morir y antes de que ella acabara con mi vida yo la maté, ustedes estaban ahí cuando lo hice, sus caras espantadas, esas miradas azules aterradas y con salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro y ropa, así como en la mía, tienen que agradecer que no haya acabado con ustedes en ese momento, algo en mi me decía que podía usarlos -

- Eres un cerdo - dijo Carolyne a punto de llorar de rabia, con repulsión a Galo

Antes de que se lanzara de nuevo al hombre, Ciro la tomó de la mano para que no lo hiciera, una mirada fue suficiente para que desistiera de sus intentos, sin importar que la de ella fuera una furia y venganza jamás vista

- ¡Ciro! ¡Mató a papá y a mamá! ¡¿Lo vas a dejar vivir? - gritó la chica discutiendo con su hermano

- Por supuesto que no hermanita - le sonrió - Personas así… Como él… Merecen morir lentamente, hacerlos que se retuerzan de dolor, deleitarte con sus gritos y súplicas, debes morir de esta forma para que pagues tu pecado, un pecado que no has pagado en diecinueve años - aun le sonreía con ternura a su hermana

- Tienes razón, una muerte rápida no lo compensa - también le sonrió a su hermano

En eso un disparo se escuchó en todo el silencio que quedó cuando los hermanos Trevant se sonreían entre ellos, Galo le había disparado a Ciro en el pecho haciendo que cayera en el piso, Carolyne no podía mostrar más sorpresa al ver como su hermano caía en el piso

- C-Ciro - pronunció ahogadamente al borde de unas lágrimas - ¡Ciro! - para acabar gritando de nuevo su nombre y apoyar a su hermano en sus piernas y volver a romper en llanto

Llamaba a su hermano una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, una imagen muy desgarradora, de nuevo Kusanovic volvía a matar a un Trevant de manera cobarde

- Recuerdo muy bien esta pistola, fue con esta la que maté a sus padres, ahora terminaré el trabajo que deje pendiente por lástima hace diecinueve años, no esperaba tener que llegar a matarlos después de lo bien que me han servido ustedes dos -

Carolyne estaba tan conmocionada que no tenía las energías suficientes para tomar su alabarda que se le había resbalado de las manos por la impresión del momento y matar a Kusanovic, clavar las tres cuchillas de la alabarda hasta que ya no pudiera ceder más, que atravesara la carne para que sintiera dolor por primera vez

- Es una lástima, mi querida Carolyne - se disculpó

Y de frente a ella que aun sostenía a su hermano en brazos en el piso y no dejaba de mirarlo, le puso la pistola en el cráneo, accionó el martillo y sin vacilar le disparó a la última Trevant

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	32. Chapter 32

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_El penultimo *-* ya casi se acaba esto! Y a maquinar mas ideas para futuros fics xD aun tengo uno pendiente que tiene mas tiempo que este en veremos (a ver que hago con ese, lo que se es que dije que lo haria y lo hare) ;_;_

_**IProOmise**__: la idea era mantener el misterio xD pero tenia una buena y a la vez mala razon… y no creo que hubiese cambiado si intentaba hablar con el tenia que matar a los feos que habia criado antes de que lo mataran x_x Rinoa? Se escapo de nuevo con el amante =O!_

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Si vd? ._. Aunque no era su padre biologico ¬¬ y tecnicamente los estaba usando desde hacia mucho tiempo D= ps… vieras que cuando juegue ff8 que lo pase bien lindo xD me salio una de esas cosas y mas o menos me hizo la vida imposible… y parece que tienen un tamaño pequeño… pero esa cosa debe ser muy grande D= y el halito que tienen quita lo suyo xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 32:_

- Espero no hayan más sorpresas tras esta puerta - dijo Zell tragando grueso

- Si así era el recibimiento podrían haber cosas más peligrosas más adelante - dijo Irvine

- Entonces preparémonos - interrumpió Squall empuñando su sable pistola antes de abrir la puerta

Sin dudar abrió la puerta, un pasillo que seguía por unos cinco metros en sentido horizontal a ellos, recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos sin ver nada interesante, puertas y más puertas cerradas, se regresaron hasta la entrada

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos bajando? - preguntó Selphie

- Las puertas están cerradas, no creo que tengamos más alternativa que seguir bajando - añadió Quistis

Haciendo caso a la opinión, descendieron al siguiente piso, al entrar había estanterías de gran tamaño que hacían pasillos, escucharon otro rugido y una explosión, se cubrieron la cara y de nuevo otra foca mutante, la diferencia de ésta con la anterior era su color, en vez de ser azul como todas las focas mutantes de Trabia, ésta era de color amarillo

- ¡Jamás pensé que existieran de color amarillo! - dijo Zell asombrado

- Eso es porque no existen, no tengo una explicación posible, pero en Trabia y en cualquier parte del mundo… Nunca verás una así - dijo Selphie sin dejar de mirar a la criatura que se encontraba de algún modo paciente

- No podemos perder tiempo con esta cosa y si nos enfrentamos aquí podemos sufrir más heridas y es muy difícil luchar aquí, miren - señaló el castaño más abajo

Cerca de ellos habían mesas, estanterías pequeñas y pedestales con cápsulas, frascos y botellas de cristal llenas de líquidos de una gran gama de color distinto cada uno, cajas con quien sabe que había adentro, que no habían notado por la magnitud de los estantes

- Entonces no nos queda de otra que ésta opción - dijo Irvine terminando de cargar su arma y disparando tres veces a los colmillos de aquella foca mutante de extraño color

De nuevo esas balas, dio tiempo para que entre tanto humo pudieran salir de ahí, cerrar la puerta y bajar rápidamente hasta la próxima habitación, ésta parecía más tranquila y adecuada para lo que buscaba el grupo, una sala cómoda y tranquila que les recordaba al comedor del jardín, máquinas expendedoras de bebidas, alimentos, tentempiés. Al frente de éstas unas mesas y más al fondo de la habitación, un sofá con unos sillones y un televisor de gran tamaño pantalla plana, había un balcón en el que se podían denotar unas mesas y unas librerías, al parecer se podía subir allá atravesando el pasillo bajo el mismo por unas escaleras

- Ojalá hubiera un televisor así de grande en el jardín - expresó Irvine

- Lo mismo digo - añadió Zell mirando al igual que el vaquero el aparato

- Qué bien, agua, tenía sed - dijo Selphie introduciendo unas monedas en la máquina y disfrutando de una botella de agua mineral

- Se supone que veníamos sólo a la mansión de Trabia, ¿por qué trajiste dinero? - le preguntó Quistis

- No lo sé - respondió después de tomarse media botella y con cinismo alzó sus hombros y sus manos como en señal de que no tenía ni idea y por respuesta la rubia le frunció un poco el ceño acompañado de una sonrisa

Pronto la corta paz fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido, las miradas fueron a parar al pasillo que había bajo el balcón

- Quédense aquí, iremos a echar un vistazo - ordenó Squall a las chicas

- Los acompañaré - dijo Quistis

- Igual yo - añadió Selphie

- No, quédense aquí, seguro es otra foca mutante esperando ahí - insistió de nuevo el comandante

- Con mucha más razón para ir, necesitarán nuestra ayuda - volvía a insistir la rubia

- ¡Sí! - y la apoyaba la castaña

- Selphie… - llamó Irvine con ternura y posando su mano en la cabeza de ella - Quédate aquí, entiende, te pueden herir y no es lo que quiero, estabas a punto de salir herida, ¿Puedes entenderme? Te prometo que no me pasará nada - le sonrió al final, esas palabras y esa expresión bastaron para que se derritiera y desistiera de acompañarlos

- Ya sé que puedo contar contigo, Selphie - dijo la rubia con su mano en los ojos y tono cansado - Bueno, vamos -

- ¡Qué obstinada eres mujer, que te quedes aquí esperando a los hombres! - exclamó Seifer

- ¿Qué? - dijo incrédula por el comentario

- Lo que oíste -

Seifer empezó a caminar y seguido los demás a su lado, pero antes de seguir avanzando

- Ven acá, Seifer Almasy, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas? - gritó regañando al rubio, todos se detuvieron y se impresionaron ante tal comportamiento

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo? ¡Que te quedes aquí! -

- No lo voy a hacer, ¿qué te crees? Dime, ¿por qué no quieres que vaya?, ¿es acaso ésta herida? Porque no es ningún impedimento, te lo puedo probar - se enfrentaba al rubio sacando su látigo, mientras estaba perdiendo la paciencia a cada palabra

- Te he dicho que no vengas, ¡Que te quedes aquí! ¡¿Puedes entenderlo? - gritaba por fin perdiendo los estribos

- ¡Si lo entiendo, pero no quiero quedarme aquí! - aun mantenía su misma postura sin alterarse más ni tampoco calmarse - ¡Dime realmente por qué no quieres que vaya! - alzó más el tono de voz esta vez

- ¡Porque te amo y no quiero perderte! - gritó a viva voz seguido del comentario de ella y sin dejar un segundo de silencio entre ese comentario la tomó de la nuca y halándola la besó intensamente y a la vez ella le correspondía el beso acariciándole la mejilla

Los demás presentes hasta el mismo comandante que era considerado alguien serio incapaz de llevarse ese tipo de sorpresas… Se quedaron de piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar, la única expresión en sus rostros era de unos ojos más abiertos imposible y parpadeando una y otra vez sin creer la escena y boquiabiertos, en cualquier momento podría llegar una mosca, meterse ahí dentro y hacer de las suyas

Después de terminar el beso, Seifer se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y tanto él como ella abrieron sus ojos de par en par, mirándose el uno al otro, después de separarse se ruborizaron a mas no poder, parecían un tomate, girándose hacia el grupo y observando la expresión de sorpresa extrema en sus rostros, evitaban la mirada como podían, pero era imposible con esas cuatro miradas posándose en ellos

- S-S-Sei-fer y-y Q-Qui-s-s-tis - pronunciaban los tres chicos - Sei-fer y Q-Quis-tis - y volvían a tartamudear - ¿¡Seifer y Quistis! -

- ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa al mundo! - gritó Irvine

- Perfecto… - sarcástico el castaño

- ¿Desde cuándo están ustedes dos juntos? - curioso Zell haciendo la pregunta perfecta

- Bien, si no me equivoco fue el día que llegó Laguna con su plan de ir a Winhill - respondió Seifer

- Pero, eso ya es un par de meses y creo que hasta un poco más - argumentó Irvine

- Así es - habló Quistis con naturalidad

- ¿Y tú no que odiabas con cada fibra de tu cuerpo a Seifer? - preguntó Squall enarcando una ceja

- Eso era al principio, pero algo hizo que eso cambiara, me engañaba a mí misma creyendo eso - decía con una risilla tonta

- ¿¡Y por qué no dijeron nada! - preguntó Selphie

- Con todo esto de la desaparición de Rinoa, creo que era imposible hasta que encontráramos un momento perfecto -

- Lo mismo pensé yo después - añadió el rubio - Y ahora que lo saben, me siento más aliviado -

- Si, aunque no lo creas yo también siento que esa presión de ocultar lo nuestro se fue y se siente agradable - añadió Quistis estando de acuerdo con él

- Entonces... ¿Podrás quedarte aquí y esperarme? - dijo serio volviendo al tema

- Supongo, pero los observaré desde aquí, tengan cuidado - respondió accediendo a quedarse con Selphie

- Nunca pensé que haría algo así... Y menos en esta situación aunque ya sabía lo de ustedes... No pude evitar sorprenderme - comentó Selphie después que los chicos empezaran a atravesar el pasillo

Al llegar al otro lado estaban unas mesas tumbadas y otras rotas, así como sillones y mesillas, otra foca mutante más, dispuesta a atacarlos, de color rojo, un rugido y la bestia emitió una llamarada en forma horizontal, los cuatro corrieron para escapar del fuego que no los tocó, pero si llegó a la mueblería unas pequeñas llamas

Sin fijarse en ello, sólo procedieron a atacar sin parar a la foca, acabar con ella de una vez y seguir descendiendo hasta que puedan encontrar a Rinoa

El castaño fue el primero en atacar pero fue evadido cuando la criatura lo atacó con los colmillos, seguido fueron Zell que logró patearlo en la cara y Seifer que cortó uno de sus colmillos, no era su objetivo pero fue lo que se interpuso en vez de su cráneo

- Maldición - bufó Seifer levantándose

Preparándose de nuevo para el segundo asalto, volviendo a atacar sin pensar bien sus actos la foca giró sobre si y los azotó con su cola estampándolos contra la pared, además las pequeñas púas de su cola les hicieron heridas superficiales en las piernas, abdomen y brazos, desde el otro extremo las chicas oían y hacían lo imposible por quedarse ahí y con gran fe esperar que terminaran rápido y no salieran más heridos de lo que ya estaban

Los cuatro volvían a pararse y seguir luchando, había que admitir en cuanto a perseverancia y resistencia, ellos ganaban

- Hay que buscar otra forma - dijo Zell con algo de dolor levantándose del suelo con un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su frente

- Intentemos la misma estrategia que con la primera foca - comentó Squall

- Lo siento, pero las balas se acabaron, solo tenía esas cuatro, les dije claramente que me dio unas cuantas -

- Ya vemos que es para ti, unas cuantas balas - dijo Seifer en tono molesto levantándose del suelo

- No importa intentemos así, apóyanos con magia - le dijo el castaño

- Entendido -

Irvine susurró unas palabras, un hechizo, magia negra, unos destellos salieron de él y una niebla rodeo a la foca mutante de color rojo y del suelo salieron unas estacas de hielo de gran tamaño rodeando y congelando al monstruo, de la nada el hielo se desquebrajó y se extinguió haciéndole daño por fin

Pronto sin esperar un segundo más el siguiente en atacar fue Zell mientras se resentía del ataque, un gancho que no lo lastimaría de manera eficiente pero lo suficiente para aturdirla más

Instantáneamente venían el rubio y el castaño a finalizar el combate de una vez por todas, la foca en un giro sorpresivo reaccionó levantándose en dos patas, gruñendo y lanzó su llamarada llegando a herir a ambos y levemente a Zell, cayó de nuevo en cuatro patas, seguido un zarpazo que los arrastró por el piso a los tres, parte del fuego empezó a propagar un incendio en el lugar

Aquel gruñido hizo que Quistis tomara una decisión y convenciendo también a Selphie, atravesaron el pasillo a toda velocidad sacando sus armas

La rubia fue la primera en entrar, frenó de repente empezando a conjurar una de sus magias azules y tras de ella salió la enana castaña empuñando su nunchaku, golpeó repetidas veces a la foca mutante sin darle oportunidad de defenderse mientras Quistis preparaba su hechizo, cada ataque iba y venía con más fuerza que el anterior, si hubiese visto la situación en la que se encontraban los chicos, sus golpes serían más letales

- ¡Ahora Selphie! - gritó para que se apartara de ahí - ¡Biometralla! -

Juntando sus manos un resplandor blanco aparecía y una lluvia de rayos salían de ahí dirigiéndose a la foca mutante a la vez que generaban una nube de humo, tapando la visión hacia su enemigo de color rojo

Cuando el humo se disipó, la foca se encontraba en el suelo muy débil, sangrando a cada rato, agonizando, Selphie se acercó al trío en el suelo acompañado por Irvine que estaba arrodillado a ellos, se había acercado en el momento que vio a las chicas entrar en acción, a ver el estado de sus compañeros

Quistis utilizó Vaho Acuático para apagar las llamas antes que empeorara y se reunió con los demás

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó ella viendo a Zell, Squall y Seifer levantarse del piso con dificultad y algunos quejidos

- Mejor imposible - respondió Seifer con sonrisa arrogante - Después de que te dije que te quedaras y viniste - le reprochó con una risa al final

- Si no hubiéramos venido, tendríamos que hacerles un funeral por andar haciendo estupideces, de nada - respondió de la misma manera... Tono y sonrisa arrogante

- Sigamos entonces - dijo Squall levantándose, apoyado de su sable pistola

Quistis intentó ayudar a Seifer pero el hombre orgulloso, se terminó de levantar con la ayuda de su arma apartando la mano de su novia, tenía que conservar su orgullo aun estando herido y eso lo entendió ella después, Zell se levantó estirando y flexionando sus brazos y piernas, quitándose cierta parte del dolor

El siguiente piso era la sala de vigilancia y control, completamente vacía, sólo se veía al fondo una gran cantidad de pantallas, seguro eran las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia, había una puerta pero estaba bien cerrada, el material era tan fuerte que un empujón o una buena patada no funcionarían

- Si quieren que nos encontremos con ellos tarde o temprano nos dejarían abierto el paso, sigamos bajando - dijo el comandante

La sorpresa del siguiente piso era que no tenía puerta, sólo una pared y otra escalera para seguir, muy extraño, por lo que sólo quedaba seguir bajando

Esa fue la última escalera que se encontraron, pues luego seguía un pasillo que parecía no tener fin por la longitud del mismo, sin nada más que perder y sin tener una mínima expresión de sorpresa por lo que pasaría, caminaron por el trecho, al final de éste había una puerta, los seis exhalaron quitándose los nervios restantes por no saber que había detrás y el castaño la abrió

La puerta daba a un balcón, Irvine el último en entrar, cerró la puerta, curioso el artista marcial se asomó y pudo notar un arma de gran tamaño que emitía unas luces de varios colores, la enana, el francotirador y el rubio de cicatriz, también se asomaron al ver la cara de Zell con respecto a lo que veía, no se habían percatado, pero Galo había escuchado cuando entraron y los observaba, estaba de frente al arma con las manos tras su espalda y su cabeza hacia el grupo que estaba arriba de él

- Buenas tardes - saludó - Nos volvemos a encontrar - pronunció viendo al castaño

- Kusanovic - pronunció con odio

- Los estaba esperando, no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos dos, pero estoy seguro de que también hubieran querido recibirlos - comentó señalando sutilmente con su mano a los hermanos Trevant que yacían en el suelo

Carolyne a quien no se le veía el rostro estaba encima de su hermano, la mitad del rostro de Ciro estaba cubierto por el brazo de su hermana y que a la vez los rodeaba un pequeño charco de sangre, eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Zell y los demás no lo sabían hasta que Galo lo señaló

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - susurró Selphie observando los cuerpos

- ¿Qué les hiciste? - preguntó Squall

- Problemas internos, no les concierne - respondió secamente - Al menos me sirvieron hasta el final, veo que por su estado no puedan entablar otro combate, sólo quiero charlar con ustedes, ¿pueden dejar tanta distancia y venir acá? - solicitó con una pequeña sonrisa falsa

- No hemos venido a charlar, ¡dime dónde está Rinoa! - demandó con agresividad el castaño

Y sin sentirse ni un poco intimidado por la reacción - Esa no es forma de hablar, ¿sabes? Colaboren, es su única opción, pueden matarme ahora y jamás encontrar a la chica, créanme, éste lugar tiene sus secretos, estoy seguro de que tú que estuviste un tiempo en mi casa, te llevaste gran sorpresa al descubrir todo esto debajo de la mansión -

El rostro del hombre expresaba total sinceridad, por lo que no se resistieron más, desplazándose por el balcón hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a la parte de abajo, ambos bandos manteniendo distancia, caminaban por el lugar… Dar la espalda… Era un error

Los seis se situaron lejos del arma y de Kusanovic, al lado de los Trevant y Galo se situó en el panel de control, cerca del arma que le había costado millones de giles y que sería su boleto para triunfar y poder llevar a cabo el plan que se había propuesto hace más de dos décadas

De la nada se sintió un pequeño temblor, Galo no estaba en lo absoluto asombrado puesto que pasado unos segundos empezaron a ascender, al parecer estaban en otro elevador más, tanto descender para terminar al principio de todo, en la mansión, el techo se abrió dejando paso al cielo de Trabia, la brisa y la nieve habían cesado, el hombre seguía tecleando en el panel de control, su cara era confusa, como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente, hasta empezó a sudar frio y se detuvo, el grupo subió más la guardia al ver que paró de la nada

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el castaño

- Nada, estoy preparando todo para que sean los primeros en ver lo que está a punto de suceder, dentro de unos pocos segundos atacaré el jardín de Balamb, hogar de los SeeD's ¿o me equivoco? -

- ¡Maldito! - gritó Seifer

- A mí no me culpes - dijo negando con su mano acompañada de una mirada soberbia - la culpa la tiene él por escapar con la chica y retrasar mis planes, aparte las jóvenes que habían irrumpido en mi despacho buscando a la bruja y casi me matan -

Squall y Seifer se dispusieron a atacar pero fueron detenidos por Irvine y Quistis respectivamente, negando y mirándolos fijamente, tocándolos del hombro

- No podemos ir así como así, esperen - dijo Irvine

- ¡Si esperamos más pueden destruir el jardín! - exclamó Zell

- Y si atacamos ahora matándolo, porque eso tienen previsto, no salvaremos al jardín ni encontraremos a Rinoa - añadió Quistis

- Entonces, ¿qué propones? - preguntó Seifer

- Seifer y yo podríamos capturar a Galo y lo presionamos para que nos diga - planeó el vaquero

- ¡Galo! ¿¡Dónde está Rinoa! - gritó el castaño interrumpiendo la conversación, que además, no había escuchado

- Rinoa, se encuentra aquí mismo - señaló a una puerta que pasaba muy desapercibida en el arma de gran tamaño - Pero para poder salvarla necesitas un código -

En eso el techo de la mansión se cerró tomando a todos hasta al mismo Galo por sorpresa y la pantalla del panel de control emitió un mensaje y un sonido de alerta - _Atención, Atención, el sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, la compuerta ha sido cerrada, se solicita que se tomen las salidas de emergencia, antes de diez minutos_ -

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Galo viendo la pantalla del panel tecleando y tocando botones sin saber qué hacer - ¡Maldito Ciro! ¿¡Qué hizo! - gritó golpeando repetidas veces el mando

Un miedo creció en el comandante, corriendo con su arma y acorralando a Galo contra el mando, mirada furiosa y apuntándole con el filo de su sable pistola, gritándole una y otra vez

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta, ya!, ¡Si aprecias tu vida libérala! -

Kusanovic empezó a reír frenéticamente sin tener miedo de la amenaza que parecía absurda, pues sabía que si lo mataba, nadie más le daría el código, pues era el único que quedaba… Y que lo sabía

Unas manchas negras corrieron a la par del resto del grupo, tan rápidas que una brisa se generó y no podían ver quiénes eran, dos manos diferentes se posaron en el hombro del castaño y lo empujaron con gran fuerza hacia atrás tumbándolo con todo y sable pistola, además de llevarse gran sorpresa en su rostro mientras caía, al ver aquellos ojos azul oscuro de mirada asesina que fueron a parar a Galo luego de mirarlo a él por un par de segundos

- Tendrás que pagar ahora mismo lo que has hecho, es una pena que tenga que ser así, Galo Kusanovic - pronunciaron ambos, una voz masculina y otra femenina

Un disparo se escuchó y sangre salpicando todo el panel de control, sin poder creerlo Ciro y Carolyne Trevant estaban vivos, Galo cayó al piso, muerto, un disparo al corazón y la alabarda de la Trevant que lo había atravesado en el pecho, luego se giraron al grupo y los miraron con naturalidad, en cambio para ellos es como si hubieran visto a los muertos levantarse de sus tumbas

Carolyne cayó arrodillada al suelo acompañada de un quejido, se encontraba con una herida de bala en el abdomen, su hermano se acercó a ella para revisar la herida, aun el grupo se encontraba atónito

- ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo es que no saliste herido? - dijo haciendo un berrinche

- ¿Te acuerdas que siempre llevaba conmigo el estuche de metal? Mira - le respondió sacando a lo que se refería, tenía un agujero de bala que no traspaso el otro lado

- Maldito suertudo -

- _Siete minutos para la autodestrucción _- otro anuncio de la computadora los puso a todos en si

- No hay tiempo para conversar, necesito que alguno de ustedes me ayude, para abrir la compuerta se necesita del código especial y de tres llaves que se inserten y sean giradas al mismo tiempo - explicó Ciro

- Yo mismo soy - se ofreció Zell sin dudarlo

- Ustedes vayan saliendo, los esperamos afuera - ordenó Carolyne - Nos encontramos afuera, no se preocupen -

- Esperen, no me voy a ir así como así y dejar a Rinoa aquí - interrumpió Squall

- Vete con ellos, saldremos con ella, ya lo veras, confía en mi - comentó Ciro

- ¡Me quedare aquí! - insistió

- Hay que ver lo necio que eres, llévenselo de aquí - pidió Ciro al grupo que observaba

Seifer e Irvine se acercaron a Squall y el rubio disculpándose, lo golpeó en la herida del abdomen, no lo dejó inconsciente pero si lo suficiente como para debilitarlo y que se retorciera del dolor, Irvine lo cargó y saliendo con el resto hacia la salida de la mansión

- Bien, sigamos entonces - habló el pelinegro suspirando sin perder el control

A buena distancia esperaban pacientemente ver a los cuatro salir de la mansión, cada segundo era suspenso que les comprimía el corazón más y más, los segundos, parecían minutos y los minutos, horas, el castaño pudo levantarse y al igual que los demás, las miradas se hacían fijas a la mansión aguardando, perdiendo la calma poco a poco

Sin predecirlo… La mansión explotó incendiándose a paso veloz sin dejar rastro alguno de los cuatro a quienes esperaban, esperaron, pero al ver que no salían, sus esperanzas eran arrancadas de raíz, se acercaron más sin dejarse cubrir por la llamas, pero era imposible ver algo más, se negaban a creer la realidad de que Rinoa, Zell y los hermanos Trevant estaban muertos

- No tiene sentido quedarnos más tiempo aquí, vámonos - respondió secamente Seifer, pero se notaba en su aspecto que se aguantaba lo más que podía para descargar esos sentimientos de pérdida

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le gritó Squall

- Acaso no ves lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, acepta la maldita realidad… ¡Rinoa murió y también los demás! - le respondió de la misma forma, las últimas palabras tardaron en salir, pues en sus adentros él tampoco lo creía

El comandante estuvo a poco de un segundo de golpearlo en la cara por su comentario, se arrepintió a último momento porque no valía la pena, Selphie lloró desconsoladamente mientras Irvine la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando calmarla, él también se encontraba devastado aunque no lo demostraba, Quistis hacía lo posible porque esas lagrimas rebeldes no brotaran de sus ojos, había perdido a uno de sus alumnos y a una buena amiga

- Trepe, deja salir esas lágrimas, no te hagas la dura - le dijo Seifer posando su mano en su hombro y de la nada la rubia empezó a llorar sin decir nada, ni hacer más nada

Los sentimientos del momento, impotencia, tristeza y dolor, muchos en el jardín esperaban su regreso, el regreso de una batalla en la que saldrían victoriosos, todos sanos y salvos, pero sólo una de sus predicciones no se cumplió… Volvieron sin un par de compañeros más, el luchador Zell Dincht y la bruja Rinoa Heartilly, sin comentar nada aún, fueron primero a tratar sus heridas, ya sus fuerzas fallaban y no daban más, ademas el hecho de que dos de sus amigos y sus enemigos que los ayudaron a último momento también fallecieron, no les daba fuerzas

Kadowaki junto con unos asistentes se encargaron de curarlos, después de eso habría suficiente tiempo para las explicaciones, luego llamó a Kramer y le pidió que se presentara en la enfermería, el grupo había llegado y el ver que Rinoa y Zell no estaban con ellos ya eran malas noticias, al llegar el director, las caras de los demás eran como de muertos, aquellas llamas en sus ojos se habían extinguido, la pena y el dolor los azotaba y pronto serían los demás quienes tomaran ese aspecto, intentaban no derrumbarse más después de lo que Kramer les había propuesto

Un grupo conformado por cinco SeeD's fueron a investigar en el lugar de los hechos un par de días después, ya las flamas se habían extinguido y podrían apartar escombros y buscar por todo el lugar, no encontraron nada, ni una pista que indicara que estuvieran con vida, sólo unas partes metálicas dispersas por los alrededores, sin nada más, se regresaron al jardín entregando el informe de la misión al director Kramer

Aun así no creían que sus amigos estuvieran muertos, querían mantener una mínima esperanza y decir que están vivos, Kadowaki aún no les daba el alta por lo que no podían hacer más que esperar

Cinco días pasaron y después de recuperar un poco las energías, la doctora veía que mejoraban con rapidez, sin embargo sus rostros no expresaban esa poca fe que tenían, parecían muertos en vida, debían dejarlos ir para que vieran con sus propios ojos la realidad, así que apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la enfermería se prepararon para ir a Trabia a primera hora de la mañana, cada uno a su habitación a alistarse e ir sin pérdida de tiempo

Alguien tocaba la puerta de Quistis, pidiendo entrar con mucha educación, sin saber quién era, se terminó de arreglar y salió de su habitación, para su sorpresa era Vero la novia de Zell

- Hola - saludó - ¿Entonces es cierto que… Zell está muerto? - preguntó con miedo y tristeza

- No digas eso, todos pensamos que tienen que estar vivos... Por eso iremos a Trabia ahora - intentó animarla, pero falló

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Por favor - suplicó con mirada como la de un cachorro buscando cariño

La rubia calló meditando - Está bien, alístate rápido nos veremos a la salida de los dormitorios en quince minutos -

- ¡Bien! - exclamó y un pequeño brillo de felicidad apareció en sus ojos y salió corriendo a su habitación

Se reunieron tal cual como dijo la rubia sin ningún equipaje pesado, sólo sus armas y con una sola mochila que llevaba una chaqueta para cada uno por el frío, se impresionaron de ver a Verónica y más de que iría con ellos para cerciorarse de todo, al final cedieron pues, era la novia de Zell, era comprensible y un par de manos más no afectaban, cuando los hombres del grupo aún se encontraban heridos

- Empecemos a subir - dijo Squall siguiendo el paso a la montaña

- Squall... - llamó Vero acercándose a él, que aun caminaba - ¿No te da miedo que haya una gran posibilidad de que sí estén muertos? Muchas veces me dije que no debería creerme aquello cuando me lo contaron ustedes… Pero al enterarme del informe de los SeeD's que fueron... -

- Ya no digas más, todos estamos iguales, pero mantenemos la esperanza - respondió Irvine

El castaño no tenía ganas para decir algo, ni siquiera responder a preguntas, cuando llegaron al jardín insistía mucho en que lo dejaran salir de la enfermería y buscar en la montaña, insistía en que ellos estaban vivos, pero después del informe que entregaron los SeeD's, fue como si le arrancaran las cuerdas vocales de un tirón y no expresaba palabra alguna, cuando les dieron el alta sus únicas palabras fueron "Alístense... Nos vamos a Trabia"

- Gracias - respondió con una poca sonrisa

- ¿No tienes un mal presentimiento de todo esto? - susurró Quistis a Seifer estaban de últimos siguiéndoles el paso a los demás

- Algo, como si lo que fuéramos a encontrar allá arriba no es nada bueno o veremos lo mismo que esos SeeD's -

- Espero que no sea así, no sé de qué manera reaccione, no ha dicho más que unas cinco o seis palabras - decía preocupada por el castaño

- Dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar... No hay forma de hablar con él - dijo de manera fría

Al llegar al punto de la montaña donde estaba la mansión de Trabia, encontraron sólo un cúmulo de escombros, madera y granito con señales obvias de fuego

El castaño corrió apartando más escombros y nieve, excavando en el lugar que anteriormente lo habían hecho los SeeD's enviados por Kramer...

- Ya basta, por más que sigamos buscando, encontraremos nada o algunos de sus huesos con suerte, de una u otra forma... Hasta a mí me duele decir esto pero... Están muertos - dijo Seifer haciéndolos detener a todos poco a poco menos a Squall que incesantemente y con desesperación seguía buscando

- Squall, ya... Para, por favor - le dijo Selphie posando su mano en el hombro de él, con unas lágrimas en su rostro

Pero fue repelida al instante, seguía buscando sin importarle que los demás se rindieran... Vero fue la última excluyendo al comandante en detenerse, unas lágrimas silenciosas se pasearon por sus mejillas cayendo igual que ella bajo su propio peso en la nieve, tapándose el rostro

De nuevo ni una señal que indicara que escaparon o seguían con vida, al fin habían aceptado la realidad, se desmoronaron en un segundo, se rompieron como un jarrón de cristal, y las lágrimas caían a cántaros, se oía el llanto desgarrador de Vero. Quistis y Selphie entre lágrimas abrazadas de Seifer e Irvine respectivamente

El comandante se detuvo por fin... Con sus guantes llenos de nieve y cenizas estaba sin hacer un sólo movimiento de espaldas al grupo, de su chaqueta sacó el collar con el par de anillos mirándolo fijamente, recordando la última vez que la vio llamándolo para que lo salvara de los soldados de Galo... Volviendo a la realidad observando el anillo intentando recordar otra imagen de ella, una feliz... Sin embargo, le era imposible, con gran impotencia cerró su mano apretando los anillos con fuerza

Había que admitir que de ahora en adelante... Rinoa y Zell no estarían más con ellos, hubieran querido una muerte normal como la de cualquier persona, pero por culpa de un imbécil y sus ambiciones eso no sería así...

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	33. Chapter 33

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IProOmise**__: No puedo creer que casi llores por eso ._. Si, si lee ¬¬ no es decepcionante… al menos para mi si u_u te prometo que hare un fic con final diferente _

_**Jinjuriki del jubi**__: Ps… esta fucking morsa parece tener patas, ya ni me acuerdo =.= y no se ni me importa… Creo que daba mas risa lo de seifer xD sin embargo… sabes que este si da risa… Si, si… Galo murio muy facil… hubiesen podido torturarlo peeeero… 8-) era mejor que muriera rapido para no darle chance de hacer otra cosa estupida xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 33:_

Repentinamente Squall empezó a golpear una columna de madera una y otra vez, sin parar, el dolor no importaba ya, la promesa que había jurado no pudo cumplirla después de todo... Y era su única manera de reaccionar, se podía sentir en el ambiente una gran derrota...

- Regresemos al jardín, ya no hay nada que ver - aconsejó Seifer

Quistis se separó de Seifer, secó sus lágrimas, lo miró unos segundos fijamente con esos ojos tristes, ayudó a Vero a levantarse mientras Selphie hizo lo mismo acercándose a Squall que seguía golpeando la columna y el eco se propagaba por el lugar

- Squall... Squall - repetía con voz apagada pero la ignoraba - Squall vámonos de aquí -

Gritó con rabia y golpeó con más fuerza que las veces anteriores y su puño se quedó fijo en la columna igual que su postura, Selphie tímidamente acercó su mano y la colocó encima del puño y lo apartó con sutileza, mantuvieron esa posición unos segundos aguantando las lágrimas de nuevo

- Vámonos a casa, ¿sí? - insistió en el mismo tono

- Está bien - respondió de igual forma y asintiendo con la cabeza, vio los anillos por última vez y se los guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

El regreso al jardín fue como en un funeral con sus asistentes caminando al cementerio, en total silencio, ni un sólo comentario, ni una sola cruzada de miradas, al llegar al puerto de Balamb, Squall y Vero se separaron del grupo que quería ir a visitar a Viento y Trueno, hacia días que no los veían y tenían que darles la noticia, Squall y Vero siguieron su camino hasta el jardín, Vero sólo conocía de vista a éste par cuando formaban parte del comité disciplinario e igual que Squall no tenía ánimos para nada

Apenas llegar al jardín cada uno tomó su lado, la chica a su habitación y el castaño a su despacho, era día de semana por lo que el deber aguardaba, sin embargo esa frase no se aplicaba en estos momentos, al menos iría para presentarse al trabajo y estar ahí hasta la tarde, subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso, como siempre, Shu a las afueras archivando y redactando documentos, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarla como costumbre de todos los días de trabajo, como un muerto en vida se dispuso a entrar

El sólo tocar la perilla le hacía imaginar su despacho... De colores cálidos y muy confortable como todos los veían, pero a partir de ahora en su mente los colores pasarían a ser de tonos fríos e incómodos, en donde aunque el sol brillara con todo su esplendor y le sonriera no podría hacer nada, sólo esa persona que estaba a su lado, era la única que lo hacía feliz y ya no estaba...

Abrió la puerta y extrañamente todo era normal... Algo le decía que dejara de imaginarse o de sólo intentar volver a ser el Squall Leonhart de hace tiempo, imaginaciones suyas pensó... Se acercó a la ventana a observar el panorama de su oficina

- ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que notes que estoy aquí? - le preguntó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Girándose hacia la fuente de la voz para ver a quien no se había percatado desde que entró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón latía con rapidez, boquiabierto las palabras no salían de su boca, aquella persona le sonreía, su reacción era muy cómica, pero a la vez era felicidad lo que sentía

- Trata de calmarte un poco, ¿sí? -

Ella le sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él seguía sin reaccionar, ni correspondió el abrazo, extrañada se separó con cara dudosa a verlo y su cara no había cambiado, así que con su índice y pulgar le pellizcó la mejilla. Sin quejarse por el dolor la abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo, unas lágrimas de eterna felicidad querían escaparse del castaño, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía

- Me estas apretando - dijo ella en tono burlesco, el rió

- ¿Qué pasó en la mansión? ¿Qué ocurrió con Zell, Ciro y Carolyne? ¿Dónde se escondieron? - preguntó ya calmándose y ambos sentándose en el sofá del despacho

- Verás... -

Rinoa comenzó a relatarle a Squall lo sucedido en la mansión en los últimos minutos antes de que explotara

- No da tiempo para salir de aquí en un minuto, ¡ni siquiera corriendo! - explicó Ciro quien cargaba a una Rinoa inconsciente

- ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos genio? - gritó su hermana

Corrió hacia la pared alejándose del panel de control y del arma - Gracias, te dije que era una buena idea - buscando algo detrás de la lámpara con el simple tacto

Apretó un botón y la pared se abrió dejando paso a un pasillo muy corto que daba al ascensor, a toda marcha corrieron, Ciro pasó su tarjeta por una ranura, marcó un código de cuatro dígitos y las puertas se abrieron para que pasaran, marcaron el primer piso, que daba a las oficinas y el ascensor empezó a descender, los nervios crecían, en cualquier momento la mansión explotaría y con ella las cuerdas que lo sostenían se romperían, llegó y salieron de igual prisa, sólo salir del ascensor les hacía sentir que estaban a salvo y así era... Pocos segundos después un fuerte temblor se sintió y las cuerdas se rompieron inhabilitando el uso del elevador

- ¿Cómo haremos para salir? - preguntó Zell

- Primero tratemos las heridas, hay una salida de emergencia que da a la base de la montaña cerca de una aldea con un buen doctor, nos quedaremos ahí para que te curen bien a ti y a Carolyne y que Rinoa despierte -

- Está bien - respondió

Empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras y descender hasta la salida de emergencia

- Emm... Sé que la pregunta es incómoda pero... ¿Por qué Galo les disparó? Dijiste que el mató a sus padres, ¿Fue por eso? -

- Curioso, ¿eh? - habló Carolyne con mirada soberbia - Íbamos a matarlo pero nos salió mal la jugada hasta cierto punto... Si... Mató a nuestros padres y toda nuestra vida pensábamos que estábamos con alguien que nos amó desde el principio, pero todo era una mentira, cuando los mató, sintió lastima por nosotros lo que hizo que sintiera la necesidad de criarnos -

- Lo siento -

- No te preocupes, ya el daño está hecho y esa persona ya no existe, no estará para hacer algo terrible nunca más - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo - Por cierto Ciro, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella? Y tenemos que disculparnos con Alexander y si quiere… Ayudarlo a restablecer el control en Galbadia -

- Por supuesto que nos disculparemos personalmente con él y con ella, supongo que entenderá, será la primera persona que vea antes de disculparme, aunque lo más probable es que este con él -

- Bueno... No será complicado, me enteré por ahí que te reconciliaste con ella… - añadió - Estarán aun en el jardín, ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿tu nombre es? - se dirigió al rubio

- Zell, Zell Dincht - respondió - ¿Hablan de Alexander y Crust? Si es así, sí, todavía están en el jardín -

- Perfecto - dijo - Ciro, estás callado ¿qué sucede? -

- Nada, sólo estoy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, Carolyne, hemos estado toda nuestra vida ayudando a Galo, y trabajamos un par de años en el gobierno de Galbadia y sólo como sus asistentes, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

- Ah, no lo sé, algo saldrá, por alguna razón me siento más libre que antes de hacer lo que me plazca -

- Porque te presionabas demasiado con tus responsabilidades por Galo, por eso -

- Si, lo sé, no hacía falta recalcarlo - añadió en tono y mirada de enojo, Ciro rió

- Zell, ¿derrotaron a mis focas mutantes? -

- Hubo una a la cual no enfrentamos por el campo de batalla -

- La sala de experimentos, si, es peligroso luchar ahí y más con las habilidades que posee Lighty, seguro está ahí, será imposible volver por unas cosas que quería llevarme, tendré que conformarme con mis notas e investigaciones -

Habían descendido hasta la sala de descanso, donde se habían enfrentado a Sunny, la foca mutante de color rojo, Carolyne y Zell se sentaron en los sillones de los laterales de un sofá donde Ciro previamente había acostado a Rinoa, la dejó ahí para ir a buscar un botiquín para al menos vendar las heridas y evitar que perdieran más sangre

Al terminar su breve descanso siguieron descendiendo hasta el piso donde no había puerta alguna, Zell pensó que seguirían bajando, pero no

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? - preguntó con extrañeza - Aquí no hay nada -

- Eso es lo que ustedes pensaron - dijo Ciro - Éste piso es el de mi laboratorio personal, es accesible a la vista por el ascensor, pero hay una entrada secreta por un mecanismo oculto en las paredes - explicó buscando en la pared algo especial, cuando lo encontró lo empujó más y apareció un pasadizo a la habitación

- Ciro, ¿por qué venimos al laboratorio? -

- Porque aun sobran unos fragmentos del R25-75, que deben ser destruidos sin perder tiempo, me los llevaré ahora - caminaba hacia una mesa donde habían unas piedras rojas de diferentes tamaños en bandejas de metal separadas

- Se las entregaras a él me imagino -

- Por supuesto, no puedo entregárselo a Rinoa, Squall se encargará de destruirlas el mismo - comentó el pelinegro mirándolas detenidamente

- ¿Piensan venir con nosotros? - preguntó el rubio

- Creí que había quedado claro - respondió Ciro de manera seca intimidando al rubio tatuado

Al llegar al pueblo del que hablaba Ciro, específicamente en una cabaña sencilla, el Trevant tocó la puerta un par de veces y un hombre alto con barba y cabello canoso, pero muy conservado aparentando una edad que no era, les recibió, no parecía extrañado por ver a los hermanos, pero preocupado por las heridas y la sangre de sus ropas, los tres pasaron al cálido hogar, una chimenea, un sofá y sillones cómodos, hacían el lugar muy confortable

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - preguntó sin rodeos

- Una larga historia, necesitamos que cures a Zell y a Carolyne y nos des refugio por unos días, hasta que nos podamos marchar -

- Por favor, Tullio - suplicó la chica sin perder su compostura seria

El hombre aun callaba observando el fuego de la chimenea - Está bien, después de aquella vez, espero estemos a mano -

- Las veces que hemos acudido a ti siempre dices lo mismo, ya tenemos suficiente confianza, ¿no es así? - comentó Ciro

- No hasta que ese tipo deje de estar a su lado -

- Galo Kusanovic ya no está más en este mundo - dijo Carolyne

- Ahora que lo dices... Tienes razón, se nota en sus caras que algo cambió, como si estuvieran más alegres, como si un peso les fuera arrebatado de sus espaldas - comentó con regocijo por los Trevant - Siendo las cosas de esta forma, está bien, pueden quedarse -

Tullio era el doctor del pequeño poblado de la llanura Hawkwind, fue el encargado de tratar y revisar las heridas de Zell y Carolyne, ahí permanecieron por unos días hasta que Zell se recuperara y Rinoa despertara

- Ya despertaste, han pasado tres días desde que fuimos a la mansión - le explicó Zell quien estaba en una silla

Al lado había una cama donde reposaba la joven bruja - Zell - pronunció soñolienta - ¿Dónde están los demás? -

- Seguramente en el jardín, pensando que estamos muertos -

- ¿Qué pasó? - sorprendida, terminando de despertarse

Zell le explicó todo desde que se habían separado cuando soldados la raptaron en el primer asalto y lo que había pasado con Galo Kusanovic, pero antes de que pudiera relatar cuando los Trevant se levantaban de sus tumbas y asesinaban a Galo, ambos hermanos entraban en silencio

- Rinoa - articularon los dos

- Ciro, Carolyne - mencionó con extrañeza

Luego de unos segundos terminó de contar lo ocurrido en compañía de los pelinegros quienes contaron parte de la historia que no conocían, hasta de su pasado cuando vivían con Kusanovic

- Lo sentimos muchísimo de verdad - hicieron una reverencia a Rinoa quien actuó con perplejidad

- No hace falta que se disculpen, no tienen la culpa de nada claro está - respondió con vergüenza - Ustedes seguían órdenes porque sentían que le debían a Galo - añadió con comprensión

- Sin embargo... -

- Nada, nada, no hay nada que disculpar - interrumpió a Ciro

- Está bien - resignado con un suspiro

- Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos? - preguntó la pelinegra

- En casa de un amigo, en Trabia - respondió Ciro

- ¿No deberíamos regresar al jardín ya? - dijo al tatuado

- Yo también pienso lo mismo... -

- Si, pero Tullio aún no nos deja marcharnos - comentó el pelinegro señalando a su hermana y al artista marcial

- ¿Quién es Tullio? - preguntó con curiosidad Rinoa

- ¿Me llamaban? - respondió el hombre de manera seria e intimidante - Oh, ya estás despierta, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó acercándose a ella

- Mejor que nunca -

- Perfecto -

- Señor Tullio... ¿Por qué no deja que nos vayamos al jardín? -

- Porque mis pacientes no están en condiciones para hacer actividades, sobre todo el joven Zell -

- Eso es mentira, Señor Tullio, ¡sabe muy bien que tengo energías de sobra! - exclamó riendo con gran entusiasmo

El doctor canoso lo miró seriamente unos segundos, desanimando por completo a Zell sin articular palabra - Podrán marcharse en cuatro días, me preocupa el estado de mis pacientes, después podrán ir a casa -

Pasado el lapso de tiempo del doctor, partieron lo más pronto posible a Balamb, Rinoa no dejaba de pensar en Squall y Zell en Vero, el sólo imaginar lo terribles que han de sentirse les afectaba, sólo poner un pie en el jardín y se separaron

- Así que ellos también están a salvo... ¿Dónde se encuentran? -

- No lo sé, Zell debe estar con su novia, me habló tanto de ella, se veía muy emocionado y enamorado - dijo con una sonrisa - No te preocupes, no van a hacer nada malo - se refería al par de pelinegros

- Eso dices, pero no confió aun en ellos -

- Squall... Nos ayudaron a salir, si no es por ellos estaríamos muertos - regañó añadiendo una mirada de niña malcriada que le causó felicidad al castaño

- Hace un mes dije que algo quedaba pendiente y estuviste de acuerdo con ello... ¿Te acuerdas? - dijo enarcando una ceja acompañada de una media sonrisa

Ella lo miró sin entender a qué se refería

- Baile de graduación SeeD -

Enseguida entendió de lo que se refería, ella rió un rato y le entregó un dulce beso en la boca, le entregó una sonrisa de esas que añoraba, la abrazó nuevamente… Fue una semana difícil para él

- Ahora no... En la noche... Los demás deben saber, diles a todos que nos veremos en el patio, primero nos adelantamos y les avisamos allá -

Se encontraron con los hermanos Trevant en las escaleras del piso uno para tomar el ascensor, se adelantó a la habitación de Vero donde estaba el rubio con la pelinegra y con ellos además, fueron al patio. Al llegar, Squall sacó su móvil y marcó los números de todos y con normalidad les solicitó presentarse en el lugar mencionado, Kramer en su despacho, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer y Quistis en Balamb con Trueno y Viento, Dietch en su habitación, Mid en la zona de entrenamiento, Alexander y Crust otros más afectados, en el comedor... Todos fueron convocados ahí

Sólo vieron a Squall y a Vero de espaldas, no decían nada y ninguno se molestaba en preguntar, no daban a mostrar sus rostros y sólo esperaban que todos se presentaran

- Ya estamos todos... - dijo el comandante serio, tomó aire y se dispuso a entregar las noticias - Miren las caras de todos... Dejen de esconderse ya, es suficiente tanta intriga -

El resto pensaba que había perdido la cordura por fin, al menos eso fue hasta que vieron unas cuatro siluetas aterrizar en el espacio que había entre los dos grupos, rostros de felicidad, otros llenos de lágrimas, perplejidad, petrificados. El grupo se lanzó a abrazar a Zell y a Rinoa, quienes los recibían con gran calidez

Crust se lanzó en brazos de Ciro, llorando de felicidad, golpeándolo en los hombros constantemente y repitiendo lo tonto que era, él le sonreía abrazándola, Alexander reía mirando a su asistente derrumbarse por el Trevant, algo que no había hecho hace tiempo

Viento, Dietch, Kramer y Carolyne se mantuvieron al margen, pero sentían la felicidad, aquella muy contagiosa, las explicaciones estaban para después, todo volvía a la normalidad

Luego de tan grata sorpresa y más calmados se acomodaron en los asientos del patio y relatar cómo habían sobrevivido a la explosión, a su vez donde se encontraron esos días y a contar unas sorpresas de las cuales Rinoa no estaba al tanto

- ¡¿Quistis y Seifer son novios? - gritó exaltándose de emoción y abrazándolos a ambos

La pareja de rubios se miraban con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aun les era incómodo y más después de la forma en la que sus amigos se enteraron y que Selphie, Irvine y Zell no escatimaron en detalles, relatando completamente todo y llegando hasta a exagerar

- Alexander - llamó Ciro y a su derecha a Carolyne - Tenemos que darte una disculpa, espero puedas perdonarnos algún día - Crust que estaba en sus brazos se apartó

- Sé que Galo les ordenaba hacer esas cosas, ustedes obedecían porque así lo veían y estaban acostumbrados a esa vida - respondió con normalidad, guardando un silencio, tomó las manos de Ciro y Carolyne entre las suyas - Si quieren que los perdone, ayúdenme a construir una Galbadia mejor - añadió

Asombro se dibujó en sus rostros, con emoción asintieron apretando las manos del joven presidente, Crust observaba alegre la escena

Dos manos una en el hombro de Carolyne y otra en el de Ciro se colocaron, instintivamente se giraron y vieron a Mid y a Dietch con las miradas de un soldado veterano antes de la guerra

- Nos deben una pelea - dijo Mid en tono altivo

La Trevant carcajeo e imitando la expresión - Cuando quieras, para que sepas, no importa si ahora somos del mismo bando, no tendré compasión, Mid Valefort -

- Si no hay otro camino, que así sea - añadió Ciro mirando a la peliverde - ¿Dónde y cuándo señoritas? -

- Para hacerlo interesante, en la... -

- Recuerden que tienen prohibido luchar, es su castigo - interrumpió Kramer

- ¡Pero director! ¡Por favor! - suplicó la pelinegra

- ¡Será la última vez! ¡Hasta que cumplamos nuestro castigo, hasta puede extenderlo, por favor! - rogó Dietch

- Está bien... - accedió con un suspiro al final - Pero... Les extenderé el castigo dos semanas más -

- No importa, valdrá la pena cuando vea a... A... - añadió sin preocupación Mid

- Ciro y Carolyne Trevant - interrumpió Carolyne

- Eso, cuando los vea a ustedes en el piso, agradezcan que hay una excelente doctora en el jardín -

- Si, porque ustedes serán quienes la necesitaran - comentó la pelinegra de ojos azules arrogante

- Dejen de hablar tonterías, luchen ahora y ya, hablan mucho - interrumpió Seifer que había observado el acto desde el principio

- ¡Ey! - dijeron Mid y Carolyne al unísono - ¡Cállate! -

Las semanas pasaron y con ello todo volvía a la normalidad, Alexander, Crust, Ciro y Carolyne regresaron a Galbadia a devolverle el poder al chico y ayudarlo con su visión para gobernar y limpiar la mala reputación de aquel país que durante muchos años se había ganado gracias a su padre, el difunto Vinzer Deling, grupos de SeeD's entre ellos Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, el viejo Siegfried y Baltram fueron enviados a petición de Alexander para mantener bajo control a algunos rebeldes de parte de Galo, los nobles y demás ciudadanos aceptaban poco a poco las ideas del joven, las cuales eran excelentes y contando con la ayuda de Crust, Calway y los Trevant todo marchaba a la perfección

Trueno y Viento volvían a sus viajes por el mundo, esta vez se ausentarían por largo tiempo, recorrerían los mejores sitios que tenía que ofrecer el Páramo de Bicket, la cordillera de Vehn y el gran cráter de Trabia, sin duda alguna sería un viaje muy largo

En el jardín la rutina del día a día, desde las heridas leves hasta las más graves sanaban con el tiempo, Rinoa, Mid y Seifer asistían a sus clases para presentar de nuevo el examen a SeeD que dentro de unos meses se llevaría a cabo, se aplicaban mucho en la teoría y practicaban dos o tres veces a la semana en la zona de entrenamiento, no podían perder condición… Y reprobar el examen no estaba en sus planes, Quistis en su labor como instructora, Zell trabajando en el mantenimiento de los sistemas en el jardín y de vez en cuando era enviado a misiones igual que Selphie e Irvine, Mid y Dietch cumplieron con su castigo y se ganaban de nuevo lentamente la confianza del viejo Siegfried, Squall como siempre nadando o escalando entre tantos papeles, sin embargo se las arreglaba para trabajar de manera eficiente como siempre y de la forma que le gustaba a Cid y en sus tiempos libres pasaba el rato con sus amigos y su amada, la joven bruja, Rinoa

Un día de semana, de noche en la casa de Zell en Balamb, se habían reunido Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Seifer y Mid para divertirse sin sobresaltos y que mejor para ello... Una partida de Póker, agitado para el que tuviera poco dinero, las apuestas eran en papel moneda, quien no tenía más quedaba fuera y en bancarrota, así fue pasando con el pasar de las horas. Apuestas mínimas de cien giles y máximas de diez mil, estaban a final de mes y la paga de SeeD se les entregaría la semana próxima, por lo que ese dinero extra no venía nada mal

- Bien señores, bienvenidos a al juego de esta noche, preparen su dinero porque me lo voy a llevar - decía Mid soberbia barajeando las cartas con destreza

- Ya lo veremos, Valefort - dijo Seifer preparando los billetes que tenía en los bolsillos

Igual que los demás pero éstos estaban serios, Selphie con una sonrisa inocente, Mid terminó y repartió dos cartas a cada uno, acostumbraban a jugar el Texas Hold'em, las apuestas base antes de comenzar y ya listo otras tres cartas fueron colocadas en la mesa, el conocido flop y su correspondiente apuesta, unos se retiraron y el resto permaneció, luego les siguió el turn con su apuesta y el river, la quinta y última carta para hacer la última apuesta por esta mano y la confrontación final donde los restantes mostraban sus cartas y verían quien se llevaba el bote

Con la técnica del bluffeo unos llegaron lejos y otros al no saber aplicarla terminaron retirándose del juego poco a poco. Selphie, Zell, Irvine y Mid fueron los primeros en quedar fuera dejando a Squall, Rinoa, Seifer y Quistis entre miradas intimidantes y otras de aparente felicidad, enojo y seriedad por las cartas que les habían tocado, los maestros del engaño

El balance de dinero quedó con Squall y Rinoa con escasos giles en sus manos, seguido de Seifer quien tenía una cantidad considerable de dinero y estaba a la par de su novia, no parecían una pareja de enamorados sino de depredadores acechando una presa, miradas frías y fuertes

En ésta mano se debatían el par de rubios, Squall y Rinoa no tenían buenas manos y se retiraron, Seifer apostaba con tal ferocidad y ella aumentaba la apuesta sin miedo alguno, flop, turn y river, las tres fases y apostaron todo su dinero, querían apostar más y no podían, entre tanta tensión Squall y Rinoa le susurraron al oído a Seifer y Quistis respectivamente, interesados por la oferta, les dieron lo poco que les quedaba de dinero para continuar la apuesta, sin embargo no era suficiente

- Tengo una idea, puede que te guste - propuso Seifer susurrándole al oído sin perder de vista a Rinoa y a Quistis que los miraban - Será suficiente para cubrir la cuota que pida -

- ¿Cuál? - el castaño le frunció el ceño, conociendo a Seifer no sería algo sencillo

- Estoy más seguro de que Quistis no tiene ninguna mano buena, así que le pediré me deje ir a un bar de desnudistas -

- ¿Esa era tu idea? - enarcó una ceja, guardando silencio, luego se le marcó una pequeña sonrisa pícara - Está bien, pero iremos también con Zell e Irvine, no voy a ir solo contigo - añadió todavía en susurros

Seifer se levantó y golpeó la mesa - Si ganamos nos dejaran ir a los cuatro a un bar de desnudistas sin protesta a nada, usaremos el dinero sabiamente ahí -

- ¡Sí! - gritaron Irvine y Zell excitados, chocando las manos

- Se te nota muy seguro, Seifer... Crees que ya ganaste... ¿Y si nosotras ganamos? - preguntó la rubia altiva

- No lo sé, decidan ahora -

Rinoa y Quistis cuchicheaban entre ellas y una que otra risa se escapaba de sus labios, tampoco dejaban de mirar al rubio y al castaño que esperaban por ellas, luego se sonrieron a sí mismas y volviendo a la calma, Quistis se sentó y Rinoa se colocó a su lado

- Bien... - dijo la rubia serena - Si nosotras ganamos, ustedes dos - señaló a Squall y a Seifer - Van a cantar juntos en el Maiden el sábado, la canción que sea - añadió su propuesta con altivez

El castaño y el rubio se miraron

- Si así lo deseas, acepto tu oferta - sentenció Seifer

Ya las apuestas hechas y las cartas que conformaban el flop, turn y river eran una sota de corazones, rey de picas, ocho de trébol, nueve de corazones y as de picas, Seifer mostró las suyas primero asegurando ganar con un trío de Ases de picas, la rubia reía tapando su boca con la mano y mostro las dos suyas un diez de corazón y una reina de corazones lo que le hacía ganar con una escalera

A Squall y a Seifer de entre alegría por haber ganado sólo les tomó un segundo para petrificarse, sus rostros expresaban sorpresa combinada con miedo, boquiabiertos y pronto como si hubieran roto un jarrón de porcelana

- ¡Noooo! - gritó Seifer - ¡maldita seas Quistis! -

Reía con gran satisfacción, tomando el dinero de la mesa - ¿Ahora si aprenderás la lección? Nadie me gana en el póker, admiro tu osadía, pero... - se calló y con el dedo índice hacía gestos de negación

Irvine, Zell y Mid aguantaban las risas hasta que por fin salieron en una sonora carcajada burlona

- Imagínatelos cantando los dos juntitos - decía el rubio intentando contener la risa para hablar - Definitivamente Yen va a emocionarse -

- ¡Qué lindos se van a ver muchachas! - comentaba Irvine de igual forma

Squall había escondido su rostro y un aura de depresión recorría su cuerpo, Rinoa sentía lastima por él, pero reía junto con Quistis, Irvine, Mid y Zell, gozando por la desgracia del rubio y el castaño

- ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! ¡No cuenta! - gritaba el rubio

- Nada que ver, aceptaste sin pensarlo, mala suerte, Seifer - respondía la rubia - Éste sábado en el Maiden quieran o no -

- ¡Llevare palomitas! - dijo Selphie

- ¡Wow! Ahora sí que lo voy a ver todo - dijo Mid conteniendo la sonora carcajada que la tenía ahogada - Será divertido ver al señor de los ermitaños y a su novio cantar juntitos una canción de eterno amor, los siento Quistis, Rinoa, debieron saber que sus novios le iban al otro bando - añadió sarcásticamente

El castaño y el rubio seguían quejándose y rogando sutilmente retirar la apuesta, iría contra sus principios y el orgullo de los dos quedaría lastimado sin importar que cantaran la canción que quisieran, una buena noche que terminó de manera agradable, Zell pasó esa noche en su casa y el resto se retiró de vuelta al jardín a descansar en sus cómodas camas

El día siguiente fue como todos los demás, el encuentro previo a la jornada, el trabajo, el almuerzo, más trabajo y por fin en la tarde el descanso hasta la mañana siguiente, Squall y Seifer no podían mirarse a la cara, era incómodo, ya que sólo verse las caras se les venía la imagen de ambos cantando, ¿Y qué canción? No había ni una sola que pudieran cantar juntos sin tener que sentir vergüenza o que los hiciera quedar bien, de una u otra forma cambiaría la imagen que todos tenían en el jardín de ellos, eso para siempre o por unos buenos meses donde no cesarían las burlas

El viernes era el día que habían planeado por teléfono para reunirse en la tarde después del trabajo y las clases para encontrar, ensayar una canción y el sábado estar listos para humillarse unos minutos, al menos eso pensaron, se reunieron en la habitación del rubio

Pero sólo el silencio y la incomodidad reinaba, ahora caían en cuenta que era de verdad la situación y la misma imagen de ellos dos cantando les apagaba los ánimos

- Emm... - se sobaba la nuca - ¿Mañana? - preguntó Seifer

- Si, mañana - asentía con rapidez y enseguida el comandante se levantó de la silla del escritorio y salió apresurado de ahí

El sábado, el día, debían ir al Maiden a las nueve de la noche, aun les quedaban cinco horas para prepararse, Squall convocó a Seifer en su despacho a las cuatro de la tarde, el castaño estaba sentado, sus codos reposando en su escritorio con mirada pensativa, meditando, preparándose para lo que debía hacer en unas horas, pero el rubio irrumpió su calma cuando entró de forma veloz con algo en su mano izquierda

- Con esto sí que vamos a poder - comentó triunfador colocando lo que traía, una botella de whiskey escocés

- Que raro, yo también pensé lo mismo - dijo después de unos segundos, agachándose para tomar algo del piso, una botella de amaretto

- Espero que tengas hielo -

- Eso se arregla -

Squall bajó un momento al comedor dejando a Seifer ahí, al volver trajo una cubeta con bastante hielo, aquellos dos tipos de licores y el hielo eran suficientes para hacer un trago llamado "El padrino", estuvieron ahí aproximadamente tres horas y media, luego se separaron cada uno a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco más para ir al Maiden

A la noche, todos se encontraron en la salida de las habitaciones, notaban que Squall y Seifer estaban un poco fuera de lo normal

- Tu que pasas más tiempo con ellos, ¿es normal que estén así estos dos? - preguntó Vero

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo - respondió Dietch - Mid, ¿es normal? -

- Para nada, no lo sé… - respondió Mid - Selphie, ¿es normal que Squall y Seifer se comporten así hoy? - le habló en voz baja

- No, para nada, creo que es por la apuesta, Rinoa me dijo que estuvieron en el despacho de Squall tomando y cantando de forma muy gritona, se podía escuchar desde afuera sin mucho esfuerzo -

- Entonces la noche va a ser interesante - comentó la pelinegra de ojos verdes riendo perversamente

Al llegar al Maiden fueron a su mesa de siempre, Squall y Seifer corrieron a la fuerza a unos chicos que estaban sentados ahí, al sentarse aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de otras cuatro personas ahí

- Sinceramente llevamos tiempo aquí, ¿cuándo giraran a saludar? - preguntó una voz conocida

Las primeras en girarse fueron Quistis y Selphie - ¡Alexander! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Además de él estaban su asistente Crust, y los hermanos Trevant - ¡Hola! - saludaron los tres

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó la rubia

- Mid nos invitó, dijo que había algo muy interesante que no debíamos perdernos, que si era posible nos sentáramos cerca de la tarima - dijo el joven presidente

- Así que terminamos nuestros trabajos rápido y nos vinimos para acá - comentó Crust con una sonrisa

- Si, espero sea digno de ver - añadió Carolyne

- Oh, sí que lo es - habló seguido Mid

Yen había llegado enseguida a recibir al grupo con su forma particular de ser, había atendido ya a los cuatro elegantes, se habían venido con su ropa del trabajo, trajes de color negro, corbatas, camisas blancas, zapatos bien lustrados, cabello pulcro y bien acicalado. Ciro fue otro en generar una mirada paranoica al ver a Yen, otra víctima se podría decir, pero hacia lo posible por no volverse demente

- Se ven muy felices ustedes dos, a diferencia de cuando estaban con él - comentó Rinoa sintiendo alegría por los hermanos

- Si, es agradable trabajar con tu novia, tu hermana y un tipo que te divierte todos los días - dijo Ciro

- Igual yo, aunque no estoy mucho en la oficina, pues Alexander me asigno con el general Calway, dijo que era una mujer que estaba más para combatir y mandar soldados que archivar papeles, el general me instruye en ciertas cosas, dentro de unos meses empezare mi carrera en el servicio militar, así no hablaran de más cuando llegue a convertirme en la general del ejército de Galbadia - comentaba - Por cierto, tu padre te manda saludos -

- Yo aún estoy esperando que Alexander me asigne a la unidad de investigación científica de Galbadia, será interesante, es lo mío -

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el laboratorio de la mansión? - preguntó Zell

- Es difícil destruirlo así como así, la montaña se puede venir abajo y con ello destruir el pueblo donde vive el señor Tullio, para evitar a los curiosos tenemos soldados custodiando el lugar, lo más seguro es que decidamos sellar el hueco del ascensor y la salida de emergencia con bakelita y esperar que la nieve lo cubra todo sin dejar rastros de que ahí hubo o existió algo, pero primero debo sacar todas mis investigaciones y experimentos de ahí, es complicado, necesitaremos su ayuda para acabar con Lighty, aún está en la sala de experimentos -

- Sera un placer - dijo Quistis - ¿Cómo está la situación con tantos nobles queriendo decidir por ti? -

- Bien, se hace lo que se puede, poco a poco eso ira cambiando, aún tengo a ellos tres para protegerme de personas como él e ir cambiando poco a poco Galbadia, es un proceso que llevará años - respondió Alexander - Por cierto… Rinoa, tengo entendido que eras antes miembro de los búhos del bosque, el único grupo activo de la resistencia de Timber, tengo buenas noticias para ti y todas las personas de Timber, dentro de unas semanas firmaremos el acta de independencia, primero tendremos que arreglar unas cosas y firmar unos cuantos tratados para hacerlo posible -

- Esto es excelente, todo el tiempo que estuve ahí luchando para hacer posible esto y vivir para verlo y finalmente es posible, gracias Alexander, estoy segura que todos te lo agradecerán -

- Por supuesto, nuestra meta también es firmar una alianza con ellos, serán independientes, pero entre ambas naciones colaboraremos mutuamente -

- ¿Y sus otros amigos? Viento y Trueno - preguntó Crust

- Se fueron de viaje, no volverán en un buen tiempo -

- Crust… - llamó Selphie - No te había comentado nada porque se me olvidó, pero ¿tú y Ciro eran y son de nuevo novios? -

La pelirroja y el pelinegro se ruborizaron un poco intercambiando miradas, eso respondía a la pregunta de la castaña sin mucho esfuerzo

Estuvieron discutiendo de cosas acerca del trabajo y de cómo marchaban las cosas en sus respectivos lugares, había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos, un par de días después que Rinoa junto con los Trevant y Zell llegaran al jardín, Alexander, Crust, Ciro y Carolyne regresaron a Galbadia, ese país no se podía quedar sin un líder por mucho tiempo y más ahora que Alexander debía trabajar más duro para cambiar la imagen que le dio Galo y con la ayuda de Ciro y Carolyne darle a entender a la gente quienes fueron los culpables, debían evitar mostrarse a sí mismos y a Rinoa como los culpables

Pronto sus charlas fueron interrumpidas por Squall y Seifer quienes se levantaron de golpe y subieron al escenario a cantar, aparte del amaretto y el whiskey escocés, decidieron llevarlo a lo grande adicionándole unos cocteles delirio de verano, una combinación de brandy, ginebra, jugo de piña y toronja y licor de fresa, una combinación peligrosa de cinco tipos diferentes de alcohol, muy en sus adentros se preguntaban cómo se mantenían en pie, Seifer sostenía a Squall y viceversa, iban agarrados de los hombros como buenos amigos de toda la vida

Squall caminó hasta la máquina para seleccionar la canción, mientras Seifer probaba los micrófonos, la función ya había empezado desde que se levantaron de sus sillas, se preguntaban si serían capaces de aguantar aproximadamente los tres minutos de la canción sin caer inconscientes por tantos grados etílicos

- _Oh! Whiskey, gin and brandy, with a glass i'm pretty handy… i'm trying to walk a straight line, on sour mash and cheap wine, ah, so join me for a drink boys, ah we're gonna make a big noise, so don't worry about tomorrow, take it today, forget about the cheque, we'll get hell to pay, have a drink on me… have a drink on me… yeah! have a drink on me… have a drink on me, on me… Come on!_ -

Ambos cantaban al unísono con gran entusiasmo y muy afinados para su estado actual, hasta ahora… Todo iba bien

- _Oh! Dizzy, drunk and fightin', on tequila white lightnin', yes, my glass is getting shorter, on whiskey ice and water, yeah, so come on and have a good time, and get blinded out of your mind, so don't worry about tomorrow, take it today, forget about the cheque, we'll get hell to pay, have a drink on me… have a drink on me… yeah! have a drink on me… have a drink on me, on me… Get stoned!_ -

Un solo para introducir a la siguiente parte se hacía paso y los chicos hacían tiempo y llamaban más la atención del grupo, sobretodo el comandante quien se olvidó de su orgullo y se quitó su chaqueta y empezó a girarla como un vaquero en su caballo cuando va a enlazar a una vaca, y Seifer hacia la ilusión de que tenía una guitarra en mano, más que risa, algo de vergüenza acompañaba a sus amigos, ¿Seifer y Squall haciendo un espectáculo? Pensaban que no vivirían para verlo, Mid con la cámara de su teléfono tomó unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo y reía junto con el resto, al igual que muchos de los ahí presentes

- _Have a drink on me, oh have a drink on me, yeah, oh have a drink on me, come on… - _unos acordes de la guitarra y subiendo más y más el tono y _- Ooooooooh, Gonna roll around, gonna hit the ground, take another swing, have another drink, gonna drink it dry, gonna get me high, come on all the boys, make a noise! _-

- _Have a drink on me, have a drink on me, have a drink on me, have a drink on me, oh have a drink on me, have a drink on me… have a drink on me… have a drink on me… have a drink ooooooooon me_ -

Después de pagar su apuesta, ambos cayeron inconscientes soltando los micrófonos dejando el chirrido sonando por el lugar, ninguno de sus amigos se había levantado a ayudarlos, estaban tragando lo que había ocurrido en esos cuatro minutos, fue a los pocos segundos cuando Rinoa y Quistis corrieron a levantar a sus locos y llevárselos de ahí, había sido suficiente por hoy

Alexander e Irvine cargaron a Seifer, mientras que Zell y Ciro a Squall, aún estaban inconscientes de tanto alcohol desde temprano, dejaron al par en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Alexander, Crust, Ciro y Carolyne se iban al hotel de Balamb

Ciro vio en el escritorio del castaño algo que lo impactó demasiado, así que los tomó sin que nadie lo viera y actuó con total normalidad

- Rinoa -

- ¿Si? -

- Cuando Squall despierte dile que nos veremos en el puerto, llámame cuando vayan, por su estado creo que tendré que regresarme el lunes, algo me dice que se despertara muy tarde, no es opcional que vayan, es urgente, quiero que los dos estén ahí -

- Está bien - respondió recibiendo una tarjeta con el número del Trevant

A la mañana siguiente, pasado mediodía el castaño se levantó con la mente en blanco, ni siquiera se acuerda si fue al Maiden o de cómo llegó a su cama, pediría explicaciones después, con resaca se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha fría, al salir se puso su ropa interior, unas bermudas con un tatuaje tribal de color rojo, y una franela blanca con estampado sencillo de color negro, unos zapatos casuales deportivos negros de gamuza, su collar de Gryphus y otro más que había permanecido con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, su móvil, unos lentes para el sol por la resaca y salió de ahí, se encontró con un Seifer de aspecto más sencillo y desaliñado, igual con unos lentes de sol puestos

- ¿Te acuerdas de que hicimos ayer? - le preguntó el castaño

- No tengo ni la menor idea, sólo me acuerdo cuando entramos al Maiden, de ahí no se -

- Yo sólo de cuando estábamos cantando, creo que son imaginaciones mías de lo que hice, pero estábamos muy ebrios - añadió Squall

- Bueno, voy al comedor, tengo mucha sed - se despidió Seifer

Se separaron mientras el comandante iba a la habitación de Rinoa, tocó la puerta y enseguida le abrió, su cabellera pelinegra suelta como siempre, una franela de mangas largas recogidas y la parte superior al descubierto, sostenida por unos tirantes delgados de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos casuales de color negro

- Así que despertamos - le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Ya comiste? Vamos al comedor -

- Primero tenemos que arreglar un asunto, Ciro me dijo ayer que nos necesitaba, dijo que era urgente -

- Está bien -

Rinoa tomó la tarjeta que le había entregado el pelinegro y marcó los números en su móvil, le informó al chico que estaban en camino para ir al lugar indicado, en Balamb el día estaba soleado como siempre, con la característica de que había mucha brisa, caminaron hasta el puerto y viendo hacia el mar ahí estaba él

- Ciro, aquí estamos - dijo Squall

Se giró a mirarlos, como siempre vestido con un traje elegante - Rinoa, necesito hablar a solas con él, ¿puedes retirarte de aquí? Ve a otro lado, no muy cerca, por favor -

- Bien - asintió retirándose de ahí algo extrañada

Ya lejos de ahí sin poder verla se dirigió al castaño - Squall, estaba esperando el momento para entregártelos, fue oportuno que nos invitaran ayer, pensaba venir de todos modos en unos días, recolectamos algunos trozos sobrantes del R25-75 de los escombros de la mansión, muchos se habrán desintegrado quedando inútiles, más los que tenía en mi laboratorio - introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, hurgó en él y al sacarla el puño cerrado con algo - Toma, sabes muy bien que tienes que hacer con ellos - añadió entregándole varios fragmentos de diferentes formas y tamaños del R25-75, la pulsera de piedras rojas y el collar con el A-01 perfectamente conocido por todos - Eso es para lo que los llamé, en especial a ti, no puedo entregárselos a Rinoa, sabemos que pasaría, son todos y cada uno de los fragmentos, no tengo por qué ocultar alguno -

- ¿Qué haces tú con esto? - le preguntó

- Los tomé de tu escritorio a la vista de todos, creía que los habías destruido -

- Lo sé, intente destruirlo con magia, pero no funciono -

- Eso no va a funcionar, la única manera de destruirlos es con ácido fluorhídrico, traje una cantidad suficiente conmigo, es algo difícil conseguir éste ácido y más transportarlo - señaló a un maletín negro a su lado - Ponte la mascarilla y los guantes, destapa ambos recipientes y arroja con cuidado los fragmentos, uno es para el A-01 y el otro para el R25-75, eso bastará, cuando no haya más reacción, tápalos y arrójalos al mar, él se encargara de disolver el ácido completamente, si me disculpas - se despidió de Squall caminando de nuevo hacia el hotel

- Ciro -

- ¿Si? - respondió deteniéndose en seco sin girarse

- Nunca te lo dije, pero gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Rinoa aquella vez -

- Si no lo hacía, no podría mirar a Amine a la cara, Rinoa me recuerda mucho a ella en cuanto a su forma de ser - le dijo de espaldas y siguió su camino

Squall con la mano extendida viendo los fragmentos, sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, sabía que debía hacer, hasta que esos cristales no estuviesen destruidos, no se tranquilizaría, siguió las instrucciones de Ciro al pie de la letra antes de que la joven bruja regresara, pero antes de seguir con el último paso ella regresó

- Squall - lo llamó con cariño como solía hacer, notando tensión en él

- Rinoa - se giró hacia ella borrando el ceño fruncido, quitándose la mascarilla y los guantes

- Vi a Ciro marcharse, ¿qué quería? -

- Acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, me entregó todos los fragmentos restantes y además la pulsera y el collar -

- ¿En dónde están? -

- Disueltos por completo, sólo me falta hacer un par de cosas más - dijo metiendo los guantes y la mascarilla en el maletín, cerrándola y levantándose del suelo

Tomó la maleta y con decisión la arrojó lejos, al mar, finalmente no había nada más que pudiera amenazar su paz, un suspiro de alivio salió del castaño, miró a Rinoa y le entregó una media sonrisa y ella le entregó una de esas sonrisas rebosantes de alegría que tanto le gustaban

- Sabes… -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella

- Tengo algo que me dio una imagen aterradora y un pensamiento que me dejó molesto, así fue al principio desde que lo tuve, luego que sería el único recuerdo que me quedaría de ti cuando pensé que habías muerto y me había dispuesto a llevarlo conmigo siempre, como un recordatorio de la promesa que no pude cumplir y de que siempre estarías conmigo, pero cuando me llamaste apenas estuve unos segundos en la ventana al entrar al despacho, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en un segundo y sabía que debía devolvértelo luego de cambiar mi forma de verlo - dijo, seguido metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una de las posesiones más preciadas de Rinoa - Ahora lo que veo en él son todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti y de que mi promesa de ser el caballero de la bruja aún está vigente aún después de que muera -

Con agilidad y sutileza se lo colocó y antes de que se pudiera separarse de ella, Rinoa lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, él se separó de ella y le entregó un largo beso para abrazarla de nuevo

Todo volvía a la normalidad, con algunos cambios ciertamente relevantes, cambios buenos para todos. Cambios, felicidad, paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en cada rincón, pero aquellos cambios no serían para mal, sino para mejor, sería algo que se jurarían internamente cada uno de ellos, afrontarían esos cambios, todos juntos de allí en adelante

#######################_FIN_########################

_La cancion de llama Have a drink on me de AC/DC_

_Y acabamos por fin… e_e Agradezco que hayan o hayas leido el fic y que les o te haya gustado =) _

_Tambien… a cierta Suiza, que me ha divertido mucho cuando hablo de la muerte de cierto personaje, me da ideas para matarl constantemente xD!_

_Jubi (Dragun Rosa cof* cof*) e_e por darme una que otra idea u opinion cuando me encontraba estancada en el fic (No llores me haces el favor ¬¬) siempre se agradece tu ayuda (y) (asi no le preste atencion el 50% de las veces xD) Pero ya poniendome seria, gracias por estar ahí siempre ^-^ (y)_


End file.
